


Die Botmutter vs. Aliens vs. Predator

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Botmutter [5]
Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien vs Predator: Requiem, Aliens: Labyrinth (Comics), Predator 2 (1990), Transformers Age of Extinction - Fandom, Transformers The Last Knight
Genre: (But doesn't admit it), Action, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bayverse AU, Blood, Dirty Fighting, Earth, Fights, Gen, Gore, Megatron watches Game of Thrones, Nitro Zeus likes Dirty Jokes, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Predator on the Hunt, Science Fiction, Transformers suck against Aliens, Transformers suck against Predators, Xenomorphs do Xenomorph stuff, and against humans too
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Seit den Ereignissen von Chicago sind die Menschen nicht gut auf Transformer zu sprechen und Seldra muss ihre zweite Natur geheim halten. Zu allem Überfluss tauchen zwei weitere Alienspezies in der Stadt auf und jeder macht Jagd auf jeden - was wollen die nur alle hier??
Relationships: Se-eldra Sadr'khor (OC) & Itsy (OC)
Series: Botmutter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622824
Kudos: 1





	1. Zurück auf der Erde

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Botmother vs. Aliens vs. Predator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105718) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra landet auf der Erde und richtet sich ein. Für ihre Protoform Itsy ist alles neu.

"Wir sind da", weckt mich eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme. Die Schmerzen tun ihr übriges - mein Körper ist noch immer übersät mit grünen und gelben Flecken, die einst blau und lila waren.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragt mich der kleine, insektenartige Roboter, der auf meinem Schoß sitzt.

Itsy - er ist gewachsen, seitdem ich ihm den Namen gegeben habe. Auch das Raumschiff Headache ist gewachsen, während ich die letzten Wochen vor mich hin dämmerte. Faszinierend. Als wir losgeflogen sind, hab ich kaum Platz in ihr gefunden, jetzt hat sie sich zu einem geräumigen Raumschiff entwickelt.

Headache zeigt auf dem großen Bildschirm unseren Standort an: Die Erde vor dem schwarzen Weltall füllt das Bild fast ganz aus.

"Welches Jahr haben wir?", frage ich.

"2013", antwortet das Schiff. "Möchtest du noch weiter zurück?"

Das sind zwei Jahre nach meiner Entführung durch die Decepticons. Ein Jahr nach meiner Flucht von Cybertron. Mein vergangenes Ich ist in diesem Moment auf dem Weg durch das Weltall zur Erde und wird in etwa 300 Jahren den Kuiper-Gürtel erreichen. Kein Maschinenwesen rechnet hier mit meiner Anwesenheit. Niemand sucht nach mir.

"2013 ist perfekt."

"Wo soll ich euch absetzen?"

Ich zeige zum Kontinent links im Bild. "Dort drüben. Aber ich möchte einwerfen, dass ich nicht meine Zustimmung zu Primus' Planänderung gegeben habe."

"Ich habe meine Befehle", erwidert Headache ungerührt. Sie hat eine Stimme und kein Herz. "Anschnallen zum Landeanflug."

Ich klammere das kleine Roboterwesen auf meinem Schoß schützend an mich.

Immer noch erzürnt über die ruppige Behandlung - Headache hat mich förmlich rausgeworfen und ist sofort abgeflogen - tappe ich ziellos über Felder und durch Brachland, bis ich auf eine Straße stoße und ihr folge. Erst als ich im nächsten Ort eine Zeitung aufschlage, kommen mir Freudentränen. Headache hat mir meinen größten Wunsch erfüllt und mich nach Hause gebracht, in meine Welt, zu meiner Zeit. Stumm danke ich ihr.

Nach der Stille der letzten Monate empfange ich wieder die Nachrichten der Decepticons auf der allgemeinen Frequenz. Es scheint gerade friedlich zu sein, denn sie tauschen sich nur über Alltagsfragen aus. Hin und wieder beschweren sie sich über die unterentwickelten Kreaturen, die den Planeten bevölkern.

Glücklicherweise ist niemand dabei, den ich kenne. Möglicherweise haben die meisten von ihnen lediglich von mir gehört. Solange ich mich unauffällig verhalte, sollte ich keine Probleme haben.

Irgendwie haben sie mir gefehlt. Die Funkstille im Weltraum und auf Planeten, auf denen sich keine Cybertronier aufhalten oder wo sie nicht wagen, kabellos zu kommunizieren, hat etwas Verlassenes, etwas Bedrohliches.

"Hörst du sie?", frage ich Itsy, als wir in meiner Wohnung unter uns sind. Hören ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, vielleicht passt lesen besser. Er versteht, was ich meine.

Der insektenartige Roboter der auf seinen sechs Beinen aufgerichtet etwa zwei Handbreit hoch ist, flüstert auf Cybertronisch: "Ja."

"Sie dürfen nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin, daher werde ich niemals senden und du darfst mich nur im allerdringendsten Notfall darüber kontaktieren. Aber du darfst ihnen Hallo sagen, wenn du willst."

Ich kann mein voriges Leben wieder aufnehmen, ohne dass es jemanden verwundert, nur die Menschen werden Notiz von mir nehmen. Hm, vielleicht sollte ich sicherheitshalber meinen Namen ändern, nur für den Fall der Fälle.

Allerdings erinnere ich mich an die Worte von Lopez, als er meine Identitätsangaben mit denen der Erde abglich: "Eine Person diesen Namens wurde vor über 300 Jahren auf der Erde als vermisst gemeldet." Nun bin ich wieder hier. Hätte er mein Auftauchen nicht auch in der Datenbank sehen müssen, gegeben dass das hier die Vergangenheit meiner Zeitlinie ist? Zeitreisen sind verwirrend. Kein Wunder, dass die Cybertronier den Menschen diese Technologie nicht zumuten.

Itsy schaut mich zögerlich an und reagiert nicht.

Ich füge hinzu: "Wenn ich einmal nicht mehr bin, sind die Decepticons vielleicht deine Familie, wenn du möchtest. Autobots ... Ich denke nicht, dass du zu ihnen willst, aber wenn dir nichts Anderes übrig bleibt ..."

Ich kann Itsys Abstammung nicht leugnen. Alle seine Geschwister haben diese typische Abneigung Menschen gegenüber gezeigt. Die roten optischen Sensoren sprechen für sich. Haben wir die Wahl, auf wessen Seite wir stehen wollen oder ist es vorherbestimmt? Mir erscheint die Decepticon-Natur angeboren, doch ich hab auch Meinungen gehört, die besagen, es wäre eine Wahl.

Itsy fängt an zu weinen und ich eile, um ihn zu trösten. Nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, ist er nicht bereit, sich mit meinem Tod abzufinden. Ich hoffe, dass uns genug Zeit bleibt, um ihn an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. "Schau mal, mein Gesundheitszustand ist nicht der Beste, aber abgesehen davon: Menschen werden höchstens hundert Jahre alt. Du bist eine Maschine und kannst Millionen von Jahren existieren. Sei nicht traurig, okay? Wir haben noch genug Zeit, schöne Momente miteinander zu erleben."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne dich zu existieren."

Ich seufze und tätschle ihn. "Ich habe dich aus meinem Spark gezogen. Du bist mein Sohn. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Stell dir vor, ich bin eines Tages irgendwo an einem anderen Ort, wo du mich nicht besuchen kannst, aber es geht mir gut und ich möchte, dass es dir auch gut geht." Itsy tritt nervös von einer Seite auf die andere. Oh je. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, Itsy unter diesen Umständen zu erschaffen. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl.

"Ich hab dich lieber als Person bei mir."

"Ich passe auf mich auf. Versprochen."

Wie auch immer. Ich werde meinen Fehler durch sorgfältige Erziehung wieder gut machen.

Manchmal, wenn ich nicht wusste, was zu tun war, erzeugte ich im Zusammenspiel meines menschlichen Gehirns und meines maschinellen Prozessors eine Simulation des Geschehens, in der ich agieren konnte, ohne dass es Auswirkungen auf die Realität hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass ich etwas Wichtiges daraus lernte.

Diesmal besuchte ich einen altbekannten Ort. Wie lange war ich nicht mehr hier gewesen? Die letzten Male war es auch nur in Simulationen.

Ich kehrte in die ruhige Nebenstraße in Sassaheim ein. Das Haus war leicht zu erkennen, denn sein Zaun, der von blühenden Rosenranken umwachsen war, war der schönste in der Straße. Ich spähte hinüber. Eine alte Frau in Hosenanzug mit Strohhut arbeitete eine im Garten, der mit Tulpen und Lavendel bewachsen war. Sie jätete Unkraut.

Es sah so vertraut aus, aber auch so fremd. Die Rosen am Zaun wuchsen nun in drei Farben und die Ranken waren dicker und zahlreicher als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die Beete im Garten waren nun sauber abgegrenzt und ein Weg aus Steinplatten war gebaut worden. Der Flieder im Vorgarten war verschwunden. Die Simulation wurde ähnlich wie Träume aus meinem Unterbewusstsein gefüttert, trotzdem oder gerade dadurch passierten manchmal Überraschungen.

Auch die Gegend hatte sich deutlich verändert. Das Haus der einen Nachbarn war zu einer Ruine verkommen. Die Tannen im Garten eines anderen gab es nicht mehr, stattdessen wuchsen junge Kirschbäume gegenüber.

Die alte Frau bemerkte mich und unterbrach ihre Arbeit. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ich riss meine Gedanken zusammen und bemerkte, dass ich umher gestarrt hatte. "Oh ...ähm, nein. Ich hab hier mal gewohnt und wollte mal sehen, wie es heute aussieht."

Sie stand dort mit gekrümmtem Rücken, drückte eine Hand in das Kreuz gegen die Schmerzen. Für ihr Alter wirkte sie noch äußerst fit. "Das kann nicht sein. Ich hab schon immer hier gelebt."

"Dann ... hab ich mich wohl in der Adresse geirrt. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung."

Ich wich zurück, wandte mich zum Gehen, doch sie rief: "Warten Sie." Sie zog ihre Gartenhandschuhe aus und kam zu mir an den Zaun. Mehrere Momente lang betrachtete sie mein Gesicht - vielleicht war sie kurzsichtig - doch da war kein Erkennen. "Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Se-eldra Sadr'khor", gab ich meinen neuen Namen an.

"Hm, den Namen hab ich noch nie gehört", gab sie zu. "Möchten Sie auf einen Tee reinkommen? Erzählen Sie mir von dem Haus, das Sie suchen, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen."

Tee, super. Ich hatte so lange keinen mehr gehabt. Dankend nahm ich an.

Im Haus beherrschte mich das gleiche Gefühl von Vertrautheit gemischt mit Befremdlichkeit. Die Tapeten im Flur waren nun zartrosa gestrichen. Die Hälfte der Bilder war verschwunden und hatte rechteckige, helle Flecken an den Wänden zurückgelassen. Man sah die Frau in verschiedenen Jahren, mit ihrer Tochter, ihren eigenen Eltern, auf Geburtstagen, Einschulungen, Familienfeiern. Keine mit ihrem Ehemann.

Ich betrachtete eins der Fotos genauer. Das Mädchen, die Tochter war hübsch mit ihren saphirblauen Augen und den goldbraunen Haaren, so auffallend mit ihrem Muttermal auf der linken Wange, das ihre Schönheit noch unterstrich. Viel zu auffällig. Im Kontrast dazu blickte ich in den Spiegel, der ebenfalls im Flur hing. Mein Gesicht sah nach nichts aus, perfekt symmetrisch, nichts Besonderes daran, damit man es leicht vergaß - genau wie beabsichtigt. Die Augen ein undefinierbares blau-grau-grün, die Haare irgendwas zwischen blond und braun. Die 21 Jahre, die ich laut meinen neuen Unterlagen alt war, erschienen realistisch. Könnten auch fünf mehr oder weniger sein. Wenn man Leute fragen würde, wie ich aussah, würde mich jeder anders beschreiben.

Die Frau bemerkte mein Zurückbleiben. "Meine Tochter Sara - sie müsste jetzt 51 sein, ich feiere jedes Jahr ihren Geburtstag. Sie ist vor vielen Jahren verschwunden, seitdem hab ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Sie hat sich oft draußen herumgetrieben, daher hoffe ich irgendwie, dass sie noch lebt. Dass sie eines Tages wieder vor meiner Tür steht. Dass sie auf einer langen Reise war, geheiratet hat, Kinder bekommen hat, vielleicht schon Enkel. Dass sie nur vergessen hat, sich zu melden. Daher kann ich hier nicht wegziehen, sonst findet sie mich nicht mehr." Nein, ich war keine fünfzig, aber Zeit war eine seltsame Sache in diesem Universum.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich umarmend auf sie zustürmte und ihr alles erzählte, die ganze Geschichte: Aber nicht mal in einer Simulation war ich verrückt genug, es zu sagen, nicht meiner Mutter, nicht Itsy. Niemals durfte es irgendjemand erfahren. Schlimm genug, dass Optimus es wusste - ein unglückliches Versehen.

Am Rande des Bewusstseins nahm ich Itsys Stimme aus der Realität wahr: "Mama? Geht es dir gut? Lässt du mich alleine?"

Ich kehre zurück in die Wirklichkeit, in meine Wohnung.

Itsy steht neben meinem Smartphone, das ich ihm zum Üben gegeben habe, damit er lernen kann, sich mit Computern zu verbinden und sie zu steuern.

Ich lache hilflos. "Aber ich bin doch hier."

Itsy schweigt unentschlossen. Ich muss daran denken, wie ich die letzten Wochen verletzt und halb bewusstlos im Raumschiff lag - das war sozusagen das zweite Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit, dass Itsy auf sich alleine gestellt war. Doch meine Simulationen sind etwas Anderes. Er sollte lernen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, auch wenn ich für einige Minuten oder Stunden reglos daliege.

"Möchtest du sehen, wo ich hingehe?", frage ich.

Itsy nickt auf niedliche Weise mit seinem ganzen Körper.

Ich kontrolliere, dass die Vorhänge blickdicht zugezogen sind, dann fahre ich meinen langen, dünnen Roboterschwanz aus, lasse die Spitze in feinste Drähte auseinanderfädeln. "Ich werde mein System an deinem Nacken mit deinem verbinden, dadurch kann ich dir die Sinneseindrücke direkt einspeisen. Es wird aussehen, als wären wir an einem anderen Ort, aber in Wahrheit sind wir immer noch hier. Möchtest du immer noch?"

Itsy nickt und gibt ein aufgeregtes Quieken von sich.

Ich bringe uns zur Eingewöhnung in meine Haussimulation, wie ich sie nenne.

Wir fanden uns an einem Strand wieder. "Einst hatte ich geträumt, die Welt wäre nur eine Insel, doch das wollte ich nicht wahrhaben und ging durch das Wasser. Dort fand ich die nächste Insel und die nächste, schließlich fand ich diesen Strand", erzählte ich. "Dieser Ort erinnert mich daran, dass es hinter dem Horizont immer weitergeht, dass es im Leben immer neue Dinge zu entdecken gibt. Außerdem, dass andere Leute manchmal keine Ahnung haben und Unsinn reden." Ich grinste.

Abgesehen davon war es ein schöner, entspannender Ort. An den weißen Sand brandete Wasser, das vom Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne in Pastellfarben getaucht wurde. Den Nebel, durch den die Sonne schien, erfüllte ich gelegentlich mit Input der Wirklichkeit, um auch in der Simulation meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Itsy schaute mich erst leicht verunsichert an. Dann begann er, den Sand versuchsweise herumzuschieben. Ich fing die Befehle seines Prozessors ab, die er an seine Kolben sandte, daher konnte er mit der Simulation interagieren.

Ich zeigte hinaus auf das Wasser. "Wenn es mir besonders schlecht geht, dann ertränke ich mich im Meer. Danach erscheinen mir meine Probleme nicht mehr so schlimm. In Simulationen stirbt man nicht."

Itsy spielte eine Weile mit dem Sand, dann schaute er sich weiter um. Sein Blick fiel landeinwärts. Ich hob ihn auf, damit er besser sehen konnte.

Anfangs gab es dort nichts als einen Wald aus schwarzverbrannten Bäumen und Gestrüpp. Seit langem stand dort außerdem ein metallisch glänzendes, wie ein Kristall in mehreren Türmen abstehendes Gebäude.

"Früher hab ich dort Primus angetroffen, den Gott der Cybertronier", erklärte ich. "Aber seit ich den Allspark nicht mehr habe, steht das Gebäude leer." Ich könnte es aus der Simulation entfernen, doch ich hab entschieden, es als Erinnerung zu behalten.

Itsy verstand kein Wort.

"Ich zeige dir alles. Achtung, wir wechseln den Ort."

Nun standen wir in einer Stadt auf der Erde am Fluss, zurück an jenem schicksalshaften Abend, der Himmel bedeckt von dunklen Wolken und der Wind zerrte an uns. Über den Gebäuden vor uns hing eine Wolke besonders tief. Man sah es ab und an blitzen. Manchmal gab die Wolke den Blick auf den einen oder anderen Kampfroboter frei, der sich sofort wieder in die Wolke stürzte, in der der Kampf tobte.

"Siehst du sie? Da kämpfen die Autobots und die Decepticons um den Allspark."

Wir schauten ihnen eine Weile zu. Ich versank in Gedanken, bis mich eine Bewegung am Rande meines Gesichtsfeld aufmerken ließ. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete es im Wasser.

Wie damals auch suchte ich mit den Augen das Wasser ab, doch es war aufgrund seines Gewichts rasch versunken. Minuten später schleppte sich der schwer beschädigte Autobot ans Flussufer. Ich lief die Treppe zum Wasser hinunter.

Der Autobot erblickte mich, streckte einen Arm nach mir aus. In der Hand hielt er einen Würfel. "Bitte, hilf uns. Bring dies zu Optimus Prime."

Ich setzte Itsy auf meine Schulter, um die Hände frei zu haben, und nahm den Allspark entgegen. Fasziniert betrachtete ich die alienhaften Symbole auf seiner Oberfläche.

"Lauf", sagte der Autobot und ich sah bereits die bedrohlichen, dunklen Schatten von fliegenden Decepticons über das Wasser auf uns zusteuern.

Stattdessen kündigte ich laut den nächsten Ortswechsel an.

Jetzt standen wir auf Cybertron - ohne den Würfel - am Rande einer Straße. Diese Straße war eine von vielen, die sich in der Ebene zu einer gigantischen Wabe verbanden. An den Ecken standen Gebäude, die Streben des Planeten, die alle Ebenen der Wabenstruktur miteinander verbanden. Man könnte bis zu Cybertrons Kern hinunterschauen, wäre die Luft nicht von den unzähligen Schlachten stark verschmutzt.

"Das ist der Planet deiner Vorfahren", erklärte ich Itsy. "Er ist verfallen, da ihm die Energie aus dem Allspark fehlt."

Die Stadt war ein unheimlicher Anblick. Rostflecken breiteten sich über Straßen und Gebäude aus. Beschädigungen aus den Kämpfen waren teilweise mit unpassenden Platten abgedeckt worden. An einer Stelle in der Ferne war eine Straße komplett durchgerostet, zerrissen und bog sich hinab zur Ebene darunter.

Itsy fragte: "Gehen wir hierhin?"

"Nein. Ich bin da nicht gerne gesehen wegen der Sache mit dem Allspark. Die Decepticons sagen, ich hätte ihn gestohlen und Cybertron würde verfallen, weil ich ihn nicht zurückgebe. Du kannst ohne mich hinreisen, wenn du groß bist."

Ich drehte mich um und zeigte auf eine kleine Hütte, die außen an einem Gebäude angebaut war. "Da ist das Labor, in dem der Doktor versucht hat, den Allspark aus mir herauszubekommen, nachdem dieser mit mir verschmolzen war. Die Wände dort sind noch mit meinem Blut bespritzt, daher gehen wir da nicht rein. Oh, davor liegt M-426237."

Mein Unterbewusstsein hatte meinen früheren Aufpasser überraschenderweise an die Stelle vor dem Labor platziert, wo ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Tausend Jahre hatte ich gebraucht, um seinen Namen zu lernen - wie peinlich. Der orange Decepticon lag dort am Boden, rührte sich nicht.

Ich zögerte mit der Erklärung. "Ich hab ihn in eine Art Simulation gebracht, wo er ein Lied hört. Aber ich hab vergessen, sie zeitlich zu begrenzen."

Mir wurde schlecht, als ich daran dachte, was ich ihm angetan hatte. Als quasi-unsterbliche Maschine war er verdammt dazu, das gleiche Lied immer und immer wieder zu hören, mit dem ich seinen Arbeitsspeicher belegt hatte. Für alle anderen erschien er wie im Koma oder Stasis-Lock, wie es bei Cybertroniern hieß. Zwar lebendig, doch leblos. Vielleicht wussten die anderen nicht mal, was mit ihm los war. Das hatte er nicht verdient.

Mir verging die Lust am Simulieren. Ich brachte uns zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

In der Wohnung löse ich meine Schwanzspitze von Itsys System. "Den Rest zeige ich dir ein andermal, okay?" Ich ziehe mich vor Schande zusammen, umarme meine Beine. Margret, M-426237, was hab ich nur getan. Ich war in Panik und hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Das darf mir nie wieder passieren. Jetzt kann ich nicht mal nach Cybertron zurückkehren, um meinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen und ihn aus seiner Welt des Schreckens zu befreien.

Itsy, der mein Unwohlsein bemerkt, krabbelt an meine Seite und lehnt sich an mich, um mir Trost zu spenden.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit betrete ich einen Kiosk, kaufe mir eine Postkarte und ziehe mich in eine Ecke zum Schreiben zurück. Mit dem Stift über der Karte schwebend formuliere ich die Worte im Kopf. Ohne Namen, aber eindeutig genug, dass die Empfängerin Bescheid weiß. "Hallo. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich lebe und es mir gut geht. Gut ist relativ. Ich bin in ein paar Schwierigkeiten geraten und muss mich daher verstecken. Ich kann nicht nach Hause kommen und ich konnte mich nicht früher melden. Das ist das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich dir schreibe, da mir das Risiko zu groß ist, dadurch aufgedeckt zu werden. Mach's gut. Hab dich lieb. P.S. Bitte behalte diese Nachricht für dich."

Doch während der Stift über dem Papier schwebt, verlässt mich der Mut. Was, wenn es jemand liest, der das merkwürdig findet? Warum soll ich das Risiko eingehen? Meine Mutter ist eine Tratschtante. Sie hat all die Jahrzehnte bis jetzt ausgehalten, dann wird sie es auch weiterhin tun. Falls sie noch lebt und noch an der alten Adresse wohnt - das müsste ich erst auf elektronischem Wege nachprüfen und würde weitere Spuren hinterlassen. Falls mich ein Maschinenwesen mit meiner jetzigen Identität entdeckt - mich, die ihnen den Allspark 'gestohlen' hat, okay, das ist dann Pech, aber dass sie meine Frühere auch aufdecken? Das Risiko ist es nicht wert.

Unverrichteter Dinge lasse ich die Postkarte dort liegen und verlasse das Geschäft.

An meiner Wohnungstür schaue ich nochmal durch das Treppenhaus und lausche. Niemand ist da, daher nehme ich Itsy, den ich als dicke Halskette getarnt trage, von meinem Hals. Das hab ich ihm als Erstes beigebracht, bevor wir die Zivilisation betreten haben. "Öffne die Tür."

Er hat einige Schwierigkeiten und jemand betritt unten das Treppenhaus, daher schließe ich selbst auf und lasse Itsy von drinnen weiterüben. Er gibt sich Mühe. Ich mache es einmal vor, dann hat er den Dreh schnell raus.

Als wir wieder alleine und ungestört sind, fragt Itsy: "Was hast du im Laden gemacht?"

"Ich wollte meiner Mutter eine Karte schreiben, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

Das macht ihn neugierig. "Vermisst sie dich? Willst du nicht zurück? Warum schreibst du keine elektronische Nachricht, geht das nicht schneller?"

Ich seufze. "Ja, sie hat mich sehr geliebt. Das andere ...das ist schwer zu erklären. Und gefährlich. Ich möchte lieber nicht darüber reden. Aber nein, ich kann nicht zurück und ich kann ihr auch nicht schreiben."

"Wenn es dich tötet, wenn du es mir sagst, will ich es nicht wissen." So lieb ist er, der Kleine.

Ich, für meinen Teil, beschließe, keine Simulationen über meine ferne Vergangenheit mehr zu besuchen, damit sie keine unangebrachten Gefühle in mir wecken.

Da es nur eine Sache gibt, in der mir niemand etwas vormacht, besorge ich mir einen gut bezahlten Job in einer großen IT-Firma.

Halb gelangweilt lasse ich mir an meinem ersten Tag die Systeme zeigen und erklären. Da ich eine halbe Maschine bin, erschließt sich mir deren Funktionsweise, sobald ich mich mit ihnen verbinde. Doch das kann ich hier nicht machen.

Itsy trage ich wie üblich als Halskette mit mir, da kann er alles sehen und hören. Nach dem, was ich getan habe, habe ich mir geschworen, ihn nie mehr alleine zu lassen. Oder wenigstens nicht ohne triftigen Grund, und Arbeit ist kein Grund, um ein Baby stundenlang alleine zu lassen.

Lustlos richte ich mir als Alibi meinen Arbeitsplatz ein und gebe mich beschäftigt, während ich darauf warte, dass die anderen das Büro verlassen. Mit diesen stupiden Systemen zu arbeiten betrachte ich als Zeitverschwendung.

Zur Mittagszeit fährt ein Snackwagen durch das Büro. Ich könnte in die Kantine ins Erdgeschoss gehen, doch ich bin nicht bereit, mich den Kommentaren zu stellen, wenn ich die Rohkostbeilagen abbestelle. Vielleicht morgen.

Der Snackwagen bietet Salat - ausgeschlossen. Belegte Brötchen, schön mit Salatblatt für das Gewissen - nein. Thunfisch-Sandwich - das Richtige, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, aber das kann ich leider nicht essen. Schokoriegel, eingeschweißt und einigermaßen steril. Ich nehme einen.

Danach schaue ich mir meine Tickets an, ein paar einfach zu erledigende Aufgaben für den Anfang. Ich bereite sie auf meinem inneren System innerhalb weniger Minuten vor und fühle mich unterfordert. Ich könnte so viele wunderbare Dinge für sie tun. Doch ich lege mir die Regel fest, erledigte Aufgaben erst kurz vor ihrem Fälligkeitsdatum abzugeben, um nicht aufzufallen.

Ich hole mein Smartphone hervor, das ich als Krücke gekauft habe, wenn ich doch mit der Außenwelt elektronisch kommunizieren muss und tue, als würde ich Musik hören. Eine Hand halte ich an der Tastatur und schaue ab und an auf den Monitor. In Wahrheit baumelt der Stecker meiner Kopfhörer lose herum und das Kabel vom Smartphone führt zu meiner Brust, wo ich es durch den Schlitz in meiner Haut an mein internes System angeschlossen habe.

Ich versuche, das Smartphone dazu zu bringen, Decepticon-Radio zu empfangen und zu entschlüsseln. Leider besitze ich das Programm von Carla nicht mehr und versuche es zu rekonstruieren als Backup für den Fall, dass meine Systeme ausfallen, was öfter vorgekommen ist. Das Empfangen und Anzeigen der Signale ist kein Problem. Doch das Entschlüsseln der komplexen, teilweise sich in mehreren Strängen überlagernden Signale bereitet dem System Schwierigkeiten. Als ich keine Lust mehr habe, entscheide ich, dass es halbwegs ausreicht.

Während ich das Internet nach Alienmeldungen absuche, schaue ich mich im Büro um.

Manche der Kolleginnen und Kollegen arbeiten still, andere besuchen einander an ihren Plätzen, um Aufgaben zu besprechen.

Manchmal sehe ich Leute vom Management durch das Büro gehen, allen voran den Abteilungschef. Der Chef ist ein gut aussehender Mann, um die Dreißig, sauber glatt rasiert mit perfekt zurück gegelten Haaren im Business-Anzug. Man könnte ihn jederzeit für einen Katalog oder für unsere Homepage ablichten.

"Kommen Sie klar?"

Ich fahre erschrocken herum. Die Kollegin, die mich heute morgen herumgeführt hat, schaut auf meinen Bildschirm.

"Oh ja, ja." Ich reiße die Kopfhörer heraus. "Ich bin noch dabei, mich in die Aufgaben reinzudenken, bevor ich anfange."

Das ist kein Problem, oder?

Sie erklärt: "Du kannst auf unsere Systeme auch per Smartphone zugreifen, wenn du es an unser internes W-LAN anschließt. Warte, ich zeige es dir."

Ja, cool, damit könnte ich den Code von meinem internen System über das W-LAN meines Smartphones direkt auf unsere Server spielen. Nicht. Zwar klingt die Möglichkeit verlockend, doch das ginge mir zu schnell.

"Danke." Ich tue, als würde ich mich mit den neuen, mobilen Oberflächen der Systeme vertraut machen und stöpsle die Kopfhörer wieder ein, als Zeichen, dass ich nicht gestört werden will.

Ich warte bis Feierabend. Die Kollegin kommt nochmal vorbei, um mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass nicht von mir erwartet wird, dass ich an meinem ersten Tag Überstunden anhäufe. Dann warte ich, bis nur noch ein, zwei Workaholics am anderen Ende des Großraumbüros sitzen, von wo aus sie meinen Platz nicht einsehen können. Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus, stöpsle ihn an meinen Rechner und überspiele die erledigten Aufgaben innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile. Dann erhebe ich mich und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

So verlaufen meine Arbeitstage. Am folgenden Tag sitze ich jeweils ruhig an meinem Platz, lade die fälligen Aufgaben hoch, kopiere Kommentare und Dokumentation an die gewünschten Stellen, um einen normalen Arbeitsprozess vorzutäuschen. Während ich die meiste Zeit damit verbringe, Nachrichten im Internet zu lesen und die Bilder von Webcams in der Umgebung nach verdächtig aussehenden Fahrzeugen abzusuchen. Ich versuche mir ein Bild davon zu machen, wo sich die Autobots und Decepticons im Moment aufhalten, doch ich finde außer den offiziellen Bildern, in denen die Cybertronier absichtlich vor Kameras treten, nichts.

Oh Moment, da gibt es eine Nummer der Regierung, unter der man "Alien-Aktivitäten" melden kann. Vermutlich meinen sie Decepticons. Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass sie im Radio so friedlich wirken - sie halten sich zurück.

Gerade kommt der Chef vorbei, wie ich aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke. Schuldbewusst blicke ich von meinem Smartphone auf in sein freundlich lächelndes Gesicht, das mir unpassend erscheint. "Kommen Sie bitte kurz in mein Büro."

Ups, bekomme ich Ärger? Hastig stöpsle ich mein Smartphone aus und folge ihm.

Wir nehmen voreinander Platz. Schuldbewusst mache ich mich klein und erwarte eine Rüge für meine Arbeitsweise, doch noch immer lächelt er. "Sie haben Ticket 3798 gestern Abend innerhalb einer halben Stunde erledigt. Das ist unglaublich. Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

Ich versuche mich zu erinnern und schaue ihn nur fragend an. Gestern Abend habe ich mehrere Aufgaben bearbeitet, aber ich hab noch keine von ihnen abgegeben? Vermutlich meint er das, das zu morgen fällig ist.

"Das sollte zu morgen fertig werden, oder?"

"Das Ticket wurde seit Monaten herumgeschoben, weil niemand Zeit hatte, sich darum zu kümmern. Wir haben nicht erwartet, dass Sie das schaffen."

"Ähm, tut mir leid?" Ich merke mir, dass ich die Fälligkeitsdaten bei Erhalt einer Aufgabe hinterfragen muss.

Er schüttelt sachte den Kopf. "Nicht so schüchtern. Es sah aus, als würden Sie den ganzen Tag lang nichts tun, also hab ich mir Ihre Aktivitäten angesehen. Sie sind wohl sowas wie ein Genie, aber Sie brauchen Ruhe, um sich zu konzentrieren, habe ich nicht recht? Das erinnert mich an mich früher. Schrecklich der Lärm im Großraumbüro, ständig schaut einem jemand auf den Bildschirm."

Ich zwinge mich zur Ruhe und danke ihm insgeheim für die Steilvorlage. "Ja, ich mag nicht, wenn mir andere Leute bei der Arbeit zuschauen."

Er nickt wohlwollend. "Sie können morgens gerne später ins Büro kommen, wenn Sie sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren können. Hauptsache die Arbeit wird erledigt."

Ich danke ihm, aber werde das Angebot wohl nicht in Anspruch nehmen. Keine Ahnung, wie ich meine Zeit zu Hause besser nutzen könnte. Im Büro hab ich rasend schnelles Internet und kann alles tun, was ich will.

Der Chef zeigt auf meine Halskette. "Ist die von Ihrem Freund?"

Ich bin etwas irritiert. Ich und eine Beziehung, tz, nie im Leben. Doch das sieht man mir ja nicht an. Stumm schüttle ich den Kopf.

Er fährt fort: "Gehen Sie heute Abend mit mir essen?" Als mein Blick verwundert runterrutscht zum Ehering an seiner Hand, ergänzt er: "Lassen Sie uns über Ihre Arbeitsweise reden. Vielleicht finden wir noch mehr Dinge, die wir gemeinsam haben und wie wir die Prozesse optimieren können."

"Okay." Wenn es rein geschäftlich ist, sehe ich da kein Problem. Auch wenn die Frage nach meinem Freund etwas anderes vermuten lässt.

"Danke. Mehr wollte ich nicht."

Er entlässt mich und ich begebe mich zurück an meinen Arbeitsplatz.

Der Chef holt mich noch vor Feierabend an meinem Arbeitsplatz ab, sodass ich keine Zeit habe, an meinen neuen Aufgaben zu arbeiten, doch er sagt, dass ich diese Woche bereits so viel erledigt habe, dass ich mir darum keine Gedanken zu machen brauche.

Kurz bevor wir das Gebäude verlassen, setze ich meine Kapuze auf.

Als ich merke, dass der Chef inne hält und mich fragend anschaut, erröte ich beschämt. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn andere Leute mich anschauen." In Wahrheit ist es für den Fall, dass sich jemand in der Nähe herumtreibt, der mein Gesicht kennt. Die Stadt ist voller Autos und an jeder Ecke sind Überwachungskameras befestigt. Mit der Kapuze minimiere ich das Risiko, durch Zufallsbegegnungen entdeckt zu werden.

"Wie Sie möchten. Wenn Sie sich damit besser fühlen." Er scheint sich langsam an meine Eigenarten zu gewöhnen.

Er fährt mich in seinem Porsche zu einem etwas abgelegenen, aber sehr hochwertigen Restaurant, wo ich mir mit meinem Business-Casual-Look und meiner fetten Halskette etwas deplatziert vorkomme, doch niemand anders stört sich daran. Fern von jeglicher Überwachungskamera und dem Trubel der Straße nehme ich meine Kapuze ab. Am Eingang begrüßt mich ein Kellner höflich und führt uns zu unserem Tisch.

Als ich die Karte studiere, bin ich etwas überfordert. Den Gerichten sieht man den Gargrad nicht an.

Steak, hm. Wäre es ein Problem, wenn es nur medium gegart ist? Besser kein Risiko eingehen. Vielleicht nehme ich einfach eine Portion Nudeln.

Ich frage den Kellner: "Ist da Rohkostsalat bei? Den für mich bitte nicht. Ich darf nur gut Durchgegartes essen." Er lächelt freundlich. Salat ist überall dabei.

"Möchten Sie einen Wein dazu?"

"Nein danke, ich vertrage keinen Alkohol. Nur ein Wasser, bitte." Oh Primus. Mir ist es peinlich, all diese Sonderwünsche vorzutragen. Warum hab ich nur zugesagt?

Mein Chef bestellt sich ein Steak und ein Glas Rotwein und klappt die Karte zu. "Gut. Dann erzählen Sie mir, wie arbeiten Sie? Wie gehen Sie vor, wenn Sie Code schreiben?"

"Warten Sie, das kann ich ihnen zeigen."

In meiner Vorstellung klingt alles logisch. Mal schauen, ob er es auch so sieht. Ich hole mein Smartphone heraus. Eins der Programme, an denen ich gestern gearbeitet habe, zeige ich als Signalmuster und zoome heraus.

"Hier, der Codeabschnitt verbindet sich zur Datenbank und fragt ein paar Kundendaten ab. Sie unterteilen die Aufgabe vermutlich in Teilschritte, bis sie für jeden Schritt den Befehl angeben können, der ihn ausführt, richtig? Aber schauen Sie das so an. Sehen Sie hier im Signal, der Verbindungsaufbau sieht aus wie ein Händeschütteln. Die Datenbank sieht hier aus wie ein Schlüsselloch. Der Code erzeugt ein Signal, dass sich wie ein Schlüssel in das Signal fügt, sehen Sie das?" Ich fuchtle mit dem Smartphone vor seinem Gesicht herum und wische weiter. "Hier ist die Darstellung der Daten, die sehen aus wie Bausteine, wie merkwürdig geformte Legosteine. Nein, wie Tetrissteine. Wie eine Mischung aus Lego und Tetris. Und die Anfrage zeigt, wie sie zusammengebaut werden müssen. Sehen Sie das? Sehen Sie das?"

Der Chef betrachtet fasziniert den Bildschirm. Doch in seinem Lächeln sehe ich kein Erkennen. Enttäuscht ziehe ich schließlich das Smartphone zurück.

Er fragt: "Also ist das so eine Art Synästhesie? Sie sehen Bilder vor sich, wenn Sie Code sehen?"

"Nein, sehen Sie doch." Ich fahre mit dem Finger den Umriss des Schlüssels entlang. "Hier ist der Schlüssel. Schauen Sie genau hin."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist keine Synä-irgendwas. Das Signal hat wirklich Formen.

Doch er schüttelt nur freundlich, unverständlich den Kopf. Er fährt fort: "Faszinierend. Ich stelle mir vor, dass ein Transformer so arbeiten würde wie Sie."

Er ergreift meine Hand und ich fühle sein warmes Fleisch, während er meins spürt. Meine Tarnung ist perfekt. Doch ich weiß nicht, was diese Geste bedeuten soll. Außerdem bin ich noch immer leicht verstimmt davon, dass er mich nicht versteht und diese Mischung aus Gefühlen und Signalen verwirrt mich.

"Ähm, vielleicht fragen Sie einfach einen, ob er bei ihnen arbeiten will?"

"Das ist nicht möglich, nach dem, was in Chicago vorgefallen ist."

Ich schaue ihn verständnislos an. Bevor ich nachfragen kann, fügt er hinzu: "Oh, in Chicago gab es einen Angriff der Transformer. Letztes Jahr, haben Sie das nicht mitbekommen?"

Verlegen ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und lächle entschuldigend. "Da hab ich außerhalb der Welt meiner Bücher nichts mitbekommen."

"Sie müssen nicht schüchtern sein. Wir können über alles reden. Hier."

Er holt seine Karte heraus, schreibt etwas darauf und schiebt sie mir über den Tisch.

"Das ist meine private Nummer. Wenn Sie irgendwas brauchen, jemanden zum Reden, dürfen Sie mich jederzeit anrufen. Jederzeit."

"Danke." Ich werfe einen Blick darauf, als mir was Wichtiges einfällt. "Oh, ich ... ich telefoniere nicht. Ich schreibe Sie dann an, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

Er schaut mich wieder leicht befremdlich an. "Manche Dinge lassen sich im Gespräch leichter klären. Sind Sie sicher?"

Ich laufe rot an und ärgere mich, dass ich das angesprochen habe. "Sie dürfen mir Sprachnachrichten schicken, wenn das leichter für Sie ist, aber ich spreche nicht am Telefon. Bitte akzeptieren Sie das."

"Gut." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Dann hält er inne, als ihm etwas einfällt. "Haben Sie Angst, dass Sie abgehört werden? Von der Regierung oder einem Geheimdienst? Ich hab gewisse Verbindungen. Wenn es Ihnen hilft, tätige ich ein paar Anrufe."

"Nein danke, das ist es nicht."

Er wirkt leicht verwirrt. Er versucht, sich einen Reim auf mein Verhalten zu machen, doch die einzige Erklärung, die bleibt, ist dass es sich um eine Marotte handelt.

Als der Kellner die leeren Teller abräumt, bietet er Nachtisch an: Schokomousse.

"Ja gerne." Ich strahle voller Vorfreude.

Doch mein Chef fragt: "Ist das mit rohen Eiern gemacht?"

Oh, Mist. Da hab ich nicht dran gedacht.

Der Kellner bejaht.

"Dann für meine Begleiterin bitte die hausgemachten Waffeln mit warmer Schokosoße."

Als der Kellner gegangen ist, sage ich: "Danke. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

"Was würde passieren, wenn Sie das essen würden?"

"Das war mein Ernst."

Betretenes Schweigen macht sich breit. Okay, ich könnte mich im Notfall ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen, doch das eröffnet weitere Wege zu sterben. Ich habe dem nichts hinzuzufügen.

Die leckeren Waffeln heben meine Stimmung wieder.

Nach dem Essen bietet er mir an, mich nach Hause zu fahren, doch ich lehne dankend ab.

"Es ist dunkel und gefährlich draußen. Ich muss darauf bestehen, Sie nach Hause zu fahren. Wenn nicht, dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein Taxi rufen."

Oh Primus, das ist mir unangenehm. Ich will ihn nicht bei mir zu Hause haben. Auch nicht vor der Tür.

"Dann nehmen Sie mich wenigstens bis zum Büro mit. Von da wäre ich sowieso gelaufen."

Ich meine damit, dass ich den öffentlichen Nahverkehr benutzt hätte.

Er konsultiert die Karte auf seinem Navigationsgerät. "Das ist ein Umweg. Bis zu Ihnen nach Hause ist es kürzer."

"Okay." Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Aber in meine Wohnung darf er nicht.

Glücklicherweise ist er ganz der Kavalier und fragt nicht danach. Er wünscht mir eine gute Nacht und lässt mich vor meiner Haustür stehen.

Ich frage laut: "Wie findest du ihn?" Ich wohne in einer Gegend, die nicht den besten Ruf genießt. Nachts treibt sich hier selten jemand herum. Die Miete ist günstig.

Meine Halskette antwortet auf Cybertronisch, was für Umstehende wie Hintergrundgeräusche klingen würde: "Ich mag ihn nicht." Schwer zu sagen, ob es an persönlichen Gründen liegt oder ob da die Abneigung spricht, die allen innewohnt, die mit Decepticon-Naturell geboren wurden.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er nur freundlich ist oder ob er mich flachlegen will."

"Was ist flachlegen?"

Ups. "Erzähle ich dir, wenn du groß bist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich, dass Seldra ganz Horror-klischeehaft alleine nach Hause geht, damit Horror-klischeehafte Sachen passieren, aber der Chef hat es nicht zugelassen. Schade, keine Action hier. Muss ich mir was Anderes überlegen.


	2. Alienjagd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra entdeckt ein paar merkwürdige Vorkommnisse und meldet sie der Regierung.

Da mein Chef damit einverstanden ist, dass ich meine richtige Arbeit erst nach Feierabend erledige, sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch und suche die frei zugänglichen Überwachungskameras ab: Wetterkameras, ungenügend gesicherte private Kameras, was ich finde.

Vor allem interessieren mich die, auf denen irgendwelche Fahrzeuge zu sehen sind. Ich suche nach anderen Angehörigen meiner Spezies, um ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch die Auflösung ist zu schlecht, um Insignien zu sehen, und andere Merkmale? Hm, natürlich transformiert niemand vor laufender Kamera, besonders da es gerade relativ friedlich auf der Welt zugeht. Und falls sich jemand hier versteckt, dann passt er sich so gut dem Verhalten gewöhnlicher Fahrzeuge an, dass mir nichts auffällt. Ich hab kaum Erfahrung damit, Cybertronier von echten Fahrzeugen zu unterscheiden.

Außerdem suche ich mir ein paar Nachrichtenartikel über Chicago raus. Die Stadt wurde komplett zerstört und ich finde ein paar Bilder, auf denen aus weiter Ferne die Umrisse von Cybertroniern zu sehen sind, damit ist der Fall für mich offensichtlich: Da haben meine Decepticon-Freunde wieder eine Stadt umdekoriert. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich versteckt halten.

Kurz bevor die letzten Mitarbeiter das Büro verlassen - die Nacht ist bereits hereingebrochen - fängt eine Bewegung auf einer der Kameras meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Es ist die private Kamera von jemandem - lass mich nachsehen - der in einem eher wohlhabenden Stadtviertel wohnt und seinen Garten überwacht.

Das Zwielicht ist zu dunkel, um es genau zu erkennen, doch ich sehe etwas Großes auf vier Beinen durchs Gebüsch huschen. Es läuft zu einer Stelle am Zaun, wo mir sein langer Schwanz auffällt, dann verlässt es mit einem Sprung über den Zaun das Kamerabild.

Was ich da gesehen habe, sieht aus wie ich in meiner cybertronischen Gestalt - die langen Sprunggelenke, der lange, gegliederte Schwanz. Die Art, wie es läuft.

Das muss nichts heißen. Es gibt nicht so viele Möglichkeiten, effektiv auf vier Beinen zu laufen.

Doch die Größe, der gegliederte Schwanz, das sieht nicht nach einem Geschöpf von der Erde aus. Vielleicht ist es ein Cybertronier im Tiermodus. Eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht.

Aber was für ein Tier soll das darstellen? Das ist keine passende Tarnung für diesen Ort.

Ich hole mein Smartphone heraus und lade ein Foto von dem Wesen drauf, um meine Beobachtung an diese Nummer weiterzugeben, unter der man Alienaktivitäten melden kann. Doch halt. Ich sollte nicht den Fehler machen, und einen Decepticon verraten. Zwar sehen Farbe und Körperbau eher Decepticon-artig aus. Aber ich sehe kein Logo und keine roten Optiken. Ich sehe überhaupt keine Augen. Außerdem wirkt es eher organisch auf mich. Vielleicht ist das ein Typ, der mir bisher nicht untergekommen ist oder ein Angehöriger einer anderen Fraktion.

Also schaue ich mich kurz im Büro um, dass niemand auf mich achtet, dann hebe ich meine Halskette und flüstere zu Itsy: "Schicke das Bild an die Decepticons. Frage sie, wer das ist." Dann halte ich ihm mein Smartphone hin, damit er sich das Bild holen kann.

Itsy schickt das Foto an den allgemeinen Decepticon-Radiokanal. "Radio" ist natürlich etwas weiter gefasst. Es ist kabellos, doch darüber kann alles Mögliche kommuniziert werden. Ich könnte sogar ein live Video streamen, bevor die hohe Übertragungsrate mein Gehirn röstet.

Auch wenn es recht ruhig im Kanal zugeht, empfangen wir sofort eine Antwort, was mich in meinem Eindruck bestätigt, dass mehr Cons mithören als man liest.

"Und du bist wer?" Die Signatur kenne ich nicht. Ich schaue auf mein Smartphone, doch die Zeichen, die der Übersetzer anzeigt, verwirren mich noch mehr.

Itsy antwortet: "Itsy."

"Nie gehört. Wer bist du?"

Die Halskette dreht sich fragend in meine Richtung. "Was will er von mir?"

Ich antworte: "Er will deinen Status wissen."

Itsy sendet: "Ich bin Zivilist und habe keinen Rang."

Mit klopfendem Herzen frage ich mich, ob ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Werden sie sich wundern, wo Itsy herkommt? Eigentlich ist es ohnehin nicht möglich, dass sie alle Mitglieder ihrer Spezies kennen. Es ist nicht unüblich, dass sie Nachwuchs bekommen.

Die nächste Nachricht klingt glücklicherweise recht freundlich: "Halte dich von Schwierigkeiten fern, Kleines."

"Ja, Sir."

"Sende nicht so viel, sonst spüren dich die Menschen auf. Wechsle deinen Standort."

"Jawohl, Sir."

Puh. Damit sind sie cool.

Doch dieses Wesen hat noch nie jemand gesehen. "Das ist keiner von uns."

"Schicke eine Anfrage an Undertraan zur Identifikation, wenn du es genau wissen willst." Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon sie reden.

Jetzt fangen mehrere von ihnen an, durcheinander zu senden. "Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? Es ist organisch, sieht man doch. Verschwende nicht deine Kapazitäten."

"Wenn du öfters deine Kapazitäten mit Recherche 'verschwenden' würdest, wüsstest du, dass kleinste Details das Blatt wenden können."

In der Diskussion, die wir losgetreten haben, komme ich mit der Zuordnung durcheinander.

"Kleines. Was auch immer du tust. Stell sicher, dass deine Waffen Wirkung zeigen, bevor du es angreifst. Es sieht gepanzert aus."

"Bist du verrückt? Hast du nicht die Signatur gesehen? Hey Kleines, frage deine Eltern nach Feuerschutz."

"Das meinte ich doch."

Offensichtlich meinen sie Itsy mit "Kleines". Er antwortet einfach auf alle Nachrichten an ihn: "Ja, Sir." Dass sie ihn "Kleines" nennen, verwirrt mich. Entweder sie erkennen ihn als Protoform oder sie übersetzen seinen Namen.

Wenigstens ist damit geklärt, dass es keinen von ihnen kümmern wird, wenn die Regierung es beseitigt. Ich schicke das Foto mit Standort und dem Link zur Kamera an die Alien-Meldenummer.

Vom Büro bis nach Hause behalte ich die Kameras in der Nähe jener Gegend im Auge. Zwei Vorfälle beobachte ich.

Erstens: Ich sehe das Viech wieder. Es bewegt sich schnell, läuft hin und her, irgendwie ... aufgeregt. Plötzlich ... macht es einen Satz rückwärts und ein heller Fleck erscheint in Brusthöhe. Es tropft runter - Blut? Das Viech fällt zu Boden. Kurz darauf fängt es an, sich aufzulösen. Ich starre mit offenem Mund auf das Bild, sodass sich irgendwelche Passanten auf meinem Heimweg über mich wundern, doch ich merke nichts von dem, was um mich her geschieht. Wie durch Säure löst sich das Vieh auf, bis nichts zurückbleibt. Nichts, nicht die kleinste Spur, nicht einmal eine Pfütze bleibt zurück.

Zweitens: Später am Abend, als ich bereits zu Hause bin, sehe ich auf den Kameras in der Nähe der Stelle, wo ich das Wesen gesehen habe, einen SUV vorfahren. Drei Männer steigen aus. Sie gehen zum Zaun, einer hält irgendwas in der Hand, das er in alle Richtungen hält - ein Geigerzähler? Schließlich schüttelt er zu den anderen beiden den Kopf und sie fahren wieder ab. Ernsthaft?? Die Säcke haben nicht mal richtig nachgesehen. Vielleicht hätten sie Spuren finden können.

Kurz darauf erhalte ich eine Nachricht von einer unterdrückten Nummer. "Wir sind der Sache nachgegangen und konnten nichts finden. Vermutlich handelt es sich um einen Bildfehler. Bitte beachten Sie, dass Falschmeldungen hart bestraft werden."

Falschmeldung? Falschmeldung?? Ich bin beleidigt. An keiner Stelle hab ich behauptet, es wäre ein Cybertronier.

Da sonst keiner da ist, gehe ich mir selbst den Ort ansehen.

Bald habe ich den betreffenden Garten erreicht und hole mein Smartphone heraus, um in der Nähe des Zauns auf den Boden zu leuchten. Das Wesen hat beim Sprung über den Zaun ein paar deutliche Krallenabdrücke hinterlassen.

Dann laufe ich zum Ort, wo ich das Wesen zuletzt gesehen habe. Das Gras an der Stelle wurde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen - um einen Fleck kahler Erde herum sind die Halme merkwürdig krumm abgetrennt, wie ungleichmäßig abgesengt, aber ohne verkohlte Ränder. Erstmal mache ich ein Foto davon, für den Fall, dass ich einen zweiten Versuch wage, der Regierung die Sache zu melden.

Der Boden um die Stelle ist zu festgetreten, um dort Spuren zu sehen. Um herauszufinden, wo das Viech hergekommen ist, muss ich improvisieren. Mit dem Smartphone lade ich mir eine Karte der Stadt herunter und kopiere sie auf mein inneres System, dort markiere ich den Ort, wo ich das Wesen auf der Kamera gesehen habe und wo es gestorben ist, außerdem die Wege, von denen ich weiß, dass es sich dort bewegt hat.

Interessant. Es hat die Gegend systematisch erkundet oder abgesucht. Wenn ich zurückberechne, wo es seine Suche begonnen hat ... stehe ich am Ende der Straße vor einem Gullydeckel, doch dies ist ein besonderer Gully.

Dieser ist offen, der Deckel beiseite geschoben.

Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?

Ich ziehe mich auf mein inneres System zurück, rufe eine Simulation auf, spiele die möglichen Geschehnisse schnell der Reihe nach durch, mit sämtlichen Parameterkombinationen für mir unbekannte Umstände. Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es das einzige seiner Art ist: 10%. Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in absehbarer Zeit ein weiteres hier auftaucht: 5%. Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich hier angegriffen werde: 2%. Aber dass ich im Falle eines Angriffs transformieren muss: 80%. Mein menschliches Fleisch schirmt meine Energonsignatur ab - wenn ich transformiere, dann nicht mehr und ich würde die Regierung auf meine Spur bringen. Hingegen in der Kanalisation schirmt der Boden meine Energonsignatur ab, nichts weiter passiert.

Es kristallisieren sich zwei optimale Möglichkeiten heraus: Entweder ich gehe nach Hause und vergesse die Sache. Oder ich erkunde die Kanalisation.

Ich erinnere mich zurück an den Alltag im Büro, die Aufgaben dort, die ich in Null Komma Nichts erledige und mich dann langweile und die Kameras durchschaue auf der Suche nach Gefahr. Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich damit aufhöre. Meine Maschinenfähigkeiten lege ich auf Eis. Ich werde meine Aufgaben mit normaler, menschlicher Geschwindigkeit bearbeiten, Aufgaben, die unbedeutende Probleme von anderen Menschen lösen, zu unbedeutend, als dass ein Cybertronier auch nur eine Addition darauf verschwenden würde. Was, ihr müsst Treiber installieren? Zertifikate ausstellen? Protokolle austauschen? Warum so umständlich, erledigt die Sache doch einfach.

Nein. So sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, zu den Menschen zurückzukehren, ich habe mir niemals gewünscht, mich zu langweilen und jeden Tag mit Sisyphusarbeit auszufüllen. Irgendwann wird es wieder in meinem Spark brennen, wird die Maschine sich nach einem Kampf, nach einem Abenteuer sehnen. Ich will wissen, was hinter diesem Horizont liegt.

Ich nehme meine Halskette ab. Während ich sie ablege, transformiert Itsy in seine mobile Gestalt.

"Itsy, ich möchte, dass du hier draußen auf mich wartest. Versteck dich im Gebüsch."

Ich will mich gerade zum Gehen wenden, da springt Itsy mich an und krallt sich halb transformiert an meinem Hals fest. "Nein!"

Leicht verärgert fummle ich an meinem Hals herum. Das hab ich noch nie erlebt, dass er eine Anweisung von mir missachtet. Itsy lässt sich widerspenstig lösen. Ich halte ihn auf meinen Handflächen, um mit ihm zu reden. "Was ist los mit dir? Es ist gefährlich da unten für eine Protoform wie dich."

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich zurück lässt!"

Kurz habe ich ein Flashback zurück zum Drecksplaneten, auf dem ich Itsy aus meinem Spark gezogen habe. Ich ... ich hab ihn dort zurückgelassen. Genau genommen sogar zweimal. Erinnert er sich daran?

Schnell tauche ich nochmal in meine Simulationen ab, diesmal schaue ich, was passieren kann, wenn ich Itsy mitnehme. Auf meiner Schulter: Es ist dunkel, wir verlieren einander im Kampf. Als Halskette - er behindert meine Transformation. In dem Raum direkt unter dem Schlitz in meiner Brust, aus der beim Transformieren mein Metall herauskommt. Es ist nicht mehr als ein Zentimeter Abstand zwischen meinem Spark und den Teilen darüber, wo ich kleine Gegenstände aufbewahre, wie für gewöhnlich einen Schraubenzieher. Ich nenne ihn meinen Hammerspace. Wenn ich Itsy dort reinpacke, muss ich beim Transformieren aufpassen, doch das bin ich gewohnt.

"Ich hab keine Zeit für Diskussionen", entscheide ich. "Okay, aber du kommst in den Hammerspace, da ist es sicher. Du bist still und bewegst dich nicht."

Itsy ist einverstanden. Ich öffne mein Oberteil, öffne mit einer Hand den Schlitz auf meinem Brustkorb und setze Itsy, der sich so klein wie möglich macht, über meinen Spark in den Hohlraum, dann lasse ich den Schlitz wieder zufallen. Es ist so eng, dass sich Itsy nicht bewegen kann und ich ihn als leichten Druck in meiner Brust spüre.

Endlich kann ich umsichtig schauend und lauschend in den Schacht hinabklettern.

Es ist pechschwarz und nichts zu hören. Ich ziehe mein Smartphone hervor und beleuchte den Gang. Ich stehe auf einem schmalen Vorsprung, der auf dieser Seite an der Tunnelwand entlang führt, daneben fließt pechschwarzes, übel riechendes Wasser. Auf dem Boden entdecke ich die Kratzspuren großer Krallen in der schmierigen Substanz, die den Weg bedeckt.

Ich folge den Spuren im Gang, die Lampe nach vorne mit der Hand abgeschirmt. Auch wenn ich eine halbe Maschine bin verfüge ich weder über Nachtsicht noch über ein Wärmebild und muss mich auf eine gewöhnliche, menschliche Sicht verlassen. Allerdings nutze ich meine Fähigkeiten und zeichne eine Karte von dem Weg mit, den ich zurücklege und mappe ihn auf den Stadtplan, sodass ich genau weiß, wo ich bin. Würde das Licht ausfallen, könnte ich aus den mir bekannten Gängen eine Simulation generieren und mir direkt in den Sehnerv einspeisen, dadurch wäre es, als könnte ich im Dunkeln sehen - zumindest was die Umgebung betrifft.

An einer Ecke - Kreuzung meine ich, wie ich beim Umherleuchten feststelle - höre ich ein Kreischen in der Ferne und transformiere. Ich weiß genau, wie lange die Männer von meiner Nachricht bis zu ihrem Erscheinen vor Ort gebraucht haben. Dort oben durch den Gullydeckel sollte etwas von meiner Strahlung nach außen dringen. Ich halte mich hier eine Weile auf, dann werde ich verschwinden, bevor sie herkommen und sie werden genauer nachsehen und die Viecher entdecken, wenn sie sich nicht allzu blöd anstellen.

Leider sind meine Klauen nicht zum Greifen gemacht. Eine Serie von Klickgeräuschen hinter mir reicht aus, mich so weit abzulenken, dass mir mein Smartphone aus den Klauen rutscht und mit dem Licht nach oben liegen bleibt. Blöder Roboter-Körper. Außer zum Herumlaufen ist er zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Gerade, als ich mich bücke, um ihn aufzuheben, fliegt ein leuchtendes Geschoss über meinen Kopf hinweg und schlägt mit einer lauten Explosion in der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein.

In einem Fluchtreflex lasse ich das Smartphone liegen und springe ins Wasser.

Meine Botgestalt ist nicht zum Schwimmen gemacht. Ich paddle laut und unbeholfen zur anderen Seite, wo ich mich an die Kante klammere und mich umblicke, bereit sofort im Wasser zu verschwinden, sollte ein weiterer Lichtblitz auftauchen. Wenigstens schützt das Metall mein menschliches Fleisch vor dieser Brühe - igitt.

Ich sehe nichts, doch nach einer Weile höre ich das Tapsen leiser Sohlen - Füße, keine Klauen. Das ist jemand anderes. Ich bleibe ruhig, wo ich bin und versuche, mich nicht zu bewegen, um keine Geräusche zu machen.

Da tritt eine Person in den Lichtschein meines Smartphones und schaut neugierig herab. Ich denke, er sucht nach Spuren meines Blutes. Nein, ist das ein kräftiger Mensch, der eine Maske trägt, die nun von meinem Smartphone angestrahlt wird?

Er schaut sich um - ich vermute, dass er über eine Nachtsicht verfügt, da er sich hier ohne Licht herumtreibt. Der gesichtslose Blick seines Helms schweift über mich hinweg. Merkwürdig. Er muss mich gesehen haben, sonst hätte er nicht so zielsicher in der Dunkelheit auf mich geschossen.

Er beugt sich herab, streckt eine Hand nach dem Smartphone aus. Oh nein, das tust du nicht.

Mit einem Satz ziehe ich mich hoch, mit einem zweiten springe ich mit den langen Sprunggelenken meiner Botgestalt hinter die Person - direkt auf meine Schuhe, die ich bei der Transformation verloren habe und taumle ungeschickt, was ihm Zeit gibt, zu reagieren und eine Waffe zu ziehen.

Ich kann in dem Umriss nicht erkennen, was er dort hält, vielleicht eine Art Messer. Wir starren einander an. Genau genommen starre ich ihn an, während sein Kopf unruhig zuckt, den Arm mit der Waffe halb erhoben. Er muss doch im Schein der Lampe meine glänzende Oberfläche sehen? Warum zweifelt er?

Schließlich entscheidet er sich doch nach mir zu schlagen. Ich ducke mich unter dem Schlag hinweg und denke mir: So nicht.

Meine Schwanzspitze schnellt hinauf zu seinem Hals, sticht ihm in den Nacken. Die Spitze spaltet sich in feinste Enden auf, die mit jeder einzelnen Nervenbahn Kontakt aufnehmen, um die Weiterleitung ins Gehirn zu unterbrechen - zumindest ist das der Plan, doch das Nervensystem ist merkwürdig. Die Nerven funktionieren irgendwie anders.

Ich habe keine Zeit. Als mir der Gedanke kommt: Das ist kein Mensch, das ist irgendein Alien - schlägt er nach meinem Schwanz, den ich rechtzeitig löse, sodass die scharfe Klinge über das Metall kratzt und ihn beiseite schleudert - keine Ahnung, ob sie mein Metall durchtrennen kann, will ich auch nicht wissen.

Ich weiche zurück, steche mehrmals mit der Schwanzspitze in rascher Folge gegen den Oberkörper, doch er trägt eine Art Brustpanzer, von dem meine Angriffe abprallen. Also lasse ich den letzten Angriff absichtlich vorbeigleiten, greife mit meiner Schwanzspitze mein Smartphone vom Boden, indem ich mich in den Anschluss kralle, und mache mich aus dem Staub.

Doch zu früh gefreut. Zwar kann ich in meiner vierbeinigen Gestalt schnell laufen, doch der Alien bleibt mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit an mir dran - wie doof, da ich nicht sehe, wie lange der Gang noch geradeaus führt. Ich stoppe, werfe mich auf den Boden - der Alien bemerkt es zu spät, stolpert über mich und als er sich abfängt, springe ich auf die andere Kanalseite.

Ich hab eine Idee. Anscheinend hat er Schwierigkeiten, mich zu sehen, besonders wenn ich still stehe, warum auch immer. Ich kann ihn auch nicht sehen - das Smartphone hab ich schnell abgeschaltet - das ist irgendwie fair.

Mucksmäuschenstill höre ich ihn sich umsehen, dann springt er auf meine Kanalseite, vermutlich hat er mich hier zuletzt gehört. Seine Schritte bewegen sich unter mir vorbei. Einer der wenigen Vorteile meines Maschinenkörpers sind die herausragenden Kletterfähigkeiten, die ich mir mangels Flugfertigkeiten in den abgründigen Tiefen von Cybertron aneignen musste.

Er läuft die Strecke mehrmals ab und bleibt ab und an - vermutlich lauschend und umherschauend - stehen, doch ich bleibe verschwunden. Da ich in der Dunkelheit nicht zielen kann, nehme ich von weiteren Überraschungsangriffen Abstand.

Schließlich höre ich, wie er wieder auf die andere Seite springt und dem Weg des anderen Viechs folgt, dessen Spuren ich vorhin nachgegangen bin.

Gut, mein Bedarf an Aufregung ist für heute gedeckt. Ich springe wieder auf "meine" Kanalseite, transformiere zurück - hallo Gestank, willkommen zurück - und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es kommt verdächtig gelegen, dass es im Wohngebiet von Kameras wimmelt, sodass Seldra alles sehen kann. Ich würde das rausnehmen, um es realistischer zu machen, aber auf diesem Weg kann ich dem Leser ein besseres Bild davon vermitteln, was dort geschieht. Es passieren ohnehin genug Dinge Off-Screen, um für Verwirrung zu sorgen.


	3. Die lange Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra legt sich mit Xenomorphs an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitelwarnung: Facehugger macht Facehugger-Sachen. Würgen und Mund-Vergewaltigung und so. Gore, Selbstverletzung. Irgendwie. Es ist für einen guten Zweck. Dies ist eine Geschichte mit Xenomorphs, keine Ahnung, was du Anderes erwartet hast.

Einerseits ist der Chef sehr zuvorkommend und aufmerksam. Zu Beginn der Mittagspause sagt er einmal: "Gegenüber in einer Seitenstraße gibt es einen Laden mit guten Gemüseboxen und Eintöpfen. Schauen Sie mal vorbei", gerade als der Snackwagen hereinrollt, den ich hungrig mit Blicken verfolge.

Das Gemüse ist gut durchgegart und ich kann sorglos meinen Hunger stillen.

Andererseits sendet er diese gemischten Signale, bei denen ich nicht weiß, wie ich sie verstehen soll. So zwinkert er mir zu, als würden wir ein anzügliches Geheimnis teilen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn offen fragen, was seine Frau davon halten würde.

Die Antwort wird mir klar, als er mich einmal mitten in der Nacht wachklingelt. Ich hebe ab - ohne zu antworten. Er weiß Bescheid. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so spät störe, aber kommen Sie bitte sofort ins Büro. Wir haben ein Problem. Nehmen Sie ein Taxi und bringen Sie mir die Rechnung mit."

Ich lege auf und blinzle verschlafen auf die Uhr. Zwei. Eine Viertelstunde später stehe ich auf der Matte und klingle, doch das Gebäude ist verschlossen und ich muss einen Umweg durch die Tiefgarage nehmen, das um diese Zeit wie ausgestorben wirkt, während meine Schritte vom Beton widerhallen.

Der Chef und zwei meiner Kollegen sind schon vor Ort.

"Was ist los?", frage ich.

Der Chef starrt konzentriert auf einen Bildschirm - diesen Arbeitsplatz im Großraumbüro hat er sich ausgeliehen, um sich bei der Arbeit besser mit den Kollegen abstimmen zu können. So ernst kenne ich ihn nicht. "Wir haben einen Wurm im Netzwerk. Jedes Mal, wenn wir ein System bereinigen, taucht er plötzlich woanders auf. Können Sie uns helfen?"

"Ja", antworte ich.

Nichts geschieht. Die anderen Kollegen schauen kurz zu mir rüber, warten auf eine Reaktion.

Dann versteht der Chef, was ich meine. "Gehen Sie in mein Büro. Ziehen Sie die Jalousien zu und schließen Sie die Tür ab. Der Schlüssel steckt innen."

Gemütlich begebe ich mich in sein Büro und richte mich häuslich ein.

Eigentlich wollte ich mich wirklich darum kümmern, doch die Gelegenheit ist zu günstig. Ich nehme die Halskette ab und lege Itsy neben den Rechner unter den Schreibtisch.

"Zeit für etwas Training, Schatz."

Itsy transformiert. "Was ist ein Wurm?"

"Ein Programm, das sich eigenständig verbreitet und Schaden anrichtet. Keine Sorge, du wirst hervorragend zurechtkommen."

"Was, wenn ich was kaputt mache?"

"Es ist doch schon kaputt."

Dagegen kann man nicht argumentieren.

Itsy transformiert ein Beinchen und steckt es in den USB-Anschluss. Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus und verbinde die Spitze ebenfalls mit dem Rechner, um besser zusehen zu können.

Doch Itsy braucht meine Hilfe nicht. Instinktiv findet er die Kopien der Würmer und macht sie unschädlich, während er darauf achtet, dass sie sich nicht weiter verbreiten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten ist die Arbeit erledigt.

Ich bedanke mich bei dem kleinen Roboter und lege ihn wieder als Kette um meinen Hals.

Als ich wieder in den Großraum komme, starren mich die beiden Kollegen mit großen Augen an. Der Chef sitzt still da und atmet erleichtert auf. "Danke, Frau Sadr'khor. Das war Hilfe in letzter Sekunde. Gehen Sie ruhig nach Hause, wir räumen hier noch auf."

"Passiert sowas öfters?", frage ich.

"Nur einmal alle paar Monate." Der Chef schenkt mir ein gequältes Lächeln.

Ich wünsche allen noch eine gute Restnacht. Die Kollegen starren mir fassungslos hinterher, als ich das Büro verlasse. Und das, obwohl ich nichts gemacht habe.

Gerade betrete ich die oberste Ebene der Tiefgarage vom Treppenhaus aus, gehe ein paar Schritte, die schwere Tür fällt hinter mir zu.

Da tritt vor mir dieses schwarze Alienviech zwischen den Säulen hervor auf meinen Weg. Oh, Mist.

Es hat mich noch nicht gesehen, doch das wird es sobald ich irgendwas Auffälliges mache.

Langsam ziehe ich mein Smartphone heraus. Der Alien dreht sich von mir weg, recht langsam, erkundet die Gegend. Ich mache ein Foto und schicke es an meinen Chef: "Kommen Sie nicht in die Tiefgarage!"

Endlich habe ich ein Beweisfoto für die Regierung, dann werden sie endlich was unternehmen. Doch vorher muss ich hier herauskommen. Ich packe Itsy wortlos in den Hammerspace und ziehe meine Schuhe aus, dabei schaue ich mich nach Überwachungskameras um.

Mein Handy vibriert, als der Chef mir eine Antwort schickt. Das Geräusch lässt den Alien aufmerken und er dreht sich um.

Mit einem Fauchen springt er auf mich zu.

Ich drehe mich um und renne.

Gerade reiße ich an der schweren Tür zum Treppenhaus, als ich meinen Kopf ducke und seine Schwanzspitze in die Wand schlägt, wo ich eben gewesen bin und schlüpfe durch den Türspalt.

Im Treppenhaus sind keine Kameras.

Ich bin kleiner als er und der Alien muss die schwere Tür ein Stück weiter für sich öffnen, das verschafft mir einige Sekunden Zeit. Ich transformiere und klettere halb springend in der Mitte zwischen den Treppen nach unten.

Unten transformiere ich wieder - ich brauche meine menschlichen Hände, um die Türklinke oder irgendwas anderes zu bedienen, für das meine Klauen zu steif sind - öffne die Tür und schlüpfe hindurch, schaue mich nach Kameras um.

Hier befinden sich irgendwelche Lagerräume und Versorgungstunnel. Keine Kameras.

"So, du Drecksvieh. Komm nur her, hier stört uns keiner." Der Alien schiebt sich gerade durch die Tür.

Ich transformiere wieder und stelle mich in Position. Der Input meiner Optiken wird direkt an mein System zur Analyse übertragen, damit ich die Bahnen seiner Angriffe im Voraus berechnen und ihnen ausweichen kann.

Die Schwanzspitze des Aliens schießt auf mich zu. Ich drehe mich nur ein wenig und sie rutscht an meiner Außenhülle ab, anstatt sich in mein weiches Fleisch zu bohren. Zwei, dreimal versucht er es, dann sieht er ein, dass es keine Wirkung hat, läuft unschlüssig herum und faucht mich wütend an.

Coole Idee, denke ich. Das kann ich bestimmt auch.

Ich suche mir einen Punkt an seinem Oberkörper, der weich aussieht und lasse meine eigene Schwanzspitze vorschießen. Sie durchschlägt seine Haut, dringt tief in sein Fleisch und kommt an seinem Rücken wieder heraus. Grünes Blut läuft heraus.

Im gleichen Moment durchströmt ein Brennen das Metall meines Schwanzes und er löst sich an der Stelle knapp vor dem Alienkörper. Fassungslos starre ich auf das verätzte Ende. Die Schwanzspitze hinten fällt halb aufgelöst zu Boden.

Etwas Metall zu verlieren ist kein Problem, mein Maschinenkörper resorbiert hinterher verstärkt Metall, bis die Verluste ausgeglichen sind. Der Priorität nach macht es mir am wenigsten aus, meine Waffen zu verlieren, die sind sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Am zweitwenigsten stört mich der Verlust meiner Antriebe. Erst wenn ich wichtigere Teile verliere, Teile meiner Außenhülle und alles bis auf die dünnwandigen Hohlkörper meiner Knochen und Organe, das Allernötigste, um meinen menschlichen Körper am Leben zu erhalten, erst dann beginnen die Probleme.

Der Alien ist genauso erschrocken - und dazu schmerzgeplagt - wie ich und schreckt kreischend zurück. Sein Blut tropft zischend auf den Boden und frisst Löcher hinein. Sofort setzt er mir wütend nach - ein zweites Maul schießt aus seinem ersten und gleitet wirkungslos an meiner Hülle ab. Allerdings spritzen bei seinem Angriff Tropfen seines Bluts herum und treffen meine Hülle.

Ich drehe mich um und renne. Im Laufen löse ich großzügig Hüllenteile von mir und werfe sie ab, um die Ausbreitung der Säure aufzuhalten.

Halb nackig als skuriles Mischwesen sprinte ich den Gang hinab. Hinter mir höre ich Schritte und Kreischen des Aliens, der mir folgt. Wenn ich lange genug laufe, verblutet er womöglich. Vielleicht kann ich etwas nachhelfen.

Links und rechts zweigen Türen ab, doch sind sie verschlossen oder offen? Es ist riskant, nachzuschauen. Was soll's, ich wage es.

Spontan halte ich an, transformiere, drehe mit menschlichen Händen am Knauf - abgeschlossen.

Ich transformiere, sprinte in Botgestalt weiter. Mist, das Alien ist knapp hinter mir.

Vorne an der T-Kreuzung täusche ich links an und laufe nach rechts, das verschafft mir einige Meter Abstand.

Der Gang endet dort an einer Doppeltür mit Knauf. Im Abbremsen transformiere ich in einer Bewegung, ziehe an der Tür und ducke mich, schlüpfe durch den Türspalt während das Alien über mir gegen die Tür knallt.

Hier stehen Regalreihen, durch die ich hinten an der Wand einen weiteren Ausgang entdecke. Hinter mir drängt sich das Alienviech in den Raum. Hm, außenherum laufen oder mitten durch?

Ich transformiere, springe in Botgestalt auf die Regale zu, klettere hoch. Das Alienviech reagiert zu spät, knallt gegen das erste Regal, das nach vorne kippt, gegen die zweite Reihe. Unter meinen Füßen kippen die Regale wie Dominosteine nach vorne. Ich springe in großen Sätzen über sie hinweg, auf der anderen Seite hinab, transformiere, ziehe die Tür auf und schlüpfe hindurch kurz bevor die letzte Regalreihe die Tür zustößt und mit ihrem Gewicht blockiert.

Mein Herz hämmert wie bekloppt. Durch die Tür höre ich das Alienviech kreischen und poltern. Hier ist es dunkel und den Gestank kenne ich gut. Ich hole mein Smartphone heraus und beleuchte eine steinige Treppe, die hinab zur Kanalisation führt. Zwar weit weg von dem Abschnitt, der mir bekannt ist, doch es sollte nicht schwer sein, einen anderen Ausgang zu finden.

Ich entscheide mich, dem Gang unten an der Treppe nach rechts zu folgen und beleuchte den Weg, während ich meine Karte mitzeichne. In der Ferne höre ich Gekreische durch die Tunnel hallen, doch ich kann bei dem Echo nicht sagen, aus welcher Richtung. Alles gut, nur mit der Ruhe. Solange ich sie nicht verletze, sind sie nicht besonders gefährlich und ich kann ihnen ausweichen. Hm, wenn ich genauer drüber nachdenke: Ich muss sie sehen, um ihnen ausweichen zu können, doch ich kann im Botmodus mit meinen Klauen das Smartphone, meine einzige Lichtquelle, nicht richtig halten. Am besten, ich lege einen Zahn zu und finde einen Ausgang, bevor sie mich finden.

Vor mir sehe ich etwas Großes durch den Lichtschein huschen. Es bleibt stehen, dreht seinen langen, augenlosen Kopf zu mir und kreischt. Dann verschwindet es in einem Gang. Irgendwo hinter mir antwortet ein anderes Viech mit Gekreische.

Ich stehe wie versteinert da, versuche mich zu beruhigen. Das war gruselig. Ich hab erwartet, dass es mich angreift. Vorsichtshalber folge ich lieber dem Gang, aus dem es gekommen ist, nicht, wohin es verschwunden ist.

Kaum bin ich ein paar Schritte gegangen, höre ich es hinter mir ganz nah kreischen und fahre herum. Da ist es wieder und springt auf mich zu.

Aus dem Maul des Aliens schießt ein kleineres Maul heraus und schnappt nach mir. Ich schreie, falle vor Schreck auf den Boden und halte das Smartphone mit seinem Licht weit weg, außerhalb der Gefahrenreichweite. Das Alienviech setzt mir nach. Rechts von mir verschwindet die Wand in der Dunkelheit - ein Gang - ich rolle mich in die Richtung und rapple mich im Weglaufen auf, rückwärts die Wand entlang tastend.

Das Alien macht einen Satz in meine Richtung und kreischt, doch es will mir nicht so recht folgen, also halte ich beruhigend die Hände vor mich und ziehe mich zurück. "Alles gut, ich gehe einfach wieder, okay?"

Es macht ein paar Schritte zurück und verschwindet.

Seltsam. Vermutlich bin ich in sein Revier eingedrungen, welches gerade hier endet, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären.

Ich drehe mich um, um dem Gang hier weiter zu folgen, da entdecke ich, dass ich in einem kleinen Raum stehe, wo sich eine Treppe mit einer zugemauerten Tür befindet. Dieser Raum enthält eine Ansammlung von Objekten.

Mein Puls beruhigt sich langsam. Es ist still. Die Objekte hier sind rund, organisch, eindeutig eiförmig. Um mich her öffnen sich einige in dreieckigen Lappen, die sich nach außen klappen.

Vielleicht trage ich meinen Namen "Mutter der Decepticons" zurecht. Die Angst ist von mir gewichen. Ich richte mich auf und schaue neugierig von oben in eins der Eier, wo gerade ein Schwanz in den Tiefen seines Innenlebens verschwindet - alles was ich denken kann ist: Alienbabies. Wie süß. Einer wird stehen, einer wird fallen und andere rücken nach.

Da springt mir etwas ins Gesicht und klammert sich an meinem Kopf fest. Mein Smartphone fällt runter. Der Schwanz des Viechs legt sich um meinen Hals, drückt zu und lässt mich röcheln, dabei zwängt sich ein fleischiger Schlauch in meinen Mund.

Ich hab's mir anders überlegt: Nicht süß.

Irgendwas ist nicht richtig. Dieses Alien-Parasitending drückt mir die Luft ab, doch mein Hibernationssystem fährt meinen Stoffwechsel herunter und verhindert, dass ich ersticke. Vermutlich wäre jeder andere durch den Sauerstoffmangel gnädigerweise in Ohnmacht gefallen, doch ich bleibe bei vollem Bewusstsein. Ich spüre jede kleine Bewegung des fleischigen Schlauchs in meinem Mund, meinem Hals bis hinunter in meine Brust. E-kel-haft. Keine Ahnung, was es da tut, will ich auch nicht wissen. Wie komme ich hier heraus?

Das Wesen bedeckt mein Gesicht komplett, sodass ich nichts sehe. Ich versuche, es von mir zu lösen, doch dann klammert es sich mit seinen dünnen Beinchen nur noch fester an mich.

Mir kommt das Würgen und ich muss den Reiz mit meinem Hibernationssystem unterdrücken.

Ich taste blind herum. Meine Finger berühren die anderen Eier und ich ziehe sie hastig zurück aus Angst, ein Alien-Viech könnte reinbeißen. Auf dem Boden taste ich nach meinem Smartphone, das ich ganz in der Nähe finde.

Ich gehe meine Möglichkeiten durch: Wenn ich mit meinem Smartphone filme, könnte ich es an mein inneres System schicken und ansehen, doch ich will nicht durch die Übertragung meine Anwesenheit hier verraten. Das Handy kann nicht blind senden, also müsste ich den Befehl geben. Wenigstens mache ich erstmal ein Foto grob in Richtung der Eier und eins von dem Wesen in meinem Gesicht.

Itsy herauszuholen, damit er mich nach draußen führt, ist mir zu gefährlich.

Und selbst ohne ihn: Was, wenn ich draußen auf diesen Jäger-Alien stoße, das letztes Mal das Viech verfolgt hat, so hilflos wie ich gerade bin?

Vielleicht ist es am besten, hier zu warten. Wenigstens scheint sich der Parasit mit meinem Tod keine große Mühe zu geben und in Hibernation kann ich lange aushalten. Um mich von dem Ding in meinem Mund abzulenken, verbringe ich die Zeit mit Simulationen auf meinem inneren System.

Tatsächlich lässt mich der Parasit irgendwann los und fällt regungslos zu Boden. Ich hole mein Smartphone heraus - es bleibt tot. Also ziehe ich ein Kabel aus meiner Brust und schließe es zum Aufladen an, dann hab ich wieder Licht und leuchte nach dem Parasiten. Ich stupse ihn mit dem Finger an - er ist tot. Bei seinem Anblick verspüre ich einen leichten Triumph - Ha, nimm das, ich hab den längeren Atem.

Doch noch etwas stimmt nicht. Das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Meine Sensoren melden eine Art Fremdkörper in meiner Lunge. Ich verwette meinen Spark darauf, dass der Parasit ein Ei in mich gelegt hat. Widerlich. Meine Luftröhre fühlt sich irgendwie missbraucht an.

Darum kümmere ich mich später. Jetzt ist es Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden.

Ich verlasse diesen Raum, wo sich die Eier befinden. In der Dunkelheit höre ich die Schritte der Aliens und wende mich in die andere Richtung, aber sie holen schnell auf. Ich fange an zu laufen, knalle fast gegen eine Wand und drehe mich orientierungslos herum. Bevor ich den Weg vorwärts finde, ist eins der Wesen nah vor mir und faucht - nicht aggressiv wie das letzte, irgendwie neugierig, aber trotzdem unheimlich. Ich drücke mich an die Wand und drehe das Gesicht von seinem Atem weg.

Es kommt mir nah, so nah, dass ich die Rückstrahlung meiner eigenen Wärme von seinem Kopf spüre.

Dann zieht es sich zurück.

Mein Herz rast und ich merke, dass ich vor Angst die Luft angehalten habe.

Ich verstehe nichts mehr, aber solange ich hier raus komme, soll es mir recht sein.

Mich halb durch die Gänge tastend, halb das schwache Licht zur Orientierung nutzend und teilweise mit dem Smartphone irgendwelche Pläne aufrufend, wenn ich unter einem Gullideckel Empfang habe, arbeite ich mich voran. Das gleiche Spiel passiert noch zweimal: Aliens kommen auf mich zu - ich halte still - sie kommen meinem Gesicht ganz nah und ziehen dann plötzlich ab.

Mir schwant, dass sie mich wegen des Eis in meiner Lunge in Ruhe lassen. Interessant.

Bald, weit weg von der Eikammer, habe ich endlich einen Ausgang gefunden, der mit menschlichen Kletterfähigkeiten erreichbar ist und atme gierig die schmutzige Luft der Stadt ein.

Endlich zu Hause schließe ich meine Wohnungstür ab, doch in Erinnerung an das Säureblut der Aliens verschafft mir das kein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Es fühlt sich eher an, als würde ich mir den Fluchtweg versperren.

Erstmal hole ich Itsy aus dem Hammerspace und setze ihn in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee auf den Küchentisch.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt er.

Ich krame durch meine Schränke. Eigentlich hab ich nicht viel zu kramen. Seit meiner Zeit auf Cybertron, in der ich nichts, gar nichts besaß und lernte, damit zurechtzukommen, kann ich den Luxus der Zivilisation kaum genießen. Ich frage mich konstant, wozu ich all die Dinge brauche, mit denen normale Menschen ihr Leben füllen.

Es wäre eine gute Idee, sich ein paar Hilfsmittel zuzulegen. Ich finde ein Küchenmesser, das noch von meinem Vormieter stammt. Den Rest muss ich improvisieren.

Ich greife nach Itsy und nehme ihn mit ins Bad. "Ich brauche Licht und Spiegel. Kannst du für mich transformieren?"

Nein, kann er nicht, das müssen wir bei Gelegenheit üben. Im Bad schraube ich eine Glühbirne aus der Spiegelbeleuchtung und gebe sie ihm, dann zerschlage ich einen der drei Spiegel am Schrank und reiche ihm eine Scherbe. Gedanklich mache ich mir eine Notiz, ihn mit etwas Silber zu füttern, damit er es nächstes Mal selbst kann und ihm eine kleinere Glühbirne zu besorgen, die er mit sich herumtragen kann.

"Itsy, schau bitte weg. Ich muss was Ekliges machen."

Mein Plan sieht vor, dass ich mich in die Badewanne lege, damit mein Blut ablaufen kann. Itsy platziert sich am Duschkopfhalter und braucht eine Reihe von Anweisungen, bevor ich den Schlitz auf meinem Brustkorb in der Spiegelscherbe sehe.

Aus dem Metall meines Körpers forme ich einen einfachen Schraubenschlüssel und meinen berühmten Alien-Schraubenzieher. Den Schraubenschlüssel klemme ich in den Schlitz, um ihn offen zu halten.

Zwar kann ich meinen Körper im Ganzen transformieren, doch das geschieht automatisch ohne dass ich entscheide, welche Teile wie genau woran beteiligt sind. Für diese Detailkontrolle brauche ich den Schraubenzieher.

Ich öffne ein paar Abdeckungen, oder für was auch immer die Teile gut sind. Einerseits sind meine Maschinenteile mehr oder weniger natürlich gewachsen und in der Unordnung der Kleinteile erschließt sich mir der Sinn nicht. Andererseits ist durch den begrenzten Platz in meinem menschlichen Körper jegliche Technologie filigran entstanden, Schaltkreise und andere Teile, die mit bloßem Auge nicht zu erkennen sind.

Doch ich erkenne grob die Lungenflügel, die aus Richtung meines Herzens transformiert sind, keine Ahnung, welchem Zweck diese metallisch glänzenden Klumpen nun dienen. Mein rechter Lungenflügel ist größtenteils noch menschlich und hebt und senkt sich rhythmisch. Da drin hat sich der Alienparasit eingenistet.

Das Schmerzempfinden meines menschlichen Fleisches fahre ich mit Hilfe meines Hibernationssystem herunter, doch gegen den Anblick kann ich nichts tun. Ich muss mir etwas Grauenhaftes antun.

Ich öffne den rechten Lungenflügel an seiner mechanischen Seite. Da sehe ich es, das Mistviech, wie es sich am unteren Ende in einer Schleimkugel wie in einer morbiden Fruchtblase gemütlich gemacht hat.

Eine Weile starre ich es an und überlege. Mist, das geht so nicht. Wie bekomme ich es da raus? Das fasse ich bestimmt nicht an.

Ich schließe alles wieder, entferne den Schraubenschlüssel, dann forme ich eine lange, dünne Zange aus dem Metall meines Körpers, bevor ich wieder von vorne anfange, alles aufzuklappen. Diesmal sieht alles ein bisschen anders aus.

Zu viel Metall sollte ich nicht verwenden. Wenn ich einen Fehler mache, dann soll das Säureblut lieber das treffen als mein menschliches Fleisch.

Ich greife die Parasiten-Kugel vorsichtig mit der Zange, die weich nachgibt, bis sie auf den kleinen Körper darin trifft. Alarmiert regt er sich.

Ich bekomme Panik, erstarre, beobachte ihn mehrere Sekunden lang und hoffe, dass er sich beruhigt. Scheiße, hab ich Angst, als würde er jeden Moment ausbrechen und mir ins Gesicht springen, oder noch schlimmer, als würde er sich durch den Rest meiner Lunge fressen.

Als es für einige Momente in der Schleimkugel ruhig ist, entscheide ich mich für eine andere Taktik.

Mit der Klinge fahre ich an der Kugel entlang. Die Schleimfäden, die den Klumpen an Ort und Stelle halten, lösen sich. Leider ist das Messer gerade und die Kugel ist rund. Ich komme nicht an die andere Seite.

Dann muss ich meine Taktik wieder ändern.

Da ich gerade nicht atmen kann, mache ich nur eine meditative Pause und bereite mich gedanklich auf alles vor, was geschehen könnte. Wenn er mir ins Gesicht springt - gut, dann werde ich transformieren, bevor er mich verletzt und ihn fortschleudern. Wenn er sich auf meine Lunge stürzt - keine Ahnung, was dann ist. Dann muss ich den Rest meines Lebens im Botmodus verbringen, in dem ich keinen Sauerstoff brauche. Tschüss Lunge, wir hatten eine schöne Zeit.

Erst schneide ich die Schleimkugel auf, bis ich freien Zugang zum Parasiten habe. Diesen packe ich fest mit der Zange. Er zappelt und kämpft gegen den Griff an. Meine Sensoren melden Schmerzsignale meiner Lunge und ich hoffe, dass sie es übersteht.

Ich fahre mit dem Messer um den Parasiten herum, zerstöre die Schleimkugel, so weit ich mich traue, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, den kleinen Körper nicht zu verletzen, dabei ziehe ich vorsichtig an ihm, um am Widerstand zu erkennen, wo ich als nächstes schneiden muss.

Mit einem Mal ziehe ich den Alien heraus und sehe, wie sich rotes Blut in den Resten der Schleimkugel sammelt. Ups, das war wohl die Nabelschnur.

Keine Panik, keine Panik sage ich mir, doch ich bekomme Panik, scheiße, ich verblute, ich werde ohnmächtig.

"Itsy, bring mir das Klopapier, sofort!" Da meine Lunge gerade nicht verfügbar ist, benutze ich meinen Stimmenprozessor.

Itsy springt auf. In Ermangelung einer besseren Option lasse ich das Messer fallen und stopfe Toilettenpapier in den Lungenflügel, um das Blut aufzusaugen.

Dabei fällt mir der Alien-Parasit hinter dem Badewannenrand aus der Hand und er huscht im Bad umher. Dafür hab ich jetzt keinen Nerv.

Itsy steht unschlüssig auf dem Badewannenrand, wartet auf weitere Anweisungen.

"Mir geht's gut. Schau weg. Halt dich von dem Alien fern."

Ich fahre meinen Puls runter. Warte, bis sich das Papier vollgesaugt hat, dann tausche ich es aus. Es blutet wieder. Scheiße, ich bin für diesen Quatsch nicht ausgebildet.

Es dauert eine Weile, dann lässt die Blutung nach und ich lasse einen Klumpen frischen Klopapiers in der Lunge, bevor ich alles schließe. Vorsichtig versuche ich zu atmen und der Fremdkörper verursacht einen Hustenreiz, den ich mit Mühe unterdrücke. Also nur wenig atmen.

Schwach erhebe ich mich, während ich mich auf den Badewannenrand stütze. Mir wird bunt vor Augen. Was für eine Sauerei, die Badewanne ist voller blutigem Klopapier, das ich einfach zu meinen Füßen geworfen habe.

Mit einer Hand greife ich Itsy und setze ihn auf meine Schulter, wo er sich an meinen Kragen klammert. Dann greife ich das Messer.

Der Alien hat sich in der Ecke hinter dem Klo versteckt und kreischt mich an. Vorsichtig, um zu schauen, wie er reagiert, tapse ich zur Tür, dann stürme ich hinaus und werfe sie hinter mir zu. Ich gehe nie wieder auf die Toilette.

Ich reiche Itsy mein Smartphone. "Schreib bitte eine Nachricht an die Decepticons", trage ich ihm auf und diktiere: "An alle Decepticons. Haltet euch von diesen Kreaturen fern. Ihr Säureblut verätzt unser Metall. Nur aus ausreichender Entfernung angreifen. Schick dieses Foto eines Aliens mit. Danke, Schatz."

Itsy führt den Auftrag aus wie gewünscht.

Danach schicke ich meine neuen Fotos an diese Nummer der Regierung. Kurz überlege ich, ein Foto des Aliens in meinem Badezimmer dazuzulegen, doch dann müsste ich ihnen erklären, wo er herkommt und wie ich ihn aus meinem Körper entfernt habe.

Ach, und mein Chef wollte es gerne wissen, wenn ich heil zu Hause angekommen bin. "Heil" im weitesten Sinne. Mehr als ein Lebenszeichen kann ich ihm nicht geben.

Danach - aus Sicherheitsgründen und Erschöpfung - hocke ich mich auf meinem Küchentisch zum Schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen - nach dem schlechtesten Schlaf seit Jahren, noch bevor ich vom fauchenden Weckton meines Smartphones geweckt werde - überlege ich, ob es eine gute Idee ist, in meinem Bad nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Es ist so merkwürdig still.

Erst lasse ich Itsy durch das Schlüsselloch spähen, doch er kann den Alien nicht entdecken. Dann greife ich wieder nach dem Messer und husche hinein.

Vorsichtig schaue ich mich um. Die Luft riecht schwer nach meinem getrockneten Blut, doch den Alien kann ich nicht entdecken. Ein paar Blut- und Schleimspritzer auf dem Toilettenrand verraten mir, wohin er gegangen ist.

Aha. Kein Wunder, dass sie in der Kanalisation leben. Jetzt gehe ich erst recht nie wieder auf die Toilette.

Mir geht es so schlecht, dass ich mich nicht in der Lage sehe, ins Büro zu laufen, daher rufe ich mir ein Taxi. Ich muss mit meinem Chef sprechen.

Auf dem Weg sehe ich auf meinem Smartphone, dass er mir letzte Nacht noch geantwortet hat: "Gott sei Dank. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Ich hab seit zwei Tagen nichts von Ihnen gehört."

Zwei Tage? Ich überprüfe, wann ich ihm das Foto aus der Tiefgarage gesendet habe. Kontrolliere das heutige Datum laut Smartphone-Anzeige. Konsultiere die Zeit auf meinem inneren System. Tatsächlich. Zwei Tage lang hab ich im Hive gelegen und es ist mir nicht aufgefallen.

Außerdem hat mir diese Regierungseinrichtung geantwortet. Leider mit ihrer üblichen Frage: "In was transformieren sie?" Ich ignoriere sie.

Als ich durch das Büro gehe, starren mir alle verwundert hinterher. Ich ignoriere sie und begebe mich direkt in das Büro vom Chef, der gerade telefoniert.

Er schaut kurz zu mir, dann verspricht er dem Anrufer, gleich zurückzurufen und legt auf.

"Seldra, wo waren Sie, Sie sehen furchtbar aus." Er erhebt sich und rückt mir einen Stuhl zurecht. "Setzten Sie sich. Sie sind ja ganz blass!"

Bin ich das? Dann ist das mein kleinstes Problem.

Ich hole mein Smartphone hervor und rufe den Bilderordner auf. "Hier, die Aliens ..." will ich sagen, doch das Sprechen lässt mich husten und ein kleiner Klumpen blutverkrustetes Toilettenpapier findet den Weg aus meiner Lunge in meine Hand. Ich starre leicht schockiert darauf, aber nicht wegen meiner Verletzung, sondern vor Überraschung und weil ich nicht will, dass jemand anderes es sieht.

Doch der Chef hat es gesehen, bevor ich es verstecken kann und greift zum Telefon. "Seldra. Warten Sie, ich rufe Ihnen einen Krankenwagen."

"Nein! Nein! Keinen Krankenwagen!" Ich bringe meine Muskeln unter Kontrolle und zwinge mich zu einer flachen Atmung.

"Seldra, Sie fallen mir hier noch tot um."

Ich würde ihm ja sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, dass es nur Klopapier ist. Doch wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, würde ihn das noch mehr beunruhigen. "Ich gehe später. Schauen Sie." Ich zeige ihm die Fotos. "Hier. Diese Aliens sind über die Kanalisation in die Tiefgarage gelangt. Sie haben ein Nest da unten."

Ich reiche ihm das Smartphone, damit er die Bilder besser betrachten kann.

"Sie müssen die Tiefgarage sperren. Die Gänge verriegeln. Oder das Gebäude evakuieren. Irgendwas, sonst sind hier alle in Gefahr."

Er wischt mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Fotos. Welch fremder Anblick, nachdem er mich sonst mit überschwänglicher Freundlichkeit behandelt.

"Das ist grauenhaft. Haben Sie das den Behörden gemeldet?"

"Ja, sie nehmen mich irgendwie nicht ernst. Sie fragen immer nur, in was sie transformieren."

"Das liegt daran, dass die Menschheit offiziell nur von den Transformern weiß." Er reibt sich angestrengt die Stirn. Mehrmals setzt er an etwas zu sagen, dann setzt er sein Lächeln wieder auf, doch es wirkt verzweifelt. "Ich bin ... ich bin ... sprachlos, das ist einfach ... unglaublich."

Er massiert sich die Stirn. Drückt in einer Art Geste des Nachdenkens die Fingerkuppen gegen die Nasenwurzel, bevor er zu seinem seriösen Tonfall zurückkehrt.

"Danke für die Meldung, ich kümmere mich darum. Sie kurieren sich aus. Moment, ich rufe Ihnen ein Taxi, das Sie zum Krankenhaus bringt." Er greift zum Hörer.

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig."

"Ich bestehe darauf. Jemand muss sich um Sie kümmern."

Mist. Ich überlege, was der beste Zeitpunkt für die Flucht ist. Jetzt, vor dem Taxi? Soll ich ihm einen anderen Zielort sagen?

Nein. Ich steige aus dem Taxi aus. Betrete das Krankenhaus. Und verlasse es durch einen anderen Ausgang. Ich gehe lieber zurück in den Hive als mich von einem Doktor untersuchen zu lassen.


	4. Arbeit im Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra trifft ein paar Decepticons. Keine Sorge, die tun nichts.

Schon am Abend empfange ich eine Sprachnachricht vom Chef. Er klingt erzürnt. "Der Chefarzt ist ein Freund von mir. Ich hab Sie doch gebeten, sich untersuchen zu lassen. Bitte achten Sie auf sich."

Ich schreibe zurück: "Es geht mir gut, ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe."

Natürlich gönne ich mir nicht so viel Ruhe, wie mir gut tun würde. Ich habe keine Ruhe. Erstmal besorge ich mir ein Desinfektionsmittel für die Wunde in meiner Lunge und ein paar Schrauben, um meinen Metallverlust auszugleichen.

Mir graut es vor dem Abend, doch irgendwann muss ich nach Hause.

Langsam öffne ich meine Wohnungstür. Das Flurlicht fällt in die Dunkelheit ein, doch es ist nur ein taktischer Rückzug. Jeden Moment springt sie heraus und verschlingt mich.

Meine Hand tastet vorsichtig um die Ecke und ich schalte das Licht ein. Es ist so still, so leer, als würde ein Raubtier dort lauern. Als wenn nicht mal das Holz wagt zu knarzen, nicht mal der Kühlschrank wagt zu summen, um das Raubtier nicht auf seine Spur zu bringen.

Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich schaue mich gründlich um und da ist nichts. Als ich die Wohnungstür schließe, ist mir, als würde ich mich einsperren und ich verzichte darauf, die Tür abzuschließen. Um mir einen Fluchtweg offen zu halten, nur für den Notfall. Ich lege mich auf den Boden und schaue unter die Möbel - auch dort ist nichts.

Schließlich schleiche ich zum Bad und schiebe langsam die Tür auf.

Auch dort ist nichts. Abgesehen von dem blutverkrusteten Klopapier in der Badewanne, ein grauenhafter Anblick. Es fängt an zu verrotten und mir wird schlecht von dem fauligen Gestank. Von dem Alien ist keine Spur zu sehen, keine neue. Aber was, wenn es zurückkommt?

Ich suche mir eine Rolle Paketklebeband aus meinen Schubladen, damit wickle ich die Toilette mehrmals um den Deckel ein, klebe ihn gründlich fest. Als ich mein Werk betrachte und überlege, ob ich genug Klebeband verwendet habe, kommen mir jedoch Zweifel. Hat es vielleicht genug Kraft, um den Deckel aufzusprengen? Kann es sich mit seinem Säureblut einen anderen Ausgang durch die Keramik fressen?

Dann fällt mein Blick auf die Badewanne. Was, wenn es dadurch kommt? Wie soll ich das Loch dort verstopfen?

Stattdessen gebe ich seufzend auf, verlasse das Bad und schließe die Tür ab.

Doch noch immer fühle ich mich nicht besser. Wenn es mit seinem Säureblut durch die Schüssel kommt, dann auch durch die Tür.

Bei meiner Selbstuntersuchung stellt sich heraus, dass die Verletzung wirklich nicht schlimm ist. Nachdem ich die Kokonreste entfernt habe, ist es nur eine kleine Stelle, wo sich der Alien Zugriff an meinen Blutkreislauf verschafft hat.

Ich will mich wieder zum Schlafen auf meinen Küchentisch hocken. Aber gerade als ich das Licht ausschalte, frisst mich die Dunkelheit und ich sehe nicht mehr, was dort lauert und sich anschleicht. Der Boden bis zum Tisch könnte in einem tiefen Loch verschwinden, ohne dass ich es rechtzeitig bemerke.

Also hocke ich mich bei eingeschaltetem Licht auf den Tisch. In meiner Horrorvorstellung kriecht nun ein kleiner Alien zu einem Tischbein. Frisst sich durch. Der Tisch klappt plötzlich an einer Ecke runter und ich falle auf den Boden, in eine Masse aus hungrigen Mäulern hinein.

Nein, so geht es nicht weiter.

Ich verlasse die Wohnung. Hocke mich im Treppenhaus vor meine Tür. Besser, ich kann in alle Richtungen schauen und hab mindestens drei Fluchtwege.

Langsam döse ich weg. Bis mich am frühen Morgen der Nachbar von gegenüber entdeckt und weckt. "Was machen Sie denn da?"

"Da ist eine Spinne in meiner Wohnung", erkläre ich müde. Der ältere Herr schaut mich verwirrt an und fragt, ob er sie für mich rausschaffen soll. Doch ich lehne dankend ab und bereite mich auf den Tag vor.

Nach einer fast schlaflosen Woche, in der ich mich langsam ins Wohnungsinnere vortaste, melde ich mich zurück zum Dienst. Der Chef beordert mich in ein anderes Büro, das nicht mehr als drei Zimmer für höchstens sechs Kollegen bietet als Übergang, bis sie einen besseren Standort gefunden haben. Andere Kollegen sind ebenso mehr oder weniger provisorisch eingerichtet oder arbeiten von zu Hause, während die Server noch im alten Bürogebäude unter höchsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen laufen.

Der Chef bittet mich auf ein Gespräch unter vier Augen in die Küche. Nachdem er sich nach meinem Befinden erkundigt hat, fragt er offen heraus: "Haben Sie eigentlich noch Kontakt zu den Autobots?"

Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. "Warum sollte ich?"

"Sie haben mal für sie gearbeitet. Ich hab Kontakte zur Regierung und damit zu NEST. Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum Sie nicht am Telefon sprechen wollen: Sie fürchten, die Decepticons könnten sich an Sie erinnern und sich rächen, hab ich nicht recht? Und Sie haben im Rahmen des Zeugenschutzprogramms Ihren Namen geändert."

Ach ja, das ist in dieser Zeit nicht so lange her. Für mich ist eine Ewigkeit vergangen. "Nein ... ja, nein, ich hab keinen Kontakt zu den Autobots mehr." Und nein, es war kein Zeugenschutzprogramm, sondern das war ich mit meinen Hackerskills. Den Rest hat er sich zusammengereimt.

"Wunderbar." Er strahlt mich an. Ich frage mich, was das soll. "Ich hab eine besondere Aufgabe für Sie. In der Nähe steht ein Forschungszentrum der Regierung, die jemanden mit Ihren Fähigkeiten gut gebrauchen können. Sie versuchen dort die Speicher von lebenden Transformern auszulesen."

Ich bin schockiert. Soll es mein ewiges Schicksal sein, meinen Mitmenschen beim Aufsägen von meinen Mitcybertroniern zu helfen? Nein, das klingt beides seltsam.

Ich antworte: "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage."

"Oh, es geht darum, ein paar Decepticons ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Ich dachte, weil Sie mal für die Autobots gearbeitet haben, wäre das was für Sie."

"Was für Decepticons? Was für Geheimnisse?" Ich gebe zu, dass mich das neugierig macht. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Menschen cybertronische Geheimnisse zu überlassen. Decepticons haben große Waffen.

"Vielleicht schauen Sie es sich einmal an, bevor Sie sich entscheiden?", schlägt mein Chef vor.

"Aber ... aber ich muss wissen, ob sie mich kennen." Ich versuche mich an die Zeit zurückzuerinnern. Das ist so verdammt lange her. "Sind dort zum Beispiel: Megatron? Ravage? Rage?" Waren damals noch mehr Cons beteiligt? Steht in meinen Unterlagen, mit welchen ich zu tun hatte? Ich muss aufpassen, keinen Namen zu sagen, den ich nicht aus der Zeit kenne.

Der Chef senkt den Blick zu einem Zettel handgeschriebener Notizen. "Hm, nein, diese Namen sind nicht dabei. Sollte auch keine Rolle spielen."

Ich versuche, die Wahrscheinlichkeit abzuschätzen, dass mich dort jemand kennt. Und welche Konsequenzen das für mich hätte. Autobots: sehr wahrscheinlich, leicht unangenehm. Decepticons: unwahrscheinlich, aber sehr unangenehm. Denn ob es sich überhaupt um Decepticons handelt, ob die Menschen den Unterschied erkennen, ist noch eine andere Frage.

"Aber ... sie könnten sich an mir für meine Arbeit dort rächen?"

"Sie sind dort sicher verwahrt und das Labor ist abgeschirmt. Keine Sorge, nichts von dem, was sie da tun, wird nach draußen gelangen."

Er beugt sich vor und tätschelt meinen Oberarm. "Bitte sagen Sie ja, Sie sind die Beste für den Job. Alternativ kann ich Ihnen in der Übergangszeit nur Home Office anbieten."

"Okay." Bei dem Wort Home Office läuft mir das Grausen den Rücken hinab. "Aber wenn sich irgendein Sicherheitsrisiko auftut, bin ich sofort weg!"

"Perfekt. Ich gebe meinem Kontaktmann Bescheid und lasse Ihnen dann weitere Informationen zukommen."

Auf dem Weg zu meiner neuen Arbeitsstelle kommen mir ernsthafte Zweifel an meiner Entscheidungsfähigkeit. Wenn sie dort Cybertronier erforschen, sind sie auch in der Lage, sie aufzuspüren? Würden sie meine Fassade durchschauen? Oder zweifele ich in Wahrheit an meiner Täuschungskunst? Im Gegensatz zu gewissen physischen Fähigkeiten hatte ich damit nie Probleme.

Andererseits: Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn Itsy mal ein paar Artgenossen kennen lernt. Damit er Anschluss findet, falls ich mich nicht mehr um ihn kümmern kann.

Und wenn mich dort jemand wiedererkennt: Meine äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zu irgendeinem Menschen, den sie mal gesehen haben, ist rein zufällig. Diese Person, die sie an einem ganz anderen Ort gesehen haben, kann ich offensichtlich nicht sein.

Das Forschungszentrum ist als Fabrik getarnt und von Wachleuten mit schweren Geschützen bewacht.

Ich bekomme ein mulmiges Gefühl und stelle mir vor, wie ich sie alle umbringen würde. Wie irgendjemand eine Waffe auf mich richtet, dann transformiere ich in dem Moment kurz bevor die Kugel von meiner Hülle abprallt, dann muss ich, um mein Geheimnis zu bewahren, zu ihm laufen, ihn erstechen und mit seiner Waffe alle anderen erschießen, bevor sie die Gelegenheit haben, es jemandem zu sagen. Dann würde ich es so aussehen lassen, als wären es die Decepticons gewesen, beispielsweise könnte ich die Überwachungskameras hacken, sodass sie zu sehen sind, dann ...

Der Forscher, der mich vor dem Tor abholt, reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Kaum betreten wir das Gebäude, schon fängt irgendwas an zu piepen. Der Forscher spricht kurz mit einem Wachmann und lässt sich ein kleines Gerät geben, mit dem er zu mir zurückkehrt. Piepend fährt er es an meinem Körper entlang, einmal in Höhe von Itsy, der wie immer als Kette um meinen Hals hängt, einmal auf Höhe meines Herzens.

"Sie strahlen ungewöhnlich viel Radioaktivität ab."

"Ich hab einen schlechten Gesundheitszustand und muss ein paar abscheuliche Medikamente nehmen. Hat mein Chef Ihnen nicht davon erzählt?"

"Nicht von den Medikamenten. Was sollen das für welche sein?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich kann mir diese langen Namen nicht merken."

Er stellt mir ein paar Fragen und ich erzähle nur, dass ich aufpassen muss, was ich esse und dass ich nicht darüber reden will. Er verlangt eine Blutprobe.

Was, etwa als Beweis meiner menschlichen DNA? Kann er gerne haben. Dann sind sie alle zufrieden und wir setzen den Rundgang fort. Er zeigt mir meinen Arbeitsplatz.

Es geht an die Insassen.

"Ich hoffe Sie haben keine Angst vor riesigen Kampfrobotern."

Ich lache schrill und weiß nicht, was ich darauf erwidern soll. Bestimmt hat er meinen Hintergrund geprüft und meint das als Scherz.

In dieser Forschungseinrichtung werden vier Decepticons verwahrt, mit denen ich mich abwechselnd beschäftige. Keinen davon hab ich je zuvor gesehen.

Onslaught, der Waffenfanatiker: "Willst du meine Kanone sehen? Dann öffne diese Fessel."

"Danke."

Ich reagiere nicht auf sein Angebot und fahre ungerührt mit meiner Arbeit fort. In der Arena hab ich hunderte Kanonen gesehen, meistens von vorne.

Dreadbot, ein durchgedrehter Killfreak, selbst nach Decepticon-Maßstäben. "Rühr mich an und ich töte dich."

"Natürlich tust du das."

Stell dich hinten an, denke ich nur und reagiere nicht weiter. Nicht provozieren, nicht provozieren ... Wenn wir auf Cybertron wären, würde ich ihm sagen, dass ich ihn platt mache und mich in den Kampf stürzen. Es juckt mir im Metall.

Nitro Zeus, der mich mit seiner roten Optik in der Mitte des Gesichts an Shockwave erinnert. Er verdirbt mir mit Freuden meine Erziehung und merkt es nicht einmal.

Mir entfährt: "Oh, der ist auch so groß. Wie haben Sie die hier reinbekommen?"

Er erwidert: "That's what she said."

Ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Gut, es ist meine Schuld.

Einer der Forscher rät mir: "Ignorieren Sie ihn einfach."

Doch ich kontere: "Ich hatte schon größere."

"Du ungezogener Mensch", tadelt mich der Con.

Der Forscher meint, wir werden bestens miteinander auskommen. Das sehe ich anders. Meine kleine Protoform wird mich nacher fragen, was diese Sachen zu bedeuten haben und mich in Erklärungsnot bringen.

Zu guter Letzt Mohawk, mit seinen vier Metern der kleinste der vier, doch gefühlt ist er mindestens 40. "Nimm deine Griffel von mir du Punk!"

Ich versuche ihm gut zuzureden, aber die Forscher sagen, ich solle ihn ignorieren und einfach machen.

Die Forscher sind beeindruckt, wie ich den Cons mutig entgegen trete, das haben sie noch nie erlebt. Doch ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. Wenn ihr so oft wie ich gegen Cybertronier gekämpft hättet, hättet ihr auch keine Angst mehr. Nicht im Angesicht der Größe von Rage und den fiesen Waffen von Starscream. Das hier sind kleine Fußsoldaten und sie sind angekettet, was können die ausrichten.

Meine Aufgabe besteht darin, den Cybertroniern ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Bei dem Gedanken, was die Menschen mit deren Technologien anfangen könnten, wird mir schlecht. Wenigstens bin ich da, um das zu verhindern.

Die Decepticons werden in einer Halle untergebracht, in Einzelzellen im Boden, wo sie an Hebevorrichtungen gekettet sind. Im Moment ist Nitro Zeus hochgefahren, zu dem ich mit einer Leiter hinaufsteige.

"Hübsche Halskette", sagt er. "Darf ich die mal sehen?" Die Mechanik in seinem großen optischen Sensor zieht sich zusammen, als er mich fokussiert.

"Nein."

Gerade schließe ich ein paar Kabel an seinem Oberkörper an, um seinen Prozessor auszulesen, da sagt er: "Das ist falsch. Meine Anschlüsse sitzen weiter oben."

"Danke."

Ich löse die Kabel und setze sie weiter oben, an einer anderen falschen Stelle, wieder an.

Auf meinem Monitor, zu dem die Kabel hinführen, erscheinen detaillierte Bilder von Cybertron - die ich zuvor auf meinem inneren System generiert und auf meinem Smartphone gespeichert habe, um sie danach auf den Forschungscomputer zu übertragen. Jetzt spiele ich sie nur ab.

"Mensch, das funktioniert so nicht."

Ich drehe ihm den Monitor zu. "Sind das deine Erinnerungen an Cybertron?"

Er sieht das Video eines Arenakampfes, das dort gerade vorbeirauscht. Natürlich hab ich keine Ahnung, was Nitro auf Cybertron gemacht hat, ob er überhaupt von dort stammt. Aber bestimmt hat er irgendwann im Leben einen Arenakampf gesehen.

"Hm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, könnte sein", zweifelt er.

"Und das hier?" Ich zeige ihm eine Gruppe Protoformen. Jeder Cybertronier sieht irgendwann eine Gruppe Protoformen, und wenn es ist, solange er selbst eine ist.

"Vielleicht?"

"Und das?" Jetzt sieht er Bilder von saufenden Decepticons in einer Bar.

"Nein."

Ich frage überrascht: "Nein?"

"Nein. Das ist eine militärische Kneipe. Ich hab seit meiner Aufnahme in die Streitkräfte keinen Tropfen angerührt."

Mein Gesicht verzerrt sich zu einem peinlich berührten Grinsen des Wahnsinns und ich verstecke mein Gesicht hinter dem Monitor. Woran sieht man denn das?

"Naja, ich hab dies Erinnerungen aus deinem Speicher geladen", erwidere ich. "Also ..." Ich mag ihn nicht der Lüge bezichtigen, das bringe ich nicht über mich. Ich könnte die Behauptung aufstellen, dass er sich nur nicht bewusst daran erinnert.

Ach, ist eigentlich egal.

"Also ist meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob du sie bestätigst."

Er verzieht das Gesicht. Ein Stück Metall schiebt sich von oben über seinen großen optischen Sensor, zu einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln, gleichzeitig verdecken zwei kleine Klappen den unteren Teil seiner Optik. "Warum machst du das, Mensch?"

"Das ist mein Job", erwidere ich zweideutig.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm ist mein Vorgesetzter sehr zufrieden mit meinen Arbeitsergebnissen.

"Das ist gut, aber wir brauchen ihre Waffen."

Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz zufrieden.

"Sie wissen nichts über Waffen", behaupte ich.

"Wirklich? Onslaught prahlt damit."

"Wem wollen Sie eher glauben? Mir oder einem von ihnen?"

Guter Punkt. Der Mann öffnet den Mund, doch ihm fehlen die Worte, daher füge ich hinzu: "Nur weil sie an ihnen wachsen heißt das nicht, dass sie was davon verstehen."

"Dann lassen Sie sich was einfallen."

Ich nicke ihm zu. Das werde ich, aber nicht so, wie er denkt. Lieber verkaufe ich Megatron meine Seele als den Menschen die Feuerkraft der Decepticons zu überlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erinnert ihr euch an den Film, als Nitro Zeus sagte: "Ich weiß wo du wohnst, Enrique. Bestell deiner Frau einen lieben Gruß von mir." Ich hab so hart gelacht, weil ich es als schmutzigen Witz verstanden habe, was keinen Sinn ergibt, weil er ein Roboter ist. Dann habe ich erfahren, dass es eigentlich eine Drohung war. Aber, naja ... das erste ist in meinem Kopf hängen geblieben.


	5. Alte Bekannte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra trifft ein paar Autobots. Keine Sorge, die tun nichts.

Über die Überwachungskameras beobachte ich bald darauf ein weiters Mal, wie sich eins der Alienviecher spurlos auflöst. Nein, das ist nicht das, was ich will.

Ich beobachte weiter und weiter. Markiere mir auf einer Karte die Stellen, an denen ich Alienviecher beobachte und wo sie sich auflösen.

Da! Das ist, was ich will. Wieder ein Alien, der sich auflöst, doch diesmal auf dem weichen Boden eines Gartens.

Vorsichtshalber rechne ich im Schnelldurchlauf alle Möglichkeiten durch: Keine Aliens, 100 Prozent Sicherheit. Der Jäger-Alien: Sehr viele Unbekannte hinsichtlich der Umstände. Ein Kampf ist wahrscheinlich, doch wenn ich aufpasse, hab ich gute Überlebenschancen. Eins der schwarzen Alienviecher: Hier wird es interessant. In allen anderen Fällen ist Itsy in meinem Hammerspace in Sicherheit, doch wenn der Alien verletzt wird, auf welchen Weg auch immer, und mich ein Schwall seines Säurebluts ungünstig trifft ... Nein, das ist zu gefährlich.

"Itsy, ich verfolge die Spuren dieses Aliens", richte ich das Wort an meinen Kleinen, als wir abends zu Hause sind. "Das könnte gefährlich werden. Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst."

"Nein!" Itsy springt mir an den Hals und klammert sich fest.

Ich zupfe Itsy von mir los und halte ihn vor mir auf den Händen. "Schau mal, ich hab keine Lust, jedes Mal mit dir zu diskutieren. Ich kann mich viel besser auf einen Kampf konzentrieren, wenn ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss, ob es dich trifft, wenn ich einen Treffer kassiere."

"Dann sterbe ich mit dir, aber lass mich nicht alleine."

Er macht sich wieder daran, an meinem Arm entlangzuklettern und ich hab Mühe ihn festzuhalten.

"Aber ich sterbe nicht. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass du verletzt wirst."

"Versprichst du's?"

Oh, das ist in der Tat eine gute Idee. Er muss irgendwann lernen, alleine zurechtzukommen, und wenn wir auf diese Weise den Grundstein dafür legen können, soll es mir recht sein.

Ich setzte ihn auf den Boden und reiche ihm meinen kleinen Finger. "Ich verspreche dir hiermit bei Primus, dass ich zurückkomme."

Itsy schaut leicht stutzig auf meinen kleinen Finger, dann hakt er sein eigenes Beinchen dort ein.

Ich lächle zufrieden, dann reiche ich ihm mein Smartphone.

"Speichere deine Energiesignatur darauf, dann kann ich dich kontaktieren. Ich schreibe dir, wenn ich ihn besiegt habe."

Itsy braucht ein paar Versuche, dann hat er den Dreh raus und wir können einander Nachrichten schreiben. Dann gebe ich ihm ein paar Anweisungen, wie er sich alleine zu Hause zu verhalten hat, streichle ihn einmal kurz mit dem Finger und stürze mich in meine Mission.

Als ich mich dorthin begebe, ist zwar alles wieder still. Doch im Boden entdecke ich neben den Löchern, die die Krallen des Alienviechs hinterlassen haben, ein paar weitere Abdrücke. Sie haben grob eine längliche, menschenähnliche Form, aber damit hören die Gemeinsamkeiten bereits auf. Die Umrisse der Zehen erscheinen verwaschen, doch das markanteste Merkmal sind vier Krallenabdrücke an den Zehen und einer an der Hacke. Ja, das ist der Beweis, wir sind nicht alleine hier. Erstmal mache ich ein Foto davon, für mein privates Archiv, das übertrage ich an mein inneres System, bearbeite es und füttere es in die Mustererkennung, damit sie aufschreit, wenn sich dieser Abdruck irgendwo wiederfindet.

Für meine menschlichen Augen ist es bereits zu dunkel. Ich mache mit dem Smartphone von oben und mit ausreichender Beleuchtung ein Foto, dann lasse ich mir von meinem inneren System die Kontraste verstärken und die Abdrücke darauf markieren. Ich sehe, dass dieser Alien aus Richtung der Straße gekommen und auch dorthin zurückgekehrt ist. Auf diese Weise folge ich der Spur bis zur Straße.

Ab hier habe ich ein kleines Problem. Es ist heute trocken und auf der Straße sind keine Spuren zu finden. Ich folge meiner Intuition zur anderen Seite. Wenn ich ein unsichtbares Alien wäre, wäre mir egal, wo ich langginge. Aber wäre ich ein Jäger-Alien auf der Jagd nach einem anderen Alien-Viech, dann würde ich mich dort bewegen, wo ich diese anderen Viecher vermute. Was leider hinter dem nächsten Garten an einem Gullideckel ist.

Nein, Moment. Ich markiere die Spuren auf der Karte und plötzlich sehe ich ein Muster. Die Spuren führen von der Kanalisation zum Ort des Auflösens und wieder zurück. Der Jäger-Alien muss ursprünglich aus einer anderen Richtung gekommen sein, aber woher?

Mit den Orten, wo sich die anderen aufgelöst haben, finde ich die anderen Eingänge der Kanalisationen, von wo aus der Alien seine Jagd startete. Sie liegen auf einer groben Linien, von Norden bewegen sie sich langsam nach Süden, allerdings hab ich Alienviecher, die man jagen könnte, an verschiedenen Stellen in der Stadt gesehen. Das heißt, der Jäger-Alien muss seinen Rückzugsort eher in nördlicher Richtung haben.

Ich sehe schon, wo. Dort gibt es einen Wald. Die meisten Stellen sind von Waldwegen durchzogen, doch es gibt eine Reihe von unwegsamen Stellen zwischen Abhängen und Bächen.

Da der Jäger-Alien gerade beschäftigt ist, mache ich mich auf den Weg dahin. Ab und an bleibe ich an passenden Stellen stehen und kontrolliere den Boden, tatsächlich finde ich bald die markante Spur wieder. Vielleicht komme ich doch endlich zu meinem Foto und kann der Regierung in den Allerwertesten treten, damit sie sich um dieses Problem kümmert.

Mein Weg führt mich bald in den Wald. Im Boden entdeckt meine Mustererkennung leichte Vertiefungen, unbestimmte Abdrücke eines bestimmt schweren Körpers. Doch auch meine eigene Intuition darüber, wo es sich gut vorankommen ließe, hilft mir, den Weg zu finden. Ich springe über einen Bach, klettere einen felsigen Hang hinauf, kämpfe mich durch Dornenbüsche.

Als ich auf eine Lichtung hinaustrete, in der die Bäume nach außen gekippt sind, staune ich nicht schlecht. Hier ist tatsächlich ein Alien-Schiff geparkt, unauffindbar mit all der Vegetation außenherum.

Erstmal mache ich ein Foto. Dieses schicke ich an Itsy mit der Nachricht "frag bitte, wem das gehört" - er hat genauere Anweisungen bekommen, bevor ich gegangen bin.

Ich erkenne cybertronische Technologie, wenn ich sie sehe und das ist keine.

Itsy sendet das Foto an den Decepticon-Kanal. Doch das Schiff kann niemand identifizieren. "Die Erde ist mein erster Einsatz", entschuldigt sich einer der Cons.

"Ja, einer der Offiziere könnte es wissen. Haben sie dich angegriffen? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Oh bitte, keinen der Offiziere. Alle, die ich kenne, sind Arschlöcher, die ich nie wiedersehen will.

Itsy schickt mir eine SMS mit einem einzelnen Fragezeichen darin. Er soll für mich sprechen. ER wurde nicht angegriffen, sondern ich. Das halte ich für eine Verwechslung.

Ich schreibe zurück: "nein"

Itsy sendet an den Kanal: "Nein danke, ich bin nur zufällig darauf gestoßen."

Dann bleibt mir nur, mich selbst um Informationen zu kümmern. Der Besitzer ist gerade beschäftigt und das Schiff erscheint verlassen.

Mein größter Wunsch war es, nach Hause zur Erde zu kommen. Doch könnte ich nach allem, was ich erlebt hatte, ein ruhiges, eintöniges Leben am Schreibtisch führen, bei dem jeder Tag wie der andere aussieht und jeder Schritt vorherbestimmt ist? Natürlich nicht. Mein zweitgrößter Wunsch ist es, neue Horizonte zu entdecken. Ich kann nicht umkehren ohne mir das Schiff anzusehen. Dies ist einer der Momente, für die es sich lohnt zu leben.

Außerdem sterbe ich nicht so leicht. Die Aliens kennen meine Fähigkeiten nicht. Ich hab noch den einen oder anderen Trick auf Lager.

Leise schleiche ich zum Schiff, ständig in alle Richtungen lauschend.

Vorsichtig trete ich hinein. Es ist verlassen. Das Innere sieht seltsam organisch aus. Ich betrete eine runde Kammer mit Wänden orange und durchscheinend wie Haut.

Ein Durchgang, genau genommen der Raum dahinter, erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Weiße Schädel leuchten mir förmlich entgegen. Ich trete näher.

Zwar erkenne ich sie als Schädel, auch ein paar menschliche, doch die meisten der Spezies habe ich trotz all meiner Reisen noch nie gesehen. Wie groß ist eigentlich dieses verdammte Universum?

Ich hebe erstmal mein Smartphone und mache ein paar Fotos.

Als ich mich umdrehe, stoße ich irgendwo gegen und schaue mich verwirrt um, denn ich sehe nichts. Nein, Moment, jetzt erkenne ich eine Art Luftverzerrung vor mir?

Die Luftverzerrung drückt einen Knopf auf ihrem Arm und der Jäger-Alien steht vor mir.

Jetzt ist es deutlich, dass er weder von der Erde stammt, noch irgendeiner mir bekannten Spezies angehört. Er ist humanoid, sein Gesicht und Körper mit Rüstung bedeckt, die freien Hautpartien erscheinen mir rau wie von einer Echse. Vielleicht würde ein Mensch dies hässlich nennen, aber ich mit meinem Botmodus hab kein Recht, über das Aussehen anderer Spezies zu urteilen.

Das erklärt auch, warum ich ihn nicht sehen konnte. Eine Art Tarnvorrichtung. Mist.

Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich. Meine Augen huschen kurz zur Seite, als ich den Weg zum Ausgang abschätze.

Doch der Alien bleibt ruhig vor mir stehen.

Langsam hebt er eine Hand. Greift mein Kinn. Sachte, fast schon zärtlich dreht er meinen Kopf erst zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite.

Dann wandert sein Blick an mir hinab, bleibt ungefähr auf der Mitte meines Leibes stehen und wandert wieder hoch. Was soll das werden?

Aber dann hebt er seine freie Hand, über der zwei lange Klingen aus dem Handgelenk hervorspringen, bereit zuzustechen.

"Warte! Warte!" Ich hebe die Hände in einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz. "Warte. Ich weiß genau, was du willst. Moment."

Die Schädel an der Wand, das müssen Trophäen sein. Dann das Betrachten meines Kopfes. Mein Schädel ist im Gegensatz zu normal gewachsenen perfekt symmetrisch, damit mein Gesicht möglichst langweilig aussieht und man es leicht vergisst. Leider macht das meinen Schädel zu einer einzigartigen Trophäe - dieses Detail hat mein Designer nicht bedacht, denke ich sarkastisch. Aber kein Problem, dem kann man abhelfen.

Ich stelle ein paar Berechnungen an, dann greife ich in meinen Hammerspace. Ein Teil des Metalls meines Körpers nimmt eine neue Form an und streckt sich meiner Hand entgegen.

Dann ziehe ich einen Schädel aus Metall hervor, den ich dem verwunderten Alien präsentiere. Ein Schädel nach meinem Abbild, perfekt symmetrisch. Ich bin ein bisschen stolz auf mich.

Doch er ist nur kurz verwundert. Dann schaut er wieder zu mir und schlägt mir den Schädel aus der Hand.

"Och komm schon."

Ich transformiere. Den nächsten Stichen weiche ich aus. Zwar fehlt mir als Mensch die Reaktionszeit, um mit der Angriffsgeschwindigkeit meines Angreifers mitzuhalten, doch hier übernimmt die Maschine die Kontrolle. Mit all meiner Kampferfahrung hat mein Prozessor gelernt, die Bahnen von Schlägen und Stichen, sogar die Flugbahn von Geschossen, bevor sie den Lauf verlassen, anhand aller sichtbarer Information vorauszuberechnen, sodass mir genug Zeit zum Reagieren bleibt.

Trotzdem werde ich zurückgedrängt.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, als ich einem Schlag ausweiche, bevor sich der Alien neu positioniert, mache ich einen Satz zu seiner ungeschützten Seite, fahre meine beiden Waffen aus.

"Zurück mit dir!" Meine Erbsenpistole und mein Laserpointer. Muss ich ihm ja nicht sagen.

Der Alien erstarrt kurz und weicht tatsächlich zurück. Als ich ihn mit dem Laserpointer anstrahle, geht er hinter der Säule in der Mitte des Raums in Deckung.

Während ich mich rückwärts Richtung Ausgang bewege, halte ich den Laserpointer in seine Richtung. Er schaltet seinen Tarnmodus ein - ich sehe nichts, gar nichts im Gegensatz zu vorhin in meinem Menschenmodus, doch ich meine, ich höre ihn einen Satz in einen Nebenraum machen.

Mich interessiert nicht, was er vorhat, daher mache ich mich aus dem Staub.

Es ist aussichtslos, bei meinen Schwierigkeiten auf dem Hinweg auf menschlichem Fuß entkommen zu wollen. Der Alien hält sich öfter hier auf und kennt sich besser aus. Im Botmodus kann ich es schaffen, allerdings verrät nun meine Energie-Signatur meinen Aufenthaltsort hier. Ich muss also zusehen, dass ich Abstand gewinne, dann zurücktransformieren und mich verstecken, bevor mich ein Vertreter meiner Roboter-Spezies entdeckt.

Ich fahre die Waffen ein und sprinte laut davon. Wie ein Elefant komme ich mir vor, bei jedem Schritt rascheln die Blätter und trockene Zweige zerbrechen unter meinen Klauen. Außerdem ist es dunkel und ein, zweimal stolpere ich über Äste, die auf dem Boden liegen. Was für eine blöde Idee, warum hänge ich mir nicht gleich eine Lichterkette um.

Ich steuere eine besonders dunkle Stelle im Wald an, die sich als Dickicht voller Nadelbäume herausstellt. Der Boden ist mit Moos bewachsen, zwar liegen auch hier trockene Äste herum, doch meine Schritte sind etwas leiser.

Ich gehe in Deckung, transformiere, lausche. Mein Gehör ist in beiden Modi etwa gleich, sprich ich muss die Geräuschkulisse von meinem Prozessor verstärken lassen, doch der Wald ist voller Geräusche und jedes Zusammenziehen von Holz, jedes Rauschen des Windes in den Baumkronen wird zu einer Explosion in meinen Ohren - nicht hilfreich. Ich hab dem Prozessor nicht beigebracht, Schritte rauszufiltern und nur diese zu verstärken und ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, das nachzuholen.

Gleichzeitig konsultiere ich die Karte auf meinem inneren System, suche den kürzesten Weg aus dem Wald hinaus - zu einer Straße mit einer offenen Ackerlandschaft dahinter. Wenn ich sowieso zu laut bin, um mich zu verstecken, dann begebe ich mich lieber dahin, wo ich entweder die Höchstgeschwindigkeit meines Roboterkörpers im Laufen ausnutzen kann oder wo ich mich von einem Anhalter in Sicherheit bringen lassen kann.

Ich mache mich auf in die Richtung. Als Mensch kann ich die Geräusche leichter klassifizieren, kann leiser auftreten dadurch, dass ich ein feineres Gefühl und eine größere Beweglichkeit im Fuß habe im Vergleich zur Klaue, doch ich komme mir so langsam vor.

Zweige, die unter einem breiten Fuß zerbrechen, höre ich neben meinen eigenen nicht. Doch irgendwas Großes bewegt sich irgendwo entfernt durch die Äste. Es wird lauter, kommt in meine Richtung.

Ich bekomme es mit der Angst zu tun, transformiere und renne. Doch ich komme nicht so schnell voran, wie ich gerne würde und mir stellen sich Felsen, Abhänge, alles Mögliche in den Weg, was man so im Wald finden kann. Ständig stolpere ich im Dunkeln, laufe irgendwo gegen oder ertaste ein Hindernis, um das ich herumlaufen muss. Das Ding in den Baumkronen ist mir auf den Fersen, doch die Straße ist nicht mehr weit, schon kann ich die sich bewegenden Lichtkegel der Autoscheinwerfer zwischen den Bäumen sehen.

Das Plasmageschoss kommt wie aus dem Nichts, trifft mich mitten im Sprung und schleudert mich fort. Ich fliege durch die Luft, rolle hinter dem Waldrand einen steilen Abhang hinunter und lande auf hartem Asphalt. Die großen Scheinwerfer eines heranfahrendes LKWs blenden mich - es ist zu spät, um von der Straße runterzukommen und ich wüsste nicht wohin, ich sehe nichts. Die Bremsen kreischen. Schützend hebe ich meine Klauen vor den Kopf, bereite mich auf den Aufprall vor. Doch er kommt nicht. Ich blinzle in das Licht. Der LKW steht so dicht vor mir, dass ich ihn nur als Kühlerwand vor mir sehe. Die plötzlich transformiert und sich als Roboter hoch über mir aufrichtet, der mir eine Kanone vor die Nase hält.

"Optimus?", frage ich verwundert.

"Überrascht mich zu sehen, Decepticon?"

Ich versuche zu verstehen, was das heißen soll. Es klingt nicht gerade nach einem Scherz.

"Leg deine Waffen nieder und ergieb dich." Erkennt er mich nicht?

Ich bin vor Erstaunen ganz erstarrt. Was macht er hier? Warum spricht er so mit mir, nach allem, was wir zusammen erlebt haben?

Moment, er erkennt mich tatsächlich nicht. Das Bewusstsein darüber trifft mich mit einem Schlag: Ich wurde bei den Decepticons zu dem Hybridwesen, das ich nun bin. Bei ihnen hab ich gelebt, gelernt zu transformieren, alles. Die Autobots wissen nichts davon. Sie haben mich niemals transformiert gesehen. Sie kennen meinen neuen Namen nicht - neue Namen, weder meinen Decepticon-Namen, noch meinen neuen Menschen-Namen oder wissen zumindest nicht, dass ich dahinterstecke. Sie wissen nicht mal, dass ich nun zur Hälfte ihrer Spezies angehöre. Der letzte Stand, den sie von mir haben ist, dass ich mit dem Allspark verschmolzen bin und von den Decepticons entführt wurde. Patchwork ist, war der einzige Autobot, der meine Maschinenteile gesehen hat, als die Decepticons ihn entführten, damit er meine Beschädigungen reparierte. Aber soweit ich weiß hatte er keine Gelegenheit, seinen Leuten davon zu erzählen. Von meiner Flucht wissen sie auch nichts, kein Decepticon hätte ihnen das gesagt. Ich bin offiziell noch auf Cybertron. Oder wenn sie die Signatur des Allsparks verfolgen, dann bin ich auf irgendeiner Reise durch das Weltall.

"Ich warte. Zwing mich nicht, zu schießen."

Ich schaue in seine kalten, blauen Optiken und erkenne, dass er es ernst meint. Ich könnte transformieren, mich zu erkennen geben. Aber dann muss ich mit ihm reden. Dann wird er mich fragen, was passiert ist, über meine Zeit auf Cybertron, dann muss ich ihm von all der Demütigung erzählen, die ich erlitten habe und die ich versuche, zu vergessen. Er wird mich fragen, wo der Allspark ist. Der Allspark, den ich in einer fernen Zukunft mit Megatrons Hilfe zu einem neuen Zuhause bringen werde. Wozu Optimus mich gebracht hat, als ich gesehen habe, wohin seine Führerschaft die Autobots bringt. Nein, ich kann nicht mit ihm reden. Ich will nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stehen.

"Ist ja gut", sage ich und schiebe meine "Waffen" aus, bevor ich sie von mir löse. Diese Schrottdinger kann er gerne haben. Ich werfe sie ihm zu und absichtlich vorbei. Während er ihnen hinterhersieht, will ich gerade meine Antriebe ausfahren und davonfliegen, doch da höre ich weitere Autos hinter mir halten und das markante Geräusch von weiteren Autobots, die hinter mir transformieren und ihre Waffen auf mich richten. Mist, das kann ich nicht riskieren. Zwar kann ich fliegen, doch meine Steuerfähigkeiten sind quasi nicht vorhanden, daher fehlt mir die Wendigkeit, den Schüssen in der Luft auszuweichen. Bei Optimus alleine hätte ich es gewagt, doch bei dieser Anzahl an Kanonen ist mir das zu riskant. Ich hab Itsy ein Versprechen gegeben.

Optimus hebt meine Waffen auf und nimmt sie achtlos in Gewahrsam, bevor er sich wieder an mich wendet. "Wie ist dein Name?"

Ich zögere, will erst meinen Menschennamen sagen, doch dann halte ich es für besser, ihn zur Tarnung für mich zu behalten. Ich will nicht, dass sie meine beiden Identitäten miteinander in Verbindung bringen. "Mutter der Decepticons. Conmutter."

"Conmutter" - der Name klingt bestimmt nach Unheil in den akustischen Sensoren eines Autobots - "tritt zurück und lege dich flach auf den Boden. Leiste keinen Widerstand und dir wird nichts geschehen."

Die Autobots legen mir magnetische Fesseln an, die unschöne Erinnerungen in mir wecken und bringen mich blind und unter unter ständiger Vorhaltung mindestens einer Waffe in ich vermute ihren Stützpunkt oder einer ihrer Stützpunkte, sodass ich nicht weiß, wo genau er sich befindet.

Sie scheinen nicht auf Gefangene vorbereitet zu sein, daher bringen sie mich einfach in die hinterste Ecke dieser Halle, wo sie mich auf das Linoleum legen. Mit den Fesseln bräuchte ich eine halbe Stunde, um zur Tür zu kriechen.

Eigentlich dachte ich, die Menschen hätten kein gutes Verhältnis mehr zu irgendwelchen Cybertroniern seit der Sache mit Chicago, doch ich sehe auf dem Weg einige durch den Stützpunkt laufen. Menschen. Sie tragen Tarnfleck wie Soldaten, aber haben nur Kurzwaffen dabei. Das finde ich nicht schlecht. Schon male ich mir aus, wie ich mir diesen Umstand bei einer Flucht zu Nutze machen könnte. Ich könnte einen niederschlagen, dann transformieren seine Sachen anziehen und einfach hinausspazieren. Das kann ich aber nur machen, wenn die Autobots gerade unterwegs sind.

"Hey", Ratchet tritt an mich heran. "Normalerweise würde ich das nicht machen, aber Optimus hat mich darum gebeten, mir deine Beschädigung anzuschauen."

Ich schaue an mir herab. Eine großflächige Stelle an rechten Seite ist nach innen gedellt, das Metall dort stumpf und rau. Neben meiner ansonsten spiegelglatten Oberfläche fällt der Makel stark auf. Ich hätte wirklich gerne eine medizinische Versorgung, denn die Werte meiner Sensoren gefallen mir gar nicht. Das Fleisch an der Stelle sendet konstant Schmerzsignale aus und die Blutwerte ... sehen irgendwie merkwürdig aus. "Nein." Doch es geht nicht. Denn wenn er mich untersucht, wird er zwangsläufig auf meine organischen Anteile stoßen.

"Ich hab genug deiner Art zerlegt, um zu wissen, wie du innen aussiehst. Es gibt nichts zu verbergen."

"Nein, lass mich in Ruhe."

"Fein, dann sieh zu." Er wirft genervt die Servos in die Luft. "Allerdings muss ich einen Scan durchführen, um sicherzustellen, dass du für weitere Befragungen zur Verfügung stehst." Er meint damit: Dass ich nicht offline gehe.

"Ich hab nein gesagt."

Doch das grüne Laserband aus seinen Optiken fährt einmal quer über meinen Körper. Ich stöhne genervt.

Mehrere Sekunden lang steht er erstaunt da als er meine Daten betrachtet. "Laut meinen Sensoren bestehst du zu 58,6 Prozent aus organischen Stoffen."

"Deine Scanner sind kaputt", antworte ich trocken. Doch ich bin ein Decepticon, zumindest denken sie das, er glaubt sowieso kein Wort von dem, was ich sage.

"Außerdem lassen deine Blutwerte auf eine großflächige Verbrennung schließen."

Ach, das ist es also. Ich drehe meinen Kopf teilnahmslos von ihm weg. "Bist du endlich fertig?"

"Wenn deine organische Hälfte sterben kann - und davon ist angesichts der Blutwerte auszugehen - dann solltest du das dringend behandeln lassen."

"Lass mich frei, dann kümmere ich mich darum. Wenn nicht, dann hab ich halt Pech gehabt."

Nach weiteren vergeblichen Überzeugungsversuchen - mich stur zu nennen zähle ich nicht als überzeugend - lässt er schließlich eine Salbe und Bandagen neben mir liegen und spricht mit Optimus ab, dass ich in einen Raum gebracht werde, wo mir die Fesseln abgenommen werden und ich mich selbst um meine Verletzungen kümmern kann, während sie nicht hinsehen.

"Danke", murmle ich leise zu Ratchet, als sie mich wieder rausholen. "Behalt's für dich." Er nickt unmerklich zur Bestätigung und zu meiner Zufriedenheit tut er in der Tat so, als wäre das alles nicht geschehen.

Es gibt keinen Weg drumherum, dass sich Optimus nun für eine Befragung zu mir gesellt. Eine Stimme geistert durch meinen Kopf: Ich bin kein Decepticon. Du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben. Nein, ich kann nicht mit ihm reden.

Optimus sinkt vor mir auf ein Knie hinab, um besser mit mir reden zu können, doch ich ertrage den Blick dieser blauen Optiken nicht und starre auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

So oft, so lange hab ich diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt, damals auf Cybertron, als ich durch die Stadt der Decepticons gelaufen bin und irgendwie zurechtkommen musste. Ich hab mir so sehr gewünscht, mit ihm zu reden, ihm alles zu erzählen, was ich dort erlebte, doch er war unerreichbar fern. Einmal hat mich Megatron zu sich gerufen, da sah ich Optimus' Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm und er fragte mich mit sanfter, Anteil nehmender Stimme, wie es mir ging. Doch Megatron stand neben mir, also sagte ich nur: gut. Es geht mir gut. Ich konnte mir neben dem Anführer der Decepticons keine Blöße geben, nachdem ich hart daran gearbeitet hatte, jegliche Schwäche zu verbergen, um ihnen keinen Angriffspunkt mehr zu bieten. Ich wollte stark erscheinen, mir Respekt verschaffen, um meinen Platz in dieser Gesellschaft kämpfen, die ich nicht verlassen konnte und mich stattdessen mit ihr arrangierte. Also hab ich heimlich in Simulationen Optimus mein Herz ausgeschüttet, bis es mir besser ging.

Jetzt ist er hier, sind wir alleine unter uns und ich habe ihm nichts mehr zu sagen.

Ich sage ihm: "Was auch immer du willst, die Antwort ist Nein. Ich rede nicht mit Autobots. Du verschwendest deine Zeit."

Ich bin den Umgang mit Decepticons gewohnt. Wenn ich sie beleidige, dann lachen sie oder werden wütend. Wenn ich sage, dass ich irgendwas nicht will, dann provozieren sie mich, bis ich für mein Nein kämpfe. Wenn ich traurig bin, dann ignorieren sie mich.

Autobots hingegen sind anders. Ich erinnere mich nicht recht, es ist zu lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal intensiven Kontakt mit ihnen gehabt hab, doch ich merke es jetzt.

Er nickt verständnisvoll. "Du bist zu jung, Megatron hätte dich nicht auf diesen Einsatz schicken sollen. Es blieb nicht genug Zeit, dich auf einen Kontakt mit uns Autobots angemessen vorzubereiten."

Was soll das jetzt heißen, natürlich bin ich alt genug für alles. Ich springe in meinen Fesseln auf, stelle mich auf die Hinterbeine und strecke mich kampflustig in die Höhe, während ich mit meinem Schwanz das Gleichgewicht halte. "Ich bin erwachsen und Megatron schickt mich nirgendwo hin!"

"Was hast du dort draußen gemacht?"

"Aliens gejagt." Ähm, das klingt anders, als es gemeint ist. Ich lass mich nervös halb hinab.

"Bist du desertiert?"

"Ähm ..." Oh je, das ist unangenehm. Will er mich jetzt zum Überwechseln überreden? Ich lege mich auf den Boden und wende mich von ihm ab. "Ich bin nicht gebrandet. Lass mich in Ruhe."

Doch er lässt mich nicht in Ruhe. Er wartet mit aller Geduld einer Millionen Jahre alten Maschine, die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann.

"Seltsam", sagt er schließlich und bevor ich mich fragen kann, was seltsam ist, fährt er fort: "Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich dich kennen. Allerdings habe ich noch nie eine Bekanntschaft vergessen."

"Nein, wir kennen uns nicht", erkläre ich hastig. Meine Blechstimme klingt zwar anders als meine menschliche Stimme, aber trotzdem irgendwie verwandt. Hört er das etwa? Ich versuche, meine Stimme unauffällig zu verstellen. "Und wenn, dann wäre es mir egal."

"Willst du mich nicht wenigstens anschauen, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

Tatsächlich drehe ich mich zu ihm um, doch diese riesigen, blauen Optiken scheinen mir direkt in die Seele zu blicken und ich fühle mich bloßgestellt, also schaue ich wieder auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

"Vielleicht kannst du mir trotzdem eine Frage beantworten", kehrt Optimus zum vorigen Thema zurück. "Wir vermissen einen Freund von uns, Brains ist sein Name. Hast du von ihm gehört? Haben die Decepticons ihn verschleppt oder getötet? Unsere Energondetektoren haben eine Signatur empfangen von dem Ort, an dem wir ihn zuletzt gesehen haben."

Ich will gerade verneinen, doch der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Hm, woher nur? Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich eine Tabelle, als ich die Liste der Namen von Cybertroniern durchscrolle, die die Forschungseinrichtungen in Gewahrsam haben. Brains, ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste, da hatte ich noch genug Aufmerksamkeit übrig, um mich zumindest jetzt daran zu erinnern, ihn überflogen zu haben.

"Nein, er ist bei den Menschen", antworte ich.

"Oh." Optimus wirkt überrascht. "Bist du sicher? Wo genau?"

"Keine Ahnung, in irgendeinem Labor, wo die Menschen Cybertronier untersuchen. Er lebt." Es gibt mehrere Standorte und abgesehen davon, dass wir zusammen Daten sammeln, haben wir nichts miteinander zu tun, also warum sollte mich interessieren, wo sich die anderen Labore befinden? Ich kann es auch nicht für ihn rausfinden, ohne dass es merkwürdig wäre.

"Danke", sagt er und nickt mir zu, bevor er sich erhebt und verabschiedet.

Als ich endlich meine Ruhe habe, hole ich mein Smartphone hervor und will Itsy eine Nachricht schicken. Meine Klauen sind nicht zum Greifen gedacht und das Telefon rutscht zwischen zwei Krallen raus. Ich werfe mich auf den Boden und kann es gerade noch mit flach ausgebreiteten Klauen auffangen, dann lege ich das Gerät mit dem neuen Kratzer auf dem Bildschirm auf dem Boden.

Dann will ich es bedienen. Aber es reagiert nur auf menschliche Berührung. Sinnlos tippe ich mit meinen Krallen auf dem Bildschirm herum, doch es ignoriert mich. Ich hasse meine Botgestalt.

Einer der Männer beobachtet mein Treiben. "Decepticon, warum hast du ein Smartphone, wenn du es nicht bedienen kannst?"

"Mein Radiomodul ist beschädigt", erkläre ich. Das erinnert mich daran, dass das nicht die Art ist, auf die Cybertronier elektrische Geräte benutzen. Also bringe ich meinen Schwanz nach vorne und verbinde die Spitze mit dem Gerät. Ja, so geht das. Leider hab ich hier keinen Empfang. Mist, Itsy macht sich bestimmt Sorgen. Wie soll ich ihm mitteilen, dass es mir gut geht?

Ein zweiter Soldat gesellt sich zu dem ersten. Beide starren mich an, das hasse ich. Außerdem reden sie leise über mich: "Guck mal, es benutzt ein Smartphone. Ich hab noch nie einen Decepticreep ein Smartphone benutzen sehen. Sind sie nicht selbst Computer?"

"Ich bin eine Sie!", lasse ich sie wissen. "Geht und macht Liebe mit euch selbst."

Ich verbinde mein inneres System mit dem Smartphone, um mich selbst um den Datenverkehr zu kümmern. Vereinzelt sehe ich Datenpakete von anderen Smartphones und Laptops in der Nähe herumfliegen. Vielleicht könnte ich mich mit mehreren Hops nach draußen hacken, um Itsy zu benachrichtigen, aber dann laufe ich Gefahr, dass jemand draußen meine Energonsignatur auffängt. Ist es das Risiko wehrt? Oder ich warte, bis sich eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergibt, aber wie lange wird das dauern? Oh Itsy, ich bin eine schlechte Mutter.

"Hey Decepticon", ruft einer der Männer. "Was machst du da? Hier drinnen ist kein Empfang."

Ach, was er nicht sagt. "Ich versuche meinem Baby zu sagen, dass ich erstmal nicht nach Hause komme", antworte ich ärgerlich. "Ich hab es zurückgelassen, um es nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, jetzt sitzt es da ganz alleine und wartet auf mich."

Damit hab ich ihre Neugier geweckt. "Du hast ein Baby? Wie hast du das gemacht? Optimus hat uns nie erzählt, wie ihr euch fortplanzt."

Ich schaue zu ihm hinüber. "Willst du ein Foto sehen?" Ich rufe es auf dem Bildschirm auf, ein Bild, das ich von Itsy gemacht habe, damit ich es betrachten kann, falls ich ihn vermisse. Dann schiebe ich das Gerät von mir weg und schaue entschuldigend auf meine Fesseln.

Der Soldat kommt auf mich zu. Mein Plan ist noch nicht ausgereift. Erstmal schaue ich aus der Nähe, ob er Schlüssel bei sich hat, dann überlege ich, ob sich ein Fluchtversuch in diesem Moment lohnt oder ob ich lieber Vertrauen aufbaue, damit sie in meiner Nähe unvorsichtig werden. Vielleicht kann ich ihn überreden, mein Smartphone mit hinaus zu nehmen, damit er für mich eine Nachricht an Itsy sendet. Gedanklich fange ich bereits an, die Nachricht zu formulieren. "Itsy, ich wurde gefangen genommen und komme erstmal nicht nach Hause. Ich hab sie gebeten, das Smartphone nach draußen zu bringen, um dir diese Nachricht zu senden. Ich versuche, so schnell, wie möglich zu dir zurückzukehren. Machs gut. Hab dich lieb."

In einiger Entfernung bleibt er stehen. Schaut mich zögerlich an.

"Was ist los? Ich bin unbewaffnet."

Sein Blick ruht auf meinen Krallen und auf den Fesseln, die meine Klauen zusammenhalten. Er findet das sicher genug, um sich an mich ranzuwagen und das Smartphone aufzuheben. Der Mann betrachtet den Bildschirm.

"Was für eine hässliche Kreatur", sagt er und wischt weiter zum nächsten Bild.

Mir würde die Kinnlade runterfallen, wenn ich im Botmodus eine hätte, so vergeht eine Zehntelsekunde, in der ich die Fassung verliere. Die Wut explodiert aus meinem Spark heraus. Wie kann diese Kreatur es wagen, mein Baby hässlich zu nennen? Itsy, mein Licht in der Dunkelheit, Sparkling aus meinem Spark, mein Letztgebautes. Was für eine Unverschämtheit!

Mein Schwanz schießt vor, zieht ihm die Beine weg. Mit Beinen und Armen gleichzeitig stoße ich mich vom Boden ab, lande dem überraschten Soldaten auf der Brust. Meine Schwanzspitze schießt zu seinem Hals und nimmt Kontakt mit seinem Nervensystem auf. Na warte, jetzt lernst du eine Welt des Schreckens kennen.

Der andere Soldat tritt überrascht ein paar Schritte rückwärts, zieht seine Waffe und zielt auf mich. "Runter von ihm, sofort!"

Ich nehme ihn nur halb wahr. Der Großteil meiner Aufmerksamkeit gilt der Simulation, die ich in das Gehirn des Mannes einspeise. Den anderen schaue ich herausfordernd an. "Na los, schieß doch!", verlange ich. Diese lächerlichen Kugeln dieser kleinen Schusswaffen werden einfach an meiner Hülle abprallen, bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken passiert mir nichts. Aber wenn ich Glück habe, prallen sie in eine Richtung ab, dass sie einen der beiden Männer treffen. Das ist dann nur ein unglücklicher Unfall, für den ich nichts kann, deren eigene Schuld. Da hätte ich nichts gegen einzuwenden.

Doch das Geschrei ruft die Autobots auf den Plan. Optimus Prime, Ironhide und Bumblebee rollen in den Raum und von drei Seiten heran, transformieren und richten ihre Kanonen auf mich. Das ist ein deutliches Argument. Vielleicht könnte ich einen Treffer mit der richtigen Technik blocken, jeder weitere würde mein Metall zu stark erhitzen und mein menschliches Fleisch verbrennen. Zwar kann ich aus den Zielrichtungen die Flugbahnen der Projektile berechnen lange bevor sie die Läufe verlassen, doch mit diesen Fesseln bin ich nicht in der Lage, auszuweichen.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe", befiehlt Optimus.

Trotzdem bleibe ich auf dem Mann sitzen. Falls mir keine Wahl bleibt und sie schießen, ramme ich ihm meine Krallen in den Hals, reiße ihn mit mir in den Tod. "Er hat mein Baby beleidigt. Er muss bestraft werden."

Ich meine, es in Optimus' Prozessor arbeiten zu sehen, als er die neuen Informationen in seine Wissensbasis integriert.

"Soldat, entschuldige dich", befiehlt er.

Heimlich löse ich die Schwanzspitze, nachdem ich die selbe Information an den Soldaten übertrage.

Er erwacht, hyperventiliert. Schaut mir erschrocken ins Gesicht. "Was zum Teufel war das?"

"Soldat", wiederholt Optimus.

Der Mann sagt: "Tut mir leid." Wie nebenbei, es bedeutet ihm nichts. Mit den Gedanken ist er noch immer woanders.

Doch wenn ich meinen Sohn wiedersehen will, muss ich mich damit zufrieden geben. "DAS sind hässliche Aliens. Erinnere dich daran, bevor du das nächste Mal über das Aussehen meines Babys urteilst. Mach, dass du weg kommst. Trete mir nie wieder unter die Optiken." Umständlich, jeweils mit Armen und Beinen gleichzeitig, will ich vom Mann runtersteigen, dabei verliere ich kurz das Gleichgewicht und bleibe nur mit Mühe aufrecht.

Der Mann rollt sich herum, kommt auf die Beine und sucht das Weite, während er sich schwer atmend an den Hals greift. Der andere geht zu ihm, um sich nach dessen Befinden zu erkundigen.

Die Autobots treiben mich zurück in meine Ecke - dabei schiebe ich umständlich mein Smartphone vor mir her - dann fahren sie ihre Waffen ein.

"Lasst uns alleine", schickt Optimus die anderen hinaus.

Oh Mist, jetzt fängt er wieder mit seinem Gehirnwäschekram an. Ich wende mich von ihm ab, um mein Desinteresse deutlich auszudrücken.

Ich höre, wie er sich in meiner Nähe hinsetzt. "Ich danke dir."

"Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab ihn nur verschont, weil du ihn sonst rächst."

"Du hast das Richtige getan. Der Mann weiß es nicht besser. Er wird aus dem Vorfall lernen."

"Hmpf", mehr sage ich nicht. Damals auf dem Mars hab ich ständig versucht, den Menschen zu erklären, dass die Cybertronier leben, dass sie Schmerzen empfinden - nichts hat es gebracht. Der Mann wird nur lernen, weil ich ihn bestraft habe, weil diese Negativäußerung über eine Protoform Konsequenzen nach sich zieht, nicht weil ich ihn verschont habe. Ich kann den Menschen nicht beibringen, Cybertronier mit meinen Optiken zu sehen, doch darüber brauche ich mit Optimus nicht zu diskutieren.

"Unsere Rassen haben ihre Diskrepanzen, aber ich glaube fest daran, dass es Frieden geben kann, wenn wir versuchen, sie beizulegen", sagt er.

Nein, Optimus. Dein Weg, Frieden zu schließen, geht zu weit. "Manche Dinge sind nicht zu verzeihen."

Er schweigt eine Weile. Gibt das Äquivalent eines Seufzers von sich.

"Du kümmerst dich also um eine Protoform, bist du deswegen desertiert? Ich bin aufgrund deines geringen Alters etwas überrascht."

Tz, Frechheit. "Ich bin erwachsen", führe ich an. "Hier, das ist mein Sohn." Ich schicke ihm das Foto unverschlüsselt über eine gewöhnliche W-LAN-Frequenz zu.

Wieder schweigt er eine Weile, ungewöhnlich lange. "Dann ... gehe ich davon aus, dass du dich für jemand anderen darum kümmerst. Oder es ist adoptiert." Bitte, was? "Verstehe. Dann ergibt alles Sinn."

"Ich hab ihn aus meinem Spark gezogen und ziehe ihn für mich selbst auf. Was redest du da? Was soll Sinn ergeben?"

Doch statt einer Antwort schweigt er nur nachdenklich. Bis er schließlich sagt: "Ich biete dir an, deine Protoform zu holen und zu dir zu bringen. Ich gebe dir mein Wort als Prime, dass wir ihm nichts tun."

"Nee", lache ich und stelle mir vor, wie ich ihnen die Adresse meiner Wohnung gebe. "Ich will euch nicht auf meiner Matte haben." Vielleicht schauen sie nach, wer sie gemietet hat. Vielleicht rufen sie ein Foto ab und erkennen mich wieder. Nein danke. Oder sie betreten meine Wohnung und Itsy bringt sie um. Er hat Anweisungen, sich möglichst versteckt zu halten, doch wenn jemand gezielt nach ihm sucht ... Ich hab ihm beigebracht, wie er sich im Notfall wehren kann. Das Risiko müssen wir nicht eingehen.

Optimus trägt einen weiteren Vorschlag vor: "Ich biete dir an, deine Protoform an einem Ort deiner Wahl abzuholen und zu dir zu bringen."

Allein diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen macht mich wütend. Ich fahre auf: "Ich will euch weder in der Nähe meines Zuhauses haben, noch lasse ich meinen Sohn alleine durch die halbe Stadt laufen, das ist viel zu gefährlich."

Warum kümmern sie sich überhaupt um meine Probleme? Mir ist doch vollkommen egal, ob sie sich schlecht dabei fühlen, mich hier gefangen zu halten. Irgendwann wird der Jäger-Alien meine Spuren verfolgt haben und mich hier finden. Wenn er sieht, dass ich auf absehbare Zeit nicht herauskomme, erwarte ich, dass er hier einbricht, um sich meinen Kopf zu holen. Den Moment werde ich zur Flucht nutzen. Tschüss, auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Autobots, hat mich nicht gefreut.

Ich höre das Knirschen von Optimus' Nacken, als er nickt, dann lässt er mich wieder alleine.


	6. Besuch im Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Predator ist Seldras Spuren gefolgt.

Es ist Montag. Das war das schlimmste Wochenende seit langem. Ich gebe mir Mühe, meine Verletzungen geheim zu halten.

"Guten Morgen, Frau Sadr'khor. Was ist los, hinken Sie?", begrüßt mich einer der Forscher.

Doch es gelingt mir nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. "Nein, ich hab heute Nacht nur krumm gelegen, das ist alles." Der Treffer des Plasmablitzes hat eine großflächige, hässliche Verbrennung hinterlassen. Ich habe sie so gut es geht versorgt, doch sie brennt bei jeder Bewegung.

"Brauchen Sie ein Ibuprofen?"

Was denn, ein Mittel gegen Schmerzen? Ich kann mich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern, als ich eins genommen habe. Ich meine bekommen. Eigentlich kann ich mich nicht erinnern, denn ich war außer Sinnen vor Schmerzen, aber die Videoaufnahme hinterher von meinem Verhalten unter Einfluss eines Schmerzmittels, daran erinnere ich mich genau. Das war so peinlich. Ich musste den Leuten erklären, dass ihre Medikamente auf meinen hybriden Körper anders wirken als auf einen normalen Menschen. Auf weitere Experimente dieser Art hab ich keine Lust.

"Nein danke."

Ich unterdrücke meine Schmerzen und verkrümle mich in meine Arbeit.

Angestrengt schließe ich einige Kabel an eine von Nitros zahlreichen Waffen an. Ist das ein Raketenwerfer, der Harpunen verschießt? Gut. Das ist den menschlichen Waffen ähnlich genug, dass ich es weitergeben kann. Damit können sie keinen größeren Schaden anrichten als ohnehin bereits.

"Was ist mit dir, Mensch?"

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie schwer ich atme. Ich hab meine Schmerzweiterleitung abgeschaltet und fühle bewusst nichts, doch ich hab nicht bedacht, dass eine Verletzung weitere Konsequenzen mit sich bringt. Der Gedanke wird sofort verdrängt von der Erkenntnis: Nitro Zeus beobachtet mich. Das finde ich ungewöhnlich für einen Decepticon, für den ein Mensch eine unterentwickelte Lebensform ist. Das ist, als würde ich mich für das Befinden einer Ameise interessieren.

"Nichts."

Ich fahre mit meiner Arbeit fort und reiße mich zusammen. Doch man kann einen Decepticon nicht täuschen. Sie haben ein Auge für Schwachpunkte.

"Hey, sei nicht unhöflich. Du willst meine Daten, oder? Du erzählst mir was, ich erzähle dir was."

Ich verzichte, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich sowieso an seine Daten gelange. Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Stattdessen eröffnet sich mir eine neue Möglichkeit.

"Ok." Ich hole mein Smartphone heraus. "In der Stadt läuft eine Alieninvasion", erkläre ich, während ich meinen Bilderordner öffne.

"Was? Und ich bin nicht dabei? Skandal!"

Ich lache leise - krümme mich kurz, als meine Verletzung durch die Bewegung aufflammt - und zeige ihm das Bild vom Raumschiff. "Hier, hast du sowas schon mal gesehen?"

Er betrachtet es und verneint.

Dann zeige ich ihm ein Bild von dem Alien im Parkhaus. "Und das?"

"Nein. Sind da noch mehr? Gib mal her."

Mein Arm erstarrt in der Luft, als ich dabei bin, ihm mein Smartphone zu reichen. Moment mal, ich hab noch den Übersetzer drauf. Das würde unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen.

"Ähm, sorry. Die Bilder sind privat."

"Hast du da Nacktfotos von dir drauf? Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich stehe nicht auf Menschen."

Ich lasse das Telefon wieder verschwinden. "Trotzdem nicht."

"Mensch, wenn du mich hier raus lässt, dann helfe ich dir mit deinem kleinen Alien-Problem."

"Nein, danke, ich komme klar." Ich wende mich wieder dem Computer zu.

"Wenn du einfach die Kameras abschaltest und meine Fesseln öffnest, lass es wie einen Unfall aussehen, einen Stromausfall. Ich würde mich unten in der Garage bei den anderen Fahrzeugen verstecken, damit sie denken, ich wäre fort, dann würde ich auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warten, durch das Tor zu fahren."

Ich stelle mir vor, dass das Gefangensein im Labor unglaublich langweilig ist und sie sich die Zeit mit dem Schmieden von Fluchtplänen vertreiben.

"Oh, ich weiß, wie das abläuft. Du machst dann das mit mir." Ich drücke Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen und mache ein schmatzendes Geräusch, als würde ich eine Weintraube zerdrücken. Eigentlich würde ich statt "Du" lieber "Megatron" sagen. Oder irgendein anderer Decepticon. Das macht für mich keinen Unterschied.

"Wir sind nicht so gemein, wie du denkst. Wir sind dankbar und belohnen unsere Helfer großzügig."

Ich glaube ihm kein Wort. "Mohawk sagt mir jeden Tag, dass er mich umbringt, sobald er rauskommt."

"Das ist nur seine Art sich auszudrücken, das meint er nicht so. Wir sehnen uns nach Freiheit, so wie alle fühlenden Wesen. Bist du freiwillig hier oder sehnst du dich auch nach Freiheit?"

Ich hab keine Lust, weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Den wahren Grund kann ich ihm sowieso nicht sagen, warum es mir lieber ist, wenn er hier sicher verwahrt bleibt.

Ich erwache wie aus einem Koma und hebe langsam den Kopf. Verwirrt schaue ich mich um. Das ist meine Schreibtisch in der Forschungseinrichtung. Ich muss wohl bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen sein. Die Kombination aus Simulationen und dem nächtlichen Herumtreiben, weil mich irgendjemand töten will, macht mich echt müde.

Wie spät ist es? Ich schaue auf mein Smartphone. Ich hab mir angewöhnt, auf mein Smartphone nach der Uhrzeit zu schauen. Hundert kleine, menschliche Angewohnheiten perfektionieren meine Tarnung.

2 Uhr morgens. Die Einrichtung ist menschenleer, abgesehen vielleicht von ein paar Wachleuten, die um das Gebäude patrouillieren. Ich fühle mich wie gerädert. Und trotzdem klopft mein Herz ungewöhnlich schnell und mein Verstand ist blendend wach, auch die Brandverletzung brennt heftiger als gestern. Die Haare in meinem Nacken stellen sich auf. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.

Nachdem ich mich kurz vergewissere, dass in meinem Büro alles seine Ordnung hat, schleiche ich mich zur Tür, öffne sie leise, spähe auf den Flur. Das Licht aus meinem Büro wirft einen Schein in die Dunkelheit, doch als ich mich hinausbegebe, nimmt mich der Bewegungsmelder wahr und erhellt den Flur. Tagsüber huschen beschäftigt verschiedene Leute herum, jetzt wirkt er wie ausgestorben, gruselig, wie nach der Zombie-Apokalypse.

Ich schaue nach links und rechts. Irgendwie muss ich an Kugeln denken, die ungehindert den langen, geraden Flur hinabfliegen und wage es kaum, den Türrahmen zu verlassen. Sie fliegen von rechts nach links. Rechts geht es in Richtung des Ausgangs, links zu einigen der Gefangenen. Ich entscheide mich für links, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Kurz bevor ich die Tür zur Maschinenhalle erreiche, höre ich, wie sich eine Tür am anderen Ende des Gangs öffnet und zucke zusammen. Ich drehe mich um. Ganz leicht, kaum sichtbar sehe ich, dass die Luft am Ende des Flurs leicht verzerrt erscheint - ein Alien hat sich in die Einrichtung geschlichen.

Ich tue, als würde ich nichts sehen, indem ich den Blick kurz weiter herumschweifen lasse, dann verschwinde ich durch die Tür.

Ich finde mich am oberen Ende einer Treppe wieder, die mich hinab in die geräumige, fast leer anmutende Halle führt. An den Wänden und der Decke befinden sich Streben, an denen sich Kräne bewegen können. Im Boden befindet sich bis zum anderen Ende eine Reihe großer rechteckiger Öffnungen. Hier, an diesem Ende der Halle, stehen Tische mit Werkzeug und es gibt ein großes Tor zur Anlieferung, das leider verschlossen ist und ich weiß nicht, wie man es öffnet.

Ich eile die Treppe hinab. Darunter finde ich einen Feuerlöscher, mit dem ich mich in eine weiße Wolke hülle.

Eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht. Falls um diese Uhrzeit noch Wachleute auf die Monitore achten, werden sie den Alien ohnehin nicht entdecken. In dem Löschstaub hinterlässt er wenigstens ein paar Fußabdrücke, die mein ungewöhnliches Verhalten erklären. Andererseits verbirgt er mich sowohl vor den Kameras als auch vor dem Alien, falls ich in den nächsten Minuten in diesem Bereich transformieren muss.

Jetzt brauche ich ein Versteck. Davon gibt es im Raum nur wenige.

Die Treppe fällt weg, darunter bin ich zu sichtbar. Die Stufen haben keine Rückwand. Vor allem sollte ich lieber weit weg von dem Alien sein, falls er mich entdeckt.

Bleibt nur eine der rechteckigen Öffnungen. Die Orte, wo die Gefangenen aufbewahrt werden.

Ich seufze. Keine leere Zelle, da käme ich nicht alleine heraus, zumindest nicht ohne zu transformieren.

Am besten irgendwo in der Mitte, wenn der Alien nicht mehr so genau nachsieht und ich noch Raum nach hinten habe.

Ich laufe die Halle entlang und springe in die Zelle von Nitro Zeus. Wie ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ist er in Ketten gelegt und unschädlich gemacht.

Ich höre, wie seine Systeme aus dem Ruhemodus, in den sie sich nachts begeben, hochfahren. "Oh, Besuch um diese Zeit? Willst du kuscheln, Mensch?"

Schon bereue ich meine Entscheidung. Er ist weniger aggressiv als viele der anderen Insassen, aber ein Plappermaul.

"Entschuldige vielmals die Störung", flüstere ich mit Höflichkeit. "Mir gehen gerade die Optionen aus."

"Das bin ich also für dich. Eine One-Night-Stand. Weil du nichts Besseres findest."

Ich ignoriere sein Necken. "So lange wird es nicht dauern", erwidere ich passend zum Thema und lausche zur Tür. "Oh, und passt du bitte auf meine Kette auf?"

"Na wenigstens bezahlst du mich für meine Dienste."

Ich greife meine Halskette mit dem kleinen Finger und hänge sie ihm an die Ecke eines Rüstungsteils an seinem Fuß. Dann ziehe ich in weiser Voraussicht meine Schuhe aus. "Die bitte auch."

"Du verlangst ganz schön viel, Mensch, dafür, dass du sonst nicht sehr gesprächig bist."

"Bitte sei leise. Er ist getarnt. Ich muss hören, wo er ist."

Ich drücke mich eng an die Wand auf der Gangseite, den Blick lauschend nach oben gerichtet.

Da höre ich auch schon die Tür oben an der Treppe.

Mein Herz schlägt mir vor Aufregung bis zum Hals. Unter dem Vorsprung oben sollte er mich nicht sehen, wenn er nicht genau nachsieht. Sicherheitshalber ziehe ich mich in die vordere Ecke zurück. Wenn alles schief geht, muss ich schneller reagieren als er. Wenn ich transformiere, kann ich mit einem Satz seine Füße erreichen und ihn hier runterziehen.

Ich höre eine Weile nichts, doch meine Nackenhaare fühlen sich an, als wären sie zum Zerreißen gespannt. Das Raubtier schaut sich um. Dann höre ich seine Schritte aus weiter Ferne langsam, umsichtig die Treppe hinabsteigen. Er schaut sich nur kurz im vorderen Teil um, dann höre ich ihn langsam den Gang entlangkommen, ständig innehaltend und sich umschauend.

Wie erwartet höre ich ihn an den ersten Zellen länger innehalten als an den weiteren.

Je näher er kommt, desto schneller schlägt mein Herz, desto lauter wird meine Atmung. Das macht mich nervös. Ich sende Befehle an meine Hibernations-Systeme, um meinen Kreislauf herunterzufahren.

Als er nur noch wenige Zellen entfernt ist, halte ich die Luft an, doch gegen das Brennen der Anspannung kann ich nichts tun. Die Schritte halten über mir an. Ich sehe in Nitros optischen Sensor, der leicht verwirrt auf die Stelle starrt, wo er die Geräusche hört, doch er sieht nichts.

Die Schritte bewegen sich weiter. Ich lebe noch.

Nach einigen Zellen Abstand wage ich es wieder zu atmen. Dann fahre ich meinen Stoffwechsel langsam wieder hoch. Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Bei dem Gedanken daran fängt mein Herz wieder an zu rasen.

Nein, ich kann nicht hier bleiben und hoffen, dass er von selbst verschwindet. Er hat mich in diese Halle gehen gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, was er tut, wenn er mich nicht findet, aber einfach unverrichteter Dinge abziehen? Ich glaube nicht. Eher nochmal gründlicher suchen.

Ich schaue Nitro an und lege nochmal bittend meinen Finger auf die Lippen. Dann klettere ich an ihm hoch, möglichst leise. Nur das Gebläse der Lüftungsanlage hilft, meine Geräusche zu überdecken.

Vorsichtig luge ich über den Rand und sehe die Luftverzerrung. Keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung er schaut, aber wenn er nicht auf mich zustürmt oder auf mich schießt, ist es wohl die andere.

Leise klettere ich über den Rand und bewege mich so langsam wie nötig und so schnell wie möglich vorwärts, um meinen Lärmpegel niedrig zu halten. Außerdem mache ich die Schritte in ungleichmäßigem Tempo, damit ihn das gleichmäßige Trommeln einer flüchtenden Beute nicht alamiert.

Erst als ich einen Fuß auf die Treppe setze, tönt das Geräusch laut durch die Halle, sodass ich erschrecke.

Ich drehe mich kurz zu dem Alien um - ein Fehler. Ich brauche fast eine halbe Sekunde, um die Luftverzerrung zu sehen, die den Gang entlangläuft - dann schlage ich alle Vorsicht in den Wind und stürme die Treppe hinauf. Durch die Tür, dann laufe ich den Gang entlang.

Der Jäger trifft mich im Foyer an, wo ich ihn erwarte, auf einem Stuhl stehend, einen Besenstiel in den Händen haltend, den ich herausfordernd durch die Luft schlage. "Komm nur her, ich mach dich platt." Die Sprinkleranlage regnet auf mich hernieder, das kalte Wasser lässt mich erschaudern. Ich zittere und atme schwer.

Angriffslustig zieht er einen Alien-Speer, klappt ihn aus und stürmt auf mich zu. Dann gibt es einen lauten Knall als der Jäger die Pfütze erreicht, die ich mit dem Computer der Rezeption unter Strom gesetzt habe. Er wird sichtbar, krümmt sich unter den sich zusammenziehenden Muskeln und versucht, das Wasser zu verlassen, doch er fällt zu Boden, kurz bevor die Sicherung rausfliegt und alle Lichter ausgehen.

Ich hole mein Smartphone heraus und schalte die Lampenfunktion ein. Was für ein grauenhafter Anblick. Ich mache schnell ein Foto, um ihn für die Nachwelt festzuhalten. Das glaubt mir nie jemand.

Ich lausche in die Stille der Dunkelheit - nichts - dann taste ich mich vom Stuhl runter - platsch - und vorwärts bis zum reglosen Körper des Aliens.

Keine Ahnung, ob er sowas wie einen Puls oder eine Atmung hätte, wenn er lebendig wäre. Jetzt zumindest kann ich nichts dergleichen finden.

Endlich. Nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die er mir bereitet hat, hab ich endlich meine Ruhe.

Dann taste ich mich zurück zur Maschinenhalle, um Itsy abzuholen, wie ich es versprochen habe.

Es ist still in der Halle, nicht mal das gelangweilte Rasseln der Maschinenteile ist zu hören.

Ich taste mich am Geländer entlang und zähle die Zellen mit.

"Hallo Nitro", grüße ich. "Ich bin gekommen, um meine Kette zurückzuholen. Darf ich deine Zelle betreten?"

"Was ist hier los, Mensch?", fragt er ernst, dann kehrt der Schalk zurück. "Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich versetzt."

"Ich hab den Alien gegrillt, dabei ist der Strom ausgefallen."

Ich warte auf eine Antwort. Jetzt hab ich Zeit. "Tut mir leid, dass ich eben ohne Erlaubnis in dein Reich eingedrungen bin. Es war ein Notfall."

Ich hab sogar Zeit, die Höfliche zu spielen. Mir ist doch völlig egal, ob er zustimmt oder nicht. Doch nur weil sie Gefangene und Maschinen sind, muss man sie nicht respektlos behandeln. Ich weiß, wie das ist.

Maschinenteile klirren in seiner Zelle. "Ja, hol dir deine Kette zurück."

Ich lasse mich vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit fallen und lande am Boden seiner Zelle. Leicht nervös taste ich mich vorwärts - ich weiß, dass Decepticons die Berührung durch Menschen verabscheuen - und versuche den Kontakt auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, als ich meine Kette wieder an mich nehme und leicht unnötigerweise meine Schuhe anziehe.

"Danke. Darf ich jetzt an dir hinausklettern?"

"Wenn du mir sagst, was das eben war?"

Hm, was ist das absolute Minimum, das ich ihm erzählen muss, damit er mich gehen lässt? Oder ist es besser, mich ohne Erlaubnis aus dem Staub zu machen? Er kann sowieso nichts dagegen tun.

Ich lache leise. "Dann mache ich es mir hier schon mal gemütlich. Ich weiß auch nicht, was das war. Ihr Roboter seid nicht die einzige Alien-Spezies in der Stadt, wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe. Das ist so eine Art Trophäenjäger. Keine Ahnung, was er von mir will. Ich hab ihm eine Trophäe angeboten, aber er hat sie nicht genommen."

"Tz, tz. So funktioniert das auch nicht, Mensch."

Bei den anderen schon.

Ich höre einen der anderen Insassen meckern, Mohawk: "Bist du bald fertig, Nitro?" Der Stromausfall hat sie aus dem Ruhemodus gerissen.

Er seufzt. "Mach, dass du wegkommst, Mensch."

"Danke vielmals." Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und klettere in die Freiheit.

Was für ein Tag. Das ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich mich unbesorgt auf den Heimweg machen kann.

Am nächsten Morgen im Forschungslabor werde ich direkt am Eingang von Sicherheitsleuten abgefangen, zusammen mit dem Leiter der Forschungseinrichtung: "Kommen Sie bitte mit." Er ist wütend.

Sie führen mich in eine Art Verhörraum, wo sich die Wachen um uns herum postieren. Das verursacht mir leichtes Unbehagen.

"Können Sie mir sagen, was diese Scheiße zu bedeuten hat?" Er zeigt mir auf einem Bildschirm das Video der Überwachungskamera, wie ich die Maschinenhalle betrete und mit dem Feuerlöscher herumsprühe, kurz bevor die Kameras ausfallen.

"Selbstverständlich", antworte ich und spiele selbst die erzürnte. "Ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind unzureichend. Irgendwie ist ein Alienwesen von draußen hineingelangt und ich musste improvisieren."

"Und dafür verursachen Sie einen Stromausfall und zerstören den Rezeptionscomputer?"

Ich schaue böse zurück. "Ihre Schlafmützen von Wachen reagieren ja nicht, wenn man ins Bild winkt." Ich wende mich an die umstehenden Wachen. "Nichts für ungut, Jungs." Sie nicken mir desinteressiert zu.

Der Leiter reibt sich angestrengt die Stirn. "Schauen Sie mal, das interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, wie Sie den Eindringling erledigt haben."

"Nicht?" Jetzt bin ich überrascht.

"Ich möchte wissen, wie es sein kann, dass zur gleichen Zeit mehrere unserer Forschungsobjekte entkommen sind."

Ich ... kann ihm nicht ganz folgen. Damit kann er nur die Cybertronier meinen? "Pardon?"

"Namentlich: Dreadbot, Mohawk und Nitro Zeus. Anscheinend haben sie den Stromausfall genutzt, um auszubrechen. Den Stromausfall, den Sie verursacht haben. Onslaught hatte sich ebenfalls aus seinen Fesseln befreit, aber er passte nicht durch die Tür. Wir haben ihn angetroffen, als er darin feststeckte. Was für ein jämmerlicher Anblick."

Ich bin verwirrt. "Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich bin hinterher nochmal zu ihnen reingegangen, als das Alien tot war." Abgesehen davon höre ich Decepticon-Radio und Nitro hätte seine Flucht bestimmt lautstark verbreitet.

Der Leiter spult vor bis zur Stelle auf dem Überwachungsvideo, in dem der Alien sichtbar im Raum einen Stromschlag bekommt, kurz bevor der Strom ausfällt. Man sieht deutlich, dass ich meine Kette da nicht trage.

"Ja, genau da. Ich hatte meine Kette und bei ihm gelassen, als ich mich in seiner Zelle vor dem Alien versteckt habe. Danach bin ich im Dunkeln zurückgegangen und hab sie mir zurückgeholt. Da war er noch da, ganz sicher. Er hat mich gefragt, was los war und wir haben ein paar Worte gewechselt."

"An seinem Platz."

"Ja."

"In seinen Fesseln."

"Ja, ich glaub schon."

"Haben Sie die Fesseln genau überprüft?"

"Ich ... nein, wieso sollte ich? Er hielt seine Arme nah am Körper, genau wie sonst auch. Es war dunkel. Mir kam es vor, als wäre er noch in den Fesseln."

Der Leiter lehnt sich zu mir vor. "Dann sage ich, haben Sie nochmal verdammtes Glück gehabt und ihn an seinem guten Tag erwischt."

Ich ... weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. "Was ist mit dem anderen Alien? Dem im Foyer?"

"Haben wir zur Untersuchung ins Labor gesandt. Danke, das war erstmal alles. Sie können gehen. Wenn Sie irgendwas Ungewöhnliches bemerken oder wenn Sie Personenschutz benötigen, rufen Sie diese Nummer an. Die Transformer sind äußerst gefährlich, möglicherweise wollen sie sich für Ihre Beteiligung am Projekt rächen."

Ich schaue auf die Visitenkarte, die er über den Tisch zu mir rüberschiebt. "Aber ... Das ist die Nummer, wo ich jede Woche Alienaktivitäten melde?"

"Tatsächlich? Dann sind bei Ihnen schon Roboter gewesen?"

Ich seufze und habe keine Lust, ihm die Sache zu erklären.

"Nein, nein, alles gut. Okay, ich rufe an, sobald sie bei mir auftauchen." Nein, das würden sie natürlich nicht machen, was sollten sie von mir wollen? Ich war immer höflich zu ihnen. Abgesehen davon würde ich alleine mit ihnen fertig werden.

Er geleitet mich zur Tür hinaus und ich darf meine Arbeit erstmal fortsetzen.

Erst spät am Nachmittag erfahre ich mit Schrecken, dass auch der Körper des Aliens aus dem Labor verschwunden ist.

Und nach mehreren Tagen, als sich die Aufregung bereits gelegt hat, empfange ich erst leicht verspätet die Kundgabe von Nitros erfolgreicher Flucht.


	7. Seldra stiehlt ein Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Predator ist hartnäckig. Seldra schmiedet neue Pläne.

Wieder ist ein Arbeitstag herum. Von den Decepticons hab ich seit deren Flucht nichts gehört - besser für sie. Sie wollen nur frei sein. Solange sie mich nicht belästigen, soll mir das recht ein. Ich bin nicht so wichtig, als dass sie sich die Mühe machen würden, mich aufzusuchen.

Mein Chef sagte, er dachte, ich wäre im Labor sicher. Er macht sich Sorgen um mich, aber was kann er schon tun?

Ich schließe meine Wohnungstür auf und will erstmal einen leckeren, heißen Tee trinken. Einfach nichts tun und alles um mich her vergessen.

Doch kaum drehe ich den Schlüssel herum, schon gibt das Schloss nach. Es ist rausgebrochen, die Tür schwingt nach innen.

Jemand ist bei mir eingebrochen, ernsthaft? Bei mir gibt es nichts zu holen, außer Ärger. Wenn ich den erwische. Staubige Fußabdrücke hat er auch hinterlassen.

Halt, Moment. Meine Mustererkennung schreit auf.

Ich höre ein Klicken aus den Tiefen meiner Wohnung kommen und springe beiseite, gerade als ein greller Blitz im Treppenhaus neben mir einschlägt.

Vor mir führt die Treppe nach oben. Ich sprinte hinauf. Für den Weg nach unten müsste ich an meiner offenen Wohnungstür vorbei.

Nach einer Treppe wundere ich mich, dass ich noch Atem habe.

Der Vorteil an meiner Billigwohnung ist, dass sie in einem Gebäude ohne Aufzug ganz oben liegt. Ich werfe einen Blick zwischen den Geländern nach unten und sehe die bekannten Schlieren raufkommen, dann flüchte ich auf das Dach.

Da ist er, dieser Alien-Jäger. Frechheit, mir in meiner Wohnung aufzulauern. Wie soll ich je wieder ruhig schlafen?

Als er aus der Tür stürmt, schaut er sich nach mir um. Das Dach sieht leer aus. Ich hab mich hinter der Tür versteckt und hab den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, mir die Sache anzusehen. Aus dieser Nähe kann ich einige Details erkennen.

Noch bevor er mich entdeckt, greife ich nach der Kanone auf seiner Schulter. Mein Schwanz peitscht vor, zerschneidet die Riemen, mit denen seine Schulterplatte an ihm befestigt ist.

Beim Umdrehen macht er im Affekt einen Schlag, bevor er bemerkt, was ich vorhabe, dabei schleudert er mich mitsamt meiner Beute fort.

Ich stürze zurück, rolle mich um das Rüstungsteil ab und stehe.

Wie niedlich. Wie benutzt man das Teil? Ich fange an, es zu untersuchen in der Absicht, sie schussbereit zu haben, wenn der Alien auf mich zustürmt.

Doch stattdessen hebt er seinen Unterarm und schießt mit einer weiteren Kanone auf mich. Ich hab gerade noch Zeit, das Rüstungsteil in die Schussbahn zu bringen, als mich der Einschlag nach hinten wirft.

Erstaunt sehe ich das Dach vor mir fliehen und krümme mich in Erwartung des Aufpralls, der lange auf sich warten lässt. Der harte Untergrund gibt federnd nach - das Dach eines Autos - trotzdem presst mir der Aufprall die Luft aus der Lunge und ich rolle panisch vom Dach herunter, um in Deckung zu gehen. Dort spähe ich hustend über den Wagen, die Alien-Kanone in meiner Hand zum Dach des Gebäudes gerichtet. Ich versuche, die Umrisse des getarnten Aliens auf dem Dach auszumachen, doch ich sehe nichts. Meine Atmung und mein Herzschlag beruhigen sich langsam wieder, doch ich bin hier immer noch in Gefahr. Ich muss hier weg.

"Itsy, öffne den Wagen."

Der kleine Con verlässt sein Versteck um meinen Hals und klettert meinen Arm hinab, den ich zum Türschloss halte, während ich nervös den Himmel über dem Dach im Auge behalte. Nach wenigen Klicks ist die Tür offen. Ich lasse meinen Blick nochmal über die umliegende Straße schweifen, die um diese Zeit wie ausgestorben wirkt - immer noch kein Zeichen von dem getarnten Alien. Die leichten Luftverzerrungen, die alles sind, was seine Tarnung von seinem Äußeren übrig lässt, sind auch bei gutem Licht nur schwer auszumachen. Dann reiße ich die Wagentür auf und setze mich ins Auto. Das Rüstungsteil mit der Waffe werfe ich auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Itsy, mach Schlüssel."

Itsy krabbelt zum Zündschloss, stochert mit seinen dünnen Beinchen darin herum und transformiert sie in einen passenden Schlüssel. Der Wagen springt an, seine KI begrüßt mich mit einem Hallo auf dem Bildschirm und stellt sich als Mercedes vor.

"Mercedes, spiel Get Out von Dance with the Dead."

Ich gebe Gas. Oh, das Auto kennt den Song.

"Dieser Bastard. Ich bringe ihn um. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie", schimpfe ich verärgert über den heißen Tee, den ich mir hart verdient habe und der mir nun verwehrt bleibt.

Ich fahre immer geradeaus, immer leicht am Tempolimit, die Augen ständig nervös nach links und rechts blickend.

Itsy fragt mit cybertronischem Gepiepse, ob ich in Ordnung bin.

"Ja, mir geht's gut. Danke." Ich schenke dem Kleinen ein Lächeln und krümme mich leicht unter Schmerzen. Abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern und blauen Flecken bin ich diesmal recht gut weggekommen. "Ich hab nur leichte Kopfschmerzen und das Brennen in meinen Muskeln lässt schon nach."

Auf der Pro-Seite hab ich eine Alienwaffe erbeutet. Auf der Contra-Seite weiß ich nicht, wie man sie benutzt und ich kann meine Wohnung nicht mehr betreten.

Itsy fragt: "Soll ich deinem Chef schreiben, dass du morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommst?"

"Oh, nein danke." Zwar hat mich die Nacht schon sehr geschlaucht, aber es erscheint mir nicht schwerwiegend genug, um mich deswegen krank zu melden. Schon wieder. "Kannst du mal nachsehen, wem der Wagen gehört?"

Itsy lässt zwei seiner Beine als Schlüssel zurück und krabbelt zum Handschuhfach, findet aber keinen Hinweis auf die Identität des Besitzers.

Während wir die Stadt verlassen, einfach weiter geradeaus, bloß weg hier, erkundet Itsy den Rest des Wagens. Es ist erstaunlich sauber und aufgeräumt.

"Okay", sage ich. "Ist gut, ich kümmere mich morgen darum."

Wir halten schließlich auf dem ruhigen Parkplatz einer Raststätte als ich entscheide, dass wir weit genug gefahren sind und ich den Motor abschalte. Der Alien kann mir zu Fuß unmöglich so weit gefolgt sein. Trotzdem lasse ich noch einmal den Blick schweifen. Die Sammlung an anderen PKWs und LKWs lässt uns hier unverdächtig erscheinen. Der nächtliche Acker, der den Rastplatz umgibt, wirkt unheimlich.

Ich klettere von innen in den Kofferraum und suche einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, um die Verbände meiner Brandverletzung auszuwechseln, doch ich finde keinen - das ist unverantwortlich. Hm, meine Brandsalbe hab ich sowieso nicht dabei. Dann kümmere ich ich morgen früh darum.

Ich klettere zurück in den Fahrersitz, lehne mich zurück und schließe die Augen. Obwohl ich hundemüde bin, lässt der Schlaf auf sich warten. Noch immer bin ich zu nervös.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ein Raubtier ist in der Nähe." Meine menschlichen Instinkte halten mich wach. Hier im Fahrersitz fühle ich mich ausgeliefert - es ist so offen nach allen Seiten - also krieche ich kurzentschlossen gefolgt von Itsy wieder nach hinten und stelle sicher, dass ich den Kofferraum als möglichen Fluchtweg von innen öffnen kann. Dann ziehe ich Itsy wie einen harten Teddy an mich heran und zwinge mich wenigstens bis zum Morgen zu ruhen.

"Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, an dem du gebaut wurdest?", frage ich Itsy. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Ich genieße die Privatsphäre, die der Wagen mir verschafft und werde gesprächig.

"Ich hockte im Kerker auf jenem Planeten, wo Headache mit mir abgestürzt war. In der Zelle mir gegenüber lag wie zum Hohn mein Maschinenkörper, durch zwei Gitter von mir getrennt und unerreichbar. Ich saß dort an die Wand gelehnt, heftig angeschlagen von meinem Kampf gegen die Kopfgeldjäger, zu schwach um alleine zu sitzen, angekettet und hilflos. Ich sah keine andere Chance, also zog ich neues Leben aus meinem Spark, deine Brüder und Schwestern. Ich spuckte sie in die Nähe meiner Füße und schaute, wie sie reagierten. Wenn sie mich anfauchten, zertrat ich sie mit der Hacke. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass sie mich angriffen und hatte nicht die Kraft oder Zeit, mich um ihre Erziehung zu kümmern. Es ging nicht anders. Das wenige Metall, das mir in meinen Knochen verblieben war, ging mir langsam aus. Mein linkes Bein, mein rechter Arm hingen schon schlaff herunter und ich begann, meinen linken Arm auch aufzuzehren. Und plötzlich standest du da. Du fauchtest nicht. Du schautest mich nur aus großen, neugierigen optischen Sensoren an. Ich sagte: 'Bring mir meinen Körper' und du hast dich umgesehen, was ich meinte, und bist losgelaufen, durch die Gitter in die andere Zelle."

Ich grinse. "Du warst viel zu klein und schwach und der Körper bewegte sich kein Stückchen. Dann rief ich dir zu, mir nur die Schwanzspitze zu bringen und ich bemerkte, dass meine Handgelenke dank der fehlenden Knochen aus den Ketten glitten. Ich kroch zum Gitter, wo ich meine Schwanzspitze in Empfang nahm. Der Rest ist Geschichte." Ich knuddle mich fester an Itsy. "Das war ein grauenhafter Ort. Du warst das einzig Gute daran. Du bist für mich da, wenn meine Not am größten ist."

Itsy erwidert: "Du hast mich auch gerettet."

"Ja, ich weiß. Als Headache soweit nachgewachsen war, dass sie mich vom Planeten fortbringen konnte und ich an Bord gegangen war, hörte ich dich nach mir rufen. Ich drehte mich um und entschied, dich mitzunehmen. Ich lehnte mich aus der Heckklappe, während du diesem Evil Overlord auf den Kopf sprangst und von dort in meine Arme, dabei wandte er irgendeinen Zauber an, der mich vermutlich getötet hätte, wenn Headache nicht rechtzeitig die Klappe geschlossen hätte. Ich lag blau und lila angelaufen, wochenlang schwer verletzt im Schiff, als hätte er mir jede einzelne Ader im Körper zerrissen. Doch du warst da und hast dich um mich gekümmert und alles war in Ordnung." Ich lächle bei dem Gedanken und lasse mich in einen leichten Schlaf sinken.

Als es am nächsten Morgen langsam hell wird, spüre ich, dass es mit dem Schlaf vorbei ist. Mit müden Augen und fröstelnd krieche ich wieder auf den Fahrersitz. Es ist noch immer ruhig draußen.

"Ich hab geträumt, ich wäre in der Forschungseinrichtung gefangen", erzähle ich Itsy. "Und Nitro Zeus in einem Laborkittel hat mir eine Halskette umgelegt, um meine Geheimnisse runterzuladen." Ich lache. "Wie absurd." Itsy krabbelt stumm auf den Beifahrersitz und sagt nichts dazu. Ich hab ihm das Konzept von Träumen erklärt, doch für Cybertronier ist es reine Theorie.

Ich hole mein Smartphone heraus, das sich beim Kampf gestern oder vielleicht auch beim Sturz vom Dach ein paar Sprünge im Display zugezogen hat, und schalte die öffentlichen Wetter-Kameras in der Nähe durch auf der Suche nach den dezenten Luftverzerrungen, die auf die Anwesenheit eines getarnten Aliens hinweisen. Das gleicht der Suche nach der berühmten Nadel im Heuhaufen, wobei nicht klar ist, ob dort überhaupt eine Nadel ist. Auch die Decepticons sind noch immer recht still auf ihrem Radio-Kanal.

Ich setze den Wagen in Bewegung und mache mich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt.

Einem plötzlichen Einfall folgend, frage ich: "Mercedes, wem gehörst du?"

Der Wagen zeigt mir einen Namen und eine Telefonnummer an.

"Itsy, schreib ihm von meinem Smartphone eine Nachricht und erkläre ihm die Sache. Dass ich sein Auto gestohlen habe, um einem Angreifer zu entkommen und ich es umgehend zurückbringe."

Ich reibe mir mit einer Hand die müden Augen und versuche, mich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Da vibriert mein Smartphone, als es die Antwort des Besitzers empfängt.

Itsy fasst zusammen: "Er schreibt, du darfst ihn erstmal behalten. Er hat mehrere und braucht ihn nicht."

Ich runzle die Stirn. "Das ... ist merkwürdig. Niemand verschenkt ein Auto an einen Fremden, der es stehlen wollte. Frag ihn, was er dafür haben will. Und ob irgendwas mit dem Wagen nicht stimmt."

Die Stille hält nur kurz an. Itsy antwortet: "Er schreibt, er meldet sich, wenn er den Wagen wieder braucht."

Ich seufze. Was soll ich mit einem Auto, zudem mit so einem großen. Ich fahre mit dem Bus zur Arbeit. Obwohl es recht umständlich ist, zu Fuß zu dieser Forschungseinrichtung zu gelangen, wo ich neuerdings die halbe Woche verbringe. Und manchmal auch zu Fuß komplett nach Hause, wenn mich wieder unterwegs ein Alien angreift.

Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, ein paar PS als Ausgleich für meine körperliche Schwäche zu haben. Einen Aufprall mit diesem Gefährt übersteht auch ein starkes Alien-Viech nicht unbeschadet. Mir fängt der Gedanke an zu gefallen. Ich hab auch schon ein paar Ideen.

Die nächsten Tage wage ich mich nicht nach Hause. Ich melde den Schaden ordnungsgemäß als Einbruch und bekomme ein neues Schloss eingebaut, nur damit sich die Nachbarn nicht wundern. Dann lasse ich meine Spuren verblassen und übernachte ab sofort im Hotel, jeden Tag ein anderes.

Mehrere Tage dauert es, um die Alienwaffe zu hacken, sodass sie wenigstens auf Knopfdruck geradeaus schießt. Die Technologie ist nicht cybertronisch, sonst hätte ich es in kürzerer Zeit geschafft.

Letzte Nacht lag ich die halbe Nacht in der Kanalisation mit der Alienwaffe auf der Lauer, bis ein einsames Alienviech vorbeikam. Ich sollte ihnen wohl eindeutigere Namen geben, aber für mehr als Jäger-Alien und hässliche Alien-Scheißviecher lohnt es sich nicht, mir die Mühe zu machen.

Am Morgen fahre ich mit meinem neuen Mercedes in eine Werkstatt, wo ich in einer ruhigen Ecke ungestört arbeiten kann. Mein Smartphone liegt auf dem Fahrersitz und streamt eine rund-um-die-Uhr-Nachrichtensendung.

"Hier, Itsy, schau her." Ich trage meinen selbstgemischten Lack auf die Hälfte eines Stücks Blech auf. Dann tropfe ich etwas Alien-Blut auf die unbehandelte Hälfte, wo es ein Loch reinfrisst und zu Boden tropft, dann auf den Lack, wo es reaktionslos liegenbleibt.

Itsy weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

"Das ist einer der schönen Momente unseres Lebens", sage ich. "Wir sind zusammen, verbringen eine schöne Zeit, alles ist friedlich. Es sind diese kleinen Augenblicke, die das Leben lebenswert machen, wenn man sie nur erkennt. Bist du glücklich?"

"Ich bin immer gerne bei dir", antwortet er.

"Ich hab für dich auch eine Aufgabe", sage ich, während ich mir einen passenden Pinsel suche, um den Lack aufzutragen. Selbstverständlich hab ich den Besitzer vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt. "Ich möchte, dass du Daten über die Stabilität des Wagens raussuchst, insbesondere der Scheiben. Ich möchte, dass du berechnest, welchen Schaden ein Alien anrichten würde."

Itsy macht sich an die Arbeit.

Während die Nachrichtensendung mit Belanglosigkeiten vor sich hinplärrt, klettere ich mich nackten Füßen auf den Wagen, um das Dach zu streichen.

Itsy hat seine Aufgabe schnell beendet, gründlich nachgerechnet und schickt mir das Ergebnis. Ich sehe, wie der Alien mit seinem Schwanz die Scheibe durchstößt und tief in den Fahrersitz eindringt. Ich verändere die Parameter, da wir die Kraft des Aliens nur geschätzt haben und auch mit der Stabilität der Scheibe nicht ganz sicher sein können, doch im Allgemeinen sieht es schlecht aus.

"Der Wagen ist etwas zu schwach." Ich bin leicht enttäuscht. "Dann muss ich wohl ausweichen, wenn einer von ihnen angreift." Wenigstens weiß ich nun Bescheid.

Kurzerhand streiche ich die Scheiben auch mit dem klaren, leicht grauen Lack ein - ein Schwachpunkt ist genug.

Eine Frage bleibt offen: Was mache ich mit den Reifen? Sie bleiben ein Angriffspunkt für das Säureblut.

Am liebsten würde ich dem Wagen eine Kanone aufs Dach montieren, um den Aliens ordentlich eins reinzubrennen, doch abgesehen davon, dass ich mir das nicht leisten kann, würde ich dafür bestimmt keine Zulassung bekommen.

Gerade sitzen wir im Wagen und stehen vor dem Baumarkt. Ich überlege, mir einen Geigerzähler zu besorgen. Nach wie vor habe ich das Problem, dass ich getarnte Cybertronier nur schwer erkennen kann, allerdings vermute ich, würde meine eigene Strahlung die Signale der anderen überdecken. Daher muss ich mich auf meine Augen und auf meinen Verstand verlassen und schaue mich nachdenklich um.

Da entdecke ich auf der anderen Straßenseite einen Paintball-Laden und mir kommt eine hervorragende Idee.

Eine Viertelstunde später gesellt sich eine Kiste Paintball-Munition zu dem Kram, den ich im Kofferraum anhäufe. Ich reiße die Tüte auf, klappe meine Erbsenpistole aus und ersetze deren Munition durch Paintball-Kugeln.

"Im Vergleich mit anderen Cybertroniern sind wir schwach. Würde es nach reiner Feuerkraft gehen, hätten wir keine Chance", erkläre ich Itsy. "Also müssen wir bei Kämpfen kreativ werden, um eine Chance zu haben."

Ich peile versuchsweise einen Wasserkanister im Kofferraum an, doch ich will den Wagen nicht verschmutzen und nehme mir vor, die neue Munition bei der nächsten Gelegenheit draußen zu testen.

"Meine Waffen sind schwach und meine Flugfähigkeiten sind grottig, aber ich bin klein, kann gut ausweichen und klettern. Nehmen wir Mohawk. Der ist klein und wendig wie ich. Wenn ich in eine Kanalisation oder einen Lüftungsschacht fliehe, kann er mir folgen. Aber er kann nicht fliegen, also kann ich ihm auf dem Luftweg entkommen. Dann nimm Nitro Zeus. Er kann fliegen, aber ist zu groß, um mir an enge Orte zu folgen. Also wenn sie mich gemeinsam angreifen, dann hab ich erst ein Problem. Ich könnte versuchen, Mohawk auszuschalten und hoffen, dass es einen engen Fluchtweg in der Nähe gibt. Oder ich schalte Nitro aus und mach mich dann aus dem Staub."

Nach kurzem Überlegen füge ich hinzu: "Um ganz sicherzugehen, spiele ich die Kämpfe in allen möglichen Varianten in Simulationen durch, dann wende ich die Taktik an, die mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit zum Erfolg führt. Moment. Mercedes. Spiele Christina Aguilera - Fighter."

Gerade will ich mich wie angekündigt in die Simulationen zurückziehen, da meldet der Wagen, dass er den Song nicht findet.

"Wie kannst du Christina Aguilera nicht finden?" Ich seufze. "Gut, dann spiel Nina Sublatti - Warrior." Den kennt er auch nicht. Ist denn das die Möglichkeit? "Blue Stahli - Not Over Til We Say So." Harte Klänge ertönen aus den Lautsprechern. "Das findest du, aber Christina Aguilera nicht? Unglaublich. Itsy, ich schwöre dir: Der Grund, warum menschliche Technologie so viele Probleme macht, ist dass alles auf Megatron basiert. Diese Geräte wollen einfach nicht mit uns arbeiten."

Ich schweige für die Dauer des Songs, während ich im Schnelldurchlauf ein paar Arenakämpfe gegen die drei entflohenen Decepticons durchspiele.

"Dreadbot ist ein Problem. Wenn ich mich nicht um ihn kümmere, läuft er heran und tötet mich, wenn ich die beiden anderen erledigt habe. Wenn ich mich um ihn zuerst kümmere, tötet mich einer der anderen", fasse ich meine Erkenntnisse zusammen. "Ich kenne sie gut aus den Forschungsdaten, also bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass ich richtig liege."

Ich grinse verlegen. "Also solange mich nicht alle drei gleichzeitig an einem ungünstigen Ort angreifen, ist alles in Ordnung."

Ich werde wieder ernst. "Der Alienparasit hat sich mit seinem Körper mir entgegengeschleudert. Ich möchte, dass du das auch lernst. Außerdem bringe ich dir bei, mit fremden Systemen Kontakt auzunehmen, um sie abzuschalten, so wie ich es mache." Mit einem düsteren Grinsen füge ich hinzu: "Du magst zwar klein sein, aber wer auch immer sich mit dir anlegt, wird sein blaues Wunder erleben."

Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Forschungseinrichtung, als der Wagen stotternd langsamer wird. Ich kann ihn gerade noch so auf den Seitenstreifen lenken. Ein paar Mal versuche ich, ihn zu starten.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", sage ich laut. Ich steige aus und öffne die Motorhaube, schaue, ob ich ein offensichtliches Problem entdecke, doch weder steigt Rauch auf noch knistert ein Feuer, das ist alles, was ich sagen kann. Dann google ich die Symptome und überprüfe ein paar der Anschlüsse.

Wieder steige ich ein und versuche erneut ein paar Mal vergeblich, ihn zu starten. Die Anzeigen sehen normal aus - ich bin planlos.

"Warum tust du mir das an?", frage ich den Wagen wie im Selbstgespräch, doch natürlich bekomme ich keine Antwort. Da ich sonst zu spät komme, knalle ich wütend die Tür zu und gehe den Rest der Strecke zu Fuß.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, Songs rauszusuchen, die chronologisch gesehen Sinn ergeben, weil ich dachte, dass da ohnehin niemand drauf achtet. Vielleicht tausche ich ein paar von ihnen in der Zukunft aus.


	8. Der Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldras neue Kampfstrategie läuft nicht wie geplant, aber wenigstens kann sie Bildmaterial sammeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Xenomorphs machen Xenomorph-Sachen. Blut, Gore, etc.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause gehe ich zu Fuß zurück zum Auto. Gerade will ich einsteigen, da entdecke ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Ich fahre herum - doch da ist nichts. Doch, da ist bestimmt was. Die Luftverzerrungen sind schwerer zu sehen, solange sie sich nicht bewegen.

Verstehe. Er beobachtet mich, verfolgt meine Spuren. Zuhause hat er mich nicht mehr angetroffen, jetzt beobachtet er, wohin ich mich zur Nacht zurückziehe. Wartet auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, mich anzugreifen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt Itsy, da ich mich einige Zeit nicht bewege.

"Sch", mache ich. "Er ist zurück." Und packe Itsy in meinen Hammerspace. Langsam, ruhig, öffne ich die Wagentür, rutsche in den Fahrersitz, dabei konsultiere ich die Karte auf meinem inneren System. Ich brauche einen Plan. Ich brauche einen Ort.

"Mercedes, spiel Steve Jablonsky: Hunted." Das ist aus diesem Autobot-Propaganda-Film, lache ich in mich hinein.

Leider findet er den Song auch nicht. Schade, der würde jetzt am besten passen. "Okay ... Dann Michael Jackson: Thriller."

Ich steuere den Wagen in eine der billigeren Gegenden. Die Sträucher, die an den Straßenrändern vor sich hinwuchern, die Mülltonnen, die selten abgeholt werden und vor denen sich volle Müllbeutel sammeln, aufgegebene Autos und rostige Fahrräder, alles bietet einen Haufen Deckung. In der Nähe hängen ein paar Jugendliche auf einem Spielplatz herum.

Hier stelle ich den Wagen an die Seite und greife nach der Alienkanone in der Tasche auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Vorsichtig spähe ich aus dem dunklen Wagen die Gegend ab. Wie zu erwarten entdecke ich bald die Luftverzerrung, die sich über die Dächer nähert. Auf einem Giebeldach rutscht es die Ziegel hinab und bleibt über der Regenrinne stehen.

"Tja, dann lass dich nicht klauen", sage ich im Selbstgespräch zum Wagen und steige zur anderen Seite aus. Das Zuschlagen der Wagentür lässt Musik in meinem Kopf erklingen und Michael singt: "You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run." Jaja, ich beweise dir das Gegenteil.

Hinter der Wagenreihe laufe ich gebückt entlang, in die Nähe eines kleinen Parks, der an den Spielplatz angrenzt. Dort ziele ich über ein Autodach hinweg und suche die Luftverzerrung. Sie ist mittlerweile zum nächsten Dach gesprungen.

So, du Scheißding, heute Nacht bist du dran. Ich schieße - daneben. Die Explosion lässt Dachziegel in alle Richtungen fliegen. Hoffentlich bringt das niemand mit mir in Verbindung. Es ist die Alienwaffe. Ich werde behaupten, der Alien wäre es gewesen.

Ich habe ihn verfehlt und er rollt sich elegant auf dem Dach ab. Ich laufe zur Grünfläche und gehe hinter einem Baum in Deckung. Von hier schieße ich wieder, zwei, dreimal. Er springt hinunter. Ich spiele Bäumchen-wechsle-dich, während er hinter einer Hausecke in Deckung geht und das Feuer erwidert. Ich ducke mich und über mir reißt es den halben Baum auseinander - kein guter Schutz.

Die Jugendlichen haben sich durch den Lärm vertrieben vom Spielplatz verkrümelt. Ich spiele ein paar Simulationen durch. Rutsche, Holzhäuschen, Klettergerüst - keine guten Verstecke. Am besten, ich laufe vor zum nächsten Baum, dabei feuere ich nach hinten. Fünf, sechs, sieben, acht - ich höre auf zu zählen. Mit der Tarnung ist er einfach nicht zu treffen, aber ich reiße Löcher in den Boden, in die Straße, in Mauern und Autos.

Eigentlich will ich zur nächsten Straße laufen, um dort hinter den Autos in Deckung zu gehen, aber - ups - die Waffe klickt nur noch. Leer?

Ich laufe halb springend zur Seite, tauche unter im tief liegenden Eingang eines Kellers, wo ich hilflos an der Waffe herumfummle. Mist, wie kann sie leer sein? Da gibt es nicht mal eine Einrichtung zum Nachladen.

Über mir, hinter dem Geländer drückt der Alien auf seinen Unterarm und die Tarnung fällt von ihm ab. Mist, ich bin geliefert.

Ich lasse die Waffe fallen und taste herum nach einer besseren. Meine Hand - findet eine Bierflasche. Ich kann es schaffen. Sobald er zielt, werde ich transformieren, noch während der Blitz in der Tür hinter mir einschlägt und er hoffentlich geblendet ist, werde ich hochspringen, die Flasche am Geländer zerschlagen und ihn mit dem scharfen Stumpf aufschlitzen.

Doch anstatt zu schießen hebt er einen Arm und zeigt auf mich.

Ähm, was will er von mir?

Da ich ihn nur verwirrt anschaue, macht er mit seiner rechten Hand eine Bewegung, als würde aus seinem linken Unterarm etwas wachsen, dann formt er die rechte Hand zu einer Pistole, bevor er wieder auf mich zeigt.

Langsam fange ich an zu verstehen, dass er auf meinen linken Unterarm zeigt. "Ähm, du willst, dass ich meine eigene Waffe gegen dich einsetze? Sieht das fair für dich aus? Warte, ich zeige dir was."

Ich halte den Unterarm quer vor mich, um keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen, dann klappe ich meinen Laserpointer aus, montiere ihn ab und halte ihn mit der Mündung zu mir dem Alien hin.

Er zögert kurz. Nimmt sie entgegen, dreht sie vor seinem Visier zu allen Seiten. Dann - ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll - lässt er die Arme hängen in einer Geste der Enttäuschung, bevor er mir den Laserpointer achtlos vor die Füße wirft.

Während ich den Laserpointer wieder an seinen Platz zurücksetze, zieht der Alien einen Stab hervor und drückt auf einen Knopf - ein ausklappbarer Speer. Den wirft er mir zu. Ich verfehle ihn ungeschickt und er fällt vor mir auf den Boden. In der Zeit fährt der Alien Klingen an seinen Handgelenken aus. Als ich meinen Speer aufhebe, tritt der Alien ein paar Schritte zurück und hält die Klingen herausfordernd vor sich.

Oh, er will kämpfen. Das wird lustig.

Langsam komme ich die Treppe herauf. Spähe aus den Augenwinkeln meinen Fluchtweg aus.

Dann hebe ich meinen rechten Arm und klappe meine Erbsenpistole aus. "Reingelegt." Ich feuere das ganze Magazin Paintball-Kugeln gegen seinen Helm. Auch wenn ihn einige verfehlen treffen genug, die ihn gemeinsam dick mit rosa Farbe beklatschen. Schnell transformiere ich, umfasse den Speer mit meinem Schwanz - wenn er mich nur angreift, wenn ich das dabei habe, soll mir das recht sein - und mache mich aus dem Staub. Nicht weit, nur bis zum nächsten Gullideckel, wo ich mich vergewissere, dass mir der Alien zuschaut, damit er mir folgen kann und gehe auf Tauchstation. Ab hier bin ich blind und muss mich auf meine Karte verlassen.

Leider klappt die Aktion nicht, wie gedacht. Zwar folgt mir der Jäger-Alien in die Kanalisation, doch er schießt die schwarzen Alienviecher routiniert mit seiner Plasmakanone ab, die ich in blendenden Lichtblitzen in der Dunkelheit zerplatzen sehe. Merke: Ich muss das mit dem Runterlocken schlauer anstellen.

Ich bringe mich im Wasser in Sicherheit - die Erfahrung hat gezeigt, dass mich der Jäger hier nicht findet und wie erwartet läuft er an mir vorbei. Leider hab ich nun selbst die Alien-Scheißviecher am Hals und als der Jäger sich entfernt hat und keine unmittelbare Bedrohung darstellt, wenden sie sich wieder mir zu, kreisen mich ein, fauchen. Einer folgt mir ins Wasser.

Ich klettere hinaus und gebe mich unterwürfig und folgsam, so wie letztes Mal. Sie scheuchen mich durch die Gänge, kommen mir teilweise so nah, dass ich meine, sie würden mich nun wirklich umbringen, doch solange ich gehorche, machen sie die Drohung nicht wahr.

Sie zwingen mich in einen Tunnel. Ich weiß, was nun kommt. Der Tunnel ist neu für mich und ich sehe nichts außerhalb der Reichweite meiner Hände, da ich die Karte mitschreibe soweit ich den Weg erkundet habe und mir eine Simulation der bekannten Umgebung auf die Augen lege. Doch ich fühle die paar Grad Temperaturunterschied und ich höre mein Echo, das hier etwas dumpfer klingt. Schon höre ich das Geräusch eines Eis, das sich öffnet und der schleimigen Kreatur, die sich daraus befreit, um mir ins Gesicht zu springen.

Doch diesmal ist es anders. Langsam gewinne ich den Eindruck, dass sie dazulernen. Diesmal kommt einer der ausgewachsenen Aliens in die Eikammer, kurz bevor der Parasit von meinem Gesicht abfällt.

Gerade will ich mich fragen, was er jetzt will, da fängt er wieder an, mich vorwärts zu scheuchen, kaum dass das andere Viech von mir ablässt. Er tritt hinter mich, faucht und stößt hart gegen meinen Rücken.

Gehorsam lasse ich mich durch die Gänge führen, wobei ich mich nach Ausgängen umschaue und die Karte auf meinem inneren System erweitere.

Er treibt mich in einen größeren Raum und bleibt in der Nähe des Ausgangs sitzen wie ein Wachhund. Ich hoffe darauf, dass er geht, doch er rührt sich nicht mehr.

Ich beginne, mich im Raum umzusehen, was ihn nicht zu stören scheint und taste mich durch weiche, organische Masse. Ekelhaft. Schnell ziehe ich meine Hand zurück.

Als ich mein Smartphone heraushole, um Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, erkenne ich mit Schrecken, wo ich gelandet bin.

Das ist nicht einfach ein Raum. Das ist eine Brutkammer für die zweite Stufe.

Die nächsten Tage versuche ich aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen und nur noch das Bildmaterial, das ich in der Zeit aufnehme, erinnert mich an das Grauen.

Ich filmte mein Gesicht. Die Kameralampe ließ mein Gesicht erstrahlen und überdeckte meine Erschöpfung.

Ich war nervös, suchte nach Worten, wagte schließlich ein Flüstern: "Ich komme hier nicht weg. Seht ihr das?"

Ich schwenkte das Smartphone herum zu einem noch dunkleren Loch in der dunklen Wand.

"Das ist der Ausgang. Und das ..."

Ich richtete die Kamera auf eine der Kreaturen, die nicht auf das Licht reagierte. Sie war in dem Schein nur umrisshaft zu erkennen und erinnerte an eine mannshohe Spinne mit den langen, dünnen Gliedmaßen und der schwarz-glänzenden Haut.

"Das ist der Wächter."

Ich richtete die Kamera wieder auf mein Gesicht. "Schaut her."

Die Kamera bewegte sich schwenkend auf den Ausgang zu, das Bild wackelte durch meine zitternde Hand. Plötzlich ertönte ein Kreischen. Die Kamera fuhr herum und filmte die Kreatur, die bedrohlich ihre Zähne in Richtung der Kamera bleckte.

Das Bild blieb auf der Kreatur, sofern man bei dem Gewackel meiner zitternden Hand davon sprechen konnte. Man sah nicht, wie mir der Angstschweiß ausbrach. Trotzdem zwang ich mich nach mehreren Sekunden, in denen ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, zu einem weiteren Schritt, was sich an einem besonders großen Wackler im Bild zeigte.

Die Kreatur kreischte erneut und raste so schnell auf die Kamera zu, dass ich kaum reagieren konnte.

In dem folgenden Gewackel konnte man nichts mehr erkennen, man hörte nur mein Kreischen: "Nein! Nein! Es tut mir leid!"

Es gelang mir, die Kamera in meine Richtung zu drehen. Man sah grob, wie ich auf dem Rücken lag, die scheußliche Kreatur über mir. Mit lautem Gekreische schnappte sie nach meinem Gesicht und ich kroch rückwärts, um den Zähnen auszuweichen. So trieb sie mich vor sich her, bis sie fand, dass ich weit genug vom Ausgang entfernt war. Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne und sprang aus dem Bild.

Für einige Momente, in denen ich mich sammelte, geschah nichts und man hörte mein lautes Atmen. Dann richtete sich das Bild auf, fuhr herum zur Kreatur, die wieder ihren Beobachterposten in der Dunkelheit eingenommen hatte und zurück zu mir.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sprach mit zitternder Stimme. "Sie lassen mich nicht gehen. Ich ... ich versuche, durchzuhalten. Ich warte auf eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Ich kann noch nicht aufgeben."

Mein Gesicht erschien vor dem dunklen Hintergrund der Kamera. Mit einem fassungslosen Ausdruck rang ich nach Worten.

"Seht euch das an", sagte ich schließlich und schwenkte die Kamera herum. Das Bild zeigte eine Wand, an der mehrere Menschen in einer Mischung aus Kokon und Spinnennetz an die Wand geklebt waren, sodass nur ihre Köpfe frei blieben. Diese hier waren alle bewusstlos, doch im Hintergrund konnte man dumpfe Schreie aus anderen Teilen der Kanalisation hören, die durch die Korridore hallten.

Das Bild fuhr einmal die komplette Reihe entlang und blieb auf einem der Menschen stehen. Ich machte einige Schritte seitwärts, bis ich ihn im Halbprofil filmte.

Mehrere Sekunden lang passierte nichts. Dann regte sich irgendwas im Brustbereich, der Kokon beulte sich aus. Schließlich brach kreischend in einem Schwall aus spritzendem Blut eine kleine bleiche Alienkreatur aus dem Brustkasten, sprang heraus und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, wohin das Kamerabild vergeblich versuchte, ihr zu folgen.

Das Bild richtete sich wieder auf den Mann mit dem nun offenen Brustkasten. Ich trat einige Schritte näher. Blut lief in kleinen Bächen aus dem Brustkasten und den Kokon hinab. Ich stellte sicher, dass man das Innere der Rippen im Bild sah, damit kein Zuschauer an dem zweifelte, was gerade geschehen war.

Meine Hand im Bild bewegte sich zum herabhängenden Kopf, öffnete ein Augenlid, um das starre Auge zu zeigen und legte dann zwei Finger an seine Halsschlagader. Dann drehte sich das Bild wieder zu mir um.

Meine Augen fixierten die Kamera und Wut mischte sich in meine Angst. "Falls jemand diese Aufnahmen findet. Ihr solltet eine Atombombe auf die Stadt werfen, damit sich diese Viecher nicht ausbreiten. Es wäre das Beste. Ähm, Tschüss oder so."

Mein Gesicht war diesmal so ausgemergelt, dass man selbst im Kameralicht meine Augenränder sah. Meine Mundpartie war mit Blut beschmiert.

Obwohl mein Gesicht zur Kamera gerichtet war, hatte ich nicht die Kraft, meinen imaginären Zuschauern in die Augen zu blicken und hielt die Augen nach unten gerichtet.

"Es ist Fütterungszeit."

Das Bild fuhr herum in einen Tunnel, in dem eine Reihe von Menschen an die Wand geklebt waren. Eine der Alien-Kreaturen beugte sich über einen Toten auf dem Boden. Ein kleines Maul schoss aus dem größeren des Aliens hinaus und stanzte ein weiteres Loch in den Toten. Das kleine Maul blieb ausgefahren, als das Alien zu einem Mann an der Wand kroch, das kleine Maul über seinen Mund stülpte und ihm das Fleischstück in den Mund zwang. Mehrere Sekunden blieb es so stehen, bis der Mann schluckte. Dann kehrte es zum Toten zurück.

Ich drehte die Kamera zu mir. "Ich bin fast zwei Tage hier. Manche Parasiten wurden nach meiner Ankunft eingepflanzt und sind bereits geschlüpft. Ich glaube, wenn die Menschen gut genährt sind, schlüpfen die Aliens schneller. Aber ...", ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, "... mein Körper macht ihnen Probleme. Ich hab wenig gegessen. Es dauert länger. Wenigstens etwas."

Ich rieb mein Gesicht, bedeckte meine Augen, um das blendende Licht der Außenwelt meines Smartphones nicht ertragen zu müssen. "Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich noch habe. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus und hätte kein Problem ... Aber ... aber ich muss auch an andere denken. Ich hab versprochen, mein Bestes zu tun, um zu überleben."

Mein ausgemergeltes, blutbeschmiertes Gesicht erschien im Bild. Ich konnte das Licht nicht ertragen und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

Ich flüsterte mit weinerlicher Stimme: "Dieser Ort ist die Hölle. Seht euch das an."

Das Bild schwenkte über einen Berg bestehend aus Toten in unterschiedlichen Verwesungsstufen, auf dem ich mich befand. Ich war zu erledigt, um den Geruch zu bemerken. Sie alle zeigten den markant von innen aufgebrochenen Brustkorb oder hatten ausgestanzte Löcher.

Dann schwenkte das Bild auf meinen blutbeschmierten Oberkörper und zurück zu meinem Gesicht.

"Die Aliens halten mich wohl für tot. Jeden anderen hätte das umgebracht. Aber ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch."

Das Bild schwenkte um zum Gipfel, der schwach durch von oben hereinfallendes Tageslicht erhellt wurde.

"Sieht aus, als hätte sich das Durchhalten gelohnt. Weiß nicht, ob man das auf dem Bild sieht. Der Berg ist hoch genug, dass er bis zum Ausstieg reicht. Der Deckel ist hier innen festgekettet. Ich kann ihn öffnen, um mich zu retten, aber ... Naja, sorry Welt. Auf einen Ausgang mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht an. Wir sehen uns gleich wieder."

Mit verheultem Gesicht und blutbeschmiert taumle ich mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze, die ich mit einer Hand vor meinem Mund zuhalte ... ich will nach Hause, doch ich traue mich nicht nach Hause, also suche ich die nächstbeste Unterkunft und schiebe meine Kreditkarte über den Tresen. "Ein Zimmer bitte."

Die Dame an der Rezeption starrt mich verwundert an. "Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?"

Ich will erst behaupten, dass das nicht mein Blut ist, doch dann schlägt sie vermutlich vor, die Polizei zu rufen. "Ich leihe mir gerne den Verbandskasten aus."

Die Blicke, die mir verwundert folgen, bekomme ich kaum mit, interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich weine vor Freude und Abscheu gleichermaßen.

Im Zimmer angekommen greife ich an meinen Hals, um Itsy abzusetzen, doch meine Finger berühren nur nackte Haut.

Mein Hammerspace fühlt sich leer an, trotzdem klappe ich zwischen all dem Blut meinen Brustkasten auf - nichts, nur der Schraubenzieher.

Ich schnappe nach Luft, scheine zu ersticken. Oh Primus, ich falle in eine eisige Hölle. Itsy ist verschwunden. Wenn ich ihn im Hive verloren habe, kann ich mir das nie verzeihen. Bitte, bitte tu mir das nicht an.

Ich greife mir nochmal an den Hals, durchwühle meine Haare, durchsuche meine Taschen - nichts außer meinem Smartphone.

Mit zitternden Fingern tippe ich eine Nachricht, bei der ich mich ständig verschreibe und sende an Itsy: "Wo bist du?"

Jede Millisekunde, in der ich keine Antwort bekomme, dehnt sich zu einem Tag. Mit jeder Millisekunde fühle ich irgendwas in mir sterben.

Da regt sich etwas in meinem linken Arm und kriecht heraus. Ich kreische und springe zurück.

Itsy klammert sich an meinem Arm fest, damit ich ihn nicht fortschleudere. "Hier bin ich."

Ich seufze erleichtert, falle auf die Knie, sende ein stummes Danke an Primus. Ich drücke Itsy an mich und überschütte ihn mit Freudentränen. "Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren."

"Du hast deine Waffe abgebaut, damit ich in deinem Arm Platz habe, erinnerst du dich nicht? Nachdem du aufgewacht warst."

Das hab ich gemacht? Gute Idee, damit Itsy nicht dem ausbrechendem Parasiten in die Quere kommt.

Das war es, zu viel Aufregung, ich bin komplett fertig für heute. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile sitzen und drücke Itsy eng an mich.

Dann brauche ich erstmal eine Dusche und nehme Itsy mit ins Bad, wo ich ihn auf das Regal über dem Waschbecken setze - da kann ich ihn sehen und er sitzt außer Reichweite, denke ich mir, während ich der Toilette einen misstrauischen Blick zuwerfe und sicherheitshalber den Deckel zuklappe. Ich reiche Itsy mein Smartphone. "Schreib bitte eine Nachricht an meinen Chef, dass ich zurück bin und ein paar Tage Urlaub brauche."

Während ich dusche, führe ich einen Systemcheck durch. Dabei entdecke ich eine umfangreiche Karte der Kanalisation auf meinem inneren System. Seltsam, wann hab ich die erstellt?

Wie verwirrend. Ich erinnere mich an Zeiten, in denen mein menschlicher Körper zu stark verletzt war, sodass ich im Botmodus bleiben musste, bis er sich erholt hatte. Genauso erinnere ich mich an Zeiten, in denen mein Botkörper nicht reagierte und mir nichts Anderes übrig blieb, als als Mensch herumzulaufen. Aber dass ich umherlaufe, ohne dass ich es selbst merke? Warum? Wie soll das möglich sein, wenn mein organisches Gehirn die Befehle gibt? Hm, es sei denn jemand anderes gibt die Befehle. Ich schaue nochmal auf die Karte: Nein, ich hab die Gegend erkundet, das ist meine Handschrift. Ich hab nach einem Ausgang gesucht. Das übersteigt mein Verständnis.

Meinen Maschinenteilen geht es gut, doch meine menschliche Hälfte ist schwer verletzt. Ich hab so viel Blut verloren, dass ich in eine Art Halb-Hibernation gegangen bin, bei der meine Kolben die Funktion meiner Muskeln übernehmen. Oder um es kurz zu sagen: Ich bin im Eimer. Ein normaler Mensch wäre daran gestorben.

Als ich die Dusche verlasse, informiert mich Itsy: "Dein Chef hat geantwortet: Wo waren Sie? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Sinn erschließt sich mir im ersten Moment nicht. Ordnung. Was soll das heißen? Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gerade gut oder schlecht geht. Das hängt davon ab, mit was ich das vergleiche.

Ich greife mir Itsy und lasse mich auf dem Bett im Zimmer nieder, nachdem ich die Badtür abgeschlossen habe.

Als ich meine Bilder auf dem Smartphone durchschaue, um zu überlegen, welche ich dem Chef als Antwort schicken soll, kommen mir die neueren seltsam fremd vor. Wann hab ich diese Menschen gesehen, die der Reihe nach an die Wand geklebt sind? Als ich ein Foto von einem Berg von übel zugerichteten und teilweise verwesten Toten entdecke, wird mir schlecht.

Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, diese Videos aufgenommen zu haben, die alle in der Vorschau als schwarze Bilder erscheinen, die Dateinamen nichtssagend. Mit Schaudern rufe ich eins der Videos auf. Ich höre meine Stimme flüstern, sehe mein eigenes, im Licht des Smartphones bleich erscheinendes Gesicht. Als mein Schrei ertönt, halte ich das Video erschrocken an.

Es ist, als würde ich eine fremde Person im Video betrachten. Ich will mich zwingen, das Video weiterzuschauen, um meine eigene Erinnerung an diese Szene zu wecken, doch irgendwas in mir sträubt sich dagegen, mein Daumen verharrt steif über dem Bildschirm.

Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Vermutlich will ich es nicht wissen und die Amnesie ist eine Gnade. Widerliche, hässliche Drecks-Alienviecher.

Stattdessen schicke ich dem Chef nur Bilder. Die Alien-Eier. Die an die Wand geklebten Menschen. Ich schicke ihm beinahe ein Bild vom Berg der Toten, aber will ihm das nicht zumuten. Daher schreibe ich nur dazu: "Halten Sie sich von der Kanalisation und menschenleeren Orten fern."

Alle drei Bilder schicke ich hingegen an diese Regierungsnummer, bei der man Alien-Aktivitäten melden soll. Eine unbekannte Nummer versucht, mich anzurufen, doch die Mailbox springt sofort an. Sie wollen wissen, in was die Aliens transformieren, also schicke ich ein Foto eines ausgewachsenen Aliens zur Antwort, was sie eigentlich schon haben sollten.

Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht ernst nehmen.


	9. Seldra transformiert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seltsame Dinge gehen mit Seldra vor sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibt es einen Preis für den dümmsten Kapitel-Titel im Transformers-Universum? Dann möchte ich diesen einreichen.

Ich mache mich auf den Weg mit dem Bus und gehe das letzte Stück zu Fuß dahin, wo ich meinen Wagen hab stehen lassen, nur um festzustellen, dass er verschwunden ist. Auch das noch. Jemand hat all mein Zeug geklaut und den Wagen, der nicht mal mir gehört.

Die offene, leere Straße schüchtert mich ein und ich gehe in einem Hauseingang in Deckung. Ich hab da keine Lust drauf, doch es ist besser, wenn ich mich sofort darum kümmere. Also schicke ich eine Nachricht an den Besitzer. "Der Wagen ist nicht mehr da, wo ich ihn abgestellt habe. Vermutlich wurde er gestohlen. Brauchen Sie meine Aussage, wenn Sie es der Polizei melden?"

Ich lasse den Blick die Straße hoch und runterschweifen - die Luft ist rein. Jedoch bekomme ich überraschend schnell die Antwort des Besitzers. "Oh nein, ich hab ihn zufällig stehen sehen und dachte, Sie wollten ihn nicht mehr. Sie finden ihn heute Abend vor ihrer Tür wieder."

Was für ein seltsamer Kerl treibt sich in dieser Gegend herum? Bei dem Reichtum, dass ihm ein Auto mehr oder weniger in seiner Flotte nicht auffällt, denke ich an einen Drogenhändler oder Waffenschmuggler. Am besten, ich frage nicht weiter nach.

Am Abend schleiche ich in meine Straße, die Gegend genau im Auge behaltend, insbesondere die Dächer und die Gullideckel und finde dort tatsächlich den Wagen vor, den ich wieder in meine Obhut nehme.

Ich rief meine Haussimulation auf, wie ich es manchmal tat, um zu entspannen oder nachzudenken.

Jetzt stand landeinwärts im Wald neben dem Haus von Primus ein zweites Gebäude neben dem ersten, ein schwarzgrünes, eiförmiges Ding, das matt das Sonnenlicht reflektierte. Da die Simulation meiner Kontrolle unterlag, könnte ich es einfach entfernen. Aber warum kam mein Unterbewusstsein auf die Idee, es hier zu platzieren? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Ich ging dorthin und fand einen runden Eingang. Die Wände des Tunnels darin sahen zerflossen aus wie erstarrte Lava. Oder wie irgendwas Organisches. Die Berührung war kühl, das Material hart, aber nachgiebig. Der Tunnel mündete in die Dunkelheit, vermutlich einen größeren Raum, dort hörte ich etwas Großes sich bewegen.

In der Wirklichkeit würde ich schleunigst verschwinden, doch dies hier war mein Reich und was immer dort war, konnte mir nichts anhaben. Langsam trat ich vorwärts und öffnete dabei Schlitze in der Kuppel, um Licht hineinzulassen, außerdem ließ ich die Sonne aufsteigen.

Vielleicht hätte ich das lieber nicht getan. Das Licht enthüllte allmählich eins der Alienviecher, das in diesem Raum hockte, doch dieses war fünf Meter hoch. Ruhig saß es dort, betrachtete mein Kommen. An seinem Hinterteil hing ein organischer Sack, mindestens genauso groß wie das Wesen selbst und ich begriff: Das war die Königin.

Während das Licht weiter vorankroch, enthüllte es die runden Gebilde links und rechts von mir, die den Raum ausfüllten - Eier. Die Erinnerung war noch zu frisch, wie meine Wunden noch nicht verheilt. Als sich mehrere in meiner Nähe öffneten, jeweils vier Dreiecke, die sich auf der Oberseite aufklappten, war es um mich geschehen und in Panik zerriss ich die Simulation.

Zurück in der Wirklichkeit schnappe ich nach Luft und taste den Boden um mich ab, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich hier bin, als würde die Königin aus der Simulation mich ergreifen und ich könnte mich an die Wirklichkeit klammern, damit sie mich nicht holt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt Itsy mich besorgt.

Ich überprüfe meine Sensoren. Die Hälfte von ihnen ist offline. "Ähm ..." Wie ein Trottel starre ich auf die fehlenden Messwerte und weiß nicht, was ich antworten soll. Bis ich mich daran erinnere, dass Menschen ohne diese Sensoren auf die Antwort kommen. Dummkopf. "Ähm, geht so. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Da ist eine Alien-Königin in meinem Unterbewusstsein." Auch das ist Unsinn, wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke. In meinem Verstand bin nur ich, der Rest sind meine Erinnerungen. Niemand ist in meinem Unterbewusstsein. Ich bin urlaubsreif, das ist alles. Ich brauche eine Pause von diesem Alienkram und eine große Portion rosa Regenbogeneinhörner und anderer schöner Sachen, um wieder ins Reine zu kommen. Mein menschliches Gehirn braucht Katzenvideos.

Wegen der Sensoren muss ich mir keine Gedanken machen, das passiert schon mal bei Beschädigungen. Auch meine Maschinenhälfte verfügt über Regenerationsfähigkeiten und wenn ich den Metallverlust mit ein paar Schrauben ausgleiche, werden die Sensoren bald zurückkehren.

Ich verbringe meinen kurzen Urlaub damit, die Baumärkte in der Stadt zu besuchen und Schrauben zu kaufen, die besonders lecker riechen. Das ist schwer zu erklären. Der Geruch erinnert mich an Wasser, Fleisch, knusprig geröstetes Brot oder andere leckere Dinge, abhängig von den Inhaltsstoffen, die meine Roboterhälfte braucht, um die verlorene Substanz zu regenerieren. Im Moment braucht sie verschiedene Dinge. Wenn ihr Hunger gestillt ist, werden sie mir wieder wie normale Schrauben erscheinen, ohne dass ich nachvollziehen kann, wie sie je irgendwas Anderes hatten für mich sein können.

Auch für meine menschlichen Bedürfnisse sorge ich gut und besorge mir einen Campingkocher, um meinen schwer verletzten Organismus langsam mit Suppe aufzupäppeln, die ich im offenen Kofferraum in der Sonne sitzend zu mir nehme. Langsam nimmt mein Körper seine normale Funktion wieder auf, auch wenn ich mich noch immer schwach fühle.

Obwohl es mir tagsüber gut geht, obwohl ich mich normal fühle, sinkt meine Stimmung zusammen mit der Sonne. Kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit bin ich bereits so müde, dass ich aus Gewohnheit nach Hause fahre, bevor ich mich erinnere, dass ich dort nicht mehr schlafen will. Ich sehe mich nach allen Seiten um, halte nach den Luftverzerrungen eines Jägers Ausschau, dann steuere ich den Wagen zu einem Motel am Stadtrand.

Obwohl ich so müde bin, kann ich nicht schlafen. Ich liege im Bett und starre zur Badtür hinüber. Nein, so wird das nichts. Schließlich greife ich mein Bettzeug und lege mich im Wagen zum Schlafen. Man kann hier die Badtür nicht abschließen. Diese Verbrecher.

Ich falle in einen leichten Schlaf. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Auto auf dem Parkplatz hält oder sich ein Mensch darüberbewegt, erwache ich.

Bis das augenlose Gesicht eines Alienviechs vor dem Fenster erscheint. Das kleine Maul schießt heraus, zerschmettert die Scheibe.

Im Aufspringen schleudere ich die Decke beiseite und greife nach der Alienwaffe, stelle mich in Position. Ziele zum Fenster.

Das Fenster ist intakt, meine Hände sind leer - ich hab ja die Waffe beim letzten Kampf verloren. Mit rasendem Herzen realisiere ich, dass ich geträumt habe.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt Itsy.

Ich ziele noch immer mit leeren Händen auf das Fenster. Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum. Trotzdem wirkt die Dunkelheit der Nacht bedrohlich.

"Ja doch", antworte ich genervt über mich selbst. Muss ich mich erst mit meinem Hibernationssystem zum Schlafen zwingen? Aber dann bekomme ich nichts mehr mit, was meine Sensoren nicht wahrnehmen und diese bekommen im Menschenmodus kaum Input. Ich brauche meine Instinkte.

Itsy tritt nervös herum. "Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Es tut mir leid. Ich werde es nie wieder tun, versprochen."

Verdammt, was hab ich getan? So war das nicht gemeint. Meine arme, kleine Protoform kann nichts dafür. Ich breite die Arme nach Itsy aus. "Nein, nein. Ich ... ich hab was falsch gemacht. Komm her, es ist alles gut." Ich gebe ihm eine versöhnliche Umarmung.

"Du siehst nicht gut aus", stellt Itsy fest. "Du benimmst dich seltsam."

"Ja, ich ... Diese Aliensache macht mich verrückt. Ich hab überreagiert, es tut mir leid." Ich versuche, ehrlich zu meinem Baby zu sein.

"Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

"Nein, ich muss alleine damit klarkommen. Es hilft mir schon sehr, dass du einfach da bist." In Itsys Gegenwart muss ich mich zusammenreißen. Ohne ihn würde ich komplett den Verstand verlieren. Vielleicht geht es mir besser, wenn ich eins der Aliens töte, um wieder ein Gefühl der Kontrolle über die Situation zu bekommen.

Mit vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen schaue ich auf mein Smartphone. Drei Uhr morgens. Doch mein Herz rast noch immer und die Aufmerksamkeit leuchtet in mir wie eine Lampe. An Schlaf ist nicht mehr zu denken.

Gedankenverloren rufe ich eins der Videos auf, das ich im Hive aufgenommen habe. Doch sobald ich mein eigenes Geschrei höre, schalte ich es wieder ab. Seltsam. Ich weiß genau, dass ich dort gewesen bin, aber was dort passiert ist, davon hab ich nur schwammige Erinnerungen. Aber genau das muss ich wissen, um eine Strategie zu entwickeln, wie ich sie besiegen kann. "Mit Decepticons werde ich fertig", erkläre ich. "Gegen die hab ich hunderte Male gekämpft. Ich kenne sämtliche Waffen und Kampfstrategien und weiß, was ich gegen sie tun kann. Aber diese Alienviecher? Kein Plan. Wie soll ich etwas bekämpfen, das ich nicht mal richtig sehen kann? Wie soll ich etwas töten, das mich umbringt dadurch, dass ich es verletze?"

Da fällt mir auf, dass es nach wie vor recht still im Decepticon-Kanal ist. Das Raubtier geht noch immer um. Doch wenn sie die Aliens, deren Bilder ich Itsy hab senden lassen, nicht kennen, frage ich mich, was es sein kann.

Ich bringe das Bettzeug zurück, dann werfe ich einen Blick auf meine Sensoren. Immer noch offline. Sie brauchen ihre Zeit zum Regenerieren.

Ich suche nach der Packung Schrauben, doch ich finde nur die leere Tüte. Erst denke ich, sie wären alle rausgekullert - alle? - doch auch bei genauerem Umsehen finde ich nichts."Wie konntest du die komplette Packung Schrauben alleine essen?", wundere ich mich. Itsy ist doch so klein. Bei der Menge an Metall müsste er auf die doppelte Größe gewachsen sein.

"Hab ich nicht", antwortet er.

Ich zeige ihm die leere Tüte: "Und was ist das? Ich war es auch nicht."

"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich war es nicht."

Was ist los mit ihm? Traut er sich nicht, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen? Ich hab ihn noch nie für irgendwas bestraft. Abgesehen davon, dass er mir nie einen Anlass dafür gegeben hat, würde ich das nicht über mich bringen. "Okay", sage ich schließlich. "Ich bin dir nicht böse."

"Ich war es wirklich nicht. Bitte glaub mir."

Ich seufze nur. Es kann nur er gewesen sein, denn außer uns ist keiner hier. Naja, egal, ich kümmere mich einfach um Nachschub und vergesse die Sache.

Denn schon entdecke ich undeutlich eine sich bewegende Luftverzerrung in der Nähe als Zeichen, zu verschwinden.

Zurück im Büro ruft mich mein Chef zu sich. Besorgt schüttelt er den Kopf. "Frau Sadr'khor, das geht so nicht weiter. Sie bringen sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten."

Was, ich mich selbst? Das sagt er so, als ob es meine Schuld wäre. Das sagt er, als wäre ich die Einzige, der irgendwas zustößt.

Ich ziehe mein Smartphone aus der Tasche und rufe eins der Fotos auf, das eine Reihe von an die Wand geklebten Menschen zeigt. "Das ist nicht wahr. Hier, die beiden Kollegen sind auch im Hive gelandet." Ich halte ihm das Telefon zur Ansicht hin. "Ich bin nur die einzige Überlebende."

Er nimmt es aus meiner Hand, um das Bild zu vergrößern. Meinen Analysen zufolge verschwinden in letzter Zeit auffällig viele Menschen in der Gegend und nun weiß ich, wohin.

"Mit Verlaub, Chef, ich denke das Beste wäre es, wenn wir die Stadt verlassen."

"Haben Sie das der Regierung gemeldet?"

"Ja, sie fragen mich nur immer, ob sie transformieren und tun sonst nichts."

Er seufzt. "Danke für die Info. Gehen Sie erstmal an ihren Platz, ich rede mal mit ein paar Leuten."

Aber ich hab keine Lust darauf zu warten, dass die Regierung endlich aus dem Knick kommt. Meine Geduld ist am Ende. Dieses Jäger-Mistding, das mir auf Schritt und Tritt folgt, das ich ständig aus den Augenwinkeln über die Dächer laufen sehe, muss sterben.

Ich fahre morgens in den Wald, in die Nähe des Alienschiffs auf einen Waldweg. Noch ist es hell und ich kann den Jäger sehen. Hier halte ich an und gehe zu Fuß weiter, damit mein Wagen im Kampf nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird.

Ich weiß, dass der Jäger mich beobachtet und mir folgt und halte meine Millionen Rechenergebnisse bereit, doch er zeigt sich nicht. Vielleicht irre ich mich. Die ganze Zeit über halte ich alle Sinne angespannt, die Zeit vergeht, es wird Abend. Vielleicht sollte ich umkehren.

Plötzlich springt er plötzlich überraschend von einem Baum herunter und landet in meiner Nähe, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, leise zu sein.

Seelenruhig hebt er seine Tarnung auf. Kommt auf mich zu - neugierig, verwundert. In wenigen Metern Entfernung bleibt er stehen, lässt den Blick an mir herabschweifen. Insbesondere der Bereich um meinen Spark hält seine Aufmerksamkeit lange gebannt.

Aha. Er hat mich zuletzt vor dem Hive aus der Nähe gesehen und erwartet einen dieser Parasiten. Stattdessen sitzt dort Itsy.

Die Gelegenheit nutze ich, transformiere und springe auf ihn zu.

Der Jäger reagiert schnell, fährt seine Krallen aus und schlägt mit einem Hieb meine Schwanzspitze ab, die auf ihn zurast. Nun fällt sie zu Boden. Er steht offen, ich greife nach seiner Hand.

In diesem Moment kommt Itsy aus dem Hammerspace heraus und schleudert sich wie einer der Parasiten dem Jäger ins Gesicht. Jedoch ist Itsy schlauer als die Parasiten, klettert dem Jäger um den Helm herum und durchtrennt die Verbindungen zwischen Helm und Rüstung.

Reflexartig greift sich der Jäger an den Helm, um das kleine Wesen zu ergreifen - das ist meine Chance - ich springe hoch und jage ihm meine Krallen unter dem Helm tief ins Fleisch.

Itsy und ich springen gleichzeitig von ihm ab. Er taumelt, grünes Blut fließt in Strömen aus seinem Hals und tropft auf den Boden. Doch er bleibt aufrecht stehen. Ich mache Itsy Zeichen, sich zurückzuziehen und der Jäger kommt mit erhobenen Klingen auf mich zu. Der Typ ist hart im Nehmen.

Doch ich muss nicht viel machen. Ich warte, weiche ihm aus, halte ihn beschäftigt, während der Lebenssaft aus ihm herausfließt, trotzdem bleibe ich stets nah genug, um eine Bedrohung darzustellen, damit er nicht auf die Idee kommt, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Schließlich werden seine Bewegungen langsamer, schwächer. Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis er sich seine Niederlage eingesteht. Dann bleibt er stehen. Langsam, fast schon rituell nimmt er seinen Helm ab.

Zum ersten Mal sehe ich sein Gesicht. Wie der Rest seines Körpers ist sein Gesicht von einer schuppigen, echsenhaften Haut bedeckt.

"Wunderschön", kommentiere ich.

Seine Mundpartie ist von vier Mandibeln umschlossen, die sich abspreizen und eine echsenartige Haut zwischen sich aufspannen, als er anfängt, herzhaft zu lachen.

Dann fängt er an, auf der Tastatur seines Unterarms herumzudrücken.

"Nein, das machst du nicht."

Schnell springe ich auf ihn zu und zerfleische ihn mit meinen Krallen, zerschneide die Sehnen an den freiliegenden Stellen seines Arms und als ich sicher bin, dass er sein Vorhaben nicht mehr ausführen kann, zerfleische ich seinen Hals und alle anderen Stellen, die ich erreichen kann und die mir wichtig erscheinen.

Als er sich nicht mehr rührt, bearbeite ich ihn noch etwas länger, nur um meiner Wut Luft zu machen. Dann halte ich inne. Transformiere. Rufe Itsy zu mir. Hebe meine Schwanzspitze auf. Hm, woher weiß ich, dass der Jäger-Alien diesmal tot ist? Ich muss ganz sicher gehen.

Ich greife mir seine Beine, und ziehe ihn mit mir fort, in Richtung meines Wagens zum Waldweg. Der Alien ist schwer, ich schwitze stark und werde nervös, je länger es dauert. Meine Arme werden müde, ich werde müde, doch ich halte durch, bis ich ihn erleichtert auf den Weg ziehe.

Dann gehe ich zum Wagen, mich dabei ständig nervös umschauend, bevor ich einsteige und den Wagen heranfahre. Der Alien bleibt liegen.

"Mercedes. Spiel Apocalyptica - Life Burns."

Aus dem Kofferraum hole ich einen Schlauch. Ich schraube den Tankdeckel ab, sauge kurz an, übergieße den Alien großzügig mit Benzin, lege eine kurze Spur von ihm weg. Dann setze ich den Wagen um einen Sicherheitsabstand zurück, bevor ich ein Feuerzeug hervorhole. In einem kurzen Geistesplitz nehme ich dem Alien seine Schusswaffe ab, bevor ich ihn in Brand stecke.

Ich setze mich in den Wagen und betrachte mit einer seltsamen Gefühlsmischung, wie das Fleisch des Aliens im Licht der einsetzenden Dämmerung in den Flammen zerfließt. Eine Mischung aus Genugtuung und Abscheu, Verzweiflung und Freude. Der Knall irgendeiner Technologie, in in der Hitze eingeknickt ist, reißt mich aus meiner Starre und ich suche das Weite, bevor seine Waffen explodieren.

"Das war mein schlechtester Kampf", stelle ich fest. "Ich hab noch nie einen ganzen Monat für einen Kampf gebraucht und auch noch gegen eine organische Lebensform." Ich lache. "Wie peinlich. Erzähl das nicht den anderen."

Vor der Ausfahrt aus dem Wald halte ich und klettere nach hinten, um mit dem Werkzeug meine Schwanzspitze wieder zu befestigen, dann fahren wir weiter.

Wenigstens haben Itsy und ich jetzt endlich unsere Ruhe, zumindest an dieser Front.

Auf dem Rückweg setzt die Nacht ein und bin ich noch ganz durcheinander vom Kampf. Ich brauche etwas ruhige Musik. "Mercedes, spiele Late Goodbye von Poets of the Fall."

Als die Musik leise spielt, unterhalte ich mich mit Itsy. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Cybertronier in der Nähe sind. Ich denke, dass manche von ihnen einander riechen können oder so."

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, Itsy eine weitere Lektion zu geben.

"Theoretisch könnte ich mir einen Geigerzähler besorgen und es anhand ihrer Strahlung feststellen, wenn sie sehr nah sind, doch leider überdeckt meine eigene Strahlung alles. Also muss ich mich auf meine Augen verlassen."

Ich lasse meinen Blick über die anderen Autos auf der Straße schweifen. Es sind nur wenige, die um diese Zeit unterwegs sind.

"Meistens tragen sie auch in Tarnform ihr Abzeichen auf der Hülle, um einander zu erkennen. Ansonsten ist es recht schwierig. Ein fahrerloses Auto ist ein deutlicher Hinweis, doch viele Cybertronier verfügen über die Fähigkeit, das Hologramm eines Fahrers zu erzeugen."

Ich grinse. "Also ist das von mir bevorzugte Merkmal, was ich dir letzte Woche gezeigt habe, sie zu reizen und zu schauen, ob sie reagieren. Cybertronier reagieren empfindlich auf Beleidigungen durch organische Wesen. Aber auch das Verhalten des Fahrers, herausragende Fahrfähigkeiten oder was-weiß-ich, wenn sie merkwürdige Routen fahren, sollte man stutzig werden."

Ich werde wieder ernst. "Dann bleibt noch die Frage, welcher Fraktion der Cybertronier angehört. Meistens transformieren Autobots in farbenfrohe Personenfahrzeuge und Decepticons in militärische Fahr- und Flugzeuge mit großen Waffen."

Auf die Straße vor uns biegt gerade ein gutes Beispiel sein.

"Oder nimm das da. Wenn das ein Cybertronier wäre, könnte das nur ein Autobot sein. Nur Autobots transformieren in so einen Schrott."

Als aus den Lautsprechern des Wagens ein Lachen ertönt, drücke ich vor Schreck Bremse und Kupplung bis zum Anschlag durch, ziehe die Alien-Kanone aus der Tasche auf dem Beifahrersitz und richte sie auf das Armaturenbrett. Die Musik verstummt.

Itsy wird gegen die Scheibe geworfen, rappelt sich schnell auf und bringt sich an meinem Nacken in Sicherheit.

Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Oh nein, nein. Mein Auto ist ein Cybertronier. Warum hab ich das nicht bemerkt? Ich bin in einem Cybertronier eingeschlossen. Ich bin ihm ausgeliefert. Er hat alles mitgehört. Was hab ich hier alles mit Itsy besprochen? Ist er ein Autobot oder ein Decepticon? Wird er mich töten? Wird er mich an Megatron ausliefern? Weiß er, wer ich bin?

Ich kann vor Angst kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn Luft holen. Die Waffe halte ich weiter auf ihn gerichtet.

"Name und Fraktion!", verlange ich lautstark und versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Fast erwarte ich, dass er transformiert und mich angreift, doch nichts passiert, außer dass er sagt: "Ich tue dir nichts."

Seine Stimme ist ruhig, fast schon spöttisch. Er hat keine Angst vor meiner Waffe. Bestimmt hört er mein lautes Atmen, riecht meine Angst. Doch das heißt nicht, dass ich harmlos bin. Ich bin nah an seiner Schaltzentrale und bereit, mein Leben teuer zu verkaufen. Im Notfall sollte ich es sogar schaffen, ihm genug Schaden zuzufügen, dass sich eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergibt.

Als nach einer Weile noch keine Antwort kommt, sage ich: "Lass mich raten. Du bist ein Autobot. Ein Decepticon würde niemals einen Menschen herumkutschieren. Bei deiner Größe bist du militärisch und von hohem Rang, ein Offizier oder so. Ich bin zu unwichtig, als dass man dich losschicken würde, um mir nachzuspionieren. Das heißt, dass du dich versteckst. Vermutlich warst du zufällig da, als ich vom Dach gefallen bin und hast die Chance genutzt, hab ich nicht recht?" Ich stutze kurz. "Nein warte, du hast mich aufgefangen, oder?"

Er lacht wieder. "Gut geraten. Jetzt bin ich dran. Du verstehst Cybertronisch, aber dein Blut ist menschlich. Du kennst dich gut mit Cybertroniern aus, insbesondere Decepticons. Du musst der Mensch sein, der mit dem Allspark verschmolzen ist - Conmutter."

Mein Ruf eilt mir voraus. Jede Protoform hat von mir gehört - zumindest unter meinem Decepticon-Namen. Hier bin ich Seldra und nur wenige kennen die Verbindung zwischen beiden Namen.

Ich bin glatt erleichtert, dass er keiner von denen ist, die mich persönlich kennen.

"Deine Logik hat nur einen Haken: Ich hab den Allspark nicht."

Da ist es wieder still. Ich warte auf eine Antwort, doch er ist verwirrt. Nach allem was ich erzählt habe, wer könnte ich sonst sein? Doch sie sind nicht auf dem neusten Stand und dieser Widerspruch verschafft mir etwas Zeit.

Da es wieder still ist und noch immer kein Angriff erfolgt, stecke ich die Kanone wieder weg. Vorsichtig lege ich die Hände ans Lenkrad. Ich will nach Hause fahren, aber das ist, als würde ich ihm Befehle geben. Wie seltsam. Diese Nacht ist zu viel für mich. Ich bin mit den Nerven am Ende und lass das Gesicht auf das Lenkrad sinken. Ich setze diese Nacht auf meine Liste der schlimmsten Nächte meines Lebens.

"Lass meine Bremse los."

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch und ziehe die Füße zurück. Der Wagen setzt sich von selbst in Bewegung.

"Irgendeinen Song, Kleines?"

Ich antworte: "Creep von Behind the Scenes."

Ich höre die Zeile: "I ask the driver in front of me, but his seat was empty." Es gibt keinen passenderen Song, wenn man von einem Cybertronier im Fahrzeugmodus irgendwo hingefahren wird.

Wir halten vor meiner Tür, genau an der Stelle, wo ich auf sein Dach gefallen bin. Hat er oft hier gestanden? Ich war immer zu beschäftigt, die Umgebung und die Webcams nach getarnten Aliens abzusuchen, um auf das Naheliegendste zu achten.

Ich bleibe sitzen und bin unsicher, was jetzt kommen mag. Als ich nur warte und nichts tue, öffnet sich der Sicherheitsgurt und die Tür. Der Wagen lässt mich gehen.

"Steig schon aus. Ich erwarte dich morgen früh hier."

Mit wackeligen Beinen klettere ich hinaus. Ich werfe die Tür zu und überlege überflüssigerweise, abzuschließen, doch niemand klaut einen Cybertronier. Außer mir. Ich bin manchmal selbst überrascht, was ich alles hinbekomme.

"Gute Nacht oder so."

Mit schnellen Schritten, fast wie bei einer Flucht, sehe ich zu, dass ich ins Haus komme.


	10. Der Besitzer des Wagens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra arrangiert sich mit ihrem Wagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Blood, Xenomorphs, Self-harm

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht blicke ich am nächsten Morgen heimlich durch die Vorhänge. Der Wagen steht noch immer da im Licht der Straßenlaternen, reglos, wartet auf mich.

Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, was ich alles in seiner Anwesenheit erzählt habe und mir wird schlecht. Nein, ich weiß nicht, was er will, aber ich bin fertig mit ihnen.

Das Licht lasse ich ausgeschaltet. Leise steige ich auf das Dach und die Feuerleiter auf der anderen Seite hinunter. Ein paar Leute schauen mich über die Straße hinweg verwundert an, doch ich ignoriere sie.

Entspannt mache ich mich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Als plötzlich ein Wagen neben mir hält und die Tür öffnet. Ich mache einen Satz.

"Hey, wo willst du hin? Ich fahr dich", tönt es aus Richtung des leeren Fahrersitzes.

"Nein, danke."

"Ich tu dir nichts."

Ich ziehe mir meine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, damit er mir nicht in die Augen sieht und schüttle den Kopf.

Schließlich gibt er auf, schließt die Tür und fährt davon. Erleichtert atme ich auf. Irgendwie hab ich nach all der Zeit mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet.

Eigentlich will ich nach der Arbeit den Bus nach Hause nehmen, doch er verspätet sich. Anhand der Reaktionen der Leute kann man die Verspätung ablesen. So bis fünf Minuten schauen sie ständig abwechselnd auf die Uhr und in die Richtung, aus der der Bus nicht kommt. Im Zeitraum zehn bis 15 Minuten schimpfen sie auf den Betreiber. 20, 25 Minuten sind nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, weil nach 30 Minuten der nächste Bus kommt - laut Fahrplan zumindest, doch nicht heute. 35, 40 Minuten. Jetzt teilen sich die Leute auf: Manche rufen bei der Zentrale an, doch ich entnehme den Gesprächsfetzen, dass sie auch keine Ahnung haben, wo der Bus bleibt. Manche gehen zu Fuß, wenn es sich anbietet. Manche rufen ein Taxi. Ein paar Glücksspieler bleiben an der Haltestelle und hoffen, dass der nächste kommt.

Mein Gefühl oder vielmehr meine Erfahrung sagt mir, dass das hochgradig auffällig ist und ich schließe mich der Fußgeh-Fraktion an.

Ich bin gerade ein paar Straßen weit gekommen, in einer ruhigen Gegend, als ich eins der Alienviecher einen Block weiter über die Straße huschen sehe.

Oh, Mist. So weit haben sie sich schon ausgebreitet. Ich möchte unbedingt vermeiden, auf offener Straße zu transformieren.

Erstmal ziehe ich mich in einen Aufgang zurück und suche nach Webcams in der Gegend. Muss ich etwa in einen Gulli springen und unterirdisch nach Hause laufen? Das wäre nicht gerade weniger auffällig. Ist es zu spät, doch noch ein Taxi zu rufen?

Halt, Moment. Mein Blick wandert zu den Klingelschildern. Der unauffälligste Ausweg wäre es, hier um Asyl zu bitten. Oder im nächsten Aufgang.

Ich schleiche zum nächsten Hauseingang, drücke mich an die Tür und schaue zurück. Der Alien erscheint in der Straße, bleibt kurz lauschend stehen und kommt dann langsam in meine Richtung. Mist, er hat mich gehört, aber noch nicht gesehen.

Gerade geht mein Finger die Klingelschilder durch als ich überlege, bei wem ich es versuchen soll oder besser gleich bei allen? Oder verursacht das zu viel Lärm durch schimpfende Bewohner, die sich durch Klingelstreiche gestört fühlen und ...

Da höre ich den Motor eines mir bekannten Wagens, der hinter mir anhält und drehe mich um. Die Tür schwingt auf. "Steig ein, Mensch. Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit."

Mein Wagen ist wieder da. Mein Retter in der Not. Der Alien hat mich gesehen und legt einen Zahn zu.

"Nein", sage ich.

"Nein?"

Ich schwinge mich auf den Fahrersitz und werfe aggressiv die Tür hinter mir zu. "Mercedes, spiel Sunset Neon - Never Dance Again." Dann trete ich das Gaspedal durch und halte auf den Alien zu. "Wenn du Angst bekommst, weich aus", weise ich den Wagen trocken an. Ich hab ihm den säurefesten Lack nicht umsonst verpasst.

Der Alien sieht uns kommen und springt im letzten Moment zur Seite - doch er hat nicht mit meinem Wagen gerechnet, der einen Satz in die gleiche Richtung macht, den Alien erwischt und unter sich begräbt.

Vielleicht ist der Panzer des Aliens hart genug, um den Aufprall mit einem normalen Wagen zu überstehen, doch ein Cybertronier hat mit seinem höheren Gewicht mehr Bumms. Trotzdem steige ich dahinter auf die Bremse, leg den Rückwärtsgang ein und lasse den Cybertronier nochmal drüberfahren, wieder und wieder, bis der Alien regungslos liegenbleibt.

Dann stelle ich den Wagen in die nächste ruhige Gasse, schalte den Motor ab und bemühe mich wieder um Besinnung.

Danach sitze ich schweigend vor dem Lenkrad, schaue auf das Armaturenbrett - das kommt dem am nächsten, seinem Gesprächspartner ins Gesicht zu schauen. Gut, ich akzeptiere die Situation: Ein Cybertronier versteckt sich bei mir und braucht mich zur Tarnung. Ich möchte meinen Wagen mit all seinem Komfort eigentlich nicht mehr missen. Vielleicht besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir miteinander auskommen. Bisher hat es auch irgendwie geklappt.

"So, du hast mich all die Zeit im Unklaren darüber gelassen, was du in Wahrheit bist", stelle ich fest. "Du musstest dich bestimmt stark zurückhalten, als ich dich schwach genannt habe, nicht wahr?"

"Ich war sehr überrascht, dass du mir die Geschichte abgekauft hast von dem Besitzer, der dir einfach so seinen Wagen leiht."

"Weißt du, was witzig ist?", erwidere ich frech. "Ich hätte dir beinahe eine Waffe eingebaut, die vermutlich viel schwächer ist als die, die du schon hast."

Wir folgen der stummen Übereinkunft, dass er mir seine Identität nicht enthüllt, solange ich ihm nichts von mir erzählte. Damit bin ich vollkommen einverstanden, denn ich will weder auf die eine, noch auf die andere Seite gezogen werden. Doch so schleichen wir umeinander herum, darauf lauernd, dass der andere irgendwas sagt, das ihn verrät. Das macht mir beinahe Spaß - natürlich, solange es zu meinem Gunsten verläuft.

"Nur zu deiner Information." Ich versuche zu retten, was zu retten ist und hole mein Smartphone hervor. "Ich kenne Decepticons aus den Forschungsunterlagen. Deren Kommunikationskanal kann ich mit dem Programm auf meinem Telefon mitlesen, hier, zeig ich dir."

Ich bin noch dabei, den Bildschirm zu entsperren, da spielt er mir aus den Lautsprechern einen Auszug aus einem meiner Handyvideos in mehrfacher Wiederholung vor: "Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch."

"Hey! Das ist privat!" Tz. Der Cybertronier hat bereits fleißig meine Daten gesammelt.

"Du hast einen Mech-Tier-Modus", ergänzt der Wagen. "Du wurdest auf einem Planeten mit wenig natürlich vorkommendem Energon gebaut, hab ich recht? Vielleicht auf Cybertron nach Verschwinden des Allsparks."

Das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn. Wie konnte es mir an Energon gemangelt haben, wenn ich den Allspark in mir trug? Außerdem hab ich bei meiner ersten Transformation eine humanoide Form angenommen und mich erst später zu der vierbeinigen Form entwickelt.

"Du auch. Du bist eine kleine Datenkrake", necke ich ihn.

"Ich hab nichts Anderes zu tun, während du dich tagelang mit Aliens prügelst."

"Ich würde dich zur Demütigung Margret nennen. Aber Mercedes ist schon ein Mädchenname."

"Du solltest nicht so frech sein, nachdem du an meinem Tank genuckelt hast du unanständiges Ding."

Mir kommt mein letzter Kampf mit dem Jäger in den Sinn. Ich hab ihm einen Schlauch in den Tank gesteckt, um den Alien mit Benzin zu übergießen. Oh Primus, wie peinlich. Ich beginne zu glühen, als mich die Erkenntnis überkommt: Ich hab einem Cybertronier einen geblasen. Ich geh mich irgendwo begraben. Ich ätze mir die Zunge mit Alienblut raus.

"Hat es dir wenigstens gefallen?", frage ich kokett.

"Nein, aber ich stelle mich gerne für weitere Trainingseinheiten zu Verfügung", lacht er.

Mein Kopf knallt auf das Lenkrad. Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt. Oh je.

Mehrere Minuten lang muss ich die peinliche Stille ertragen. Dann setzt sich der Wagen sanft in Bewegung, um mich nach Hause zu fahren.

"Möchtest du Musik hören?", fragt er.

Ich erinnere mich an das eine Mal, als er behauptete, einen Song nicht finden zu können. "Du magst aggressive Musik. Wenn ich einen Song verlange, der dir nicht hart genug ist, dann tust du, als würdest du ihn nicht kennen."

Ich überlege. Das kann ich gegen ihn verwenden. "Mercedes, spiel Elizabeth - Die Schatten werden länger."

Doch anstatt der Eingangstöne dringt Protest aus den Lautsprechern. "Vergiss es. Der Name klingt nach irgendso einer Popmusik."

"Gut, dann muss ich das wohl selbst singen."

Er erträgt gerade mal die erste Strophe, bevor er kapituliert. "Ist gut, sei still. Ich spiel dir alles, was du willst, aber halt die Klappe."

Das wollte ich hören. "Rick Astley - Never gonna give you up."

Der Wagen schweigt in einer Sekunde der Fassungslosigkeit. "Dafür sollte ich dir den Hintern versohlen."

Ja, bitte. Ich mach dich platt. "Hey, du sagtest, du spielst alles."

"Lass gut sein. Dann such ich was aus."

Aus den Lautsprechern dringt irgendein Geschepper. Ist das schon Musik oder hat er einen Motorschaden? "Das ist grauenhaft, schalt das ab."

"Und das hier?"

Die Geräusche wechseln. "Das ist nur noch mehr Geschepper."

Ich höre ein enttäuschtes "hmpf". Keine Ahnung, was das werden sollte. "Dann Sound of Silence. Such dir eine Version aus."

Wir schweigen bis zu meiner Haustür.

Als ich aussteige, wirft er noch hinterher: "Ach übrigens. Sei doch bitte so lieb und miete mir eine größere Garage. Mit Internetanschluss." Wenn es weiter nichts ist, Herr Heavy Metal.

Doch ich kann nicht richtig schlafen und während ich wachliege, kommt mir eine Idee. Früh am nächsten Morgen, weit vor meiner üblichen Arbeitszeit, schreibe ich eine SMS an den Wagen, damit er mich abholt. Zusammen holen wir den Leichnam des überfahrenen Aliens und schaffen ihn in die Werkstatt.

"Was soll das werden?", wundert sich der Cybertronier.

"Wirst du nachher sehen", antworte ich geheimnistuerisch. "Danke, du kannst in deiner Garage warten."

Doch er hat keine Lust auf seine enge Garage und wartet lieber hier.

Mit diversen Werkzeugen und Utensilien löse ich den Panzer vom Alien und zermale ihn zu einem feinen Pulver, das ich mit Öl zu einer Paste verrühre.

Wenn meine Maschinenhälfte viel Metall verliert, beispielsweise durch Beschädigungen oder wenn ich viele Schüsse abfeuere, dann überkommt mich ein Hunger auf Metall, dem ich nicht widerstehen kann. Verschiedene Arten von Metall nehme ich als unterschiedliche Gerüche und Geschmacksrichtungen wahr, bis mein Bedürfnis nach Metall gestill ist. Mein Magen ist teilweise zu Metall transformiert, doch mein Gaumen und meine Speiseröhre sind menschlich, das verursacht manchmal Probleme. Jedoch weiß ich daher, dass der cybertronische Körper Metall resorbiert. Und mein olfaktorischer Sensor lässt mich den Panzer des Aliens wahrnehmen, wie ... Knochen vom Hühnchen. Nein, wie Hühnerfleisch, das mehrere Tage im Ofen getrocknet wurde, hart und nicht zu beißen, aber prinzipiell essbar.

Ich setze mich mit einer Schale voller Paste ins Auto und stelle sie auf den Beifahrersitz. "Ich möchte, dass du das zu dir nimmst. Das ist Säureschutz zum Essen."

Natürlich hegt Mercedes harte Zweifel an meinem Vorgehen.

"Nein, ich probiere das nicht", erkläre ich lächelnd. "Ich hab eine Protoform zu versorgen und kann das Risiko nicht eingehen." Das trägt nicht gerade zu seinem Vertrauen bei. Abgesehen davon muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass sich mein menschlicher Körper mit irgendwelchen außerirdischen Keimen ansteckt. "Und Itsy ist mein letztes Kind. Ich werde ihn nicht durch solche Experimente in Gefahr bringen."

Ich hab weitere Proteste und Einwände erwartet, doch stattdessen sagt er:  
"Hm, ich dachte, du wärst eine von uns, aber du bist so verdammt menschlich."

Das verwirrt mich ernsthaft. "Was soll das wieder heißen. Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?"

"Hast du mal im Robotermodus auf Itsy geschaut?"

"Ich hab Itsy schon in allen möglichen Situationen gesehen, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten." Hab ich bestimmt mal, auf dem Drecksplaneten, als mir Itsy meinen Körper gebracht hat zumindest, weiß nicht mehr genau. Ich sehe keine Verbindung zu unserem Thema, daher ist es wohl ein Ablenkungsmanöver. "Ich hab die Paste für dich gemacht. Wenn du meinst, dass dein Lack gegen die Alienviecher ausreicht, ist das deine Entscheidung." Damit ist die Sache für mich erledigt und ich lasse mich zur Arbeit fahren.

Mit seinem neuen Internetanschluss zieht sich mein Auto die ganze Nacht lang irgendwelche Daten runter. Er liest Nachrichten über die Aliensichtungen in der Stadt und schlägt vor, zu verschwinden. Soll das ein Trick sein, um mich zu seinem Anführer zu bringen? Ich sag ihm, dass ich alles unter Kontrolle habe und wenn er mich gegen meinen Willen verschleppt, bringe ich ihn um - was mir einen Lacher einträgt. Kurz gleiche ich die Daten mit meiner inneren Karte ab. Ich weiß genau, wo sie sich herumtreiben. Wenn sie sich weiterhin ausbreiten wie bisher, hat er vermutlich recht.

Heute bin ich einem Arbeitsplatz in einem der Ausweichbüros zugeteilt. Eine Kollegin hat sich in einem leerstehenden Raum ihres Elternhauses ein Büro eingerichtet.

Ich drücke auf die Klingel und warte, aber niemand öffnet. Ich klingle nochmal. Als ich mein Smartphone hervorhole, um sie anzurufen, bewegt sich etwas hinter den Gardinen der Haustür.

Die Kollegin öffnet mir im Bademantel. Sie sieht blass aus. "Ah, guten Morgen, Frau ... wie spricht man das aus?"

"Mit einem Schluckauf. Der Bindestrich ist stumm." Oh, meine Scherze sind in dieser Situation natürlich fehl am Platz. "Einfach Seldra."

Sie hat es ohnehin nicht geschafft, den Sinn hinter meiner Anleitung zu verstehen. "Es tut mir leid, mir geht es nicht gut. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen alles, danach lege ich mich wieder ins Bett."

Durch die Haustür gelangen wir ins Wohnzimmer, von dem die Küche rechts von uns nur durch einen Tresen abgegrenzt ist.

Die Kollegin stützt sich beim Gehen auf diesem Tresen ab, als würde sie ihren eigenen Beinen nicht so recht trauen. "Küche, Kühlschrank, Getränke", zeigt sie knapp, um es schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Gegenüber treten wir in den Flur. "Die Tür hier vorne führt ins Bad. Hier rechts ist das Büro. Da vorne ist das Schlafzimmer, da gehe ich gleich hin. Links die Treppe führt in den zweiten Stock, da ist eigentlich nichts, was Sie brauchen. Zwei Kinderzimmer, noch ein Bad. Schauen Sie sich ruhig um, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen. Ich glaub', Sie müssen heute auf eine persönliche Führung oben verzichten."

"Was haben Sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?" Der Chef hat mich nicht darüber informiert, dass sie krank ist, sonst hätte er mich bestimmt woanders hingeschickt. Ich sehe keine Symptome, keinen Husten oder Schnupfen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Gestern war noch alles in Ordnung, dann wollte ich einen Schraubenzieher aus dem Schuppen holen und bin einfach so ohnmächtig geworden. Seit heute morgen geht es mir nicht gut."

Sie legt sich eine Hand auf das Dekolltee, als hätte sie Atemprobleme.

Hm, ich bin kein Arzt, aber Leute fallen nicht einfach so in Ohnmacht. Vielleicht hat sie Krebs oder einen Herzinfarkt, keine Ahnung.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich untersuchen lassen", schlage ich vor. "Nur sicherheitshalber."

"Wissen Sie, was das kostet?" Sie beginnt, sich in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers zu schleppen. "Ich warte ein paar Tage, ob es besser wird. Kümmern Sie sich nicht um mich. Viel Spaß."

Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich und weg ist sie.

Ich hab meine Aufgaben des Tages mal wieder in fünf Minuten erledigt. Das Haus gefällt mir, so groß und ruhig, voller Winkel zum Erkunden. Ich lasse Itsy im Büro herumlaufen, dann wird mir beim Prokrastinieren nicht so langweilig.

Gegen Mittag erkunde ich leise die Zimmer auf der zweiten Etage und blättere in einem der Kinderzimmer durch ein paar Bilderbücher. Schließlich beschließe ich, mich mal im Schuppen umzusehen. Vielleicht ist ihr irgendwas auf den Kopf gefallen - nein, ich hab keine Verletzung gesehen. Vielleicht ist dort irgendein Gas ausgetreten. Ich gehe dem nach.

Den Schuppen finde ich in einer Ecke des Gartens, halb von einem Holunderstrauch überwuchert. Die Brettertür ist lediglich durch ein quergestelltes Brett verschlossen. Drinnen ist ist dunkel, nur durch einige Löcher in der Bretterwand fällt vereinzelt Licht. Mit Hilfe des Tageslichts, das in dieser Ecke des Gartens wegen der Büsche nur spärlich hereinfällt, erkenne ich grob die Umrisse von allerlei Unordnung: Gartengeräte, Werkzeuge, Schränke mit noch mehr Zeug darin, eine Reihe alter Fahrräder ... Ich taste neben der Tür an der Wand nach einem Lichtschalter, doch ich ende wieder mit meinem Smartphone als Lichtquelle in der Hand. Erst suche ich die Decke ab - nichts Besonderes, Holzbretter und Spinnweben. Doch als ich zum Boden leuchte, gerade als ich den toten Facehugger dort liegen siehe, springt mir ein weiterer ins Gesicht.

Bis zum Abend braucht das Mistding, um mir den Parasiten einzupflanzen und zu sterben. So lange hab ich Zeit, mich über mich selbst zu ärgern - ich sollte wirklich aufmerksamer sein, wenn ich mich an unbekannten Orten herumtreibe.

Ich hab mir ein Kabel aus dem Hammerspace gezogen, mit meinem Smartphone verbunden und meiner Kollegin eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass sie sofort und unbedingt ins Krankenhaus fahren soll - blind kann ich nicht tippen. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war das vielleicht keine gute Idee. Vielleicht schaffen es die Ärzte, den Parasiten zu entdecken und zu entfernen und dann läuft das Viech durch das Krankenhaus. Aber sie hörte sowieso nicht auf mich und antwortete nur Stunden später, dass das nicht ginge und dass sie erstmal was essen würde.

Im Laufe meines Lebens hab ich so viele Tode erlebt. Menschen kommen, Menschen gehen. Noch immer tut es mir ein wenig leid, aber manchmal kann ich eben nichts dagegen tun.

Nein, nichts essen, will ich ihr schreiben und ein Foto von einem Menschen in der Kanalisation mit aufgebrochenem Brustkorb beilegen. Aber dann stelle ich mir vor, ich wäre an ihrer Stelle. Da arbeitet so eine verrückte Kollegin in meiner Arbeitsstelle, die zu unmöglichsten Zeiten aufkreuzt und verschwindet. Nie nimmt sie an Teambuilding-Events teil, nie erzählt sie irgendwas über sich. Wenn man mal mit ihr spricht, dann redet sie irgendein wirres Zeug davon, dass die Datenströme wie Bilder aussehen und macht irgendwelche Witze, die keiner versteht. Jetzt fühle ich mich etwas unwohl und will mir eine Dosensuppe aufwärmen, dann schickt sie mir eklige Fotos und verlangt, dass ich hungere, geht's noch?

Nein, ich lasse das Smartphone sinken. Ich kann ihr das nicht schreiben.

Sobald das Viech von mir abgefallen ist, dokumentiere ich die beiden mit Fotos, dann begebe ich mich ins Haus. Wie erwartet finde ich die Kollegin mit aufgebrochenem Brustkorb vor dem Esstisch im Wohnzimmer vor. Im großen Umkreis ist das Blut auf die weiße Tapete gespritzt, das hab ich vorher in der Dunkelheit der Kanalisation so nicht gesehen, grauenhaft. Ich mache ein Foto davon, das ich an die Regierung sende, sobald ich hier fertig bin. Ich ziehe in Erwägung, mich auf die Jagd nach dem Alien zu machen oder gleich das Haus anzuzünden. Hm, nein, ich kann kein Foto von einem Tatort an die Regierung schicken kurz bevor ich diesen Ort anzünde. Also mache ich lieber nichts, und meine Waffe liegt im Auto, damit kann ich hier genauso wenig herumballern. Ob der Alien durch die Toilette verschwunden ist oder draußen durch den nächsten Gullideckel spielt auch keine Rolle.

Beim Verlassen beschmiere ich meine Hände an der Türklinke mit ihrem Blut.

Mein Auto steht noch an der Stelle, wo ich ihn geparkt habe. Bestimmt wundert er sich, warum ich heute so lange gearbeitet habe.

Ich spüre das leichte Spannungsgefühl, diesen Druck in der Brust durch den Parasiten, der den anderen Teilen den Platz wegnimmt.

Gerade will ich mit meinen blutbeschmierten Händen die Wagentür öffnen, da schwingt sie von alleine auf, rechtzeitig bevor ich den Griff erreiche.

Für einen Moment erstarre ich mit der Hand in der Luft. Mist. Ich hab einen Feind in meiner Garage.

Nach kurzem Zögern werfe ich mich auf den Fahrersitz - da hab ich jetzt keine Wahl. Die Tür schwingt hinter mir zu und das Lenkrad fährt sich ein Stück von mir weg, damit ich es ja nicht anfasse.

"Du bist ein Decepticon", stelle ich fest. "Aber keiner, den ich kenne." Man, bin ich blöd. Er nannte mich "Conmutter". Den Namen haben mir die Decepticons gegeben. Die Autobots kennen mich unter meinem alten menschlichen Namen.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Willst du es leugnen?" Ich greife nach dem Lenkrad, doch stoppe wenige Zentimeter vor dem Rahmen. Das Lenkrad krümmt sich fast schon comichaft und biegt sich unter meiner Hand weg.

"Sei doch so lieb und wasch dir die Hände, bevor du mich anfässt." Aus dem Handschuhfach fliegt mir eine Packung Feuchttücher ins Gesicht.

"Diesen Ekel vor menschlichem Blut kenne ich nur von Decepticons", erkläre ich und wische mir die Finger gründlich sauber - das brauche ich jetzt sowieso.

"Ja, du hast recht." Und mit spöttischer Stimme fügt er hinzu: "Das hat lange genug gedauert. Doch, du kennst mich, errätst du meinen Namen?"

Lächerlich. Wenn wir einander kennen würden, hätte er mich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit platt gemacht. Vielleicht ist er einer von denen, die glauben, man müsste sie kennen, weil sie sich einen zweifelhaften Ruhm auf dem Schlachtfeld erworben haben.

"Verdunkle bitte die Scheiben." Ich hole mir Zange, Schraubenschlüssel, Verbandskasten und Messer aus dem Kofferraum, den Schraubenzieher aus dem Hammerspace, dann klettere ich zurück in den Fahrersitz und hole Itsy hervor. Erstmal hab ich mich um Wichtigeres zu kümmern.

"Itsy, Licht und Spiegel."

Der Con würde meine mechanischen Eingeweide sehen, doch das muss mir egal sein. Am liebsten würde ich für die OP nach Hause fahren, doch das ist mir zu weit weg. Ein Hotel kommt auch nicht in Frage, da hätte ich Sorge, dass der Alien nicht in der Toilette, sondern in den Zimmern von anderen Gästen verschwindet - eine Katastrophe.

Routiniert stecke ich den Schraubenschlüssel in den Schlitz auf meiner Brust, um ihn offen zu halten, doch bei dem, was ich diesmal entdecke, muss ich dreimal hinsehen. Das Metall in meinem Inneren ist fleckig geworden - nein, kein Rost. Es sind schwarze Flecken, die an manchen Stellen leicht matt grün glänzen. Ich klopfe fassungslos mit der Zange dagegen und es klingt dumpf. So etwas hab ich noch nie gesehen, ist das eine mir unbekannte, cybertronische Krankheit? Zu schade, dass es keinen Weg gibt, das rauszufinden, denke ich sarkastisch. Keinen Cybertronier, dem ich genug vertraue, dass ich ihn danach fragen würde.

"Das sieht nicht gesund aus", kommentiert er ungefragt. Es klingt, als könn er auch nichts weiter dazu sagen, was mich nicht gerade beruhigt.

Routiniert öffne ich mein Innenleben, während ich förmlich den neugierigen Blick des Decepticons auf meinen Bauteilen kribbeln spüre. Ich öffne den Kokon und greife den Parasiten darin mit der Zange, dann löse ich ihn vorsichtig heraus - wieder überkommt mich leichte Panik, als ich eine Ader treffe und mein rotes Blut hervorquillt - ruhig, ruhig. Vielleicht ist das sowas wie die Nabelschnur und das muss so sein. Irgendwie muss er an meine Nährstoffe kommen.

Der Parasit kreischt und windet sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft im Griff der Zange. Ich mache eine Bewegung zum Fenster und der Wagen versteht und öffnet es. Bevor ich ihn hinauswerfe, löse ich einige Finger vom Messer und forme sie zu einer Pistole, die ich auf das Viech richte.Der Decepticon versteht und als ich den Parasiten rauswerfe, fährt der Wagen eine Kanone aus und vernichtet ihn.

In Rücksichtnahme auf das schwache Decepticon-Gemüt, lege ich mein blutiges Messer auf meinem Schoß, bevor ich ein paar Mullbinden komplett in meine Lunge stopfe und alles wieder verschließe.

Erstmal tief durchatmen. Okay, tief ist wegen der Verbände nicht möglich, aber wenigstens Atmen.

"So eine Waffe hab ich bisher nur bei Shockwave gesehen. Vermutlich bist du vom gleichen Typ."

"Und wie viele Decepticons meines Typs sind dir bekannt?"

Mit der Antwort bin ich überfordert. Ich klassifiziere meine Bekanntschaften doch nicht nach Waffentyp.

Außerdem fällt mein Blick wieder auf das Messer in meinem Schoß. Die Spitze fehlt. Ich muss dreimal hinschauen, ob es sich nicht um eine optische Täuschung handelt und halte es gegen des Licht, wobei ich zu dem gleichen Schluss komme: Die Spitze fehlt. Die Ränder sehen merkwürdig rund und glatt aus, wie aufgelöst. Ich würde dem Alien-Parasiten die Schuld dafür gegeben, aber letztes Mal ist das nicht passiert.

Irgendwas geht hier vor sich. Mir ist, als würde ich nur einen Schritt von der Lösung entfernt stehen, als würde mich ein Schlag in den Nacken mit der Nase draufstoßen, doch ich komme nicht drauf.

Schließlich öffne ich wieder mein Innenleben, nur um festzustellen, dass die Mullbinden genauso angefressen aussehen wie das Messer. Scheiße. Ich drehe hier noch durch. Was zum Unicron geht hier vor sich? Dafür muss es eine logische Erklärung geben. Kann mein Roboterkörper etwa neben Metall auch Stoff resorbieren? Funktioniert das neuerdings durch mein Blut?

"Du hast mich jedenfalls erfolgreich abgehängt, Mensch", meldet sich der Wagen. "Oder was auch immer du bist. Irgendein seltsames Tier."

"Seldra", korrigiere ich ihn, nachdem ich mein Innenleben wieder geschlossen habe und ein wenig Luft bekomme. "Wärst du so freundlich, uns von hier wegzubringen? Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

"Du hast Recht, wir chauffieren keine Menschen durch die Gegend. Wir führen unsere Haustiere Gassi."

"Ich bin nicht dein Haustier!", protestiere ich.

"Ihr Menschen habt diese Katzen, die durch die Gegend streunen und mit Kampfverletzungen zurückkommen, hm? So bist du." Der Wagen lacht und setzt sich sanft in Bewegung.

"Und du bist wie ..." Ich will etwas Ähnliches erwidern, aber mir fällt kein sprechendes Auto ein, das nicht cool ist. "Du konsumierst zu viel Internet."

"Ich beobachte dich, wie DU den ganzen Tag lang im Internet hängst." Gut, den Punkt gönne ich ihm.

Itsy will auf meinen Schoß springen, doch ich sage "nein" und schicke ihn auf den Beifahrersitz, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Er versteht das.

Auf der Rückfahrt bin ich am Überlegen, wer er sein könnte. Er reagiert stets spöttisch auf meine Versuche, ihn zu demaskieren. Als sollte ich ihn kennen. Ist er berühmt? Ich dachte, ich würde die Wichtigsten von ihnen kennen, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Vielleicht denken alle mit einem großen Ego, dass man sie kennen sollte.

"Du bist seit etwa zweieinhalb Jahren auf der Erde", stelle ich fest. Wenn er länger hier wäre, würde er mich von damals kennen, als ich mit dem Allspark geflohen bin. Wenn er erst seit kurzem hier wäre, hieße es, er wäre vorher auf Cybertron gewesen, während meiner Anwesenheit dort, dann würde er mich viel besser kennen.

"Ja, ungefähr seit den Ereignissen von Chicago. Hast du gehört, was in Chicago vorgefallen ist?"

"Ich hab gehört, ihr hättet die Stadt angegriffen."

"Das ist eine Lüge. Keiner von uns war dort."

Ich erinnere mich an die Info von meinem Chef. Und das Bildmaterial aus den Nachrichten, das ich von der Stadt gesehen hatte. "Ich hab Fotos von Cybertroniern in der Stadt gesehen und Videos von Leuten, die cybertronische Waffen in den Trümmern ausgraben."

"Die Autobots waren dort. Wenn du wissen willst, was dort passiert ist, musst du deine Freunde fragen. Ich kann dir lediglich sagen, dass wegen dem, was dort vorgefallen ist, die Menschen Jagd auf uns alle machen."

Die Sache stinkt zum Himmel. Die Autobots zerstören keine Stadt. Hätte ich das früher gewusst, dann hätte ich sie fragen können. "Das sind nicht meine ..." Mist, er hat mich wieder ausgetrickst. Er lacht.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens fragt er: "Willst du die Hände die ganze Nacht oben halten?"

Und bevor ich darüber nachdenke, was ich eigentlich damit sage, erwidere ich: "Meine Hände werden niemals müde."

"That's what she said."

Das lässt bei mir endlich den Groschen fallen. Die Vorliebe für versaute Witze - das kann nur einer sein.

"Du bist Nitro Zeus." Pause. Erst bin ich fertig mit reden, doch dann kommt mir ein weiterer Geistesblitz und die Pause bekommt einen dramatischen Effekt. "Du standest nicht zufällig vor meiner Tür, als ich vom Dach gefallen bin. Du hast mir nachspioniert, vermutlich seit deinem Ausbruch aus der Forschungseinrichtung, nicht wahr?"

Er lacht wieder. "Das hat lange gedauert. Ich sagte dir doch, ich würde zu dir kommen."

Hat er das? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht hab ich nicht richtig zugehört, weil ich gedanklich mit den anderen Alien-Spezies beschäftigt war, die für mich noch immer größere Relevanz haben als die Cybertronier.

"Du hast einen Motorschaden vorgetäuscht, als ich zum Labor fahren wollte. Du wolltest nicht hinfahren aus Angst, sie würden dich dort wiedererkennen."

"Ja."

Ich lache beschämt. "Das war sicher unterhaltsam für dich, als ich spekuliert habe, wie unser Kampf ablaufen würde."

"Wobei du, wohlgemerkt, meilenweit daneben liegst. Wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich nicht vor, dir irgendwas zu tun. Abgesehen davon, dass du keine Herausforderung für mich wärst, hast du im Labor fleißig unsere Erforschung sabotiert." Ja ja, das ist wieder typisch. Immer unterschätzen sie mich und dann sind sie überrascht.

"Das war nicht wegen euch", sage ich leise, fast als wollte ich nicht, dass er es hört. "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass die Menschen an eure Waffen gelangen. Wenn ihr dabei wärt, an eine Technologie zu gelangen, die euch übermächtig machen würde und ich könnte es verhindern, würde ich es auch tun." Das ist alles schon einmal passiert, alles wiederholt sich.

"Wo wir von Technologien sprechen. Deine Mechanik sieht nicht gesund aus. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir zu Megatron reisen und dich von einem unserer Ärzte untersuchen lassen? Ich lege ein gutes Wort für dich ein."

Ich kann nicht sagen, welches Wort mir am meisten Angst einjagt, 'Megatron' oder 'Arzt' oder 'untersuchen'.

"Vergiss es."

"Wie sieht dein Plan aus?"

Ich bin noch zu sehr mit meinen momentaren Verletzungen beschäftigt, um irgendwelche Pläne zu schmieden. Doch die Erwähnung erinnert mich daran, dass ich eben durch das Innere des Cons geklettert bin, ohne dass es ihn zersetzt hat. Ich wage es, meine eigene Kleidung zu berühren, dann greife ich nach einer Wasserflasche und trinke einen Schluck. Alles bleibt intakt. Ich wage es, Itsy auf den Schoß zu nehmen. Es ist also nichts mit meiner Haut.

"Ich gehe schlafen und sehe morgen weiter."

Schon setzt mich Nitro zu Hause ab und empfiehlt sich, um sich in seiner Garage zur Nachtruhe zu begeben.

"Hi Nitro."

Ich schließe die Tür der Garage hinter mir akrobatisch mit einem Fuß. Meine Arme sind voll beladen mit Snacks - Kartoffelchips, Schokolade, Erdnüsse für mich, Schrauben in diversen Ausführungen für Nitro Zeus. An meinen Handgelenken baumeln ein Sechserpack Cola und ein Kanister Maschinenöl.

"Hast du Lust auf einen Fernsehabend mit Snacks?" Da seine neue Garage einen Internetanschluss hat, muss man das ausnutzen.

Nitro Zeus transformiert von seinem Fahrzeugmodus in seinen Robotermodus, wobei all mein Zeug aus ihm herausfällt. Sein Oberkörper ist schwer mit Waffen beladen, trotzdem bewegt er sich mit Leichtigkeit.

"Mensch, schau mal, ich verstecke mich hier nur vorübergehend, bis eure Regierung aufhört, nach mir zu suchen. Wenn ich mich mit dir anfreunde, wirst du nur traurig, wenn ich dich verlasse."

Oh, aber damit kann ich mich nicht zufrieden geben. Das ist vielleicht der letzte Abend, den wir zusammen genießen können, bevor die Stadt den Bach runtergeht. Naja, nach meinen Berechnungen glaube ich zwar nicht dran, sondern es geht noch Wochen oder Monate so weiter mit Menschen, die verschwinden oder tot aufgefunden werden, bevor die Regierung einsieht, dass ihre Maßnahmen nicht ausreichen und das Ruder herumreißt. Aber man kann nie wissen.

Ich lasse die Snacks auf den Boden fallen und hebe eine Tüte Schrauben auf. Du willst Freundschaft? Ich gebe dir Freundschaft. Du wirst derjenige sein, der traurig ist, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. "Das hindert uns doch nicht daran, einfach einen schönen Abend miteinander zu verbringen." Ich reiße die Tüte auf und halte sie ihm mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hin.

Er beugt sich interessiert näher. "Rieche ich da etwa Destruktium?"

"Ich hab eine Weile gebraucht, eine Sorte Schrauben zu finden, die merkliche Spuren davon enthält."

"Ich liebe es. Woher weißt du das?" Er reißt sie mir förmlich aus der Hand.

"Das ist mein Job."

Während er genussvoll Schrauben knabbert, baue ich den Beamer auf.

"Wir schauen Game of Thrones. Es wird dir gefallen." Megatron mochte es schließlich auch. Was gibt es Schöneres für einen Decepticon zu sehen als Menschen, die sich gegenseitig abschlachten.

Itsy, auf meinem Schoß, lege ich meine Jacke über und reiche ihm eine Schraube zum Knabbern. Er ist zu jung für diese Serie.

Trotzdem mogelt sich Itsy zwischendurch heraus und ich lasse ihn schließlich einige Stellen mitschauen, die ich für Protoformen in seinem Alter geeignet halte. Immerhin ist er kein Mensch - die Psychologie der Cybertronier verhält sich anders. Ich versuche, in meine Maschinenhälfte hineinzuspüren, was für Itsy geeignet ist. Das Paarungsverhalten von Menschen ruft in meiner Maschinenhälfte die gleiche Reaktion hervor wie etwa eine Paarung von Fröschen oder Fischen in meiner menschlichen Hälfte - interessant, aber vollkommen fremd. "Das da ist flachlegen", erkläre ich Itsy in Erinnerung an seine Frage nach meinem Abendessen mit meinem Chef.

"Warum wollte das dein Chef mit dir machen?", fragt Itsy.

Peinliche Stille macht sich breit. Ich spüre Nitros Blick auf mir brennen - schon höre ich, wie er sich theatralisch über mich beugt, den akustischen Sensor aufnahmebereit auf mich gerichtet, um ein Geheimnis zu erfahren. "Interessant. Erzähl mir mehr davon."

Ich spüre die Hitze in meine Wangen steigen. "Das geht dich nichts an", antworte ich schroff.

Gerade sagt Viserys: "Ich würde dich von all seinen 40 000 Kriegern vögeln lassen und von all ihren Pferden, wenn ich dadurch das bekomme, was ich will."

Da wirft Nitro, der sich bisher stark zurückgehalten hat ein: "Bei Primus, ihr Menschen seid so abartig. Wir würden sowas nie tun."

"Weil euch die biologischen Voraussetzungen dazu fehlen", erwidere ich kühl.

"Du irrst dich, Mensch. Ich würde dich ja gerne aufklären, aber wir teilen sowas nicht mit anderen Spezies. Vielleicht, wenn wir uns besser kennen."

Ich hab ein Jahr auf Cybertron verbracht und nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Außerdem hab ich Itsy aus meinem Spark gezogen und bin gut mit dem Reproduktionszyklus der Cybertronier vertraut. Ich hab die Macht des Allsparks in Aktion gesehen und ich habe die Fabriken auf Cybertron gesehen, in denen die Protoformen aus den Schoten schlüpfen, die an den Pflanzen wachsen. Das kann ich natürlich nicht sagen. "Ihr seid Roboter. Ihr werdet gebaut, nicht gezeugt. Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

Nitro lacht nur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube nicht an interfacende Roboter, aber das Internet hat mich verdorben. Danke, Internet.
> 
> Übrigens, ich hab mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Nitro Zeus mit seinem merkwürdigen Gesicht Emotionen zeigt, wenn ich das von meinem beschränkten, menschlichen Standpunkt aus so sagen darf. Das ist das Ergebnis:
> 
> Nitro Zeus wütend:  
> 
> 
> Nitro Zeus lächelt:  
> 


	11. Untersuchung im Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldras und Nitro verlassen die Stadt. Oh, Mist, es ist Lockdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Minor Self Harm

Orientierungslos wache ich auf. Ich bin hundemüde, doch ich fühle mich so wohl wie seit langem nicht mehr. Als ich die Augen öffne, schaut mir von oben ein rotes Licht entgegen, das zurückschaut.

"Na, Mensch, liegst du bequem?"

Ich schrecke aus Nitros Schoß hoch. Die Decke, die um mich geschlungen lag, rutscht herab und die kalte Luft lässt mich frösteln. Itsy schaut mich vom unteren Ende her an. Wie bin ich in diese Lage gekommen? Warum mache ich das. "Ähm, tschuldigung", stammle ich und rücke demonstrativ von Nitro ab.

Die kleine Lampe verbreitet noch ihr warmes Licht, doch der Beamer ist aus. Irgendwann während der letzten Folgen muss ich eingeschlafen sein.

"Nachts stellst du die sonderbarsten Dinge in meiner Gegenwart an", neckt mich Nitro.

Peinlich berührt stelle ich fest, dass ich in der Tat besonders angenehm auf Nitro gelegen habe, kein Albtraum hat mich geplagt. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, was ist nur mit mir los? Dieser Cybertronier schafft es tatsächlich, das Monster zu zähmen, das in meinem Unterbewusstsein heranwächst. Letztes Mal war es wenigstens ein Mensch.

Während ich mir am Wasserschlauch die Zähne putze, wische ich mit dem Daumen der freien Hand am Smartphone durch die Nachrichten. Die Meldungen von Toten durch Gewaltverbrechen sind zur Normalität geworden, doch meiner Zählung nach steigen sie gerade sprunghaft an, überraschend stark im Vergleich zum Trend davor. Ich achte auf Stichwörter wie "aufgebrochener Brustkorb", bei welchen meistens der Stadtteil dabei steht und markiere sie grob auf meiner Karte. Doch ein Haufen Menschen werden vermisst gemeldet, ohne dass der Ort dabei steht und ich kann sie nicht recht auswerten. Die Regierung rät den Leuten, nachts in ihren Häusern zu bleiben. Das ärgert mich sehr. Wenn sie meinen Meldungen mehr Beachtung schenken würden, hätten sie die Vorfälle schon vor Wochen aufklären können.

Außerdem verweisen viele Leserkommentare auf alternative Blogs ... Beispielsweise ein Foto von einem Hochhaus aus auf die Skyline der Stadt fotografiert, dort sehe ich eine Luftverzerrung über dem vielfältigen Hintergrund der Häuser und zwischen blauem Himmel und weißen Wolken. Zur Verdeutlichung sind die Schlieren auf dem nächsten Bild farbig markiert, sodass auch der Leser mit den schlechtesten Augen die Umrisse eines Raumschiffs erkennt.

Die anderen Kommentare behaupten, das wäre eine optische Täuschung hervorgerufen durch aufsteigende, heiße Luft. Aber ich kenne das Raumschiff - jetzt steht es wohl nicht mehr im Wald. Merkwürdig, ich hab ihn doch getötet, oder hatte er Freunde dabei? Hab ich in Wahrheit gegen mehrere von ihnen gekämpft anstatt nur gegen einen? Getarnt sehen sie vermutlich alle gleich aus.

"Heute bist du wieder im Labor beschäftigt?", fragt Nitro zu mir herüber.

Ich spucke die Zahnpasta in den Abfluss und spüle meinen Mund aus. "Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Lass uns die Stadt verlassen. Pack bitte mein Zeug wieder ein."

"Endlich." Nitro springt auf. "Ich dachte schon, ich muss dich in Ketten legen und raustragen."

Kann er es nicht einmal lassen? Ich fühle, wie ich rot anlaufe, doch glücklicherweise ist er gerade mit meinen Sachen beschäftigt und bemerkt es nicht. Ich atme tief durch: Kontrolle, Kontrolle, lass dir nichts anmerken.

Gerade hebt er den Karton mit den Paintball-Kugeln auf und beäugt ihn. "Brauchst du das wirklich alles?"

"Ja, das ist meine Geheimwaffe."

Er schüttelt den Kopf und wirft mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Gelegentlich bewundere ich die Ausdruckskraft seines optischen Sensors. "Das ist ein Kinder-Spielzeug."

Ich verschränke beleidigt die Arme. "Das sagst du JETZT. Warte, bis ich dir damit den Hintern versohle."

"Du brauchst ein paar anständige Waffen", seufzt er, aber macht sich daran, alles einzupacken, indem er so viel wie möglich in seine Arme lädt und damit transformiert, den Rest lädt er mit tentakelähnlichen Anhängseln ein, die er von irgendwo her ausfährt. Wie passend für eine Datenkrake.

Während er einlädt und während wir losfahren, halte ich weiterhin die Hälfte meiner Aufmerksamkeit auf das Smartphone gerichtet und suche die Webcams ab.

Nitro schlägt vor, einfach zu fliegen. Ach ja, laut Forschungsunterlagen verfügt er über einen Jet-Modus. Von dem Fahrzeugmodus steht da nichts. Daraufhin erwidert er: "Warum würde ich den Menschen alles über mich erzählen? Sie haben mich als Jet aufgegriffen."

Doch ich entdecke das Alienschiff getarnt über die Stadt schweben und bin dagegen zu fliegen, solange das Schiff in der Nähe ist. Es könnte uns sehen und uns für Beute halten. "Wenn du nicht selbstmordgefährdet bist, bleibst du am Boden. Wir können es in Erwägung ziehen, wenn wir die Stadt weit genug hinter uns gelassen haben." Ich erzähle ihm von den getarnten Aliens, die nur Menschen sehen können, Cybertronier nicht, doch da ich verschweige, dass ich beide Seiten kenne, hat er Schwierigkeiten, mir zu glauben.

Auf dem Weg aus der Stadt gelangen wir in einen Stau und kriechen nur noch zentimeterweise voran.

Vor uns fährt ein Ford SUV, dem ich auf die Stoßstange starre. Ich frage mich, ob Nitro auch darauf schaut und fühle einen Stich der Eifersucht, dann wird mir gewahr, was ich da denke - wie peinlich. Ich bin so Panne.

"Alles in Ordnung Mensch?", fragt Nitro. "Deine Körpertemperatur ist leicht erhöht. Sieht aus, als wäre deine menschliche Hälfte auch krank."

"Wenn du jetzt anfängst, nach meinen Symptomen zu googlen und mir Listen von Krankheiten vorzulesen, die ich haben könnte, bring ich dich um."

"Seit du von deinem Ausflug zurück bist, gehen seltsame Dinge mit dir vor. Du solltest dich wirklich untersuchen lassen."

Glücklicherweise verzichtet er darauf, sich von hier aus ins Internet einzuwählen - zu auffällig - und ich lenke mich ab, indem ich weiter mit meinem Smartphone herumspiele, Kameras absuchend und Nachrichten lesend.

Bis mich Nitro rausreißt: "Da vorne ist eine Straßensperre."

Dort, wo die Straße aus der Stadt herausführt, stehen ein paar Soldaten und zwei Männer in Schwarz, Matrix-like mit Sonnenbrille, und das am frühen Morgen. Sie kontrollieren jeden Wagen, bevor sie ihn weiterfahren lassen. Das erklärt den Stau.

"Sie suchen Cybertronier", sagt Nitro besorgt. Jegliche Spur von Humor ist aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

"Na und?" Ich sehe nicht, wo das Problem liegt. Wir treiben uns schon seit Wochen unerkannt herum. "Wenn sie mich aufgreifen, dann machst du einfach nichts. Wenn ich vor dir stehe, nehmen sie deine Energonsignatur nicht wahr, oder? Ich lasse mich abführen. Dann brenne ich alles nieder. Mercedes, spiel Leftfield - Open up." Öffne die Tür und brenne alles nieder. Aber soweit wird es nicht kommen. Sie kennen mich, ich arbeite in ihrem Labor.

"Wie haben sie dich eigentlich letztes Mal gefangen?", frage ich plötzlich, doch Nitro kommt nicht mehr dazu, zu antworten. Der Ford SUV vor uns wird durchgelassen und fährt davon.

Einer der schwarzgekleideten Agenten klopft an meine Scheibe, die ich runterlasse, und verlangt meine Papiere.

Er betrachtet sie intensiv. "So, Frau Sadkor, wo wollen Sie denn hin? Das Labor liegt in der anderen Richtung."

"Ja und, es ist doch erst ..."

"Und der Wagen ist auch nicht auf Ihren Namen registriert", fährt er fort, ohne mich ausreden zu lassen. "Geklaut, hm?"

"Der ist geliehen." Das klingt schon so nach einer Ausrede - ist es eigentlich auch - da ist es kein Wunder, dass er mir nicht glaubt.

"Aussteigen", verlangt er harsch.

Leicht verwirrt komme ich dem nach und schlage die Tür hinter mir zu. Der zweite Agent kommt heran - mit einem Geigerzähler in der Hand, der sich vor Freude überschlägt, als er mich sieht.

"Tz, tz", macht der erste Agent, als er weiter meine Unterlagen studiert. "Ein Decepticon, der als Hacker arbeitet." Der zweite murmelt irgendwas in sein Funkgerät.

"Wir sind die Guten", stelle ich klar, doch meine Geschichte von den radioaktiven Medikamenten interessiert ihn nicht.

Stattdessen zieht er eine Dokumentenmappe aus seiner Hose und schlägt sie auf. "Deine Perfidität ist nahezu beeindruckend. Meldest all die Alienaktivitäten, um von dir abzulenken, aber uns kannst du nicht täuschen."

"Was soll das heißen?" Ich widerspreche vehement. "Ich hab Ihnen Beweisfotos geliefert."

Ich hole mein Smartphone hervor und rufe die Bilder auf, die er eigentlich kennen sollte. "Das hier habe ich im Parkhaus meiner Firma aufgenommen, bevor wir schließen mussten. Das hier war im Labor ..."

Er nimmt es mir aus der Hand und schaut drauf. "Ihr seid abartige Kreaturen." Dann steckt er es ein.

"Hey ..."

Er zeigt mir ein paar Fotos. "Wir haben deine Fingerabdrücke im Haus deiner Kollegin gefunden. Ihr Brustkorb war aufgebrochen und die Wände waren mit ihrem Blut bespritzt. Ich hab schon viel gesehen, aber das Ausmaß eurer Brutalität erschüttert mich jedes Mal aufs Neue."

"Ich hab sie so vorgefunden! Im Schuppen lagen die Alienparasiten, die dafür verantwortlich sind, haben Sie nachgesehen?" Das regt mich auf. Ich muss mich zurückhalten, dass ich sie nicht auf der Stelle umbringe und damit meine Schuld beweise. "Geben Sie mir mein Telefon zurück, das ist privat."

"All diese Toten mit immer der gleichen Handschrift. Der gleiche Kram wie in Chicago." Er schüttelt mit gespieltem Mitleid den Kopf. "Was stimmt nur mit euch scheiß Aliens nicht." Was, Chicago? Das sollte ich bei Gelegenheit überprüfen, doch jetzt bin ich mit den Gedanken woanders.

"Sie hatten einen von ihnen im Labor und haben ihn entkommen lassen!" Ich schreie fast vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein.

"Diese Kreatur, die angeblich ins Labor eingedrungen ist, ohne dass unsere Kameras sie erfasst haben und die sich in Luft aufgelöst hat? Wir finden noch heraus, wie du das angestellt hast. Lass mich raten, eine Art Hologramm-Technologie?"

Gut, dann sollen sie mich festnehmen. Dann werden sie sehen, dass das Morden weitergeht und ich es nicht gewesen sein kann. Folgsam, doch mit saurer Miene halte ich ihm meine Hände hin, damit er mir Handschellen anlegen kann.

In diesem Moment kommt ein schwarzer Wagen von draußen angerast, bremst urplötzlich und rutscht die letzten Meter seitlich über den Asphalt, dann springt er hoch und transformiert. Lockdown landet mit einem Salto zwischen den Soldaten.

Die Leute in den Autos hinter uns kreischen und manche von ihnen laufen davon.

Ich erstarre vor Schreck und vergesse zu atmen. Scheiße, Scheiße, es ist Lockdown. Mir schießt unsere letzte Begegnung durch den Kopf. Oh Primus, er war so sauer nach dem, was ich auf dem Mars mit ihm angestellt habe, anstellen werde.

Das ist der Punkt: Ich rufe mich selbst zur Ruhe - das hier ist die Vergangenheit. Lockdown kennt mich hier noch nicht. Er ist nicht auf Rache aus - es gibt nichts zu rächen. Das spielt sich alles nur in meinem Kopf ab.

Mit langsamen, souveränen Schritten kommt er auf mich zu. Ich will weglaufen, nur weg. Auch wenn es nicht persönlich ist, ist er verdammt gefährlich mit seinem riesigen Waffenarsenal. Doch ich verstecke meine Gefühle und mache nichts, lasse ihn meine Angst nicht sehen, gebe ihm keinen Grund, anzugreifen.

Er fährt eine Kanone aus und richtet sie auf mich. "Name und Fraktion", verlangt er.

"Mu..." Ich keuche mangels Luft und erinnere mich daran, wie Atmen funktioniert. "Mutter der ..." Ich kann das nicht sagen. Nitro Zeus hört mit. "... Roboter. Botmutter. Keine Fraktion."

"Botmutter, hm?" Er schaut auf mich herab, während er seine Datenbank prüft. "Klingt nach einem Autobot-Namen. Sag mir, wo sich die anderen aufhalten. Wo ist Optimus Prime?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Du lügst." Er zuckt mit der Kanone. "Ich frag nicht gerne zweimal: Wo ist Optimus Prime?"

Mein Mund öffnet und schließt sich stumm. Das ist das Ende. Vielleicht glaubt er mir, wenn ich ihm sage, was ich weiß. "Ich hab ihn vor einigen Wochen zuletzt gesehen", stottere ich. "Das war oben beim Steinbacher Wald. Ich ... er sagte, ihre Energondetektoren hätten mich aufgespürt. Sie haben mich in ihren geheimen Stützpunkt gebracht, ich glaube, der ist hier in der Nähe, wir sind nicht weit gefahren, aber ich weiß nicht, wo. Als mich die Autobots freiließen, haben sie mich wieder blind irgendwo hingefahren und ausgesetzt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo sie sind."

Lockdown überlegt. Er scheint mir zu glauben und lässt die Waffe sinken.

Ich atme erleichtert auf. Itsy wird doch aufwachsen und irgendwann eine Kugel abfeuern - der Gedanke, dass er in seinem zarten Alter umkommt, nach allem, was er für mich getan hat, selbst wenn ich nicht da bin, um seinen Verlust zu erleben - nein, das wäre nicht fair.

"Ich schaue mir das an", beschließt Lockdown und wendet sich ab. "Ihr könnt sie haben." Er transformiert und beschleunigt mit durchdrehenden Reifen. Sie können mich haben - was heißt das?

"Umdrehen." Der Agent schleudert mich gegen den Wagen und legt mir gewaltsam die Handschellen an, obwohl ich mich nicht wehre. Ich bin so glücklich über mein Überleben, dass die Anschuldigungen in den Hintergrund fallen und ich mich widerstandslos abführen lasse.

Sie bringen mich in ein Labor ähnlich dem, wo ich arbeite - gearbeitet habe. Wenn das keiner Entlassung gleichkommt, kündige ich. Ich bitte darum, dass sie meinen Chef anrufen, damit er die Sache regelt, doch ich werde ignoriert. Bis dahin folge ich der guten, alten Taktik und gebe mich harmlos und kooperativ, insbesondere, damit sie auf Bestrafungsmaßnahmen verzichten, die mein menschlicher Körper im Gegensatz zu anderen Cybertroniern nicht überleben würde. Irgendwie traue ich den Menschen nicht zu, rechtzeitig den Unterschied zu bemerken.

Vielleicht irre ich mich, denn ihre erste Amtshandlung besteht darin, eine kleine Kreatur an einer Kette zu mir zu bringen, die auf mich zuwackelt.

"Tag auch."

Es ist ein kleiner humanoider Cybertronier, der mir gerade bis zum Knie reicht.

Er hüpft neben mir auf den Tisch. "Brains ist der Name. Ich soll deine Daten aufnehmen. Will ich auch nicht, lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen."

"Oh, du bist das", rufe ich überrascht aus und erinnere mich daran, wie die Autobots mich nach seinem Verbleib fragten. "Deine Freunde vermissen dich."

"Was du nicht sagst." Er grinst mich mit schiefen Metallzähnen an. "Das ist selbstverständlich für Autobots, weißt du?" Er holt ein Stetoskop hervor, um meine Atmung abzuhören. Ich bezweifle, dass er weiß, was er da tut, aber vielleicht nimmt er seine Aufgabe auch so wenig ernst wie ich. "Damit hat sich die Frage deiner Fraktionsangehörigkeit erledigt. Du hast hoffentlich keinen meiner Freunde für die Info umgebracht, hä? Wie heißt du denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Ich nenne ihm den gleichen Namen, den ich Lockdown genannt habe: Mutter der Roboter. Wenn sie mich in ihre Datenbank eintragen und ein Decepticon sie ausliest, will ich nicht, dass er meinen Decepticon-Namen darin findet.

Mit Widerwillen lasse ich zu, dass Brains mein Innenleben durch den Schlitz auf meinem Oberkörper untersucht, dabei sieht er auch die Narbe an meiner linken unteren Rippe und die rote Brandnarbe, die sich weiträumig über meine rechte Seite erstreckt, doch sagt nichts dazu. Jede Narbe erzählt eine Geschichte.  
Stattdessen erzählt er, wie Lockdown ihn hier hergebracht hat. "Mit so einem leg ich mich nicht an. Hat mir Kapitulation angeboten, da sag ich nicht nein. Arbeitet mit den Menschen zusammen, der Dreckskerl, hat mich hierher gebracht."

"Was du nicht sagst." Seine kalten Metallfinger sind unangenehm in meinem Fleisch. Ich hoffe, er ist bald fertig.

"Wenn du meinen Rat hören willst, bleib hier im Labor. Ist sicherer. Essen ist nicht schlecht. Arbeit ist mies, aber welche ist das nicht."

Er ist fertig und rückt die Linsen vor seinen Optiken zurecht. "Dein Metallanteil reicht ja nicht mal für einen Motor und mit den organischen Verunreinigungen lohnt sich der Aufwand nicht. Ich sag den Menschen, dass sie dich leben lassen sollen. Kannst mir später danken."

Mit einem Satz springt er vom Tisch, wo er sich noch einmal umdreht. "Ach übrigens: dein Energon-Level ist niedrig. Ich geb dir noch zehn Jahre, wenn's hochkommt. Solltest öfter mal nen Gang runterschalten, weniger Autobots verhauen und so." Er zwinkert mir theatralisch zu und ich rolle genervt mit den Augen. Ja, ja. Ich weiß, wie wenig man auf solche Angaben geben kann.

"Mach's gut, dann." Dann wird er wieder fortgebracht und die Forscher übernehmen mich als Versuchsobjekt in ihre Experimentierreihe.

Einer der Forscher will mir eine Blutprobe entnehmen. Er sticht mir mit einer Kanüle in meine Armvene, aber ... es wird nichts angesaugt und als er die Spitze rauszieht, ist sie verschwunden.

Ich erstarre bei dem Anblick. Was zum Unicron geht hier vor sich? Das ist doch nicht möglich.

Er tupft den Blutstropfen ab und versucht es nochmal - gleiches Ergebnis. Er schaut mich böse an. "Würden Sie das bitte unterlassen?"

Ich spiele die Unschuldige. "Sie haben mir bereits eine Blutprobe entnommen, schauen Sie in Ihre Datenbank." Doch in meinem Kopf schreit mich die Erkenntnis an: Es ist mein Blut, das wie Säure ätzt, genau wie das Blut der Alienviecher. Sie haben mich mit irgendwas infiziert, ein außerirdisches Bakterium oder ein Virus oder irgendwas Anderes, für das es keine irdische Entsprechung gibt. Das erklärt meine Albträume, die Alien-Königin in meinem Unterbewusstsein. Das erklärt, warum die Hälfte meiner Sensoren offline ist, genau die Sensoren, die Werte von meinem Blut messen - sie werden nie zurück online kommen. Allspark, ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit mir passiert. Wird es mich töten? Wird es mich Stück für Stück auflösen? Wird es mich in eins dieser Alienviecher verwandeln? Kann man das aufhalten oder umkehren? Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir, was kann ich tun? Ich hab keinerlei Antworten auf diesen Berg von Fragen.

Dann messen sie noch meinen Puls - leicht erhöht, ich bin nervös - und meine Körpertemperatur - ebenfalls leicht erhöht, doch ich sage ihnen nicht, wieso. Ich frage mich, wie Nitro zurechtkommt und fange förmlich an zu glühen. Dummes Herz. Ich muss da jetzt durch und es ertragen, bis es vorübergeht, so wie immer.

Abgesehen von einigen metallischen Organen und der Sache mit meinem Blut wirke ich menschlich.

Als sie mich abends in meine Zelle bringen - einen Raum mit einer schusssicheren Glasfront - frage ich, wann es Abendessen gibt.

"Abendessen?"

Das Labor ist nicht auf Gefangene ausgelegt, die menschliche Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Der Forscher besorgt mir ein paar Schokoriegel aus dem Snackautomaten und verspricht, sich die nächsten Tage um was Anständiges zu kümmern.

Nach Feierabend schalten sie das Licht im Labor ab. Sofort bin ich hellwach.

Nacht, Dunkelheit, Kreaturen, die dort unentdeckt lauern. Ich muss an die letzte Nacht denken, die ich im Labor verbracht habe, als sich der Jäger-Alien reinschlich, an den Überwachungskameras und den Energon-Detektoren vorbei, die nicht auf seine Spezies ausgelegt sind. Hier in diesem Glaskäfig hab ich nicht mal genug Platz zum Ausweichen. Nicht, dass es mir was bringen würde, wenn ich den Alien in der Dunkelheit sowieso nicht sehen könnte.

Doch noch etwas hält mich vom Schlafen ab. Ich kühle meine heiße Stirn an der Scheibe, an der Wand, am Boden. Nichts davon kühlt befriedigend.

Ich flüstere zu meiner Halskette: "Ich glaube, ich steh auf Nitro. Ähm, behalt das lieber für dich." Nur falls er sich wundert, warum ich mich merkwürdig verhalte. Merkwürdiger als sonst.

Itsy fragt: "Was heißt das?"

"Das heißt: Wenn ich ihn sehe, dann möchte ich eine Eisenstange nehmen und seinen schönen Lack zerkratzen. Dann möchte ich, dass er mir dafür den Hintern versohlt."

Sind es meine menschlichen Drüsen, die meinen Organismus mit Hormonen überschütten sobald ich nur an Nitro denke? Ist es eine Reaktion irgendwelcher Maschinenteile, von der ich nicht weiß, dass sie sich unter Umständen so verhalten?

Diese riesigen Waffen, der mächtige Brustkasten, die kraftvollen Kolben, die mich wie eine Weintraube zerquetschen könnten. Vor allem seine Witze. Ich bin sowas von im Eimer. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut. Hoffentlich geht es bald vorbei, damit ich wieder an was Anderes denken kann.

Tatsächlich muss ich zwischendurch eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich bin ich hellwach und es sind einige Stunden vergangen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, doch dieses Gefühl kenne ich. Der Jäger ist gekommen, das Raubtier pirscht durch die dunkle Einrichtung, ungesehen von den Kameras, unbemerkt von den Energon-Detektoren. Mir ist, als könnte ich seine Schritte wahrnehmen, unregelmäßig, einen Raum durchquerend, dann stehen bleibend und verharrend, als würde er sich umschauen. Dann schleicht er vorsichtig weiter.

Nein, so ein Unsinn. Ich verliere den Verstand. Weil ich einmal im Labor mitten in der Nacht angegriffen wurde, glaubt mein traumatisierter Geist nun, es würde nochmal geschehen.

Ich versuche wieder, zu schlafen. Doch die Empfindung bleibt. Nein, das ist viel zu real. Wenigstens sollte ich die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Wenn ich mich irre und er steht plötzlich vor meiner Zelle, in der ich kaum Platz zum Ausweichen habe, dann Gnade mir Primus.

Was kann ich tun? Ich fange erstmal an, die Möglichkeiten durchzusimulieren. Eingesperrt - Angriff - Tod. Eingesperrt - Angriff - Tod. Eingesperrt - Angriff - schwer verletzt - Tod. Alle Durchläufe bringen mich zum selben Schluss: Ich muss hier raus.

Mal überlegen, wie komme ich hier raus? Die Wände sind dafür ausgelegt, Cybertroniern Widerstand zu leisten. Es gibt keinen Lüftungsschacht, keine Abdeckung, die ich öffnen könnte, nicht den kleinsten Spalt. Selbst wenn ich vernünftige Waffen hätte, könnte ich dagegen nichts ausrichten. Das Türschloss hat keine Öffnung auf dieser Seite.

Nein, ein Cybertronier kommt hier nicht weiter. Ein Mensch auch nicht. Aber ich habe noch etwas Anderes.

Aus etwas Metall von meinem Körper forme ich eine kleine Klinge - zumindest versuche ich das. Ich brauche ein paar Versuche, bis sie scharf genug ist. Dann piekse ich mir in den Finger und drücke mein Blut gegen die Tür auf Höhe des Schlosses auf der anderen Seite. Wie zu erwarten ätzt mein Blut eine kleine Vertiefung hinein. Nach zahlreichen Tropfen gibt das Schloss nach - ich bin frei.

Zeit zu verschwinden.

Anscheinend hab ich mich doch geirrt. Anstatt des Jäger-Aliens, den ich erwartet habe, treffe ich draußen auf einen anderen Jäger.

Mir ist es doch wichtiger, möglichst schnell abzuhauen als das Labor wie angekündigt anzuzünden. Ich hab gerade die Straße erreicht und will mich durch den nächsten Gulli davon machen - noch am Überlegen, ob ich das wirklich tun soll, oder ob ich lieber den Weg Überland riskiere, doch die Entscheidung wird mir abgenommen.

Das ferne Motorengeräusch nehme ich erst nicht wahr, doch ein mir wohlbekannter schwarzer Wagen rast heran, transformiert und Lockdown bremst seitlich mit den Füßen voran, sodass Funken stieben, während er eine Kanone ausfährt. Nach hinten gelehnt, sich mit der freien Hand auf dem Asphalt abstützend, kommt er zum Stillstand und steht auf.

Ich erstarre, verstecke mich hilflos hinter dem Gullideckel, den ich mit meinem Schwanz wie einen Schild vor mich halte.

"Na sieh einer an." Lockdown wirft einen Blick zum Gebäude. Diesen Blick kenne ich zu gut. Das ist Überraschung, ein Gefühl, was viele Leute empfinden, die meine ungewöhnlichen Methoden nicht kennen.

"Ich hab mich vergewissert, dass es unmöglich ist für Cybertronier, aus den Zellen der Menschen auszubrechen. Wie bist du entkommen?"

"So."

Ich springe in das Loch vor mir und lasse dabei den Deckel über mir fallen, sodass er hinter mir an seinen Platz zurückfällt.

Die hässlichen Alienviecher begrüßen mich. Genau genommen höre ich, wie sie einander zukreischen und meine, ihre Überraschung zu spüren.

"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Botmutter", sendet Lockdown über den öffentlichen Decepticon-Kanal, was einige Verwunderung darüber auslöst, wer das sein soll.

"Meine Energon-Detektoren sind auf dich gerichtet. Ich werde zur Stelle sein, sobald du an die Oberfläche trittst. Versteck dich nur wie eine Robo-Ratte."

Ich tue, als würde ich das nicht empfangen - letztes Mal hielt er mich noch für einen Autobot - laufe direkt zum nächsten Nest, wobei mich die Aliens, die diesen Weg grundsätzlich begrüßen, nicht aufhalten.

"Da sind wir wieder", sage ich und packe Itsy in den Hammerspace meines linken Arms, bevor ich tief Luft hole und mein Gesicht über eins der Eier halte, das sich bereitwillig öffnet.

Der Parasit schießt mir ins Gesicht und zwängt mir den fleischigen Schlauch die Luftröhre hinab. Widerlich. Ich versetze meinen Körper in eine leichte Hibernation, um den Sauerstoffverbrauch runterzufahren.

Mit meiner hässlichen Alienmaske greife ich nun eins der geschlossenen Eier.

Lockdown kommt mich holen, sobald ich die Oberfläche betrete? Das soll mir nur recht sein.

Der Gulli, durch den ich eingestiegen bin, ist für Lockdown zu klein, doch es gibt noch weitere, größere.

Ich höre die Alienviecher auf meinem Weg kreischen und mir folgen. Ich meine, sowas wie Verwirrung zu spüren oder zu hören. Wo will ich mit ihrem Nachwuchs hin?

Genau hier hin. Ich lege das Ei unter einer großen Klappe ab, dann transformiere ich unvollständig, sofern mir das mit dem Parasiten im Gesicht möglich ist und öffne die Klappe ein stückweit von unten.

"Ich sehe dich auf meinem Schirm", lässt Lockdown mich wissen.

Dann klettere ich wieder runter und bringe mich hinter mehreren Ecken in Sicherheit, wo ich warte, bis der Sturm sich legt.

Als der Parasit endlich von meinem Gesicht abfällt, ist es schon lange wieder ruhig. Es ist dunkel und ich muss mich auf meine Karte verlassen, doch an manchen Stellen, wo sich eine Wand befinden sollte, tasten meine Finger ins Leere. Wenn ich das Mauerwerk wiederfinde, fühlt es sich rund und seltsam uneben an - verätzt vom Säureblut. Holy Moly, was hab ich hier für einen Kampf verpasst.

Auch die Reihen der Alienviecher hat es stark gelichtet. Ich höre vereinzelt ihre Schreie aus weiter Ferne durch die Gänge hallen, doch in der näheren Umgebung hält sich keiner auf.

Ich finde Lockdown in einer Höhle, die sich durch literweise Alienblut in den Untergrund gegegraben hat, zumindest lassen die Stellen, die ich im Dunkeln erreiche, diesen Schluss zu und ich höre ein Echo meines Atemgeräusches, dass gemessen an meiner Karte nicht da sein sollte.

Lockdowns grüne Optiken leuchten in der Dunkelheit. Oh, er lebt noch. Ich springe in Deckung.

Das grüne Leuchten folgt meinen Schritten, doch das erwartete Ausschieben einer Kanone bleibt aus und kein Schuss fällt. Stattdessen schaltet er einen Scheinwerfer ein.

"Meinen Glückwunsch, Botmutter", sagt er trocken, fast schon spöttisch. "Komm ruhig näher. Es ist vorbei, bring es zu Ende."

Ich trete vor in das blendende Licht und schirme meine Augen mit der Hand ab. Holy Moly, was für eine Zerstörung habe ich angerichtet. Lockdowns kompletter Unterkörper fehlt, weggeätzt. Sein Oberkörper hat mehrere dunkle Vertiefungen, in die das Licht nicht reicht. Auch sein Gesicht hat ein paar Spritzer abbekommen. Von seinem linken Arm ist nicht mehr als ein Stumpf übrig, mit dem er sich abstützt und aufrecht hält.

So hat er noch die rechte Hand frei, um theatralische Gesten zu machen. "Genieße den Anblick. Zugegeben, ich habe dich unterschätzt, doch das spielt keine Rolle. Andere werden kommen und meinen Platz einnehmen. Heute magst du gewonnen haben, doch wenn die Geschichte über meine Niederlage die Runde macht, wird dich der Abschaum des Universums aufsuchen, um sich selbst von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Du wirst nie wieder einen ruhigen Tag erleben und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du mir nachfolgst."

Er denkt, ich wolle ihm nun den Gnadenstoß versetzen. Doch ich rechne vorher meine Möglichkeiten durch.

Wenn er stirbt, verlässt er einfach das Spiel. Aber wenn er überlebt, dann passieren neue Dinge: Vor ihm bin ich sicher, denn er wird sich nicht nochmal mit mir anlegen, solange niemand für meinen Tod angemessen bezahlt - falls er hier herauskommt. Es sieht schlecht aus. Gleichzeitig steigt die Chance, dass er noch ein paar Aliens mitnimmt, wenn er am Leben bleibt.

"Ich entscheide nicht über deinen Tod. Wenn du hier umkommst, ist es deine eigene Schuld."

Also ziehe ich den Alien-Schraubenzieher aus meinem Hammerspace, trete zu ihm und halte ihn ihm hin. "Hier."

"Was soll das werden?"

Ich antworte nicht, stattdessen warte ich geduldig, bis er danach greift. Dabei lösen sich die Schrauben seines Servos und seine Finger fallen auseinander.

Wortlos hebe ich die Teile auf, setze sie zurück an seinen Servo und repariere ihn mit dem intelligenten, cybertronischen Schraubenzieher, der genau weiß, was er zu tun hat.

Dann drücke ich Lockdown den Schraubenzieher in den reparierten Servo und denke laut nach: "Hm, wenn ich du wäre, wie würde ich hier herauskommen ... Ich würde die Aliens möglichst in Ruhe lassen, damit sie keine Gefahr in mir sehen. Ich würde meine Leute kontaktieren, damit sie einen Kran durch den Kanal reinlassen, durch den ich hereingekommen bin. Um dahin zu gelangen, würde ich vielleicht meine Beine reparieren, aber kriechen ginge notfalls auch. Dann liegen da noch die restlichen Eier unter dem Eingang und die Aliens greifen mich an, wenn sie ihre Eier bedroht sehen, daher müssen die erst weg. Hm. Ich würde meine menschlichen Freunde fragen, ob sie kurz herunterkommen. Ich muss ihnen ja nicht sagen, dass sie dabei sterben. Naja, das ist zumindest was ich machen würde. Viel Erfolg."

Dann mache ich mich aus dem Staub, solange die überlebenden Alienviecher noch in weiter Ferne sind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meinem ursprünglichen Plan entsprechend sollte Seldra schwer verletzt werden und Itsy sollte zeigen, wie Badass er ist, indem er den Kampf für sie gewinnt. Seldra wird ins KSI-Labor gebracht, wo Brains beauftragt wird, sie zu reparieren, dabei überprüft er ihre CNA und deckt ihre wahre Herkunft auf. Aber ... die Dinge haben sich anders entwickelt.


	12. Der Schrottplatz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra flieht und findet eine neue Bleibe auf einem Schrottplatz.

Ich hab die Stadt bereits verlassen, als die Folgen meiner Aktion bemerkt werden. Einige Kilometer vor der Stadt bin ich in eine Scheune eingebrochen, um mir etwas Werkzeug zu leihen.

"Itsy, Licht und Spiegel."

Nebenbei verfolge ich den Decepticon-Funk.

"Hey Leute. Der Arsch ist weg."

"Bist du sicher? Sein Schiff ist noch da."

"Seine Energiesignatur ist schwach und bewegt sich seit Stunden nicht mehr. Sieht so aus, als hätte er den Kürzeren gezogen."

"Wer von euch war das? Und hat mich nicht dazu eingeladen?"

Funkstille.

"Bleiben nur die Autobots. Sieht denen ähnlich, ihre Gegner zu verschonen."

"Dann ... können wir wieder Party machen?"

"Nicht so schnell. Die Menschen haben ihre eigenen Mittel, aber wir können uns wieder ungestört unterhalten."

Aha. Lockdown war der Grund für ihre Stille. Allerdings kenne ich keine der Signaturen - Nitro Zeus beteiligt sich nicht, geht es ihm gut? Ach, er wird schon zurechtkommen, immerhin hat er sich auf eigene Faust versteckt, bevor er sich von mir hat adoptieren lassen. Ich sollte aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Wirklich. Ich sollte mir mehr Mühe geben. Aber es fällt mir schwer.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit besorge ich mir ein neues Smartphone - das ich von Bargeld kaufe, das ich unterwegs einigen Leuten abnehme. Nun sitze ich auf dem Beifahrersitz eines LKWs, dessen Fahrer mich netterweise einige Kilometer mitnimmt.

"Ich hatte einen Krach mit meiner Mutter, also reise ich zu meinem Vater", erzähle ich dem Fahrer, als er mich danach fragt.

Doch ich bin nur halbherzig bei der Sache und schaue die neusten Nachrichten durch. Die Anzahl der Gewaltverbrechen, aus meiner Sicht die Anzahl der Todesfälle durch hässliche Alienviecher, ist stark zurückgegangen. Interessant. Lockdown hat genug von ihnen erledigt, um ihre Anzahl merklich zu reduzieren.

Dabei erinnere ich mich daran, dass der Agent sagte, die gleichen Muster von Todesfällen hätten sie in Chicago gesehen. Ich suche also ein paar alte Nachrichten und Statistiken von Verbrechen aus der Zeit vor dem ominösen Vorfall heraus.

Das Muster ... sieht anders aus. Ja, es werden eindeutig Morde durch aufgebrochene Brustkörbe gemeldet - das waren die hässlichen Alienviecher. Aber der Zeitraum ist viel kürzer, die Statistiken über Morde und Vermisste steigen plötzlich steil an, nahezu exponentiell und behalten den Trend bis zum Ende des Berichtszeitraums bei.

Während es in meiner "Drecksstadt" ein flacher Anstieg ist, ein auf und ab, wobei der letzte Abfall eindeutig mit Lockdowns Eingriff zusammenfällt.

Ich lehne mich zurück und lasse diese Datenlage auf mich wirken. Die Verbrechensstatistiken geben einen Hinweis auf die Ausbreitung der Aliens - mehr Aliens, mehr Tote. Weniger Aliens, weniger Tote. Das heißt, dass sie sich in Chicago fröhlich ausbreiten konnten. Ich nehme an, auch durch die Kanalisation, sodass niemand es bemerkte, bis es zu spät war und die Katastrophe eintrat, worin auch immer sie bestand. Das heißt, dass in der Drecksstadt irgendetwas, irgendjemand anderes in der Vergangenheit ihren Bestand dezimierte. Die einzigen, die ich dabei beobachtet habe, waren die getarnten Jäger-Aliens.

Doch was hat die Zerstörung von Chicago verursacht? Und was haben die Autobots damit zu tun, was haben sie in Chicago gemacht? Haben sie vielleicht die Stadt zerstört, um die Alienviecher zu vernichten?

"Hier wollen Sie raus?", unterbricht der Fahrer plötzlich meine Gedanken.

"Oh, ja." Ich lächle ihn an. Er hält an einer Kreuzung im Nirgendwo, da sind nur weite, trockene Wiesen um uns herum und ein paar Bergspitzen in der Ferne.

Ich öffne die Tür.

"Es geht mich ja nichts an, aber ..."

"Hm?" Ich drehe mich zu ihm um.

"Soll ich Sie nicht doch mit ins nächste Dorf nehmen? Hier ist doch weit und breit nichts."

"Nein danke, ich bin hier verabredet."

"Mit wem denn? Hier ist doch niemand."

Immer diese schrecklich netten Menschen. Geld will er nicht haben, Schokoriegel isst er nicht, was soll ich mit ihm machen? Verschwinde endlich.

Mit mitleidsvollem Gesicht versichert er mir: "Es macht wirklich keine Umstände."

"Danke, auf Wiedersehen!"

Ich springe hinaus und winke zum Abschied, dann schaue ich wie beschäftigt auf mein Smartphone und tue, als würde ich jemanden anrufen. Als der Wagen abfährt, winke ich ihm lächelnd hinterher.

Ich warte, bis er am Horizont verschwunden ist, dann gehe ich zu Fuß weiter. Itsy wird aus seiner Halskettentarnung befreit und darf auf meiner Schulter sitzen.

Ich atme tief die Luft der Freiheit ein. Was für herrliches Wetter. Keine Alienviecher weit und breit. Ich genieße es, alleine mit Itsy unterwegs zu sein. "Lass uns nach Kanada fahren, und uns in den endlosen Wäldern verstecken", träume ich laut vor mich hin. "Oder gleich nach Alaska. Lass uns zusammen einen Schneemann bauen. "

Da fällt mir ein, dass sich Metall als guter Wärmeleiter stark im Schnee abkühlt. "Oder lieber nicht nach Alaska. Ich will nicht eingefroren im Eis enden wie Megatron."

Itsy hat keine Meinung dazu, solange er bei mir bleiben kann und es mir gut geht.

Ich stöpsle einen Kopfhörer ins Ohr.

"Mercedes. Spiel Bonny Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart." Ich rufe den Song im Smartphone auf. Hm, irgendwie verstärkt es meine Sehnsucht nach meinem Wagen, wo ich so viele Stunden drin verbracht habe. Wo ich gegessen habe, geschlafen, mir einen Parasiten rausoperiert, über Kämpfe fantasiert ... Als Bonnie singt "Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time" ist es zu viel. Man, ich hab einen totalen Blechschaden. Stattdessen halte ich den Song an und rufe Linkin Park - From the inside auf. "Take everything from the inside and throw it all away." Ja, viel besser.

Meine Albträume ... verändern sich.

Letzte Nacht schlich ich durch ein Gebüsch im Park. Schnüffelte, suchte, lauerte. Es roch nach Beute. Ich sah ein Mädchen in einer kurzen, lila Sporthose, weißem T-Shirt, mit gelbem Stirnband und Turnschuhen in meine Richtung laufen. Eine Welle der Empfindung überkam mich: Ruhige Gedanken, sie bemerkte mich nicht. Der Stoff, der raschelnd beim Laufen ihren Körper umspielte. Sie lief vorbei, eine Wolke sanften Geruchs nach Deo und Schweiß hinter sich herlassend. Ich kürzte den Weg durch das Gebüsch ab, lauerte ihr an der nächstbesten Stelle auf. Niemand in der Nähe. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich mich bereit machte, zuzuschlagen. Doch dann riss ich mich aus dem Traum heraus - eine Routine meiner Maschinenhälfte, die meine Körperfunktionen beobachtete, hatte etwas bemerkt, was ihr nicht gefiel und eingegriffen.

Ich glaube, ich halte mich in nächster Zeit lieber von Menschen fern.

Da mir die Nacht in Kombination mit den Albträumen zu schaffen macht, laufe ich lieber nachts durch und schlafe den Morgen hindurch bis mittags. Trotzdem höre ich nicht auf, Veränderungen an mir zu bemerken.

Zuerst fällt es mir am Daumen auf, eine dunkle Fläche, die sich mit dem Fingernagel unter der Haut langschiebt. Erst denke ich, es wäre irgendeine Kampfverletzung, die rauswächst oder ein Zeichen von Sauerstoffmangel - so weit, wie meine Lunge bereits in Metall umgewandelt ist, wundert es mich, dass ich bisher nichts dergleichen bemerkt habe. Doch nach einigen Tagen finde ich die Fläche zu dunkel dafür. Am Daumen wächst es zuerst ans Tageslicht und ich muss feststellen, dass es der Nagel selbst ist, der schwarz verfärbt nachwächst. Ich befrage das Internet, auf welche Krankheit das hindeuten mag, doch ich finde nichts, was dem entspricht. Wenn Itsy mich fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist, kenne ich die Antwort nicht. Den leisen Gedanken in meinem Hinterkopf, dass meine Nägel die selbe schwarz-grüne Färbung der Alienviecher annehmen, schiebe ich beiseite.

Auf einem Schrottplatz mache ich Halt. Er ist wunderbar - fernab von Menschen und voller Versteckmöglichkeiten. Mein Spark erfreut sich an dem Anblick, mein Herz leider nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Die Regierung wird nach mir suchen.

Itsy schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Dann machen wir uns mal ein paar schöne Tage", beschließe ich.

Ich finde einen Schlafplatz im Kofferraum eines Autowracks, den ich schließen und mit meinem Körper wärmen kann. Zwischen den Trümmern leben Mäuse und andere Proteinquellen. Löwenzahn, Gänseblümchen und Vogelmiere ergänzen meinen Speiseplan.

Eigentlich hab ich nicht so recht Hunger, doch ich hoffe irgendwie, meine Menschlichkeit zu bewahren, indem ich menschliche Nahrung zu mir nehme.

Während ich Pflanzen sammle, halte ich Ausschau nach kleinen Metallstückchen.

Ich reiche Itsy ein kleines Plättchen. "Meine Portion muss ich erst desinfizieren", erkläre ich verlegen und werfe sie in den Topf mit heißem Wasser, in dem die Pflanzen kochen. Aus Holz und Ölresten hab ich ein Feuer entfacht.

Dann sitze ich mit Itsy auf dem Dach eines Wracks und wir betrachten den Sonnenuntergang, ich mit einer Tasse Suppe. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Schönheit des Augenblicks und vergesse die Welt dort draußen.

"Ich fühle mich glücklich", sage ich. "Bist du auch glücklich?" Ich muss zugeben, dass ich bei Itsys Anatomie Schwierigkeiten habe, seinen Gemütszustand zu erkennen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab Angst um dich."

"Versuch das für den Moment zu vergessen. Ich bin doch hier."

"Ich hab Angst, dass dich jemand findet und mir wegnimmt."

Ich stupse Itsy sanft da an, wo sich das Äquivalent seines Kinns befindet. "Nicht heute. Und das werde ich so oft sagen, wie ich kann."

Itsy schweigt. Vielleicht gibt er sich damit zufrieden, denn er kommt näher, bis er mich berührt, an mich lehnt und sich setzt. Friedlich betrachten wir die sinkende Sonne, bis meine Suppe ausgetrunken ist und die kalte Nachtluft mich schaudern lässt.

Letztes Mal war ich mir noch sicher, dass es sich um Albträume handelt. Mittlerweile ist mir nachts, als würde der Untergrund von Millionen kleiner Füße vibrieren. Ich versuche, ruhig zu hocken, doch der Boden des Wracks unter meinen Füßen vibriert. Kleine Füßchen, fein wie Härchen, laufen auf der Unterseite des Wagenbodens, verursachen kleine Vibrationen. Größere Füßchen unter der Erde übertragen ihre Schwingungen über die Achse auf den Wagen. Ich lege mich in den Fußbereich, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mich irre, doch die Empfindung bleibt, doch jetzt vibriert es in meiner ganzen Körperhälte. Ich kann nicht schlafen, nicht mal wenn ich wollen würde, zu neu und fremd ist die Erfahrung. Scheiße, was ist mit mir los? Ich finde keine realistische Erklärung, die mich beruhigen würde. Vielleicht befällt das, was ich mir eingefangen habe, langsam mein Gehirn.

Ich schaue die Mondsichel an und frage Primus in meinem stummen Stoßgebet, was mit mir los ist, ob ich mich weiterhin um Itsy kümmern kann oder was aus ihm wird, doch ich bekomme keine Antwort.

Gerade bringe ich Itsy die Verwendung des Alien-Schraubenziehers bei - man weiß nie, wozu er es brauchen könnte - da höre ich Lärm. Erst sind es die Motorengeräusche mehrerer Fahrzeuge, die zum Schrottplatz fahren - was ich ignoriere. Dann höre ich das markante Surren, das transformierende Cybertronier machen und dumpfes Stampfen, das sich nähert.

Ich spähe vorsichtig durch die Fenster eines Wracks. Cybertronier. An ihren fröhlichen Farben erkenne ich sie als Autobots und entdecke bald auch die Insignien, die mir Gewissheit geben.

Ich gehe in Deckung und lehne mich an das kalte Metall. Hm. Das ist ungünstig, sind es welche, die mich kennen? Auf die Schnelle konnte ich das nicht sagen. Besser, sie sehen mich nicht, zumindest nicht mich als Mensch. Andererseits, überlege ich, werden ihre Energiesignaturen meine überstrahlen. Ich kann in ihrem Schatten transformieren, ohne dass mich jemand aufspürt. Ich werde bestimmt nicht mein Versteck nur wegen ihnen verlassen.

Meine Anwesenheit bleibt nicht lange unentdeckt. Ich verzichte darauf, mir besonders viel Mühe beim Verstecken zu geben. Stundenlang kann ich vor einem Pfad liegen, der durch den Schrott führt, darauf wartend, dass gerade niemand hinsieht, dann auf der anderen Seite drei kleine Schrauben aufsammeln und wieder stundenlang warten. Nein, das würde mich zu sehr einschränken. Ich klettere sogar einmal offensichtlich auf einen Turm aus Wracks, um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Heiliger Primus - zuerst fallen mir die drei Dinobots ins Auge, insbesondere der T-Rex, groß wie ein sechsstöckiges Gebäude, mit seinem riesigen Maul, mit dem er ein Wrack komplett verschlucken könnte, von mir ganz zu schweigen. Außerdem sehe ich einen Triceratops - gefährlich, okay, aber nicht so beeindruckend - und einen Flugsaurier. Ein Flieger, bei den Autobots. Ich verlasse den Schrottplatz bestimmt nicht, solange er in der Nähe ist.

Die Autobots selbst - ich erkenne Bumblebee und Optimus Prime. Von denen halte ich mich ganz besonders fern. Plus drei weitere, ein Samurai, ein Actionheld und ein dicker mit einem riesigen Waffenarsenal. Außerdem sehe ich zwei Menschen zwischen ihnen, einen Mann und ein kleines Mädchen.

Der Samurai ist der erste, der mich erblickt, der den Kopf hebt und in meine Richtung dreht, dann schauen auch der Revolverheld und die Dinos.

Mit einer eleganten Wendung verschwinde ich hinter dem Turm aus Wracks, noch bevor Optimus einen Blick auf mich erhaschen kann, dann verkrümle ich mich in dem Hohlraum in einem Schrotthaufen und transformiere in meine Menschengestalt.

Als jemand kommt, um nach mir zu sehen, gelingt es ihnen nicht, mich aufzuspüren und ich harre still aus, bis sie wieder abziehen.

Das Spiel treibe ich weiter. Ich gehe meinen normalen Beschäftigungen nach - Nahrung sammeln, Wasser sammeln, mit Itsy spielen. Wenn ich merke, dass sich jemand nähert, greife ich Itsy und verstecke mich, wo ich warte, bis sie wieder gehen. Irgendwann merken sie, dass von mir keine Gefahr ausgeht und die Kontaktversuche nehmen ab.

Zumindest die der Roboter.

Es beginnt zu dämmern und ich - im Botmodus - röste gerade drei Mäuse an einem Stock über dem Feuer - mein Abendessen. Bis zur vollständigen Dunkelheit werde ich in meinem Schlafversteck verschwunden sein, denn leider verfüge ich weder als Mensch noch als Bot über eine Nachtsicht. Auch wenn ich nicht schlafe, verstecke ich mich daher nachts und spiele mit meinem Telefon herum, um mich wach zu halten, bis es dämmert und ich es wage, die Augen zu schließen.

Da schaut das kleine Mädchen um die Ecke. "Klein" ist untertrieben, sie hat grob das Teenager-Alter erreicht. Sie wartet kurz auf meine Reaktion, doch ich ignoriere sie.

"Hallo", sagt sie und kommt unsicher näher. "Ich bin Izzy. Mit zwei Z." Da ich einen gleichgültigen Eindruck mache, setzt sie sich zu mir ans Feuer.

Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß in dem Moment nicht, was ich sagen soll. Meine Roboterstimme klingt grauenvoll, so peinlich. Meinen Namen will ich nicht sagen. Außerdem ist sie ein kleines Mädchen. Ich kann nichts Provozierendes oder Verletzendes von mir geben. Was, wenn sie anfängt zu weinen? Ich bin ein Decepticon, kein Arschloch. Oder noch schlimmer: Was, wenn mich das Alien-Scheißviech überkommt und ich sie umbringe? Ich komme mir normal vor, doch wahrscheinlich tut das jeder. Vielleicht werde ich es normal finden, Menschen zu töten. Doch im Moment ... Naja, meine moralischen Ansichten sind schon seit langem diskutabel. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich den Tod von Menschen unnormal finden.

"Du isst Mäuse?", fragt sie leicht überrascht.

"Natürlich. Fleisch enthält Eisen. Möchtest du?" Ich halte ihr den Stock hin. Sie zögert kurz, dann zieht sie sich eine Maus runter und beißt hungrig hinein.

Die anderen beiden Mäuse sind meine, so gehört sich das. Leider schmecke ich in meinem Maschinenmodus kaum etwas.

"Die Autobots wollen mit dir reden", sagt Izzy und leckt sich das Fett von den Fingern.

"Ich bin ein Decepticon", erkläre ich kühl. "Ich rede nicht mit Autobots. Du kannst ihnen sagen, dass das mein Schrottplatz ist. Ich war zuerst hier. Wenn sie mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen, lasse ich sie in Ruhe."

"Och, wie süß." Sie hat Itsy entdeckt, der hinter mir herauslugt. Wie, ein Mensch, der mein Baby süß findet? Das macht sie glatt sympathisch.

"Das ist Itsy. Mit t-s oder t-z, hab ich noch nicht entschieden." Witzig, sie heißen auch ähnlich. Ich greife Itsy und halte ihn in ihre Richtung. "Möchtest du hallo sagen?" Das Mädchen streckt erwartungsvoll die Hände aus, doch Itsy klettert meine Arme hoch und versteckt sich hinter meinem Nacken. Izzy lässt sich enttäuscht zusammensinken, doch ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. "Heute nicht."

Ich werfe ihr vor: "Wir verstecken uns hier. Die Menschen machen Jagd auf uns, seit deine Autobot-Freunde Chicago platt gemacht haben."

"Aber das waren sie nicht!", ruft Izzy protestierend aus. "Sie wollten nur helfen als plötzlich die Stadt in die Luft flog. Sie wissen auch nicht, was passiert ist." Das ... ist schade. Wer käme sonst dafür in Frage?

Das Geräusch schwerer, stampfender Schritte stört die Ruhe des Abends. "Izzy, bist du hier?"

Bevor der blaue Autobot um den nächsten Schrottberg lugt, bin ich aufgesprungen und verschwunden.

Gerade sitze ich mit einer Tasse Suppe in einem Autowrack. Hier bin ich von fremden Blicken abgeschirmt und kann in Ruhe als Mensch mein Frühstück genießen.

Itsy sitzt auf der Ablage und schaut aus dem Fenster. Ich folge seinem Blick - dort drüben spielen drei Protoformen. Mein eisernes Mutterherz blüht auf - oh, wie süß. Die drei Dinos haben Nachwuchs bekommen. Ein kleiner T-Rex, ein Triceratops und ein Flieger, kaum höher als mein Knie, tollen zwischen den Schrottbergen herum. Einer wird stehen, einer wird fallen und andere rücken nach - das ist der Kreis des Lebens.

"Möchtest du rübergehen und mit ihnen spielen?", frage ich Itsy.

"Darf ich denn?"

"Wenn du sie nicht umbringst?" Ich zwinkere ihm zu. Nach all meiner Erziehung bin ich zuversichtlich, dass sich Itsy gegenüber anderen Protoformen behaupten kann, doch noch besser wäre es, das in einem sicheren Umfeld einem Test zu unterziehen. "Lass mich noch schnell austrinken, dann komme ich mit."

Am anderen Ende des Schrottplatzes chillen Autobots, Dinobots und Menschen, weit genug weg. Die Dinobots liegen faul in der Nähe ihres Nachwuchses, um ein Auge auf sie zu haben.

Itsy geht alleine zu den Protoformen rüber, während ich im Botmodus in sicherer Entfernung einen Beobachterposten auf einem Schrotthaufen einnehme, von wo aus ich notfalls schnell zwischenspringen kann.

Die drei kleinen Dinobots halten in ihrem Spiel inne, als Itsy sich nähert.

Auch Papa (oder Mama) T-Rex hebt seinen Kopf und wirft mir aus rot glühenden Optiken einen misstrauischen Blick zu, den ich erwidere. Ja, komm nur her, ich mach dich platt, du wirst schon sehen.

Itsy bleibt schüchtern stehen. "Darf ich mitspielen?"

Der kleine T-Rex ist der mutigste und tritt vor, um den Neuankömmling in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er stupst Itsy von der Seite an, der sich federnd wieder aufrichtet. Dann dreht er sich auffordernd um und läuft zu den anderen zurück, die ihr Spiel wieder aufnehmen.

Papa T-Rex ist beruhigt und legt seinen Kopf wieder ab, auch von mir weicht die Anspannung.

Itsy gesellt sich zu der Gruppe und kann bei ihren Spielkämpfen mit Schnelligkeit und Geschick punkten. Alle vier sind noch zu jung für echte Waffen und Itsy muss sich nur vor Zähnen und Stacheln in Acht nehmen, während er wie eine Spinne über die anderen drüberklettert und sie verwirrt. Der T-Rex schnappt einmal nach ihm und Itsy schleudert sich wie die Alienparasiten mit einem Satz in Sicherheit. Fast will ich den erwachsenen Dinos zunicken und sagen: Das ist mein Baby, ihr solltet euch besser vor ihm in Acht nehmen.

Ich bin zu vertieft darin, den Protoformen beim Spielen zuzuschauen, dass ich nicht auf mich achte. Bis ein Getöse und ein Fluchen mich aus den Gedanken reißen.

Es sind die drei Autobots: Der Samurai, der Revolverheld und der fette Soldat, die mich eingekreist haben. Letzterer ist mit der Eleganz eines Felsbrockens beim Anschleichen gegen einen Turm aus Autowracks gestoßen.

Mist, es ist zu spät, um Itsy zu holen und abzuhauen. Ich springe kampfbereit auf.

"Immer mit der Ruhe", sagt der Actionheld. "Wir wollen nur reden."

Doch ich will nicht reden. Ich hatte lange keinen guten Kampf mehr und das sieht nach Spaß aus. "Komm doch her und ich zeig dir, wie ich rede." Ich springe von meinem Aussichtspunkt herunter und gehe hinter dem Schrottberg in Deckung. Erst schaue ich mich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch die drei haben mir alle Wege abgeschnitten, also gucke ich mir aus, wo ich mich am besten an sie anschleichen kann. Der Samurai scheint auf Nahkampf zu setzen und der Actionheld auf gewöhnliche Kugeln.

"Von mir aus. Ich benutze Decepticons sowieso lieber für Zielübungen", sagt der große Grüne. Vor seinen riesigen Kanonen muss ich mich in Acht nehmen. "Was hast du für Waffen?"

"Eine Welt des Schreckens. Zeige ich dir gleich."

"Nicht, Hound", höre ich die Stimme des Samurais. "Wir werden die Sache friedlich regeln, indem wir sie zu Optimus bringen."

Ich hab noch eine viel bessere Idee: Stattdessen werde ich IHN zu Optimus bringen.

Ich klettere in einen Schrotthaufen, transformiere und schleiche mich als kleiner Mensch langsam voran. Als ich die Füße des Samurais sehe, springe ich transformierend heraus.

Seine Reflexe sind gut. Er zieht sein Schwert, doch neigt es zögernd zurück als er sieht, dass ich unbewaffnet bin. Ich hänge an seinen Servos. Mein Schwanz schlängelt harmlos seinen Arm hinauf zu seinem Nacken, verbindet sich mit seinem System und ich projiziere eine Simulation aus meiner Erinnerung direkt in seinen Arbeitsspeicher.

Ich bringe den Samurai in eine Simulation gespeist aus meiner ersten Ankunft auf der Erde nach meiner Entführung - für mich in der Vergangenheit liegend, für diese Welt in der Zukunft.

Die Erde, meine arme Heimat, war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Ich wollte nach Hause, mein Elternhaus besuchen, vielleicht die Gräber meiner Eltern und in Erinnerungen schwelgen und vor allem Heulen über das Leid, das sie hatten ertragen müssen, als ihr einziges Kind verschwand und sie nie wieder etwas von ihr hörten, nicht zu wissen ob ich noch lebte. Vielleicht hatten sie noch ein Kind bekommen, vielleicht hatten sie sich getrennt und waren ihre eigenen Wege gegangen. Das Letzte, was ich von ihnen wusste war, dass sie mich als vermisst gemeldet hatten.

Doch ich konnte das Haus meiner Eltern nicht mehr finden. Nicht die Straße, nicht den Stadtteil. Nicht mal die Stadt konnte ich noch finden. Ich wusste anhand natürlicher Landmarken, wo ich suchen musste, doch in den 300 Jahren hatten Städte einander verschluckt und ihre Gebiete neu aufgeteilt. Ich erkannte nichts wieder. Nur eine gewisse Sassastraße wies mit ihrem Namen wie ein Relikt auf vergangene Zeiten hin, wo einst meine Heimat gewesen war.

Ich wollte um meine verlorene Vergangenheit weinen, doch ich wusste nicht, wo. In der Welt gab es keinen Platz für mich. Schließlich trat ich die lange Reise an, erfüllte meinen Auftrag, für den Headache im Namen von Primus, dem Gott der Cybertronier, mich wieder in diese Zeit zurückbringen würde.

Aber das, was mich am meisten verstörte war, was aus den Autobots geworden war.

Durch die Arbeitsstelle, die Mars mir auf der Erde besorgt hatte, war es mir ein Leichtes, ihn zu finden. Ich traf Optimus Prime im Zentralrechner eines Datenzentrums, angeschlossen an tausende Kabel, die an seinem Kopf und Oberkörper angeschlossen waren, als wäre er mit dem Computer verwachsen.

Als ich eintrat, konnte ich ihn nur stumm anstarren.

Geweckt von der hinter mir zufallenden Tür öffnete er die optischen Sensoren und schaute mich an. "Sara!", rief er überrascht und erhob sich so weit die Kabel es zuließen.

Schnell fing ich mich und korrigierte: "Seldra. Ich bin jetzt halb Maschine. Nenn mich nie wieder Sara."

Man, ich war so blöd. Die hochentwickelte künstliche Intelligenz der Erde hatte mich zutiefst beeindruckt, im Vergleich zu der Technologie, mit der ich aufgewachsen war. Fahrassistenten, Automaten, Suchmaschinen, sie alle gaben sich Mühe, den Sinn hinter den Worten zu verstehen, verstanden Ironie und Andeutungen und führten perfekten Smalltalk. Bis ich erkannte, dass es gar keine künstliche Intelligenz war.

Optimus fragte: "Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Alles, was ich ihm sagen könnte, stürmte auf mich ein. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte. Wie ich mich damals auf Cybertron durchgeschlagen hatte, gehasst von allen Decepticons, die jede Gelegenheit nutzten, mir eins auszuwischen. Wie ich mich gewehrt hatte. Meine Flucht von Cybertron, meine Ankunft im Kuiper-Gürtel mehr als 300 Jahre später und mein Umweg über Mars, wo ich langsam begriff, dass es für mich kein Leben mehr unter Menschen geben konnte und ich verstand, dass die Decepticons nur ihren Heimatplaneten retten wollten und allen Grund hatten, mich dafür zu hassen, dass ich mich in ihren Krieg eingemischt hatte, ohne zu wissen, worum es eigentlich ging.

Und jetzt sah ich das hier: Optimus Prime, der Anführer der Autobots, verkabelt wie eine geistlose Maschine. Wo hatte er seine Leute nur hingeführt.

Ich brachte keinen Ton heraus und starrte ihn nur an.

"Damals auf Cybertron hattest du mir nicht antworten können", erinnerte sich Optimus. "Hier kannst du frei sprechen."

Ja, ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Megatron einst erlaubt hatte, dass Optimus mit mir per Telekommunikation sprach. Ich hatte gelächelt und gesagt, es wäre alles in Ordnung, denn in Anwesenheit von Megatron brachte ich es nicht über mich, Schwäche zu zeigen, indem ich Optimus erzählte, was ich alles ertragen musste.

Doch stattdessen sagte ich: "Du hast die Autobots von den Menschen versklaven lassen."

Er antwortete gelassen: "Wir arbeiten freiwillig mit ihnen zusammen."

"Schau dich an, du bist hier gefangen."

Er seufzte. "Sara ... Seldra, lass mich das erklären. Die Menschheit hat die Technologien, auf denen ihre Zivilisation aufbaut, geschaffen, nachdem sie Megatron studierten. Alle diese Technologien sind im Kern Decepticons, die es dazu drängt, die Menschheit zu unterwerfen. Wir Autobots übernehmen die Aufgaben der sogenannten künstlichen Intelligenz. Wir setzen unsere Kräfte zum Wohle der Menschheit ein und wir folgen moralischen Grundsätzen. Wir beschützen die Menschen vor ihren eigenen Technologien, dafür bekommen wir ihre Energie und können überleben - fern von Cybertron, fern von jeglicher Energonquelle."

Das konnte mich nicht überzeugen. Alles wäre in Ordnung gekommen, hätte Megatron mit dem Allspark Cybertron wieder aufgebaut. Was war dieses Leben wert, das auf Schande und gestohlener Technologie basierte? Ohne Megatron hätten die Menschen ihre eigenen, originellen Technologien entwickeln können.

Doch Optimus' Frage war noch offen und etwas, was mir auf der Seele brannte.

"Ein gewisser Schöpfer hat ein Kopfgeld auf mich aussetzen lassen. Kopfgeldjäger reisen aus dem ganzen Universum an, um mich zu ihm zu bringen. Sagt dir der Name etwas?"

"Es gibt eine Reihe von Wesen, die von sich behaupten, sie wären an der Entstehung der Cybertronier beteiligt gewesen."

Ich suchte meinen Steckbrief heraus und warf sie ihm als Radioübertragung rüber.

"Hier, sieh dir die Schriftzeichen an."

"Ja, ich hab sie schon einmal gesehen. Sie haben einst Cybertron regelmäßig heimgesucht, doch nicht mehr seit unser großer Krieg Cybertron aus der Umlaufbahn geworfen hat. Sie finden uns seitdem nicht mehr. Du solltest dich unter allen Umständen von ihnen fernhalten."

"Naja, woher soll ich wissen, von was ich mich fernhalten soll, wenn du mir nicht sagst, wer sie sind oder wo?"

Optimus sah mir lange in die Augen, bevor er sich entschloss, zu antworten. "Ich erinnere mich gut an dich. Du bist mutig. Du bist von nichts abzubringen, wenn du es dir einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hast. Ich kann dir die Koordinaten ihres Heimatsystems nicht geben. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall den Allspark bekommen. Es sind Parasiten. Sie würden uns in ihren Farmen wie Nutzvieh halten."

Jetzt tat ich etwas, das mich selbst überraschte. "Aber er ist zerstört. Er wurde zerstört, als die Cons versuchten, ihn aus mir herauszuholen."

"Ja? Was für eine Energie spüre ich dann in dir?"

"Das ist mein eigener Spark. Siehst du?"

Ich öffnete mein Oberteil und zog die Hautlappen über meinem Spark auseinander. Ein blauer Schein beleuchtete Optimus' Gesicht.

"Hm, er ist in der Tat anders. Ich erinnere mich an damals, als du mit ihm verschmolzen warst. Du warst noch vollkommen menschlich. Aber das hier. Das ist neu. Und es fühlt sich anders an."

Ich hielt den Blick gesenkt, während er meinen Spark betrachtete, damit er nicht in meinen Augen die Wahrheit las. Gleichzeitig war ich so überrascht davon, dass er mir glaubte, dass ich an einen Fehler meinerseits dachte. Vielleicht sagte ich die Wahrheit? Vielleicht war dies wirklich mein eigener Spark? Natürlich stellte sich später auf Neo-Cybertron heraus, dass ich wirklich einen eigenen Spark besaß, der mich am Leben hielt, als der Allspark meinen Körper verließ, doch das war eine andere Geschichte. In diesem Moment jedenfalls sah ich das anders.

"All die Jahre dachten wir, du würdest nach wie vor den Allspark in dir tragen. Wir haben stets seine Präsenz in dir gespührt. Jetzt ist mir klar, dass er lediglich seine Energie an dich übertragen hat, die dich nun zu einer Unseresgleichen macht."

Er schaute gedankenverloren in die Ferne und ich ließ meinen Brustkasten wieder zufallen.

"Die Wege von Primus sind unergründlich. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass wir dich in unseren Krieg reingezogen haben."

"Gibst du mir nun die Koordinaten?"

Er blickte zurück zu mir. Ich hatte harscher gefragt als beabsichtigt, also fügte ich hinzu: "Bitte?"

Optimus nickte und diktierte mir. Ich speicherte sie auf meinem inneren System und da mein Speicher bereits mehrmals gelöscht worden war, nahm ich mir vor, sie zusätzlich auswendig zu lernen.

Verwundert schaute ich auf die Koordinaten, als Optimus alle Stellen diktiert hatte. "Aber ... das sind die Koordinaten des kahlen Planeten, wo Lockdown mich hinbringen wollte. Da ist nichts. Bist du sicher?"

"Ja. Das ist der Ursprung, zu dem wir sie einst zurückverfolgt hatten. Wir vermuten, dass sie aus einer anderen Dimension stammen."

Das ergab alles keinen Sinn für mich. Ich dankte ihm, den Blick noch immer gesenkt haltend und verabschiedete mich.

Draußen vor der Tür ballte ich vor Wut die Fäuste über das, was Optimus den Autobots angetan hatte. Sie waren Sklaven der Menschen, nichts anderes. Dahin hatte seine Führung sie gebracht. Ich wollte nie wieder etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben.

Als ich den Samurai aus der Simulation entlasse, erwarte ich, dass er unseren Spielkampf fortsetzt und springe ein paar Meter von ihm fort. Stattdessen bleibt er stehen, einfach stehen, mit eiserner Miene den Blick nach vorne auf den Boden gerichtet, als wäre er in eine düstere Meditation versunken. Ich wedle wie hypnotisierend meinen Schwanz hin und her, damit er mich wieder beachtet und mich verfolgt.

Die anderen beiden kommen um die Schrottberge herum und beobachten erstaunt die Szene.

Doch der Samurai hebt nur den Blick. "Was war das?", will er wissen.

"Eine Simulation", erkläre ich. "So hab ich Optimus zuletzt getroffen, bevor ich ... das ist die Zukunft, aber als Autobot sollte dich das nicht kümmern?" Er ist ein Autobot. Autobots wollen die Menschen beschützen, um jeden Preis, auch wenn es den Verlust ihrer Heimatwelt bedeutet. Keine Ahnung, was er erwartet hat.

Enttäuscht muss ich feststellen, dass der Kampf vorbei ist und stelle mich bequem hin.

"Und was wird aus den Decepticons?"

"Ähm, naja, die meisten sterben und eine Handvoll zieht zu einem neuen Heimatplaneten ..."

"Sie sind frei?"

"Soweit ich gesehen habe: ja."

Mit schweren Schritten dreht sich der Samurai um und sucht Optimus auf. "Drift, wo willst du hin?", fragt der Actionheld.

Unauffällig folge ich Drift. Was hat er vor? Die anderen beiden wechseln Blicke und folgen ebenfalls.

Drift stellt seinem Anführer eine ähnliche Frage. "Optimus. Ist das wahr? Wirst du ... würdest du dich von Menschen an ihre Computer anschließen lassen und arbeiten für sie erledigen, im Tausch für elektrische Nahrung? Würdest du deinen Anhängern das Gleiche befehlen, um die Maschinen der Erde, die Nachfahren von Megatron sind, im Zaum zu halten und den Menschen ihren technologischen Standard zu sichern?"

Optimus lässt sich mit der Antwort Zeit. Ich lese aus seinem Blick leichte Verwirrung über die Plötzlichkeit dieser sehr spezifischen Fragen sowie Verunsicherung darüber, was seine Antwort bewirken könnte. "Die Erde ist unser neues Zuhause und die Menschen sind unsere Freunde. Wenn wir etwas tun können, was den Frieden zwischen uns bewahrt, unser Ansehen wiederherstellt, was uns zum beiderseitigen Vorteil gereicht, sehe ich keinen Grund, mich dagegen zu stellen."

"Auch wenn es uns unserer Freiheit beraubt?"

Wieder eine lange Pause. Optimus spürt, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegt, doch er steht zu seinen Ansichten. "Wir haben stets die größte Freiheit genossen und sie für diesen endlosen Krieg missbraucht. Wenn wir ein wenig davon abgeben, um im Gegenzug den Menschen die Freiheit zu geben, eine bessere Spezies zu sein als wir, dann ist dieser Preis gerechtfertigt."

Drift hält den Kopf gesenkt unter der Last dieser Offenbarung. Seine Finger hält er fest auf seine Brust gekrallt. "Optimus. Ich bin nicht einverstanden."

Er holt aus. Seine Finger durchstechen den eigenen Brustpanzer. Unter einem Schmerzensschrei reißt er sich die Autobot-Insignie ab und schleudert sie Optimus vor die Füße.

"Ich bin raus."

Drift transformiert in seinen Hubschrauber-Modus und hebt ab. Rasch gewinnt er an Höhe und fliegt davon.

"Drift, warte!" Optimus macht einige Schritte auf ihn zu, doch erreicht ihn nicht rechtzeitig. Jetzt transformiert er und rast vom Schrottplatz.

Wie auf ein stummes Zeichen hin transformieren die anderen Autobots ebenfalls und folgen ihrem Anführer. Der Mann, der seine Arbeit unterbrochen hat, als er merkte, dass was nicht stimmte fragt verwundert, was los sei, doch sie schnappen sich nur wortlos ihre menschlichen Begleiter und nehmen sie mit. Auch die Dinobots greifen nach kurzem Zögern ihre Protoformen und folgen ihnen.

Ich bin fassungslos.Megatron sagte mir einst: Wer die Beweggründe der Decepticons versteht, der schließt sich ihnen an. Ihr Weg sei der Richtige. Doch ich hab nicht erwartet, dass es dermaßen heftig und offensichtlich geschieht.

Jetzt ist das wieder mein Schrottplatz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab hier ein Bild von Seldra gemalt.  
> 


	13. Wiedersehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra bekommt die Chance, Nitros Lack zu zerkratzen, hurra! Megatron hat ein paar Fragen.

Ich sitze gerade mit einer Tasse Tee am Schrottplatz, Itsy in meinem Schoß, und genieße den Augenblick zusammen mit meinem Baby. Man weiß nie, wie lange es so bleibt. Im Moment setze ich mein Geld darauf, dass mich meine Gesundheit am schnellsten umbringt. Es ist wichtig, sich schöne Erinnerungen zu bewahren.

Langsam zieht die Sonne über den Himmel, gefolgt von den Schatten, die ihr zwischen den Schrotteilen folgen. Haben wir genug schöne Erinnerungen zusammen? Ich tue zumindest mein Bestes.

Da sendet Megatron plötzlich: "Conmutter, bist du da? Antworte!"

Was hat das zu bedeuten? Er kann unmöglich von mir wissen. Vielleicht sendet er auf gut Glück, warum auch immer. Am besten, ich stelle mich tot und ignoriere ihn.

Itsy krabbelt nervös herum. Was für ein leckerer Tee.

Megatron sendet wieder: "Conmutter, ich weiß, dass du mithörst. Antworte, oder ich sende Starscream aus, um dich vom Schrottplatz abzuholen."

Ich verschlucke mich am Tee, spucke den Rest aus und huste. Scheiße, woher weiß er das? Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin. Abgesehen von den Autobots.

Doch ich antworte: "Mach doch. Diesmal bin ich auf ihn vorbereitet. Ich mach ihn fertig."

Im Chat bricht ein Sturm der Aufregung los.

"Bist du wirklich Conmutter?"

"Die Mutter des Blödsinns ist zurück."

"Hey Conmutter, bist du gekommen, um die Erde zu zerstören? Lass uns was übrig."

Dann sendet Nitro Zeus öffentlich an Megatron: "Ich bin in der Nähe und bringe sie dir in drei Stunden."

Beinahe verschlucke ich mich an meiner eigenen Spucke. Nicht alleine wegen der Nachricht - das kann ja jeder behaupten. Doch Nitros Nachricht kommt so klar bei mir an, dass er ganz in der Nähe sein muss. Besorgt schaue ich zum Himmel hinauf und suche nach Spuren eines Kampfjets.

Ich bin erbärmlich. Ist mein Versteck so schlecht? Hab ich so viele Spuren auf meiner Flucht hinterlassen?

Ich sende an Nitro: "Bleib weg oder ich zeig dir eine Welt des Schreckens." Insgeheim jedoch hoffe ich, dass er die Warnung ignoriert und kommt, um mich zu holen, dann werde ich ihm beweisen, dass man sich nicht mit mir anlegt. Ich mache ihm einen Kratzer in seinen Lack. Da war ich gerade von ihm losgekommen, jetzt macht mich der Gedanke an ihn schon wieder Panne.

Die neuen Meldungen der Cons, die sich über meine Provokation lustig machen, filtere ich raus.

Allerdings sendet Megatron: "Nitro, wenn sie dich anspringt, pack sie am Schwanz, sonst schaltet sie dich ab."

Ich nippe entspannt an meinem Tee. Es gibt nichts mehr zu verlieren. "Itsy. Ich zeige dir jetzt den dritten Weg. Den, der ihre Pläne ruiniert."

Ich sende an Megatron: "Nicht nötig, ich komme selbst. Schick mir deine Koordinaten."

Itsy quiekt vor Schreck, doch es gibt nichts, was ich jetzt noch tun kann.

In meiner Zeit, als ich noch auf der Seite der Autobots stand, bin ich so oft vor den Decepticons davongelaufen, es war aussichtslos. Man kann sich nicht auf Dauer vor ihnen verstecken. Ich könnte die Begegnung höchstens hinauszögern - allerdings nicht mit Nitro in der Nähe.

"Beruhige dich, Itsy. Genieße unsere Augenblicke zusammen, solange du kannst. Weglaufen bringt jetzt nichts mehr, da er von meiner Anwesenheit weiß. Vielleicht tötet er mich nicht sofort."

Megatron schickt mir die Daten und fügt hinzu: "Ich erwarte dich in zehn Stunden hier."

Halb erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass er die Daten in Erdeneinheiten und Erdenkoordinaten angibt. Ich schaue den Standort mit meinem Smartphone nach und komme mir fast lächerlich dabei vor, als halbe Maschine Google Maps auf diese umständliche Weise zu verwenden. Aber noch lächerlicher wäre es, wenn ich es direkt benutzen würde. Hm, da stimmt was nicht, warum liegt der Punkt so weit weg? Ich kenne Nitros Geschwindgkeit aus den Labordaten und bei seiner Angabe von den drei Stunden dachte ich ... Ach. Es sei denn er hat die Forscher angelogen, was seine Geschwindigkeit betrifft. Mist. Die Zeit ist so knapp bemessen, dass ich sofort losfliegen und mich beeilen muss, um rechtzeitig da zu sein.

Hastig stürze ich den Rest Tee herunter.

Da funkt Nitro: "Ich bringe sie dir wie versprochen in drei Stunden", gerade, als mein wohlbekannter Mercedes vor dem Schrottplatz hält.

Ich lasse vor Schreck die Teetasse fallen. Wie hat er mich gefunden?

Ich verstecke mich zwischen dem Schrott, luge vorsichtig aus meinem Versteck hervor.

Nitro Zeus transformiert in seine eindrucksvolle, mit vielen Waffen bestückte Robotergestalt - dabei fällt ein Haufen Zeug aus ihm heraus, mein Zeug, wie ich erkenne - und schaut mit seinem roten optischen Sensor in meine Richtung.

"Mensch, Conmutter, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Dein Telefon gibt mir deinen Standort durch."

Er bleibt erstmal stehen und lacht herzhaft. "Du hast eine Spur wie ein hitziges Robeast hinterlassen. Zuerst verschwindet Lockdown in der Kanalisation, das kann nur dein Werk gewesen sein. In Motels checkst du immer unter anderen, merkwürdigen Namen ein, meistens mit Sonderzeichen, bei denen sich die Software angesprochen fühlt. Du hast ein neues Telefon und streamst Musik, mit der du eine Armee in Kampfstimmung versetzen könntest - und diese 80er Jahre Popmusik. Ich musste mich nicht mal anstrengen, um dir auf der Spur zu bleiben. Du unterforderst meine Fähigkeiten."

Nein! Wie dumm gelaufen. Ich hole mein Telefon raus und schalte es ab.

Dann sende ich, um meinen metergenauen Standort nicht durch Rufen zu verraten: "Du packst meinen Schwanz nicht an."

"Nur wenn du ihn mir einladend entgegenstreckst, du ungezogenes Ding."

Oh Primus, das hat er nicht gesagt. Ich krümme mich vor Scham zusammen. Nein, das kann er doch nicht.

Als ich für einige Sekunden nichts sende, fährt er fort: "Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du sagtest mir, du wärst nicht Conmutter."

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich hab gesagt, dass deine Logik einen Haken hat." Nämlich, dass ich den Allspark nicht habe, damit er den falschen Schluss zieht. Das wage ich nicht zu senden, damit es nicht jeder Con mitbekommt, ohne dass ich die Gelegenheit habe, den Verlust zu erklären.

Ich höre Nitros mächtige Schritte in meine Richtung kommen. Auf dem Sprung schaue ich mich nach einem Fluchtweg um und überlege mir eine Strategie. Nitro Zeus kann schneller fliegen als ich und auch schneller fliegen, als ich laufen kann. Auf dem chaotischen Schrottplatz mit seinen vielen Gängen und Stolperfallen hingegen bin ich im Vorteil.

Er ruft: "Ich bring dich zu Megatron. Wir klären das."

"Komm näher und ich trete dir in den Nachbrenner."

Er lacht. "Du hast keine richtigen Waffen und keinen Fluchtweg. Ergib dich. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

"Keine Sorge, ich werde dir auch nicht wehtun", flüstere ich halblaut.

Endlich hab ich einen Plan. Ich setze Itsy auf den Boden und zeige in Richtung des Haufens von meinem Zeug, den Nitro fallen gelassen hat: "Bring mir meine Paintball-Kugeln."

Itsy nickt und eilt los. Ich transformiere und sprinte davon, um Nitro abzulenken.

Wie erwartet folgt er mir, doch sogleich bleibt er in Überraschung stehen. Das ist das erste Mal, dass er mich transformiert sieht, aus relativer Nähe und bei gutem Licht. "Oh, du bist eine Protoform. Niedlich. Und es erklärt so vieles." Fängt er jetzt auch mit diesem Unsinn an. Soll mich das verwirren?

Ich verschwinde im Wrack eines Busses, komme auf der anderen Seite heraus und laufe geduckt hinter einer Reihe Autos entlang.

Er sagt: "Ich bin dir seit meinem Ausbruch gefolgt. Über dein Telefon war es ein Leichtes, dich zu finden. Ich fragte mich: Wie kommt ein Mensch zu einer Protoform?"

Nitro räumt mit einem Schwung seines Arms mehrere Autowracks beiseite.

"Ich stand nicht zufällig vor deinem Haus. Als du auf meinem Dach landetest, wollte ich mich zu erkennen geben, aber dann hast du mich geklaut und diese Waffe auf meinen Beifahrersitz geworfen, da beschloss ich, mich im Hintergrund zu halten."

"Dann hast du dich durch dein Lachen verraten. Wie peinlich." Und hat mir einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt, als das Geräusch plötzlich aus den Lautsprechern des Wagens kam.

"Ehrlich gesagt hast du dich durch die Snacks verraten. Destruktium ist eine typische Decepticon-Komponente."

Ich transformiere. Als Mensch krieche ich unter einem Wrack hindurch, schiebe mich zwischen Autoteilen nach oben und verstecke mich im Fahrerhaus eines alten Krans.

"Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du mir am Tank gesaugt hast? Wie unanständig", lacht Nitro laut.

Ich möchte mein Gesicht rot lackieren, damit man mein Erröten nicht sieht.

Itsy ist auf dem Weg zu mir. Ich schieße mit meiner Erbsenpistole in die andere Richtung. Nitro schaut dem Pling hinterher, in dem Moment klettere ich auf der anderen Seite raus und hocke mich neben Itsy nieder.

"Du sagtest, du würdest unseren Kampf gewinnen. Hältst du die Wette noch?", sende ich.

Ich schiebe mir Paintball-Kugeln in die Erbsenpistole, dann transformiere ich und sprinte absichtlich an einem Gang vorbei, damit Nitro mich sieht. Er kommt mit lauten Schritten näher.

"Du kämpfst doch nicht. Willst du noch lange weglaufen?"

Ich steige auf ein Autodach, transformiere und richte meine Erbsenpistole auf ihn. "Ich laufe niemals weg."

Eine Salve Paintball-Kugeln trifft seinen Kopf. Die Kugeln platzen und verdecken seine Sicht mit rosa Farbe. Ich transformiere und springe runter, da Nitro nun blind auf mich zukommt, während er sich mit dem Arm über die Optik wischt.

"Es reicht langsam. Lass uns diesen sogenannten Kampf beenden, bevor du noch versuchst, mir die Schnürsenkel zusammenzubinden."

Gute Idee, muss ich mal ausprobieren. "Ja, komm doch, ich stehe genau vor dir."

Gerade als er stehenbleibt, um mich anhand meiner Stimme zu orten, erreicht Itsy seinen Nacken und legt ihn schlafen.

Der große Koloss fällt zu Boden und schlägt dabei laut krachend in das Wrack eines Busses ein. Ich eile hinzu, übernehme und schicke ihn in eine Schleife von Rick Astleys "Never gonna give you up".

Da liegt er nun, dieser große Typ, reglos, mir vollkommen ausgeliefert, so niedlich und hilflos. Ich könnte jetzt mit ihm anstellen, was ich will.

Ich will mit meiner Krallenhand sein Gesicht berühren - doch ich halte in der Luft inne. Fast bin ich versucht, ihm den Lack zu zerkratzen. Aber ein Herz wäre zu auffällig und ich hab keine Zeit, mir was Besseres einfallen zu lassen. Vielleicht erledigt das Megatron für mich dafür, dass Nitro sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hat. Ich denke daran, wie er mich damit aufzieht, was ich mit ihm angestellt habe, als er bewusstlos war und lasse es lieber.

Dann gehe ich mit Itsy zusammen gemütlich zu meinem Lager und packe meine Sachen. Eigentlich brauche ich nicht viel, vermutlich nichts und meine Kapazitäten sind ohnehin begrenzt. "Nur dich brauche ich", füge ich mit einem Lächeln an Itsy gewandt hinzu.

Ich informiere Megatron: "Nitro ist für zehn Stunden a-f-k. Ich fliege jetzt los zu dir."

Megatron befiehlt: "Aktiviere ihn wieder!"

"Aber Megatron, er hat mich angegriffen."

"Das ist ein Befehl. Du bist nicht in der Position, um meine Geduld auszureizen."

Ach menno.

Ich laufe zu Nitro und kontaktiere sein System: "Megatron befiehlt, dass ich dich gehen lasse, also deaktiviere ich dich nur für eine Viertelstunde anstatt zehn Stunden", lasse ich ihn wissen. "Bedank dich bei ihm."

Ich setze seine Schleife auf fünf Wiederholungen und mache mich aus dem Staub.

Ich hab wirklich gedacht, ich würde ein gutes Stück Strecke schaffen, weit genug, dass ich als Krümel am Himmel nicht mehr auffindbar bin.

Doch plötzlich fliegt Nitro Zeus neben mir. Als Kampfjet holt er auf als wäre es nichts und transformiert dann in seinen Robotermodus, in dem er weiterfliegt.

"Ist das alles, was du draufhast?", fragt er spöttisch.

Na warte. Ich fahre meine Erbsenpistole aus und ziele auf ihn. Leider gelange ich wie üblich dabei ins Trudeln.

Himmel und Erde drehen sich um mich herum. Ich fahre die Waffe ein, schalte die Antriebe ab, breite meine Arme aus und beschleunige, sobald ich meine Position stabilisiert habe.

"Tz, tz", macht Nitro und fliegt wieder neben mir. "Was soll das werden? Das ist ja peinlich."

"Ich hab nicht diese Klappen wie du zum Steuern."

"Höhenruder, Seitenruder, Bremsklappen."

"Ja. Ich muss Arme und Beine nehmen."

Ich erwarte, dass er jeden Moment versucht, mich zu packen und selbst zu Megatron zu bringen, doch er bleibt auf Abstand. Mir graut es schon vor der Landung, da werde ich mich wieder komplett lächerlich machen.

"Kannst du nicht schneller fliegen?", fragt er.

"Nein." Die Antriebe eines gewöhnlichen, cybertronischen Fliegers arbeiten mit Verbrennung, meine mit sowas wie Luftdruck. Dazu hab ich folgende Theorie: Ein feuerbasierter Antrieb würde mein menschliches Fleisch verbrennen, also hat sich bei mir intelligenterweise ein weniger zerstörerischer Antrieb entwickelt, der leider nicht so viel Schub ermöglicht. Es gibt nichts, was man dagegen tun kann.

Vor allem zehrt er nach einer Weile an meinen Kräften. Erst denke ich, dass Nitro vorzieht, doch ich bin die, die langsamer wird. Ich versuche, mich anzustrengen, gebe Schub, um meine Geschwindigkeit zu halten, doch ich fühle mich so unglaublich müde. Ich bin ewig nicht mehr so lange am Stück geflogen und hatte ganz vergessen, dass es mir an Ausdauer mangelt. Noch einige Minuten lang kann ich mich zum Fliegen zwingen, dann falle ich merklich ab. Jetzt bin ich so erschöpft, ich möchte mich einfach fallen lassen und im Himmel schlafen legen.

Vorher fliegt Nitro heran und greift nach mir.

"Nein!", rufe ich, doch ich bin zu erschöpft für Ausweichmanöver.

Er transformiert und packt mich dabei in einen Sitz, wo er mich festhält.

Ich knurre wütend, doch der bequeme Sitz besänftigt mich schnell. Da er sich jetzt nicht mehr wegen mir zurückhalten muss, gibt er Schub, so heftig Schub, dass es mich in den Sitz klebt. Holy Moly, ich bin unbedeutend im Angesicht dieser Kraft.

"Die Geschichten über dich waren wahr", sagt Nitro. "Deine Musik ist grauenhaft."

"Nitro", sage ich das Thema wechselnd, während ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit Revue passieren lasse. "Du hast mir immer die Wahrheit gesagt, alles, nicht wahr? Du sagtest mir, dass du mir nichts tust, dass du mir gegen die Aliens hilfst, wenn ich dich befreie. Sag mir: Wird Megatron mich töten?"

"Wir sind fair. Es ist nie zu spät, sich bei Megatron zu entschuldigen.Sag ihm einfach, wo der Allspark ist."

Als würde es das irgendwie besser machen. Aber darüber brauche ich mit ihm nicht zu diskutieren.

"Ist Starscream bei ihm?"

"Vermutlich ja, wenn er nicht gerade was erledigt."

Mist. Schlimmster Tag meines Lebens. Nein halt, ich will mir das lieber nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Erstmal gebe ich mich der süßen Verlockung des Schlafs hin.

Als Nitro in den Landeanflug geht, weckt mich die Bewegung, wenige Sekunden bevor er transformiert und mich auf dem Boden absetzt. Ich knie auf dem festgetretenen, kahlen Untergrund, noch halb verwirrt von der plötzlichen Umstellung und schaue mich um.

Nitro hat mich direkt vor Megatrons Füßen abgesetzt. Ich erstarre im Angesicht der roten Optiken, die auf mich runterschauen. Ich hab ganz vergessen, wie furchteinflößend der Anführer ist.

Neben ihm in einiger Entfernung steht Drift. Da ist die Antwort auf die Frage, woher Megatron von mir weiß und meinen Aufenthaltsort erfahren hat. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass er gleich zu Megatron fliegt, um das Knie zu beugen, nur wegen einer kleinen Simulation.

Drift tritt vor, verneigt sich mit zusammengelegten Servos in einer typisch japanischen Verbeugung. Noch einer, der zu viel menschliches Internet konsumiert hat. "Ich danke dir, dass du mir die Wahrheit gezeigt hast."

Ich starre ihn wortlos an und denke mir: Was hab ich nur angerichtet?

Itsy in meiner Brust rührt sich. Das Adrenalin lässt mein mechanisches Herz schneller klopfen, das macht ihn nervös. Immer mit der Ruhe, Kleiner, denke ich nur. Megatron will reden. Scheiße, Megatron will reden, was soll ich denn sagen?? Ich kann ihm sagen wo - wann - der Allspark ist, doch das hilft ihm nichts.

"Wo ist der Allspark?", donnert es aus seinem Stimmenprozessor und ich zucke bei dem Lärm zusammen.

Ich hebe zu einer Erklärung an. Die Blicke von Nitro und Drift ruhen auf mir. "Ähm, kann ich alleine mit dir sprechen?"

Megatron überlegt für einen Moment, dann macht er eine Servobewegung und die anderen verlassen uns. Dann erzähle ich ihm alles, die ganze Geschichte. Naja, nicht die ganze, ganze Geschichte, nur die für ihn relevanten Stationen. Meine Ankunft im Kuiper-Gürtel, in etwa 300 Jahren. Mein Deal mit Primus. Meine Reise mit den Decepticons zu Neo-Cybertron. Die Transformation des Planeten. Der neue Krieg. Primus, der mich mit dem zeitreisenden Raumschiff Headache zurück zur Erde, in meine Zeit bringen ließ. Hingegen, meine Zeit auf dem Mars, der zukünftigen Erde, den Absturz auf diesem Drecksplaneten, all das lasse ich weg. Da ist also "mein" Allspark, tausend Jahre in der Zukunft. Ich kann nichts für ihn tun. Und mit leichtem Schrecken denke ich an meine Zeit auf dem Mars zurück und frage mich: Hat er alles gewusst? War das die Zukunft des jetzigen Megatron, dem ich alles erzählt habe, was geschehen wird? Was wird er jetzt mit mir anstellen?

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass unser Schöpfer dich ohne seinen Segen gehen lässt", sagt er erzürnt.

"Oh, er hat mir einen Anhänger gegeben, der mich in einen vollen Cybertronier verwandelt, wenn mein menschlicher Körper stirbt."

"Dachte ich's mir doch."

"Aber ich hab ihn benutzt, um Headache wiederzuerwecken, damit ich diesen Drecksplaneten verlassen kann, auf dem wir abgestürzt waren."

Megatron seufzt. Dann fragt er: "Was hast du da?" Ich wundere mich erst, was er meint und sehe an mir herab. Unbewusst hab ich eine Hand auf meinen Hammerspace gelegt, um Itsy zu beruhigen. Mit zitternden Fingern hole ich Itsy heraus. "Das ist mein Sohn."

Megatron stutzt. Je länger er Itsy anstarrt, desto unwohler wird mir. Schließlich streckt Megatron seinen Servo nach ihm aus. "Lass mich alleine mit deiner Protoform reden."

Ich fürchte um Itsy, doch das kleine Wesen schaut ehrfurchtsvoll, nahezu bewundernd zur großen Maschine auf, erkennt im Gegensatz zu mir, was für eine Ehre das ist und springt ihm mit einem kräftigen Satz auf den Servo. Megatron hebt das kleine Wesen vor seine Optiken. "Conmutter, lass uns alleine. Bleib im Lager"

Verunsichert darüber, wo das hinführt, verlasse ich die beiden, mich ständig umschauend. Ich bleibe in Sichtweite stehen, bereit einzugreifen, sollte es der Notfall erfordern.

Nitro gesellt sich zu mir. "Du lebst ja noch. Was hab ich gesagt?"

Ich bin vom Anblick von Megatron mit meinem Baby abgelenkt und nehme Nitro kaum wahr. Erst als er Geräusche von sich gibt, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, erwidere ich: "Hm, ich hab den Eindruck, meine Verurteilung wurde nur aufgeschoben. Megatron spricht erstmal mit meinem Sohn."

"Heiliger Primus." Nitro kichert tief und grollend.

"Was ist los?"

"Nichts."

Ich lege den Kopf schief, so wie: Ach, wirklich? "Sag es doch einfach. Ich bringe dich schon nicht um."

Doch Nitro hält sich nur die Gesichtsplatte und lacht leise in sich hinein, dreht sich dabei weg, als würde ich es dann nicht sehen.

Langsam werde ich wütend. Ich bekomme verdammt Lust, ihm in seinen Nachbrenner zu treten. Doch die Lust vergeht mir, wenn ich zu Megatron hinübersehe.

Der bald darauf seinen Helm hebt und mich zu sich bestellt.

Erwartungsvoll stelle ich mich vor ihm auf. Er reicht mir Itsy zurück, den ich glücklich in meine Arme schließe. Jetzt ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung.

"Ich hatte ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit deiner Tochter", sagt er.

Ich hab mich wohl verhört. Hat Megatron neuerdings Humor entwickelt? Nein, er sieht ernst aus. Verdutzt schaue ich Itsy an und versuche, irgendeinen Hinweis zu erkennen, doch ich sehe nichts. Die Stimme des kleinen Wesens ist hoch und quietschig, wie für ein Wesen in der Größe üblich. Kann es sein?

"Sie will deine Gefühle nicht verletzen und sagt dir daher nicht, dass du immer mit dem falschen Geschlecht von ihr sprichst", fährt Megatron fort.

Wieder starre ich Itsy an, lasse die Worte in meinem Geist wiederhallen: Ich hab eine Tochter, keinen Sohn. Oh Itsy, warum hast du nichts gesagt.

"Geht jetzt. Du bleibst in der Nähe."

"Du ... bringst mich nicht zurück nach Cybertron? Was hast du mit mir vor?" Wenn er mich wieder verschleppen lassen würde, wüsste ich nicht, was ich täte. Cybertron ist ein faszinierender Planet. Aber den Gedanken, die Erde niemals wiederzusehen, könnte ich nicht ertragen. Nochmal werden sie mich nicht entkommen lassen. Allerdings ... wie ich feststellen muss, löst der Gedanke, Cybertron nie wieder zu sehen, den gleichen Schmerz in mir aus. Andererseits, warum sollte er das jetzt noch tun? Ich hab keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn.

"Ich bespreche meine Pläne nicht mit dir. Geh endlich." Also gibt es einen Plan? Keine Ahnung, worin der bestehen sollte.

Als ich mich mit Itsy entfernt habe, ziehe ich mich in eine ruhige Ecke zurück. Am Rande bekomme ich mit, dass Nitro Zeus nun eine Einzelaudienz hat, vermutlich um Megatron alles zu erzählen, was er durch sein Herumgeschnüffle über mich in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Bestimmt übermittelt er Megatron alle meine Daten, inklusive denen von meinem Smartphone mit dem Videos. Naja, der Anführer der Decepticons ist den Anblick von mir in demütigenden Situationen gewohnt.

Ich setze die Protoform vor mir auf einer Tonne ab, so herum, dass sie mich anschaut. "Also du bist ein Mädchen?", frage ich verwundert und versuche, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich fühle mich wie du und wie Headache, nicht wie die anderen. Hättest du lieber einen Jungen?" Ach herrje! Itsy hatte Angst, dass ich ihn - sie - verstoße, wenn sie mich korrigiert.

"Was? Nein, ich liebe dich! Ich ... ich hab es nicht gesehen, es tut mir leid. Cybertronier sind quasi geschlechtslos, nicht so wie Menschen. Ich dachte, das Aussehen ist das, was männlich oder weiblich bei Cybertroniern ausmacht."

Ich umarme meine kleine Protoform. "Du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen."

Und das machen wir auch, jetzt.

So trifft uns Nitro an, als er seine Audienz beendet, immer noch stehen wir voreinander und reden.

"Ich war traurig, als du dachtest, ich hätte die Schrauben gegessen, dabei war ich es wirklich nicht."

Ich nicke. Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass es Nitro war.

"Ich mag deinen Chef nicht, der soll dich nicht anfassen. Deine Kollegen mag ich auch nicht, die reden so viel. Ich mag eigentlich keine Menschen außer dir, weiß nicht, warum. Ich mag deine Wohnung nicht, da stehen so viele tote Maschinen herum. Kannst du nicht hier bleiben?"

Ich zucke unschlüssig mit den Schultern und lasse Itsy weiterreden.

"Außerdem mag ich nicht, wenn du mich alleine lässt. Besonders, wenn du an gefährliche Orte gehst. Ich mag auch nicht, wenn du mich mitnimmst und ich höre dein Herz so laut und schnell schlagen, weil du Angst hast. Ich mach mir Sorgen, weil du in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig bist."

Okay, das war mir halbwegs klar.

"Ich finde es peinlich, wenn du singst."

Autsch.

Für eine Weile kommt nichts mehr von ihr. Ich denke, sie hat sich jetzt alles vom Spark geredet, trotzdem schweige ich weiter, falls ihr noch was einfällt.

Sie fragt: "Bist du jetzt böse auf mich?"

"Nein, du hast recht. Ich versuche, mich zu bessern."

Nitro kommt von der Seite ins Geschehen. "Na? Hat Itsy es dir endlich gesagt?"

Ich verziehe leicht beleidigt das Gesicht. "Du hast gewusst, dass sie ein Mädchen ist und nichts gesagt, als ich sie mit falschem Geschlecht angesprochen habe."

"Machst du Witze? Guck doch, wie niedlich und zierlich sie ist."

Ich schaue sie an. Gedanklich vergleiche ich sie mit meinen anderen Protoformen. Bin ich wirklich so blöd? Nein, sie sehen für mich alle recht ähnlich aus. "Ähm, ich sehe nichts. Wonach sehen die hier für dich aus?" Ich schicke ihm ein paar Bilder meiner anderen Protoformen, die ich mit Hilfe meines inneren Systems aus meinem Gedächtnis generiere.

Nahezu kann ich sehen, wie Nitro sie der Reihe nach betrachtet. "Wer ist das?"

"Naja, meine anderen Nachkommen. Sie sind alle ... weg."

Nitro zieht die Mechanik über seiner Optik runter. "Damit meinst du hoffentlich nicht tot, oder?"

Ich nutze mein Recht zu schweigen und erwarte die Antwort auf meine Frage.

"Die drei dort sind weiblich." Er schickt mir die Zuordnung als Antwort. Misty, Hissy und Izzy waren weiblich. Izzy, die Protoform, nicht zu verwechseln mit dem kleinen Mädchen vom Schrottplatz.

Oh Primus. Ich hätte mein Geld auf Cassie und Lissy gewettet, die sanftesten in der Gruppe. Aber die aggressive Hissy, die ständig um die Vorherrschaft über die Gruppe gekämpft hat? Unglaublich. Außerdem muss ich entsetzt feststellen, dass ich noch immer keinen Unterschied sehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt musst du die komplette Geschichte nochmal lesen, um alle Szenen zu finden, wo Seldra ihr Baby misgendert und andere darauf reagieren. :)
> 
> Eines Tages dachte ich: Die meisten Decepticons sind männlich. Wir brauchen mehr weibliche. Hey, wie wäre es, wenn Itsy all die Zeit über weiblich gewesen ist und Seldra hat sie gemisgendert, weil dumm? Und auch einige der Cavecons. Ja, das wäre lustig. Also hab ich es im peinlichsten Moment geschehen lassen, den ich mir vorstellen konnte: Nach hunderten von Seiten und offenbart von Megatron, außerdem haben es alle anderen gewusst und niemand hat es ihr gesagt. Mein Humor.


	14. Im Decepticon-Lager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra richtet sich im Lager ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Seldra macht einen Antrag.
> 
> Warnung: Minor Self Harm. Sozusagen. Es ist nur zur Demonstration.

Ich warte noch einige Stunden ab, ob irgendwas passiert, in denen ich die nähere Umgebung erkunde - hier gibt es nicht viel: Gestrüpp, trockenes Gras, vereinzelte Bäume. Hauptsächlich trockener Boden und Sand. Ich bestimme meine ungefähre Position, den nächsten Ort der Menschen und mache mich auf den Weg.

"Wo willst du hin?", funkt mich Megatron an, als ich das Lager ein gutes Stück hinter mir gelassen habe.

Ich stöhne genervt, da allein die Frage mir schon sagt, worauf er hinaus will. "Zu den Menschen. Für Wasser, Nahrung, Sozialkontakte, sinnvolle Arbeit, das volle Programm."

"Du bleibst hier. Du darfst gehen, wenn ich es dir erlaube, vorher nicht."

"Warum? Ich hab den Allspark nicht mehr. Was willst du noch von mir?"

Doch anstatt die Frage zu beantworten, empfange ich: "Ich diskutiere den Punkt nicht mit dir."

Ich fühle mich auch nicht in der Lage, über diesen Punkt mit ihm zu kämpfen. Sehnsuchtsvoll blicke ich zu den roten Felsen am Horizont, bevor ich seufzend kehrtmache. "Ich brauche sauberes Trinkwasser. Darf ich wenigstens einen Ausflug ins nächste Dorf machen oder soll ich die nächsten Tage damit verbringen, hier nach Wasser zu suchen?" Der trockene Boden hier sagt mir, dass ich dafür entweder sehr weit laufen oder sehr tief graben muss. Und dann ist da noch mein durch die Umwandlung in Metall geschwächtes Immunsystem, daher müsste ich das Wasser besonders gründlich aufbereiten, um nicht von einer Bakterie getötet zu werden, die sich darein verirrt hat.

"Ich sende Igor aus", antwortet Megatron nach einer Weile. Ich sehe ihn noch immer am selben Ort regungslos stehen wie schon seit Stunden. "Schick mir eine Liste der Dinge, die du brauchst."

Igor - das ist ein missgestalteter Con, der durch das Lager wackelt und Megatron die Füße küsst. Er soll mir Zeug holen? Er verfügt weder über einen Flug- noch einen Fahrzeugmodus. Es würde ihn sicher mehrere Tage kosten, ins nächste Dorf zu stolpern, und dann soll er die Menschen überzeugen, ihm Sachen zu geben, mit allem Charme des Stücks Schrott, das er ist? Ein gewaltsames Nehmen kommt für ihn ebenfalls nicht in Frage und viel tragen kann er auch nicht.

Na gut, wenn Megatron so will. Er wird sehen, dass das keine gute Idee ist.

Als ich wieder zurück im Lager bin, hab ich meine Liste zusammengestellt und soweit überarbeitet, dass ich zufrieden damit bin.

Doch Megatron streicht die Hälfte der Dinge runter. "Nein. Nur das Nötigste."

Ich gehe die Dinge durch, die er runtergestrichen hat. "Was ist an einem Feuerzeug nicht notwendig?"

"Du kannst Funken mit deinem Spark erzeugen." Das ist richtig, aber das kostet mich Energie und viel hab ich nicht mehr, wie Brains richtig festgestellt hat. Wenn ich bis dahin überlebe, werde ich anfangen müssen, Megatron um Energon anzubetteln. Was ein Feuerzeug minimal hinauszögern würde.

"Und die Paintball-Kugeln? Das ist meine Geheimwaffe gegen Aliens."

"Die sind in deinem Zeug, das Nitro Zeus mitgebracht hat." Der Koloss rührt sich das erste Mal seit Stunden und zeigt mit langem Arm zu einem Berg von Kram in der Nähe. Oh. Gut.

"Ähm, kann ich meine Liste nochmal überarbeiten?"

Megatron wendet sich genervt ab ohne zu antworten.

Ich nehme das als ja und durchsuche den Haufen Zeug. Prima, damit hab ich eine annehmbare Grundlage. Da sind meine Paintball-Kugeln, mein Werkzeug, falls ich was reparieren muss, ein paar Spritzen mit Schmerzmittel - die bei mir nicht mehr funktionieren. Etwas Wasser in Plastikflaschen, damit komme ich zumindest eine Weile hin.

Schließlich sende ich Megatron eine neue, viel kürzere Liste, die er ohne Korrekturen akzeptiert und bald darauf freue ich mich über einen neuen Wasserfilter.

Mein Nachtlager muss ich improvisieren. Auf dem Schrottplatz fand sich irgendwo ein Wrack, in dem ich mich verstecken konnte, das sich schließen ließ, sodass ich einen Eindringling hören würde und ich mich sicher fühlte. Auf Cybertron hatte ich in dem warmen Gebläse einer Fabrik geschlafen - da hatte ich noch andere Sorgen.

Ich entzünde ein Feuer, häufe ein paar Äste, Blätter und Gräser zu einem Windfang an und hocke mich davor zur Ruhe.

Die Nacht ist ruhig, fast windstill. Irgendwas treibt sich dort herum. Ein trockener Zweig knackt in meiner Nähe.

Ich springe auf, greife nach meiner Alienkanone, doch sie ist fort. Stattdessen greife ich einen Stock, rolle mich herum und stehe. Das Feuer ist bis auf ein Glimmen heruntergebrannt. Im Schein der Sterne versuche ich, irgendwas zu sehen und lausche in die Nacht.

Es ist eine dunkle, mondlose Nacht, die perfekte Nacht für augenlose Kreaturen, die in der Kanalisation wohnen. Ich wage es kaum, den schwachen Schein der Glut zu verlassen. Das, was aussieht wie Büsche, könnten Eier sein. In dem Gestrüpp könnte irgendwas lauern, was mich jeden Moment anspringt, wenn ich ihm zu nah komme.

"Was ist los, Conmutter?"

Mit einem Kreischen springe ich bei dem plötzlichen Lärm auf, stolpere herum, ziele mit meinem lächerlichen Stock in die Dunkelheit. Verdammt, das ist nur Megatron. Haha, "nur" Megatron.

"Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest Angst im Dunkeln."

Mein Herz rast und ich schnappe nach Luft, bringe keinen Ton heraus.

"Mutter der Decepticons, Diebin des Allsparks, Widersetzerin meiner Befehle. Du, die unzählige Kämpfe in der Arena verloren hast und nie müde wirst, mit Herausforderungen um dich zu werfen. Kann es sein, dass das einzige, was dir Furcht einflößt, die Abwesenheit einer signifikanten Menge von Photonen ist? Welch eine Schande." Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn er so geschwollen redet, während ich vollkommen aufgewühlt bin.

Ich werfe Holz auf die Glut und fange an, das Feuer wieder anzufachen. Langsam beruhige ich mich. Ich sollte merken, wenn sich etwas anschleicht. Es ist nur mein Verstand, der mir Streiche spielt.

"Weißt du, was wir auf Cybertron mit Protoformen machen, die Angst vor der Dunkelheit haben?"

"Nein?"

"Wir geben ihnen eine Waffe gegen die Dunkelheit. Und schicken sie dahin zurück." Lächerlich, da hab ich noch nie von gehört. Hm, bei genauerem Überlegen hab ich es nie erlebt, dass eine Protoform Angst vor irgendwas hatte.

"Ich hab keine Angst im Dunkeln und du übertreibst." Megatron hat es manchmal mit Worten. Als Zeichen seiner selbst angeeigneten Bildung, die nicht Teil seiner Programmierung ist, hat er sich eine gehobene Ausdrucksweise zugelegt. Nur wenn er wütend ist, fällt er zurück in seinen knappen Befehlston. Also fast immer in meiner Gegenwart. Diese Ausdrucksweise ist ein Zeichen, dass er in guter Stimmung ist. Vielleicht ist es Schadenfreude.

"Dann sage mir, welche Schwäche es ist, die ausgetrieben gehört?"

"Ich will nicht drüber reden. Ich schlafe jetzt. Gute Nacht." Natürlich schlafe ich nicht, sonst kommen die Albträume wieder.

Nachdem Nitro Zeus ihm den geleakten Inhalt meines Smartphones gezeigt hat, sollte er selbst drauf kommen. Vielleicht ist der Zusammenhang nicht offensichtlich. Ich hoffe, dass er es nicht tut. Obwohl, wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass Megatron eine Waffe gegen Säureblut kennt? Schlecht. Ich würde sie sicher kennen.

Leider hilft das Feuer diesmal nicht. Irgendwas ist dort in der Dunkelheit, ich kann es fühlen. Jede kleinste Erschütterung, jedes kleinste Geräusch lässt mich aufschrecken. Erst als es anfängt hell zu werden und ich die Gegend um mich her wieder sehen kann, fühle ich mich sicher genug, um die kleinen Störungen auszublenden und hole meinen Schlaf nach.

Am nächsten Vormittag bin ich nicht mal richtig aufgewacht, als mich Megatron bereits anspricht. "Conmutter, schick mir deinen Report."

Gleichgültig stelle ich ihm einen Bericht meiner Sensoren über meinen Gesundheitszustand zusammen und schicke ihn ihm, während ich noch immer vor der Glut hocke, in die Gegend schaue und in mich hineinspüre, ob es sich lohnt, mich nochmal eine Runde aufs Ohr zu hauen. Nein, ich bin nicht müde genug.

"Die Daten sind unvollständig", beschwert sich Megatron.

"Die Sensoren, die meine Blutwerte messen, sind offline und sie kommen nicht wieder."

Doch das genügt ihm nicht als Antwort. "Conmutter, was ist los mit dir, antworte!"

Eigentlich hab ich keine Lust mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber noch weniger Lust habe ich, mit ihm zu streiten - das habe ich auf Cybertron bereits zur Genüge getan und kann mittlerweile mit einer Genauigkeit von vier Kommastellen berechnen, was dabei heraus kommt.

"Okay, ich zeig es dir." Ich greife mir ein spitzes Messer aus meinem Besitz und suche mir ein altes, aber noch intaktes Stück Blech. "Schau her, das Blech ist vollkommen intakt, siehst du?" Ich halte es Megatron hoch und er ist kurz davor, sich erneut darüber zu beschweren, was das werden soll. Ich piekse mir mit dem Messer in einen Finger und lass einen Tropfen Blut auf das Metall fallen, das zischend ein Loch hineinfrisst. Dann halte ich das Stück Blech wieder hoch. "Siehst du? Das ist vollkommen unnormal für menschliches Blut. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat."

Er ist so überrascht, dass er mehrere Sekunden lang nicht reagiert.

"Ähm, hast du vielleicht einen Arzt zur Verfügung, der sich das ansehen könnte?", helfe ich seinen Gedankengängen auf die Sprünge.

"Nein", antwortet er harsch. "Du sollst wissen, dass Scalpel der einzige Volunteer war, dem ich vertrauen konnte, dass er nicht sofort versucht, dich in deine Einzelteile zu zerlegen oder dir unaussprechliche Qualen für deine Vergehen zuzufügen, doch du hast ihn getötet. Vielleicht überlege ich es mir anders, wenn du mir weiterhin auf die Nerven gehst. Nein, du musst alleine zurechtkommen."

Was, es gab Alternativen zu Scalpel? Ich hab immer gedacht, er wäre der Einzige, der die nötige Kompetenz besaß - auch wenn es nicht danach aussah.

Megatron wendet sich ab, ein Zeichen, dass meine Audienz beendet ist.

In Megatrons Lager betrachte ich eine Gruppe von Protoformen, die sich um Nahrung schreiend in einer Tonne drängen. Da ist sie, unsere Zukunft, die nachrückt, wenn wir einst nicht mehr sind. Jedes Mal macht er das. Megatron würde die Spezies der Cybertronier alleine retten, wenn er könnte, doch auch wenn er es nicht kann, gibt er sein Bestes.

Ich transformiere, damit sich die kleinen von mir füttern lassen, doch sie beäugen mich noch immer misstrauisch. Sie sind schlau, ich hätte nicht vor ihnen transformieren sollen. Da steckt ein Mensch in dieser Hülle.

Ich transformiere zurück und halte Itsy in meinen Händen, damit sie sie betrachten kann. Meine Tochter betrachtet sie neugierig, doch sie sind noch zu klein, um mit ihnen zu spielen. Damit meine ich zu jung. Megatrons Babies sind schon jetzt riesig und fast so lang wie ich.

"Du, Itsy, nachdem du dich ausgesprochen hast, muss ich dir auch etwas sagen."

Itsy dreht sich aufmerksam zu mir um, indem sie mit ihren kleinen Beinchen auf meinen Händen herumtrippelt.

"Meine Berechnungen haben bisher immer ergeben, dass es für dich auch ohne mich einen Weg hinaus gibt. Wenn ich ausrechne, dass ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sterbe, werde ich dich zurücklassen. Ich hab nicht vor, mein Versprechen zu halten."

Itsy erstarrt, vermutlich überrascht von der Ehrlichkeit, des Schreckens meiner Offenbarung. Dann fängt sie cybertronisch kreischend, protestierend, herzzerreißend an zu weinen.

Das hab ich erwartet, hab es trotzdem gesagt und muss da jetzt durch. Es ist die Wahrheit. Früher oder später hätte sie es sowieso erfahren. Ich ertrage den Lärm und versuche, stark zu bleiben, bis sie sich beruhigt. Wenn der erste Schmerz vorüber ist, wird es uns beiden besser gehen.

"Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich kann nicht zulassen dass du, die Letzte meiner Protoformen, mit mir stirbst. Ich will, dass du lebst. Ich will, dass du viel erlebst und viel von diesem wunderschönen Universum siehst."

Itsy springt mir an den Hals und krallt sich so fest, dass ich nur noch ein Quieken zustande bringe. Ihr Jammern hält noch immer an.

Megatron - der immer noch an der gleichen Stelle steht, keine Ahnung, wobei wir ihn stören - dreht sich genervt zu uns um. "Hör auf, deine Protoform zum Weinen zu bringen. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten.

Mit sanfter Gewalt versuche ich, Itsy von mir zu lösen, also muss ich zur Antwort senden. "Es tut mir leid. Sie ist so anhänglich, seit ich ..."

Ach, das sollte ich besser nicht senden, sodass es alle hören. Als ich sie gelöst habe, flüstere ich schuldbewusst seufzend. "Seit ich sie in einem Kerker vergessen habe."

Megatron versteift sich. Er scheint seine Aufgabe zu unterbrechen, was auch immer er gerade tut, und dreht sich vollends zu mir um, wütend. "In einem Kerker. Du solltest dich schämen. Ich hab dich frei herumlaufen lassen. Es war immer jemand für den Notfall in Rufreichweite, war es nicht so?"

Ich ... ich ... ach, ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, von Megatron getadelt zu werden und fühle mich schlecht. "Es war nicht so schlimm. Itsy konnte durch die Gitterstäbe entkommen", stelle ich klar.

Megatron kommt leicht runter und dreht sich halb geistesabwesend wieder ab. "Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, als du Itsy aus deinem Spark gezogen hast. Nach cybertronischen Maßstäben bist du selbst noch eine Protoform."

Nicht schon wieder. "Ich bin über tausend Jahre alt." Okay, die meiste Zeit davon hab ich in Hibernation verbracht, aber ich hab ein Argument. Außerdem hatte ich bei Itsys Erschaffung keine Alternative. Was für ein Drecksplanet. Itsy war das einzig Gute daran.

Er schaut mich aus dem Augenwinkel an und befiehlt: "Transformiere."

Ich wundere mich und zögere kurz, dann transformiere ich.

Megatron betrachtet mich flüchtig. "Du bist immer noch eine Protoform. Hast du noch mehr Protoformen aus deinem Spark gezogen? Sie sind alle so klein geblieben, nicht wahr? Lass es bleiben oder sie werden klein und schwach bleiben."

Keine Ahnung, woran man das sieht? Doch sowieso werde ich das nicht tun und erinnere mich zurück an die Worte von Brains, als ich zurücktransformiere. "Ich hab sowieso keine Kraft mehr für weitere." Aber das macht nichts. Ich liebe Itsy und würde den Allspark jederzeit gegen sie eintauschen.

"Deine Energie muss aufgeladen werden, dann kommt alles in Ordnung. Zeig mir, dass deine Nützlichkeit den Ärger übersteigt, den du bereitest, dann gebe ich dir vielleicht was."

Ich hege Zweifel, dass das mein Leben verlängern würde.

Leicht frustriert versuche ich einen Tee zu kochen, doch das macht es nicht besser.

Nitro Zeus kommt neugierig heran und fragt, was ich da treibe.

"Kennst du die Geschichte, wie ich Starscream eine Tasse Tee übergegossen habe?", frage ich. Kann sein, dass sich die Geschichte rumgesprochen hat, vielleicht auch nicht. "Tee weckt meinen Kampfgeist." Leider schmecken die Pflanzen, die ich gefunden habe, grottig, und ich schleudere die Tasse davon.

"Nein", antwortet er und hockt sich entspannt neben mich. " Aber sind eigentlich die anderen Geschichten wahr, die die Leute über dich erzählen? Hast du Rage, Megatrons zweites Raumschiff, mit einem Schraubenzieher auseinandergenommen?"

Ich lache leise. Die Geschichte wird mit jedem Mal merkwürdiger. Es gibt nur zwei Personen, die die Wahrheit kennen und Rage sagt niemals ein Wort. Also nutze ich die Chance, jedes Mal eine andere, noch demütigendere Geschichte zu erzählen. "Ach was. In Wahrheit ist er über einen Bus gestolpert und hat sich den Spark an einem Baumarkt aufgeschlagen. Dieser Trottel. Seitdem glauben alle, ich hätte ihn besiegt." In Kämpfen gegen mich kann alles Mögliche passieren - wie Nitro bereits erfahren durfte. Trotzdem verzieht er die Metallplatten um seinen optischen Sensor zu einem zweifelndem Blick. Soll die Datenkrake sich doch selbst bemühen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

"Aber sag mal", frage ich nun zurück. "Du hast das ernst gemeint, als du sagtest, ich wäre eine Protoform? Woran sieht man das?"

"Hmpf", macht er leicht spöttisch. "Deine Unwissenheit überrascht mich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Genau genommen bist du eine sehr junge Protoform. Deine Hülle hat noch diesen typischen Glanz, wenn du nicht gerade beschädigt bist. Es hat seinen Grund, warum unsere Babys Sparklinge heißen. Hey, was hat dieser Blick zu bedeuten?"

"Ich bin ein erwachsener Mensch", sage ich ernst, leise, um mit Mühe die Tränen der Wut zu unterdrücken, die da kommen wollen. Diesen Glanz, von dem er spricht, hab ich noch nie gesehen, weder bei mir, noch bei den anderen Protoformen. Vielleicht ist das so wie bei dem Geschlecht, ein weiteres Merkmal, das mir verborgen bleibt.

"Du bist ein Sparkling. Ich nehme an, dass dir deswegen auf Cybertron niemand das Konzept von Interfacing erklärt hat."

Es schmerzt sehr, das so gesagt zu bekommen. Meinem Gesundheitszustand nach zu urteilen, hab ich als Mensch meinen Zenit schon lange überschritten, trotzdem bin ich mit meinen tausend Jahren - okay, ich hab sie in Hibernation verbracht, aber trotzdem - gelte ich für Cybertronier als Baby. Nitro nimmt mich nicht richtig ernst. Ich werde niemals alt genug werden, dass er mich als gleichwertig anerkennt. Man, das ist so unfair.

Aber dann mache ich eben das Beste draus. Ich hab noch immer genug Zeit, ganz viel kindischen Blödsinn zu machen.

Gerade bin ich dabei, Itsy zu unterrichten und lege eine Kanone vor ihr ab. "Hier. Verbinde dich damit und feuere einen Schuss ab." Itsy kriecht zum hinteren Teil und transformiert ihre Beinchen, um mit der Elektronik Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich erwarte, dass sie keine Schwierigkeiten damit hat.

In der Nähe schaut sich Nitro Zeus suchend um. "Hat jemand meinen Raketenwerfer gesehen?"

Itsy hat den Kontakt erfolgreich hergestellt. Eine Rakete verlässt die Mündung und schlägt mit einer actionfilm-reifen Explosion in den fernen Bergen ein.

"Gut gemacht!" Ich knuddle Itsy. "Als Nächstes üben wir das Zielen."

Nitro Zeus schaut der Explosion hinterher, dann fällt sein Blick zu uns. Er kommt herüber und schaut mich böse an, dann hebt er seine Kanone vom Boden auf und steckt sie sich an. "Mach das nicht nochmal."

Ich grinse: "Dann pass besser auf deine Sachen auf. Du weißt nie, ob nicht jemand zufällig eine Figur von dir irgendwo abgelegt hat, um dich abzulenken und dir heimlich deine Waffen zu klauen."

"Was hab ich dir gesagt mache ich, wenn du mir deinen Schwanz entgegenstreckst?", fragt er tadelnd. Ach, er ist so niedlich, wenn er sich aufregt.

"Oh, aber das hab ich nicht. Hier, Itsy hat ein Beweisfoto gemacht." Ich hole mein Smartphone aus der Tasche und rufe ein Foto auf, das ich ihm hinhalte. Man sieht dort, wie sich Nitro gerade bückt, während ich über ihm hänge, den Schwanz um den Ast eines Baums geschlungen, einen Schraubenzieher in der Hand.

Er stemmt entrüstet die Servos in die Hüften, dann beugt er sich vor, um nach mir zu greifen.

Itsy quiekt und springt in Deckung. Ich transformiere im Affekt, doch ich bleibe stehen und lasse zu, dass sein riesiger Servo meinen schlanken Körper umschließt.

Er hebt mich vor sein Gesicht. "Dafür sollte ich dir den Hintern versohlen."

Obwohl er mich sanft hält, spüre ich die Kraft in seinem Servo, mit dem er mich einfach zerquetschen könnte. Es fühlt sich gut an, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass er mir nie was tun würde.

"Mach doch", provoziere ich. Dass er mich nicht richtig ernst nimmt, hat durchaus seine Vorteile.

Er droht mir nur mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Mach das nicht nochmal. Nächstes Mal frag einfach lieb." Er will mich gerade absetzen, als ich Itsy ein paar Zeichen gebe: Versteck die Harpune!

Doch Nitros Blick fällt auf den Gegenstand, der halb versteckt hinter einer Tonne herausschaut. Er verzieht verärgert die Metallteile um seinen optischen Sensor. Nitro, mich noch immer haltend, setzt sich in Bewegung.

"Hey, wo gehen wir hin?"

"Ich versohle dir den Hintern." Er bleibt an einem Baum stehen - Moment, das ist der Gleiche, von wo ich ihm die Waffen geklaut habe. Er greift mein Schwanzende und bindet es mit einem Knoten an den großen Ast.

Hals über Kopf lässt er mich dort hängen. "Was soll das werden? Ich komme hier in Null Komma Nichts weg." Ich versuche, mich nach oben hochzuziehen, doch ich bringe nur ein kleines Baumeln zustande. Ich versuche, zum Stamm zu schwingen, um daran hochzuklettern, doch ich bin zu weit weg. Hm, wie ungünstig.

"Gib mir deinen Schraubenzieher." Der umgedrehte Nitro streckt fordernd seinen Servo zu mir aus.

Ich hole gehorsam den Schraubenzieher aus meinem Hammerspace und reiche ihn ihm, nur um zu sagen: "Behalt nur. Ich kann beliebig viele neue machen."

Doch er schaut ihn sich nur interessiert an, hält ihn sich vor die Optik und dreht ihn nach allen Seiten. "Damit hättest du mich im Labor zerlegen und meine Einzelteile untersuchen können."

"Hab ich aber nicht." Weder will ich, dass die Menschen unsere Technologien bekommen, noch wollte ich gefragt werden, wo ich diesen Gegenstand herhabe. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde für die Menschen arbeiten? Lass mich jetzt runter."

Doch er bleibt umgedreht stehen und schaut auf mich herab. "Du bist gerade so schön hilflos." Der Schraubenzieher fällt auf den Boden. "Strafe muss sein. Lass dich selbst runter." Er entfernt sich und transformiert in der Nähe in seinen SUV-Modus zum Ruhen, sodass er meinen Befreiungsversuchen zuschauen kann.

"Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass ich deine Fähigkeiten teste", rufe ich zu ihm hinüber. "Sei doch froh, dass ich dich ins Training einbeziehe. Woher willst du sonst wissen, ob du auf billige Tricks reinfällst?"

Keine Reaktion. Ich versuche wieder mit aller Kraft, mich nach oben zu krümmen, um an meinem eigenen Schwanz zum Ast hinaufzuklettern, doch ich schaffe es nicht. Ich versuche wieder, zum Stamm zu schwingen, doch gebe schnell auf. Itsy klettert hilfsbereich auf den Ast, doch sie ist zu klein und schwach, um den Knoten zu lösen, mit dem Nitro mich festgebunden hat. Mein eigenes Gewicht drückt die Spitze gegen das Holz, sodass ich sie nicht lösen kann.

Es bleibt nur ein Ausweg. Ich mache mich bereit für den Einschlag, dann nehme ich Kontakt mit den Gliedern meines Schwanzes auf. Es ist fast wie transformieren, doch es wird etwas auseinander-, nicht zusammengebaut, schwer zu beschreiben.

Zack, lande ich auf den Boden, während die untere Hälfte meines Schwanzes noch am Baum hängt. Dann klettere ich hinauf, um mir den Rest zu holen. Danach, mit einem spöttischen Schlag meinen Schwanzes in Nitros Richtung springe ich ins Unterholz.

Ich hocke gerade im Schatten und suche wie üblich die Internetkameras nach Alienaktivitäten ab, als mir eine Staubwolke am Horizont auffällt. Bald erkenne ich eine Reihe schwarzer SUVs, die dort angefahren kommen und ich fange an, in einer Art Vorahnung "The Rains of Castamere" aus Game of Thrones zu summen. "But now the rains weep o'er his hall and not a soul to hear."

Megatron dreht sich zu mir um. Ich bin nach der ersten Staffel entführt worden, die ich ihm in der Simulation nahegebracht habe, doch das Lied taucht erst ab der zweiten auf. Wenn Megatron das Stück wiedererkennt, kann das nur eins bedeuten.

"Verfolgst du die Serie?", frage ich ihn. "Dann werde ich dich nicht spoilern."

Megatron verdreht seine optischen Sensoren und antwortet nicht. Ich lache und flüstere halblaut: "Sie werden alle sterben." Da erst entdeckt auch er die Ankömmlinge.

Die Decepticons fahren ihre Waffen aus, doch die SUVs halten in respektvollem Abstand und die aussteigenden Männer sind unbewaffnet.

Na sieh einer an, den kenne ich doch. Der Mann im langen schwarzen Mantel mit den kurzen grauen Haaren, der mit erhobenen Händen auf Megatron zukommt und um ein Gespräch bittet, hat mit Lockdown zusammengearbeitet.

"Wir brauchen Seldra", trägt er sein Anliegen vor.

"Seldra?", wundert sich Megatron. "Ich kenne keine Person diesen Namens."

Ich hätte mir nicht die Mühe zu machen brauchen, meinen Namen zu ändern, wenn Megatron sowieso nicht weiß, wie ich heiße.

Der Agent schaut verwirrt zu mir herüber und macht eine Handbewegung in meine Richtung. "Ich bin eine Person diesen Namens", werfe ich ein, seine Ausdrucksweise verspottend. Das ist mir einfach rausgeruscht.

Er wirft mir einen bösen Seitenblick zu. "Nein", antwortet Megatron hart, ohne sich anzuhören, was sie von mir wollen. "Nachdem ihr mein Volk für eure Probleme beschuldigt, gebt ihr mir besser einen Grund, euch nicht sofort zu erschießen."

Ich hab eine Ahnung, die sich sogleich bestätigt. Ja, es ist wegen eines gewissen Cybertroniers, wie der Agent erklärt. "Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass Seldra mit dem Verschwinden eines unserer Agenten in Verbindung steht, den man als Lockdown den Kopfgeldjäger kennt. Er gehört zu deinem Volk, oder nicht? Anscheinend ist es Seldra als Einzige bisher gelungen, den Ort, an dem er sich befindet, lebend zu verlassen."

"Was?", fragt Megatron erzürnt. "Das ist unmöglich. Conmutter, komm her und erstatte Bericht."

Meine Augen wandern unsicher umher. Langsam setze ich mich in Bewegung. Die Cons und die Agenten beobachten mich.

Er geht mit mir einige Schritte zur Seite, um unter vier Optiken mit mir zu sprechen. Dort kitzelt er die Info aus mir heraus.

"Es war ein Unfall", erkläre ich. "Er ist in die Kanalisation gesprungen und zufällig in ein Nest von diesen Alienviechern getreten, das genau dort lag."

"Ich kenne deine Unfälle." Megatron rollt seine optischen Sensoren. "Lockdown schuldet mir einen Gefallen. Du holst ihn da raus."

"Aber, aber, aber ..." Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst! All meine Arbeit, ganz umsonst. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was sie dort mit mir anstellen? Du schickst mich in einen qualvollen Tod. Nichts für ungut, aber dann töte mich lieber gleich."

"Reiß dich zusammen. Solange du meine Anweisungen befolgst, wird dir nichts geschehen. Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, Befehle zu befolgen."

"Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn dich Aliens einsperren, ständig vergewaltigen und als Gebärmaschine ..." Dann fällt mir ein, dass die Menschen ihn eingesperrt, untersucht und die Maschinen der Erde nach seinem Vorbild gebaut haben. In gewisser Weise ist mit Megatron genau das passiert. Er weiß genau, wie das ist. Ich hab keinen Grund, mich zu beschweren, dass er das nicht nachvollziehen könnte.

Er beugt sich vor, hinab zu mir, bis ich in die Scheinwerfer seiner roten Optiken schaue. "Ja?", fragt er sarkastisch. "Sprich dich nur aus." Er hat mir davon erzählt. Als könne er meine Gedanken lesen weiß er bereits, was ich sagen will.

Was denke ich da, lächerlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass seine Erlebnisse mit meinen vergleichbar sind. Die Menschen hatten ihn immerhin nicht wirklich vergewaltigt, sondern aufgesägt ... Moment mal, ich wurde auch aufgesägt. Es WAR genauso schlimm.

"Würdest du zurückgehen und alles nochmal ertragen?", frage ich ungläubig. "Für Lockdown? Er ist nicht so wichtig."

"Ich würde mir den eigenen Spark aus der Brust reißen, wenn ich dadurch mein Volk retten könnte." Ironischerweise war das genau das, was er immer von mir verlangt hatte, als ich noch den Allspark in mir trug. "Ich würde an deiner Stelle aufhören zu jammern und tun, was nötig ist."

Meine Aufmerksamkeit heischende Hand sinkt.

"Diese Männer dort werden dir helfen. Und ich gebe dir Starscream mit. Er kann dich wenigstens unter Kontrolle halten."

Oh Primus. Menschen und Starscream. Das kann ja nur scheitern. Ich balle die Fäuste, senke den Blick. Überlege, welches meiner hundert Argumente ich vorbringen soll. Lockdown hat versucht, mich zu töten, warum kann er ihn nicht durch andere, gute Leute ersetzen? Starscream, verflucht, Starscream brauch ich nicht zu erwähnen.

Da kommt mir eine Idee. Nicht Starscream, aber vielleicht kann mir jemand anderes helfen, jemanden, für den es sich lohnt. Man kann ja mal fragen. Ich druckse herum, tippe, die Zeigefinger gegeneinander, male Kreise mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

"Ähm, würdest du ... würdest du mich mit Nitro verpartnern?"

Oh, das gefällt ihm nicht. Ich hab einen Sturm der Entrüstung losgetreten und Megatron schimpft: "Bist du übergeschnappt? Warum sollte ich das tun? Nitro ist ein großer, mächtiger Krieger und ein hervorragender Jäger und Informationsbeschaffer, einer meiner besten Leute. Er braucht einen Partner, der ihm ebenbürtig ist, der es mit seiner Stärke und seiner Intelligenz aufnehmen kann."

Meine Verlegenheit weicht mehr und mehr, je länger er redet. Ich warte geduldig, lächelnd, dass der Sturm sich legt.

"Du kannst nichts. Du bist kindisch, machst nichts als Ärger, bringst dich ständig in Schwierigkeiten. Du wärst ihm ein Klotz am Bein. Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass jemand so Wertvolles wie Nitro Zeus das Kindermädchen für dich spielt. Wie kommst du nur auf die absurde Idee, diese Anfrage an mich zu richten."

Als ich mir sicher bin, dass er sich ausgesprochen hat, antworte ich: "Ich hab ihm einen säurefesten Anstrich verliehen. Daher ist er als Einziger qualifiziert, mit mir diese Aufgabe zu erledigen."

Megatron ist für einen Moment fassungslos. Dann rollt er genervt mit seinen optischen Sensoren und ruft: "Nitro Zeus." Und zu mir: "Das ist nur für die Dauer der Mission. Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen." Yeah. Ich hab gewonnen.

Der mächtige Con kommt sofort angeflogen. "Hier bin ich, Chef."

"Du begleitest Conmutter auf Lockdowns Bergungsmission. Macht euch sofort abflugbereit. Wenn sie Blödsinn macht, dann ruf Starscream."

Ich werfe ein: "Nein, mach das nicht. Ich bin artig."

Nitro erwidert mit einem Zwinkern zu mir: "Keine Sorge. Ich bestrafe sie selbst." Woraufhin mir wieder das Gesicht so glüht, dass ich es mit meinen Händen bedecken muss.

Dann beginne ich schon mal mit den Berechnungen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Hochzeit so unter den Decepticons funktioniert. Lass einfach diesen ganzen Dating-Quatsch weg und komm zum Punkt. Nimm sie mit Gewalt.
> 
> (Ich mach nur Spaß. Nitro hat bei der nächsten Gelegenheit auch was dazu zu sagen.)


	15. Die Rettungsaktion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra führt Cemetary Wind in den Hive, um Lockdown zu bergen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich stelle mir vor, wie Megatron Nitro sagt, er solle einfach mitspielen, er wird ihn da rausholen, lol.
> 
> Warnung: Viel Alienzeug: Facehugger und Chestburster machen ihr Ding, Blut, Gore. Sie gehen in einen Alien-Hive, was kann da schon schief gehen??

Ich bin es gewohnt, alleine loszuziehen. Vor und während der Kämpfe simuliere ich sämtliche Möglichkeiten auf meinem inneren System, oder vielmehr so viele, wie die Zeit es zulässt und wie für mich Sinn ergibt. Dann setze ich in die Tat um, was sich in den Simulationen als am erfolgsversprechendsten herausgestellt hat.

Doch diesmal verlangt Megatron, dass ich meine Pläne haarklein mit ihm bespreche. Ich verstehe, dass es seine Aufgabe ist als Anführer und dass er viel Erfahrung mit dem Schmieden und Ausführen von Plänen hat. Aber an diese Offenheit muss ich mich erst gewöhnen.

Ich erzähle ihm davon und schicke ihm die Karte der Kanalisation, die ich erstellt habe und die Karte der Stadt, auf der ich die Ausgänge markiert habe. "Hier habe ich Lockdown in den Hive gelockt und hier habe ich ihn zuletzt gesehen. Ich werde dort runtersteigen, mit einer Seilwinde, die Nitro hält. Das Ende befestige ich an Lockdown und wir ziehen ihn raus."

Ich mag meinen Plan: Er ist einfach und effektiv. Zwar kann hier und da etwas schiefgehen, wenn plötzlich ein Alien um die Ecke kommt, doch darum kümmere ich mich, wenn es so weit ist.

"Nein", beschließt Megatron. "Du bleibst draußen. Lass die Menschen die Arbeit erledigen."

Megatron zwingt mich, meine Pläne umzuwerfen und komplett neu zu berechnen. Etwas in mir sträubt sich dagegen, auf ihn zu hören. Doch ich starte die Simulationen im Schnelldurchlauf mit den neuen Ausgangsparametern, verändere etwas, rechne wieder durch. Die Chancen stehen durch seine Ratschläge viel besser. Ich fange an, so etwas wie Bewunderung für ihn und seine Fähigkeiten zu empfinden. Was ich natürlich niemals zugeben werde.

Dann muss ich noch Backup-Pläne entwerfen. Er fragt mich, was ich mache, wenn dies und jenes passiert. Was, wenn einer der Männer stirbt. Wenn ein Jäger-Alien auftaucht. Wenn Lockdown zwischenzeitig den Ort gewechselt hat. Megatron drängt mich dazu, alle Ungewissheiten in Betracht zu ziehen und schärft mir klare Regeln ein.

"Hast du das verstanden?", fragt er.

"Ja."

"Du lässt die anderen die Arbeit für dich machen. Du bringst dich nicht in Gefahr. Du greifst nur ein, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist."

"Ja doch."

"Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?"

Oh verdammt, er hat mich dazu gezwungen, den besten Plan des Universums zu entwickeln. Natürlich kann er das, warum sollte ich etwas anders machen wollen?

Da ich es überdrüssig bin, zum wiederholten Male ja zu sagen und daher schweige, fügt er bedrohlich hinzu: "Ich verbiete dir, zu sterben."

"Du kannst nicht alles kontrollieren." Manchmal spielt er sich unnötig auf. Ich hab alles durchgerechnet und es gibt nie eine hundertprozentige Sicherheit.

"Es unterliegen viel mehr Dinge meiner Kontrolle, als dir bekannt sind." Megatron tippt mir an den Oberkörper, etwa dahin, wo sich mein Spark befindet. "Ich setze gewisse Erwartungen in dich. Enttäusche mich nicht wieder."

Diese Geste bewegt etwas in mir. Beschwört Erinnerungen herauf an Optimus, der meinen Spark betrachtete und mir zustimmte, es wäre nicht der Allspark. Der Doktor, der sagte, Megatron hätte alle rausgeschickt, nachdem sie mich aufgesägt hatten und ich gestorben war. Megatron, der erste, den ich sah, als ich als Hybridwesen erwachte. Der Allspark ist fort, und doch ist mein Spark da. Megatron sagte, er würde sich den Spark aus der Brust reißen, um sein Volk zu retten. Ich bin nicht nur eine Protoform - er behandelt mich auch so, als müsse er mich erziehen.

"Das ist nicht das einzige, was du in mich gesetzt hast, nicht wahr?"

Megatron hält inne. Stumm flehe ich zu Primus: Lass ihn lachen, lass ihn mich dumm nennen. Lass ihn den Kommentar ignorieren, weil er nichts bedeutet. Ich hab nur ins Blaue hineingeraten. Es ergibt plötzlich Sinn für mich, aber das menschliche Gehirn erkennt Muster selbst da, wo keine sind. Bitte, mach dass ich mich irre. Doch es klingt wie das berühmte Schweigen der Zustimmung und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, bröckelt meine Hoffnung dahin.

"Das bedeutet deinem sentimentalem menschlichem Herzen mehr als mir. Ich hab Millionen von Nachkommen", sagt er schließlich. "Bei uns zählen die Taten, nicht die Herkunft. Wenn du unserer Sache nicht dienst, wirst du vernichtet, wie jeder andere an deiner Stelle."

Oh Primus, wie konntest du das zulassen? Da stehe ich nun und dachte, ich hätte eine Wahl, auf wessen Seite ich stehen will. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich aus dem Krieg zurückziehen und wieder unter Menschen leben. Doch mein eigener Spark bindet mich an Megatron.

Er richtet sich auf, kreuzt majestätisch die Arme vor der Brust. "Erinnere dich daran, dass ich niemals etwas von dir verlangt habe, was ich nicht auch tun würde. Geh jetzt. Wehe, du enttäuscht mich."

Ich ziehe mich demütig zurück.

Gerade sitze ich an der Seite und schaue wieder die Webcams und die Nachrichten durch. Die Stadt hat sich nicht viel verändert - die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden verschärft und den Leuten wird geraten, drinnen zu bleiben und wenn es sein muss, wenigstens zu zweit, besser zu dritt oder in größeren Gruppen irgendwo hinzugehen. Daher sind in letzter Zeit weniger Leute verschwunden oder wurden tot aufgefunden.

Ich warte darauf, dass Nitro seinen Input von Megatron erhalten hat, damit wir aufbrechen können. Ich fliege bestimmt nicht alleine zurück, viel zu anstrengend.

Plötzlich - ich hab ihn trotz seiner Größe nicht kommen gehört - steht Nitro Zeus hinter mir. "Seid ihr endlich ..." Im Umdrehen sehe ich, dass er mir einen Becher hinhällt. Mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck, sofern man das bei seinem Gesicht sagen kann. Der Geruch steigt mir in die Nase und die Maschine in mir macht einen Luftsprung. "Ist das ... Schrauben- und Mutterntee mit Destruktium-Aroma?" Ich nehme den Becher entgegen. Lass mir die heißen, wohlriechenden Dämpfe in die Nase steigen. Vor meinem geistigen Auge erzeugt der Duft Bilder von einem intakten Cybertron, von der Sonne beschienenes, glänzend poliertes Metall, ein klarer Himmel, Protoformen mit roten und blauen Optiken, die friedlich zusammen spielen. Dieser Duft ist himmlisch.

"Danke. Ich liebe es." Mir kommen Freudentränen und mir tut alles leid, was ich diesem netten Kerl angetan habe. Zumindest in diesem Moment. Gib mir fünf Minuten.

Ich nehme einen Schluck. Für meine menschlichen Geschmacksknospen schmeckt es nach heißem Wasser, doch meine Maschinensinne lassen mein Gehirn an dieser Gaumenfreude teilhaben.

"Gerne, aber sag mal." Nitro nimmt neben mir Platz. "Du hättest mich ruhig vorher fragen können, ob ich eine Partnerschaft mit dir eingehen will. Aus Höflichkeit, falls dir das Konzept irgendwas sagt."

Ich reiche Itsy den Becher, um mit ihr zu teilen. Bei ihrer Größe trinkt sie ohnehin nur ein paar Tropfen.

"Weißt du, wie mich die anderen Decepticons damals auf Cybertron behandelt haben? Ich war neu auf dem Planeten und wusste überhaupt nichts. Ständig habe ich irgendeinen Fehler gemacht und die Cons haben sich über mich lustig gemacht, mich verhauen oder an Megatron verpetzt. Du bist der einzige von euch, der vernünftig mit mir redet. Megatron sagte, er wolle Starscream mit mir auf den Einsatz schicken. Starscream war einer der schlimmsten. Wir würden im Hive wieder versuchen, uns gegenseitig umzubringen. Nein, es gibt keine andere Alternative als dass du mitkommst, wenn ich lebend zurückkommen soll." Ich nippe meditativ an meinem Tee und bin stolz darauf, so gefasst und erwachsen zu klingen, so logisch und bedacht, während ich mich halb beschämt einen Keks freue, dass Nitro mich begleitet. Es war schon peinlich genug, Megatron zu fragen. Nitro ist einfach die beste Wahl. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er ablehnt. Jetzt erst recht nicht.

Nitro bezweifelt meine Ansicht. "Megatron spricht dich mit Namen an. Diese Ehre lässt er nur Decepticons zuteil werden, die sich seinen Respekt verdient haben."

Ich setze den Becher ab. "Weißt du, wie Megatron einst sagte, ich dürfe ihn gerne dafür hassen, dass er mich entführt hat? Und ich sagte, ich würde an seiner Stelle das Gleiche machen? Und er lachte und sagte, wenn mir das gelänge, würde er anfangen, mich mit Namen anzusprechen?"

"Du willst mir nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du Megatron gegen seinen Willen entführt und festgehalten hast?"

Ich lache. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Nicht wirklich." Oh mein lieber Nitro, wenn du wüsstest, was ich alles kann. Ich hab mir meinen Respekt hart erarbeitet.

Er schaut mich nur verwirrt an. Im Gegensatz zu mir hält Megatron seine Versprechen.

Schließlich habe ich ausgetrunken und stelle die Tasse beiseite, bevor ich mich zu Itsy umwende. "Du bist ein liebes Mädchen, solange ich weg bin."

Dann drehe ich mich zu Nitro um, einen Arm hinter mich haltend, damit Itsy heimlich reinklettern kann. "Okay, ich bin bereit zum Abflug."

Zuerst gibt es ein kleines Missverständnis aufzuklären. Nitro Zeus landet transformierend mit einem Sprung vor deren Hauptquartier, gerade als die Männer dort eintreffen und der Agent mit den kurzen grauen Haaren schaut mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Abscheu an.

"So", frage ich, "wo sind die Männer, die ich einweisen soll?" Ich denke mir nur: Ihr seid so erledigt, dass ihr euch auf mich verlassen müsst.

Das Schweigen hält an und die Männer tauschen Blicke aus. "Was?", frage ich mit gespielter Verwunderung. "Dachten Sie, ich gehe dort alleine rein, mache dort wie Rambo alles platt und dann lade ich mir Lockdown auf die Schultern? Hm, lassen Sie mich raten, Sie haben so fünf Männer reingeschickt, um Lockdown rauszuholen und sie sind alle gestorben?"

"Sieben", erwidert der Agent trocken.

"Sehen Sie. Geben Sie mir fünf Männer mit starkem Geist und ich bringe ihnen alles bei, was sie wissen müssen, um sich im Hive zu bewegen."

Er schaut mich mit tiefem Misstrauen an, als er meinen Plan in Erwägung zieht. Das kann ich verstehen. Doch ich biete ihnen Informationen an, daran gibt es nichts auszusetzen, sie können noch immer neu verhandeln, wenn ihnen die Informationen nicht gefallen.

"Gut", entscheidet er und macht sich daran, die Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Ich erwarte die Männer in einem kleinen Raum mit diversen Stühlen und einer Tafel, der aussieht, wie in einer Schule. Als die fünf der Reihe nach eintreten, kommen sie an einem Fernseher auf einem Rollwagen vorbei, auf dem Itsy sitzt, auf die sie unterschiedlich reagieren. Das ist ein einfacher Gesinnungstest. Einer macht einen respektvollen Bogen um sie, einer wirft ihr einen Blick voller Abscheu zu. Insgeheim fange ich an, ihnen Namen zu geben: Ab sofort heißen sie Soldat A bis E - es lohnt sich nicht sich ihre Geburtsnamen zu merken.

Der letzte, der eintritt, sieht sehr jung aus, höchstens zwanzig. Wer schickt dieses Kind in den Einsatz? Er hält vor dem Fernseher an und beugt sich interessiert vor, um Itsy besser betrachten zu können. "Niedlich", sagt er und versucht, sie anzustupsen, doch sie weicht geschickt seinem Finger aus und faucht. Wenn er im Hive die Alien-Scheißviecher auch niedlich findet, wird er als erster sterben.

"Setzen", befehle ich und trete zur Tafel, um grob meinen Plan zu skizzieren. Zuerst schreibe ich eine Eins und male eine Strichmännchen-Spinne von der Seite, die einen ausgewachsenen Alien darstellen soll. Hinter meinem Rücken höre ich Getuschel und einen Tonfall, der ausdrückt, für was für einen Quatsch sie meinen Unterricht halten. Die werden sich noch wundern. "Im ersten Schritt werden Sie sich unbewaffnet in den Hive begeben und den Aliens möglichst ausweichen. Wenn Sie doch auf einen stoßen, dann verhalten Sie sich unterwürfig und tun alles, was er von ihnen will. Greifen Sie auf keinen Fall an und ziehen Sie keine Waffe."

Sie schütteln ihre Köpfe dezent darüber, was ich für einen Quatsch von mir gebe, wie ich mit einem kurzen Blick in den Raum feststelle. Das geht gegen alles, was sie tun würden.

Ich schreibe eine Zwei und male einen Kreis, dahinter eine weitere Spinne von oben mit einem langen Schwanz. "Sie begeben sich zu ihren Eiern. Aus diesen schlüpfen dann Parasiten, die sich auf Ihre Gesichter aufsetzen, ungefähr so. Itsy, zeig es ihnen." Itsy schleudert sich vom Fernseher direkt in mein Gesicht und klammert sich fest. Sachte löse ich sie von mir. "Danke. Die Parasiten pflanzen ihnen dann ein Ei ein" - ich mache eine theatralische Bewegung mit einer zusammengeklappten Hand auf meinen Mund zu, um den fleischigen Schlauch zu symbolisieren - "das dauert so acht bis zwölf Stunden, in denen Sie bewusstlos sind. Wenn Sie das Ei in sich tragen, können Sie sich im Hive frei bewegen und die Erwachsenen werden Sie weitgehend ignorieren. Sie erledigen dann so schnell wie möglich die Mission. Es dauert etwa zwei Tage, bis die Parasiten aus Ihnen ausbrechen und Sie sterben, darum müssen wir sie vorher aus Ihnen entfernen."

Ich setze Itsy wieder auf dem Fernseher ab und bemerke beiläufig, wie sich einer an den Kopf fasst. Sie werden nichts von dem tun, was ich sage - noch. Das wird sich gleich ändern.

"Sie, kommen Sie nach vorne." Ich zeige auf den jungen Mann, Soldat E, und ziehe ein Kabel vom Fernseher, das ich unter meinem Oberteil an meinen Brustkasten anschließe. Testweise übertrage ich das Bild des Strandes meiner Haussimulation auf den Bildschirm. Der Mann weicht zurück, als ich meinen Schwanz ausfahre. "Es liegt in meiner Verantwortung, dass die Mission ein Erfolg wird, also werde ich Sie alles in sicherem Umfeld so lange üben lassen, bis ich sicher bin, dass Sie es nicht versauen. Keine Sorge, es ist nicht tödlich."

Ich steche meinen Schwanz in den Nacken von Soldat E und bringe ihn in eine Simulation in den Hive. Dabei fange ich ihn auf, als er zu Boden fällt und lege ihn sanft ab. Die anderen Männer springen halb von ihren Sitzen auf, als wollten sie eingreifen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen und unter voller Konzentration zweige ich das Bild ab, dass ich dem Soldaten in den Sehnerv projiziere und übertrage es gleichzeitig auf den Fernseher, sodass die anderen Männer sehen können, was er sieht.

Seine Augen huschen nervös durch die Dunkelheit, sodass einem beim Zusehen schwindlig wird und er schwenkt seine Taschenlampe durch die Kanalisation, über den Weg vor ihm und den Gang entlang über das Wasser. Er alleine hört ihre Schreie in der Finsternis, denn ich hab mir nie die Mühe gemacht, mich mit der Tonübertragung zu beschäftigen.

"Bleiben Sie ruhig", sage ich gleichzeitig ihm in der Simulation und den Männern im Raum. Sie setzen sich hin, um erstmal zu beobachten. "Erinnern Sie sich an das, was ich gesagt habe. Gehen Sie vorwärts und wenn Sie auf einen stoßen, achten Sie auf die Zeichen, die er Ihnen gibt."

Die Stimmung hat sich schlagartig gewandelt. Die Männer schauen überrascht mit offenen Mündern auf den Bildschirm und ihren Kameraden, den ich scheinbar schlafend auf den Boden gelegt habe, mein mechanischer Schwanz mit seinem Nacken verbunden. Auf einmal sehen sie aus, als würden sie mir alles glauben.

Sie verfolgen auf dem Bildschirm, wie ihr Kamerad mit sich hebendem und senkendem Lichtkegel versucht, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann fängt er jedoch an, neugierig die Simulation zu untersuchen: schaut auf seine Hände, bewegt die Finger, berührt die Wand. Er leuchtet an sich selbst herab und tastet seine Taschen ab. Schließlich bewegt er sich mit zaghaften Schritten vorwärts. Der Lichtkegel fährt herum und beleuchtet kurz einen Alien vor einem Tunnel, kurz bevor dieser das Maul in einem stummen Fauchen bewegt und im Tunnel verschwindet. Die Männer im Raum halten den Atem an.

Soldat E hält die Taschenlampe auf die Stelle gerichtet und fängt an, langsam rückwärts zu gehen. Das Licht zittert. Er dreht sich um und fängt an zu rennen.

"Ruhig, hab ich gesagt. Sie spüren Ihre Angst."

Soldat E hält an, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Immer wieder richtet er den zitternden Lichtkegel zwischen dem Gang vor und hinter ihm hin und her, aber immerhin geht er weiter.

"Links in den Tunnel", befehle ich.

Der Lichtkegel schwenkt herum und tastet die runden, gemauerten Wände entlang. Nach mehreren Metern fällt er ins Leere. Das Licht erkundet den Boden, der von schmierigen Substanzen besudelt ist - dunkelbraun, das könnte Blut sein, schwarze Klumpen, aber auch helle, fadenartige Stücke. Dann fällt das Licht auf etwas, das sich mechanisch auf der Stelle in der Dunkelheit bewegt - der Rücken eines Aliens, dessen Arme sich bei irgendeiner Tätigkeit, die seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nimmt, vor und zurück bewegt. Er ignoriert Soldat E komplett.

Dieser bleibt einige Sekunden lang erstarrt stehen, bis er den Mut fasst, seitlich im Halbkreis um das Wesen herumzutreten, um zu schauen, was es macht.

Eine längliche, helle Gestalt wird sichtbar, die Umrisse eines Menschen, an der sich der Alien zu schaffen macht.

Noch ein paar Schritte. Der Alien füllt das Bild im Profil. Abwechselnd hebt er die Hände zu seinem Mund, zieht eine weiße, fadenartige Substanz hervor und dreht mit der anderen das Mädchen, das er wie eine Spinne in einen Kokon einwebt.

Er dreht das Mädchen, das noch den Hinterkopf zu Soldat E gerichtet hat und ihr Gesicht kommt zum Vorschein. Sie lebt! Sie ist bei Bewusstsein und schluchzt, dreht das Gesicht angewidert vom Atem des Aliens weg. Sie schlägt die Augen auf und entdeckt den Soldaten. "Bitte, hilf mir!", weinen ihre stummen Lippenbewegungen verzweifelt.

Der Soldat übergibt die Taschenlampe in die Linke, zieht eine Pistole mit der Rechten.

Der Alien unterbricht seine Arbeit, lässt das Mädchen achtlos zu Boden plumpsen und faucht in Richtung des Soldaten.

Der Soldat zielt. Der Alien springt auf ihn zu. Der Soldat schießt. Grünes Blut spritzt, trifft die Waffe, die Taschenlampe, das halbe Bild - ätzt sich überall rein, kurz bevor der Alien den Soldaten mit seinem Schwanz aufspießt.

Das Bild wird schwarz.

Schreiend erwacht Soldat E aus der Simulation und ich löse unsere Verbindung.

Der Mann kommt hastig auf alle Viere, kriecht sich ängstlich umschauend herum, dann drängt er sich an die Wand und fängt an zu weinen.

Es ist still im Raum. Ich warte geduldig, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hat. Keiner von den anderen wagt es, etwas zu sagen, zu sehr steht ihnen noch der Schock in die Gesichter geschrieben.

Als er aufsteht und sich das Gesicht im Ärmel abwischt, ist er bereit für meine Standpauke. "Ich hab nach starken Männern gefragt und nicht nach Memmen. Ich war drei Tage im Hive ohne dass mir jemand Händchen gehalten hat." Ich zeige zur Tür. "Raus. Sie brauchen auch nicht wiederkommen."

Überraschenderweise hat er sich wieder recht gut im Griff. "Bitte, ich war der Erste, ich wusste nicht, was mich erwartet. Bitte gib mir eine Chance, ich werde mich bessern."

"Nein." Ich halte den Arm weiterhin zur Tür gerichtet.

"Bitte, du kannst mich zurückschicken, ich werde mich daran gewöhnen."

"Ich hab nein gesagt."

Jetzt mischen sich auch die anderen Männer ein. Oh Primus, so muss sich Megatron fühlen, wann immer ich mit ihm rumdiskutiere, anstatt einfach seine Befehle zu befolgen. Sie reden auf mich ein, alle durcheinander. So ein Unsinn, ich kenne meinen Plan, alle meine Pläne. Wenn ich sie ihnen darlegen würde, wären wir hier eine Woche lang beschäftigt.

"Ruhe!", schreie ich. Dieser Lärm ist nicht auszuhalten. "Das interessiert mich alles überhaupt nicht. Ich hab hier das Kommando und es wird gemacht, was ich sage. Wenn keiner in der Lage ist, meine Anweisungen zu befolgen, dann brechen wir das Ganze sofort ab. Ich dulde keine Diskussionen. Du", ich wende mich wieder an Soldat E. "Verschwinde endlich."

Enttäuscht verlässt er den Raum.

Ich nehme mir ein paar Sekunden, ruhig durchzuatmen. Es hat Spaß gemacht, den Jungen in die Simulation zu schicken, das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.

Als nächstes schicke ich Soldat A in die Simulation und lasse andere Dinge geschehen, trotzdem war die erste Demonstration bereits sehr lehrreich und die anderen schlagen sich gut. Das ganze Simulieren macht mich müde, doch bis zum Ende des Tages bin ich mir sicher, dass sie bereit sind.

Morgen soll es losgehen. Die Männer ... danken mir? Sie sind von meinen Simulationen beeindruckt und fühlen sich bestens vorbereitet. Verlegen lasse ich zu, dass sie mir beim Rausgehen die Hand schütteln, doch ich versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Danken Sie mir hinterher", sage ich nur. "Und morgen früh essen Sie sich vor dem Einsatz noch richtig schön satt, damit Sie bei Kräften sind." Mit diesen Worten sind sie entlassen.

Planmäßig lasse ich Nitro die Menschen ein wenig entfernt vom Zentrum in die Kanalisation hinabsteigen, wo die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer ist, auf Alienviecher zu stoßen, dann fliege ich mit Nitro Zeus zu dem Einstieg, den Lockdown genommen hat, wo wir warten. Hm, der Einstieg ist durch ein festes Zeug verdeckt, das wir erstmal leise entfernen. Vielleicht könnte Nitro es einfach wegschießen, doch ich entscheide, die Seilwinde daran zu befestigen und es wegzuziehen - mit meinen kleinen, menschlichen Händen kein Problem. Es hat eine harte, aber biegsame Struktur, etwa wie Plastik oder wie ein Stück von einem riesigen Insektenpanzer.

Über Funk halte ich Kontakt zu den Männern und lotse sie zum nächsten Nest, wo sie sich ihre Parasiten abholen können. Außerdem trägt jeder von ihnen eine kleine Kamera am Helm, damit ich besser den Überblick behalte, was gerade dort vor sich geht.

Bald stoßen sie ohne Zwischenfälle auf einen Raum voller Eier und ich stelle fest, dass meine Karte noch immer größtenteils der Wirklichkeit entspricht.

"Viel Spaß bei Ihrem Blowjob", kann ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen und ernte einige Beschwerden. Die Männer sind nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

"Du bist unmöglich", fällt Nitro in den allgemeinen Tonus ein. "Wenigstens bist du vernünftig genug, deine Tochter im Lager zu lassen."

Wortlos hole ich Itsy aus dem Hammerspace in meinem Arm und setze sie auf das Armaturenbrett.

Nitro seufzt. "Erzähl mir nicht, dass Megatron dir das erlaubt hat."

"Ich hab eine Abmachung mit Itsy. Megatron muss nicht alles wissen."

Die Kamerabilder werden von den Parasiten halb verdeckt, so kann ich sie gut im Auge behalten. Jetzt heißt es warten.

Wir haben ausreichend Zeit, um ein paar Worte zu wechseln. "Sprichst du mich eigentlich deshalb nie mit Namen an, weil du keinen Respekt vor mir hast?", frage ich in Anlehnung dessen, was er mir gestern sagte: Dass Megatron mich aus Respekt beim Namen nennt.

"Und auf meiner Todesliste stehst du auch nicht. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, welchen Namen ich nehmen sollte. Ständig tauchen neue auf."

"Tz", mache ich. Sowas will eine Datenkrake sein. Ich zähle sie mit den Fingern auf. "Auf der Erde wurde ich als ... Maria Gardner geboren." Ich hoffe, dass er sich bei meinem Stutzen nichts denkt. "Als mich die Decepticons nach Cybertron verschleppten, nannten sie mich Mensch, später Conmutter. Den Namen hab ich wörtlich transkribiert zu Se'eldra Sadr'khor " - Nitro würde jetzt bestimmt den Kopf schütteln, wenn er könnte, da niemand außer mir einen Zusammenhang sieht -" und auch hier als neue Identität verwendet. Lockdown konnte ich meinen Namen nicht sagen, also hab ich ihn zu Botmutter abgeändert. Fünf Namen, die kleinen Spielereien in den Motels nicht mitgezählt." Ich halte die offene Hand mit fünf gestreckten Fingern hoch. "Oh, und Starscream nennt mich Sparkling. Sechs Namen. Stimmt das mit deinen Recherchen überein?"

"Auf welchen hörst du denn?"

Ich lache. "Kommt drauf an, wer was von mir will."

Der Reihe nach wachen die Soldaten auf - A, B, D - nein! Er hat die schöne Reihenfolge kaputt gemacht - und zuletzt C. Sie kennen das zur Genüge aus meinen Simulationen und sind schnell bereit, die Mission fortzusetzen. Ich gebe ihnen die Richtung vor.

Mit Erleichterung stellen sie fest, dass es sich genauso verhält, wie ich gesagt habe: Die Aliens kommen gelegentlich vorbei, um sie zu beschnuppern, dann teilen sie ihre Erkenntnis den anderen durch ein Kreischen mit und lassen die Soldaten in Ruhe. Die Männer lassen das entspannt über sich ergehen.

Mehrere Stunden lang gehen sie durch die Kanalisation. Je näher sie dem Zentrum kommen, desto mehr Alienviecher treiben sich herum. Manchmal höre ich Schreie aus der Ferne, in vierfacher Ausführung durch alle Mikrofone.

"Wie weit ist es noch?", fragt Soldat A. "Ich hab manchmal den Eindruck, dass wir einen Bogen laufen."

"Keine Sorge, der Parasit schlüpft nach zwei Tagen. Wir haben genug Zeit." Ich prüfe meine Karte. "Auf meiner Karte sind nicht alle Wege eingezeichnet, also muss ich manchmal entscheiden, ob ich Sie einen Umweg nehmen lasse oder einen unbekannten Weg langschicke."

Das beschwichtigt sie und sie setzen den Marsch fort.

"Rechts in den Tunnel", weise ich sie an. Das Kamerabild von Soldat A schwenkt um die Ecke. Ups, das ist ein Bruttunnel der Stufe zwei. An der Wand hängen bewusstlose Menschen, eingesponnen in Kokons, sodass deren Köpfe herausschauen. Ein Alien ist dabei, sie der Reihe nach zu füttern, indem er mit seinem Zweitmaul Fleisch aus einem Toten auf dem Boden stanzt und die Menschen an der Wand Mund-zu-Mund füttert.

Er unterbricht seine Arbeit, kreischt und kommt herbei, um die Soldaten zu beschnuppern.

"Tja, meine Herren. Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit."

"Ach, ich hatte gehofft, wir würden drumherum kommen", seufzt Soldat C. Der Alien eilt los, um ein Fleischstück für den ersten Soldaten zu besorgen. Ich hab ihnen erklärt, dass sie, falls das passiert, es ertragen müssen, damit die Aliens sie friedlich weiterziehen lassen.

Auch wenn ich nur über die Kameras zuschaue, ist es ein gruseliger Anblick, wie der Alien dem grünen Kamerabild mit einem unförmigen Fleischstück im Mund so nahe kommt, dass sein langer Kopf das Bild größtenteils verdeckt. In den Bildern der drei anderen beobachte ich, wie der Alien fast schon zärtlich seinen Mund über den des Soldaten stülpt und ihm das Fleisch in den Mund schiebt. Ich bin echt froh, sicher hier oben zu sitzen und nicht mit den Soldaten durch den Hive zu laufen.

Der Soldat schluckt angewidert und wischt sich über den Mund. Dann sind die anderen der Reihe nach dran. Als der Alien sich wieder den Menschen an der Wand zuwendet, lasse ich die Männer weitergehen.

Schweigend setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Stunden vergehen.

Plötzlich bleibt einer der Männer - Soldat B - stehen, schaut an sich herab, greift sich an die Brust. "Ich fühle mich seltsam. Ich glaube, der Parasit will raus."

"Immer mit der Ruhe", lasse ich ihn wissen. "Solange Sie nicht ..."

Die anderen halten auch an, drehen sich zu ihm um, fragen, wie es ihm geht.

"Nein, verdammt!", unterbricht er mich. "Es bewegt sich."

Im Kamerabild von Soldat B sehe ich, wie sich sein Brustkasten wölbt und er drückt die Hand auf die Beule, wie um den Parasiten drinnen zu halten. Dabei stöhnt er vor Schmerzen.

Mit einem Schrei bricht der Alien heraus und ein Tropfen Blut spritzt gegen das Kamerabild von Soldat B. Der Alien schaut sich um. Soldat D zieht eine Waffe und richtet sie auf den Alien - schießt. Doch gleichzeitig fällt Soldat B zu Boden und der Alien verschwindet unverletzt in der Dunkelheit außerhalb der Lichtkegel.

Ein erwachsener Alien, angelockt vom Schuss, springt gegen das Kamerabild von Soldat D, stößt ihn zu Boden. Er schreit unter starken Schmerzen, Blut spritzt auch auf seine Kamera, die Waffe fliegt davon und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit.

Soldat A und C ziehen sich auf Sicherheitsabstand zurück. C ist zu überrascht, was zu sagen. A meldet sich: "Seldra, verdammt, was ist schiefgelaufen? Hol uns hier raus, sofort. Wir brechen die Mission ab."

Nitro Zeus fragt irritiert: "Ähm, läuft das nach Plan? Sieht nicht so aus."

"Moment", sage ich und schalte die Funkübertragung ab, damit die Männer nicht hören, was ich Nitro antworte, außerdem verstehe ich bei den Schreien von Soldat D kaum mein eigenes Wort. Seelenruhig erkläre ich: "Ich hab eine Abmachung mit Megatron, die besagt, dass ich Lockdown heraushole, keine über die Menschen. Diese Leute haben nie reagiert, wenn ich Alienaktivitäten gemeldet habe, aber als ich mich verteidigt habe, haben sie mich im Forschungszentrum eingesperrt. Sie sind Schuld, dass ich Lockdown überhaupt begegnet bin und in den Hive locken musste. Doch, es läuft alles nach meinem Plan."

"Mir gefällt, wie du denkst."

Ich schalte die Funkübertragung ein. "Bleiben Sie ruhig und halten Sie sich an das, was wir geübt habe. Folgen Sie dem Gang und treffen Sie mich und Nitro am Rendezvouspunkt."

Oh, ich weiß nun, wie Megatron sich gefühlt hat, als ich den Allspark geklaut habe, eine Mischung aus ohnmächtiger Wut: "Wie kann dieser Mensch es wagen, das zu tun" und Unglauben über die Dummheit: "Sieht dieser Wurm denn nicht, was er damit anrichtet?" Außerdem verstehe ich dieses Gefühl der Genugtuung, jedes Mal wenn ein Decepticon, allen voran Starscream, mir eins ausgewischt hat. Es kann die Verbrechen nicht aufwiegen, die Fehler nicht ungeschehen machen, aber es ist so verdient, so befriedigend, eine kleine Rückzahlung der Schuld.

Nitro fragt nach: "Megatron hat mir nichts davon gesagt. Hat er das abgesegnet? Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte."

"Das ist Teil der Fallback-Pläne."

Ich greife mir ein Ende von Nitros Seilwinde und mache mich bereit, selbst runterzusteigen, um die Mission zu erfüllen.

"Öffne die Luke."

"Mama", hält mich Itsy zurück und schaut mich aus großen Optiken an. "Nimm mich mit:"

"Du willst sie doch nicht mit runter nehmen?", fragt Nitro.

Ich prüfe meine Berechnungen. Es bestehen fünf Prozent Zweifel, dass ich es lebend herausschaffe, es gibt keine Sicherheit. Mir ist das genug, aber Itsy ...

Als ich zögere, hebt Itsy ein Beinchen, damit ich mein Versprechen erneuere. "Nein, Mama. Bitte nicht heute."

Ich halte Itsy meinen linken Arm hin und lasse sie einsteigen. "Öffne die Luke." Nitro zögert, doch gehorcht. "Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust."

Actionreif springe ich von Nitro aus direkt in den Eingang der Kanalisation, transformiere und lass mich die letzten Meter am Stahlseil hinabgleiten, bevor ich wieder transformiere und unten als Mensch lande.

Dann begebe ich mich zum nächsten Nest. Wenn der Parasit von meinem Gesicht abfällt, werden die anderen beiden Soldaten schon lange tot sein.

Als der Parasit von mir ablässt, mache ich mich auf den Weg, greife den Haken des Stahlseils und ziehe ihn mit mir.

Mitten in einem größeren Raum gibt es einen Ruck. Ich ziehe am Seil, doch es geht nicht weiter. "Nitro, ist das alles?"

"Das war die größte Seilwinde, die ich finden konnte."

Okay, das war zu erwarten, macht nichts. Nächster Plan: Anstatt dass das Seil zu Lockdown kommt, kommt Lockdown zum Seil.

Lockdown befindet sich in der Nähe von dem Ort, wo ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe. Noch immer ohne Beine hat er sich oben am Loch postiert, das die Säure in den Boden geätzt hat. Dort lehnt er aufrecht an der Wand, die Schaltzentrale weit entfernt vom Boden in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Verätzungen in seinem Gesicht sind teilweise verheilt.

"Du hättest besser daran getan, mich umzubringen", kommentiert Lockdown, als er mich sieht. "Deine Beweggründe sind mir unverständlich."

"Willst du noch länger quatschen oder willst du raus? Du hast um Hilfe gerufen, also musst du mich jetzt ertragen."

Mit vor Misstrauen verengten Optiken beobachtet er, wie ich meine Hände ausbreite, als ich überlege: Hm, vier Männer wären genug gewesen, um Lockdown zu bewegen, doch ich alleine bin als Mensch zu schwach. Trotzdem trete ich zu ihm und ziehe - er bewegt sich kein Stück. Dann transformiere ich, schlinge meinen Schwanz um ihn und ziehe - auch zu schwach. Ich fahre schließlich meine Antriebe aus und beschleunige mit aller Kraft, doch es ist nicht genug.

Hm, das ist nicht von meinen Berechnungen abgedeckt, da ich weder die Kraft meiner Antriebe kenne, noch Lockdowns Gewicht.

Ich transformiere und lege die Zeigefinger nachdenklich an die Nase. Einen Plan, ich muss einen neuen Plan improvisieren. Wie bekomme ich Lockdown zum Seil? Kriechen? Nein, mit seinem Servo, der letztes Mal beim Greifen zerfallen ist, kann er nicht kriechen. Sonst hätte er es schon längst getan.

"Deine Inkompetenz wird nur von deiner Dummheit übertroffen."

"Halt die Klappe, oder ich lass dich hier zurück in einer Pfütze aus meinen Tränen der Verzweiflung über meine Unzulänglichkeit." Wie kann er jetzt noch seine Ausdrucksweise pflegen? In der Dunkelheit kreischen die Aliens. Ich brauche bald eine Idee. "Ich muss mich kurz ertränken", kündige ich an, bleibe aber still stehen, als ich in eine Simulation abtauche.

"Welch Verschwendung meiner Zeit."

Das ist es, was mir in schweren Situationen hilft, wieder klar zu denken. In meiner Haussimulation stürze ich mich ins Meer und beschwöre einen Sturm herauf, gegen den ich mit aller Macht ankämpfe, bis mich die Wellen unter sich begraben. Alle anderen Probleme erscheinen mir dann nichtig. Es geht nicht ums Gewinnen, nur ums Überleben.

In der Simulation ist eine halbe Stunde vergangen, in der Wirklichkeit nur wenige Minuten. Jetzt weiß ich, was ich mache.

"Hast du den Schraubenzieher noch?" Ja, hat er. Das wird ihm nicht gefallen. Ich fange an, Teile von ihm abzumontieren. "Du bist zu schwer", erkläre ich die Blitzdiät.

Lockdown verdreht genervt die Optiken. Doch mein Plan hat Erfolg.

Da sich Aliens in der Nähe herumtreiben, bleibe ich in meinem Menschenmodus und fahre nur Schwanz und Antriebe aus. Lockdown hat nochmal die Hälfte seiner Masse verloren, darum kann er sich kümmern, wenn er zurück auf seinem Schiff ist.

Unter den Blicken der Aliens ziehe ich Lockdown nun erfolgreich zum Ende des Seils. Ein Alien kommt herbei, um mich zu beschnuppern und ich lehne mich zurück an die Wand. Er kreischt und verschwindet, doch irgendwie klingt das Kreischen anders als bei den Männern. Erinnern sie sich etwa an mich?

Ich hole Itsy aus dem Hammerspace. "Hier, hilf mir mal eben." Ich halte Lockdown aufrecht, während Itsy den Haken um ihn herum trägt, damit ich ihn am eigenen Seil befestigen kann. Dann setze ich Itsy an das Seil kurz über dem Haken und greife es selbst mit beiden Händen. "Hier, pass auf, dass Lockdown heil oben ankommt." Itsy umklammert fest das Seil, als könnte sie es notfalls mit bloßer Kraft zusammenhalten, bereit alles Nötige zu tun, um erfolgreich die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die ich ihr gegeben habe.

Ich sende: "Nitro, zieh uns rauf." Wir setzen uns in Bewegung. Die Aliens beobachten uns kreischend. Erst bewegen wir uns durch den waagerechten Tunnel. Das Kreischen wird lauter, als wir die Senkrechte unter dem Eingang erreichen.

Da springt ein Alien vor mir auf Lockdown, schnappt nach mir und ich muss mich fallen lassen, um seinen Zähnen auszuweichen.

Mist, er springt mir hinterher. Faucht. Fängt an, mich zurück in den Tunnel zu treiben.

"Seldra, wo bist du?", sendet Nitro besorgt. Oh, das ist das erste Mal, dass er mich mit Namen anspricht.

"Keine Sorge, die Möglichkeit ist auch von meinem Plan abgedeckt", antworte ich. "Bring die Mission zu Ende. Ich nehme einen anderen Ausgang."

Gelassen drehe ich mich um, um den Anweisungen des Aliens zu folgen. Es läuft alles nach einem weiteren Backup-Plan.

Doch da huscht etwas Silbernes an meinen Füßen vorbei und klettert an mir hoch. Das ... ist so nicht gedacht.

"Nicht heute, Mama", sagt Itsy. Sie hat meinen Trick durchschaut. Schnell packe ich sie in den Hammerspace in meinem Arm und lasse mich weitertreiben.

Die Aliens haben dazugelernt. Diesmal lassen sie mich nicht frei herumlaufen. Diesmal werde ich zu den anderen Menschen an die Wand geklebt.


	16. Seldra verlässt die Familie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra schließt ihre Transformation ab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Mehr Xenomorph Sachen: Blut, Gore, du kennst die Übung. Spoiler für Game of Thrones.

Nitro fragt mich nach meinem Plan. "Kommst du raus?"

Ich überlege. Schaue mich um. Den Kokon kann ich vielleicht mit meinem Schwanz aufschneiden, doch ich höre die Schritte von Aliens in der Dunkelheit vor mir und sehe manchmal Bewegungen. Vielleicht sind es zwei oder drei in diesem Raum.

"Ich bin infiziert. Ich warte, bis der Alien-Parasit aus mir ausbricht, dann bringen sie mich in einen Raum, von dem aus ich rausklettern kann."

"Geht es nicht schneller?"

"Nein."

Mehrere Sekunden Funkstille. Ich höre das Tappsen der Aliens im Raum, weitere hallen in den Gängen. Irgendwoher menschliche Schmerzensschreie.

"Megatron verbietet dir, zu sterben."

"Sag ihm, dass ich ihn auch sehr vermisse, aber stelle sicher, dass der Sarkasmus ankommt", lache ich in Galgenhumor. Meine Laune wird bald umschlagen, also genieße ich den Augenblick, solange es möglich ist.

Nach zwei Tagen des Wartens an der Wand regt sich etwas in meinem Oberkörper. Es ist soweit. Es beginnt mit einem Drücken, einem leichten Brennen in meiner Brust. Ich hab Probleme zu atmen und fahre mein Schmerzempfinden und meinen Sauerstoffverbrauch runter. Als es sich von innen gegen meinen Brustkorb presst, gibt das Metall nach und es bricht durch den Schlitz in meinem Oberkörper heraus. Es fällt zu Boden und tappst durch die Dunkelheit, wo es von den Erwachsenen mit Kreischen begrüßt wird. Ich spüre warmes Blut meinen Bauch hinablaufen und mir wird schwindelig. Ich lasse die Adern sich zusammenziehen, um den Blutverlust gering zu halten. Ich will mit geschlossenen Augen darauf warten, dass sie mich von der Wand holen und entsorgen. Doch es brennt in meiner Roboterhälfte - mein eigenes Blut verätzt mein Metall.

Mit meinem Schwanz zerschneide ich hastig den Kokon und lass mich auf die Knie fallen, damit das Blut möglichst widerstandslos aus mir herauslaufen kann, ohne meine Maschinenteile noch mehr zu beschädigen. Ich muss warten, bis die Wunde getrocknet ist, bevor ich mich wieder bewegen kann. Wenn ich Glück habe, schaffen mich die Aliens danach erst fort, sie haben es ja nicht eilig. Wenn es früher ist, na gut, das kann man reparieren, sobald ich hier raus bin. 

Doch das tun sie nicht.

Einer läuft zu mir, beschnüffelt mich und ich stelle mich so tot, wie ich kann. Besonders lange hält er sich mit dem blutbeschmierten Schlitz meines Oberkörpers auf.

Dann verschwindet er in der Dunkelheit.

Er kommt kurz darauf wieder, füttert mich mit einem Stück blutigen Menschenfleisches, das er mir in den Mund schiebt und wartet, bis ich schlucke.

Minuten später höre ich ihn ein Ei heranschleppen, das er vor mir ablegt.

Oh, scheiße. Sie haben dazugelernt.

"Ähm, Nitro, Itsy, es klappt nicht. Sie haben ein weiteres Ei gebracht."

Das kann ich gerade noch senden, bevor mir der Parasit ins Gesicht springt und ich das Bewusstsein verliere.

Irgendwas ist nicht richtig.

Ich erwache in einem Kokon an der Wand, gerade als der Parasit von meinem Gesicht abfällt. Seltsam. Mir ist, als hätte ich die letzten Tage verträumt. Ich habe eine grobe Ahnung davon, wie mich die Aliens wieder an die Wand geklebt haben, doch die Erinnerung ist blass und verschwommen wie ein Traum, den man gerade vergisst.

"Itsy, bist du da, geht es dir gut?", sende ich auf kurzer Distanz.

"Ja. Ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht mehr aufwachst."

Ich kontaktiere mein inneres System für die Uhrzeit. Es braucht einige Millisekunden, bevor es antwortet. Einige Stunden sind vergangen, seit ich das letzte Mal bei Bewusstsein war.

"Hab ich was verpasst?"

"Nitro Zeus versucht die ganze Zeit, dich zu erreichen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du dich meldest, sobald du aufwachst."

Hm, soll ich das gut finden? Einerseits scheinen sie besorgt zu sein. Andererseits sehe ich nicht, dass mir irgendwas helfen würde.

Ich sende mit größerer Intensität, um die weitere Strecke zu überbrücken: "Nitro, ich bin wach."

"Primus sei Dank. Megatron sagt, er löscht deine Spezies aus, wenn du dich nicht meldest."

Welche meiner beiden Spezies ... Was soll ich mit der Info anfangen? Ich hab mich jetzt gemeldet, also ist wohl alles gut. Kann ich ihnen irgendwas sagen, was mir weiterhilft? Mir fällt nichts ein.

"Ich kann nichts tun. Gib mir zwei Tage."

"Gib deine Koordinaten durch. Wir holen dich raus."

Ha, ha. Ich fange wahnsinnig an zu lachen. Nein, ich kann nicht. Weil ich nie gelernt habe, zu navigieren oder meine Position zu bestimmen. Ich bin eine Schande für meine Spezies.

Ich erwache im gleichen Albtraum.

"Ich bin wach", melde ich und hoffe, dass mir irgendjemand antwortet, hoffe auf irgendein Lebenszeichen meiner Spezies, welche auch immer das ist, um mir diese ausweglose Situation zu erleichtern. Mir ist, als würde ich meinen Verstand verlieren.

"Mama, bitte bring uns hier raus."

Ich antworte nicht. Scheiße, was soll ich denn machen?

Nitro sendet: "Conmutter, du solltest rauskommen. Megatron wird langsam ungehalten."

Ha. Ich sollte mich umbenennen. In Mutter-der-hässlichen-Alien-Scheißviecher. Genau das bin ich jetzt.

"Sie wissen, dass mich die Parasiten nicht töten. Sie benutzen mich, um noch mehr Alienviecher auszubrüten."

Ich bekomme Angst, wenn ich daran denke, was mich noch erwartet. Wie lange werde ich hier überleben, wie viele Aliens werden sich von meinem Fleisch ernähren?

"Lass dir was einfallen."

Das sagt er so einfach. Soll ich hier einfach rausspazieren?

Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus, zerteile den Kokon und falle zu Boden. Schwach bleibe ich dort liegen und versuche, meinen Kreislauf zu stabilisieren.

Ein Alien tritt neugierig über mich, beschnuppert mich, wendet sich desinteressiert ab. Vielleicht hab ich eine Chance.

Mein System reagiert so langsam. Ich brauche eine Weile, bevor ich die Kraft habe, aufzustehen.

Ich taste mich durch den Raum, versuche ihn mit der Karte aus meinem System zu synchronisieren. Doch es geht so schwer, die Verzögerung ist merkbar groß. Was passiert mit mir?

An der nächsten Ecke wird mir schlecht. Ich setze mich. Lade meine Stirnlampe an meinem System auf, beleuchte den nächsten Gang, wo Menschen bewusstlos in Kokons an der Wand hängen.

Als es mir wieder besser geht, schleppe ich mich voran. Manchmal kommt mir ein Alien so nah, dass ich mich niederlege und ihn an mir schnuppern lasse, eine Ausrede für eine Pause.

Bald hab ich mein Ziel erreicht.

Ich hab meine eigenen Karten von der Stadt und von der Kanalisation, wie sie mir bekannt ist, übereinandergelegt und diesen Raum gefunden.

Hier ist der Berg der Toten gewesen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Jetzt sind die meisten Toten verschwunden und noch mehr Menschen hängen in Kokons an den Wänden. Das Schlimmste ist, dass der Ausgang mit der gleichen organischen Masse versperrt ist, wie der andere Eingang, nur wegen der geringeren Größe fester.

"Nitro, kannst du ..."

"Ja?"

Ich will ihm die Karte senden, doch das System braucht so lange, um die Markierung zu setzen, als hätte es sich aufgehängt, schließlich lässt mich die Anstrengung durch den Blutverlust in Ohnmacht fallen. Die fünf Prozent Restrisiko sind eingetroffen.

An den nächsten Ausbruch erinnere ich mich nicht. Ich erwache gnädigerweise zurück an der Wand.

Es ist still, so still. Manchmal bilde ich mir ein, Nitros Stimme zu hören, wie eine Stimme im Hinterkopf meiner eigenen Gedanken. "Sag Megatron, sie sollen die Bombe abwerfen", sage ich laut und bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es hört, also denke ich es nochmal. "Ich bin nicht so wichtig."

Manchmal höre ich Itsys Stimme, die Stimme meines Sohnes, nein, meiner Tochter, manchmal höre ich sie in meinen Gedanken, manchmal aus meinem Bauch, haha, ich bin Bauchredner.

"Kommst du raus?", fragt jemand. - Nein, ich komme nicht raus.

Ich versuche, auf mein System zuzugreifen, doch es geht nicht. Ich frage nach der Karte, aber irgendwie kommt nichts zurück.

Irgendwas kriecht aus meinem Arm. Ich denke an einen Parasiten, doch es versucht, sanft zu sein. Trotzdem stechen mir seine spitzen Beinchen ins Fleisch.

Itsy setzt sich auf meine Schulter und gibt eine Reihe merkwürdiger Geräusche von sich.

"Nein, ich komm nicht raus. Geh wieder rein, hier ist es gefährlich." Keine Ahnung, warum ich das sage. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wo ist es denn nicht gefährlich?

Itsy fragt, was mit mir los ist. Ich versuche, mich zusammenzureißen. "Ich glaube, ich verliere meinen Verstand. Mein System spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Niemand spricht mit mir. Ich will nach Hause. Ich will sterben. Ich will, dass sie aufhören."

Itsy gibt eine paar quietschende, kreischende Geräusche von sich, Metall, das übereinander kratzt.

"Sag Megatron, ich brauche eine Woche Urlaub. Um ins Reine zu kommen. Keine Sorge, man kann alles wieder heilen."

Noch mehr Geräusche.

"Ja, natürlich, Starscream wird das richten, so wie immer. Soll er ihn doch schicken. Er traut sich sowieso nicht hier herein. Weiß er, was sie mit Lockdown gemacht haben?"

Weitere Geräusche. Dann klettert das Ding wieder an meinem Arm herab.

"Autsch! Du tust mir weh."

Es verschwindet im Hammerspace meines linken Arms.

Der Hive ist im Aufruhr, die Viecher laufen wild umher. Ich glaube, sie bringen die Eier in Sicherheit, denn manche ihrer Schritte klingen schwerer und ein paar Klicks fehlen in der Schrittfolge. Viele stürmen in eine Richtung, einem Angriff entgegen.

Ich versuche, meinen Schwanz auszufahren, doch schaffe es nicht, also greife ich mein Messer in der Tasche und schneide den Kokon auf.

Ich falle zu Boden und bleibe liegen.

Nein, ich lebe noch. Ich gebe nicht auf, niemals. Solange ich lebe, werde ich kämpfen. Und wenn ich die Aliens mit bloßen Händen erwürgen muss.

Ich schalte die Lampe ein und beleuchte den Boden. Kratzspuren, Unrat, Blut, Schleim. Nichts, was mir weiterhilft.

Mein System antwortet nicht, doch ich muss einen Weg hinausfinden. Dann verlasse ich mich eben auf mein menschliches Gedächtnis. Ich krieche zum Ausgang.

Hastige Alienschritte eilen herbei. Ich lasse mich zu Boden fallen und stelle mich tot. Der Alien stürmt an mir vorbei, zu beschäftigt, um sich um mich zu kümmern.

Oh Primus, es ist so dunkel. Ich finde meinen Weg nicht.

Ich leuchte in die Gegend. Ein langer Gang. Keine Ahnung, wo ich bin. Ich folge ihm.

Wieder werfe ich mich zu Boden. Der ankommende Alien hält. Beschnüffelt mich. Kreischt und macht Anstalten, mich zurückzuscheuchen, von wo ich hergekommen bin, doch ein Kreischen in der Ferne ruft ihn ab und er lässt mich liegen.

Ich bleibe erstmal, wo ich bin, bis jegliche Schritte weit genug weg sind, dass ich es wage, weiter voran zu kriechen.

Ich will nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr. Mein Körper ist am Ende. Doch es ist zu früh um aufzugeben. Doch, ich will noch und ich kann noch.

Als ich nach oben blicke, sehe ich Licht, das durch einen Abfluss hereinfällt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dort hinaufgelangen, doch mein System antwortet nicht und selbst wenn, die Decke ist zu steil, um daran entlangzuklettern.

Irgendwie verliere ich das Bewusstsein, denn plötzlich finde ich mich wieder, wie ich gerade aus dem Loch klettere. Es muss wohl ein Traum sein. Ich hab endgültig den Verstand verloren.

Doch es fühlt sich so gut an, so real. Ich falle zu Boden, wische etwas Straßenstaub zusammen und küsse ihn.

Nein, es kann nicht wahr sein. Ich bin noch immer im Kokon an die Wand geklebt und bilde mir dies alles nur ein. Schon spüre ich das Drücken in meinem Brustkorb, das den Ausbruch eines Parasiten ankündigt.

Ich liege auf den Knien, stütze mich mit den Händen am Boden ab und mache mich bereit, den Schmerz zu empfangen.

Der Schlitz bricht auf. Itsy verlässt meinem Arm, springt zur Seite weg und geht hinter mir in Deckung.

Aus dem Schlitz auf meiner Brust bricht Metall aus mir heraus, ein unförmiger Klumpen, der aus kleinen Stücken besteht, die sich wie bei einer Transformation aus mir herausklappen. Es ist groß, viel größer als die Parasiten, die ich kennen gelernt habe.

Der Klumpen fällt zu Boden, beginnt Gestalt anzunehmen.

Ich weise Itsy an, sich irgendwo zu verstecken, dann schiebe ich mich merkwürdig in der Hocke gehend von dem Ding weg.

Und plötzlich sehe ich mich selbst dort stehen. Nicht mich als Menschen, sondern mich in meiner Botgestalt, nur kleiner.

Er, sie, es starrt mich an. Ich starre es an.

Im ersten Moment denke ich: Hurra, ich hab die Familie verlassen. Dann denke ich: Oh nein, ich hab die Familie verlassen.

Dann springt es auf mich zu und greift an.

Wie ich es hundertmal getan hatte, klettert es an mir hoch und versucht, mit seiner Schwanzspitze meinen Nacken zu erreichen, doch ich schlage es von mir fort, eine Hand gegen seinen Oberkörper, die andere gegen seinen Schwanz, der sich hochschlängelt.

Es landet, springt mich wieder an, ich trete es weg.

Es fährt seine Erbsenpistole aus und schießt nach mir.

Ich springe beiseite, gehe hinter einer umgeworfenen Mülltonne in Deckung. Manche Kugeln verfehlen mich, manche schlagen in der Mülltonne ein, wenige Treffen mich und schmerzen unangenehm. Da entdecke ich eine Glasflasche, die ich als Keule an mich nehme.

Das Wesen kommt über die Tonne angesprungen. Ich verpasse ihm einen Schlag seitlich gegen den Kopf, dass es zu Boden geht und liegen bleibt.

Mit erhobener Flasche trete ich näher. Verwirrt rappelt es sich auf, hält sich den schmerzenden Kopf, dann erblickt es mich und flüchtet quietschend in die Tonne.

Ich beruhige meine keuchende Atmung und versuche zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen ist, doch es ergibt alles keinen Sinn.

Langsam nähere ich mich der Tonne, die Glasflasche schlagbereit erhoben. Schaue hinein. Da liegt das Wesen an den Boden der Tonne gedrängt. Starrt mich kurz erschrocken an und versteckt dann sein Gesicht unter den Vorderbeinen, als würde ich verschwinden, wenn es mich nicht mehr sieht.

Es hat Angst, kommt mir in den Sinn. Es ist genauso verwirrt wie ich. Ich kann es nicht töten.

"Mach, dass du wegkommst", sage ich schließlich und werfe die Flasche beiseite. Dann kehre ich zu Itsy zurück.

Itsy gibt irgendwelche Geräusche von sich.

"Schatz, ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was du sagst."

Ich gehe die Dinge durch, die sie sonst zu mir sagt. "Ob es mir gut geht? Keine Ahnung. Siehst du das Gleiche wie ich? Bin ich noch im Hive und fantasiere ich mir dies alles zusammen? Bin ich gestorben und in die Hölle gekommen, wo ich für meine Sünden bezahle? Oder hab ich den Hive tatsächlich verlassen und hier geht irgendwas vor sich, was meinen Verstand übersteigt?"

Eigentlich geht es mir wieder besser. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Die Verletzungen brennen in meinem Oberkörper, ich fühle mich schwach und mir fällt das Atmen schwer. Aber die Erlebnisse im Hive sind in weite Ferne gerückt, wie ein schlechter Traum, der langsam verblasst. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wie lange ich dort unten war. Will ich auch nicht wissen.

Ich schaue zu dem Schlitz auf meiner Brust. Er klebt zusammen, lässt sich nicht mehr öffnen. Langsam beginnt sich eine Hypothese zu formen.

Es wäre eine gute Idee, zu verschwinden. Da drüben versteckt sich Megatrons einziger, mir bekannter Grund, mich am Leben zu lassen. Da drüben versteckt sich mein Spark, meine Energiesignatur.

Doch in der Stadt tobt ein Krieg - der Wind trägt den Geruch zweier organischer Alienspezies und deren Blut mit sich. Das ist das letzte Puzzleteil des Rätsels von Chicago: Die Jäger-Alien stürmen die Kanalisation, um Bomben zu legen und die Pest auszurotten. Diesmal brauchen sie länger, denn die Alienviecher haben dazugelernt und die Ausgänge rund um ihr Zentrum verschlossen. Wir müssen bald von hier verschwinden.

Itsy hat offensichtlich bereits Nitro kontaktiert, der kurz darauf donnernd auf der Straße landet.

Er macht eine einladende Bewegung, reicht mir einen Servo und sagt irgendwas auf Cybertronisch.

Als er offensichtlich auf meine Antwort wartet, schaue ich ihn nur fragend an.

Nitro Zeus stutzt. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Conmutter?", fragt er in meiner Sprache.

Aus der Tonne lugt vorsichtig das kleine Wesen hervor. Sieht den großen Roboter und zieht sich wieder ängstlich zurück.

"Ich bin Mensch", erwidere ich in Anlehnung an den Namen, mit dem mich die Decepticons angesprochen haben, bevor sie sich für "Conmutter" entschieden haben. Ich zeige zur Tonne. "Das da drüben ist Sparkling. Conmutter gibt es nicht mehr."

Nitro versteht nicht. Er geht zur Mülltonne, hebt sie hoch und schaut hinein.

Quietschend springt Sparkling heraus und läuft zu mir. Ich mache mich kampfbereit, doch es geht hinter meinen Beinen in Deckung und drückt sich auf den Boden, die Vorderbeine über die Optiken gelegt.

Ich bekomme Mitleid mit dem kleinen Wesen, gehe in die Hocke und breite meine Arme aus. "Komm her, ich beschütze dich."

Es springt mich an. Für einen Moment fürchte ich fast, es würde mir in den Brustkorb springen, zurück wo es hergekommen ist. Doch es verkriecht sich unter meinem Oberteil wie ein Baby in einem Tragetuch, den Kopf an meiner Schulter vergraben. Es riecht nach Abfall und seine Krallen stechen mir in die Haut, doch ich kann es ertragen. Durch das Loch in meinem Oberteil ist sein schmaler Körper sichtbar, ein zierlicher, agiler Körper, der sich sanft und angenehm bewegt wie eine Katze.

Dann quiekt es erschrocken, springt wieder raus und rollt sich stattdessen hinter meinen Füßen zusammen, merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gebend. Ich glaube, es jammert. Ein Blick an mir herab sagt mir auch, wieso: Seine Krallen haben mich gekratzt, frische Blutstropfen sind auf meiner Haut verschmiert. Es hat sich an meinem Säureblut verletzt.

Nun gut, darum kümmere ich mich gleich beim Einsteigen. Ich strecke die Hand nach Itsy aus und sage "komm". Sie krabbelt ohne zu zögern an mir herauf und setzt sich an meine Schulter, dann drehe ich mich zu Nitro um. "Okay, ich bin bereit zum Abflug."

Auf dem Rückflug bombardiert Nitro mich mit Fragen: Wer ist das? Warum sieht sie - oh, es ist weiblich? - aus wie ich? Warum verstehe ich kein Cybertronisch mehr?

Sparkling hat sich auf meinem Schoß zusammengerollt, da sie nicht dazu zu bringen war, in ihrem eigenen Sitz zu sitzen, ständig hat sie sich daraus befreit und in irgendeiner Ecke verkrochen.

Ich schaue dem kleinen Wesen ins Gesicht, das aussieht wie ich, wenn ich transformiert war, nur kleiner und kindlicher proportioniert. Sie benimmt sich so, wie ich mich manchmal fühle, überwältigt von den Gefahren, denen ich gegenüberstehe, jedoch hab ich gelernt, diese Gefühle zu verstecken und zu tun, als wäre ich stark und selbstbewusst.

"Ich hab immer gedacht, ich wäre ein Hybridwesen, halb Mensch, halb Maschine", erkläre ich. "Aber in Wahrheit waren wir zwei Wesen in einem Körper. Ich vermute, dass sich durch meine ..." Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das nennen soll. Der Kontakt mit den Alienparasiten hat mir einige deren Eigenschaften übertragen. Ist es eine Infektion? "Durch mein Säureblut wurde meine Maschinenhälfte abgestoßen, das ist sie."

Sie ist immer da gewesen. Sie muss das erste Mal im Hive die Kontrolle übernommen haben, die Momente, an die ich mich nicht erinnere.

Ich denke zurück an die Zeiten, als ich die ersten Male transformierte - meine Maschinenhälfte kam mir wie ein Fremdkörper mit einem eigenen Willen vor, doch bald lernte ich, ihr Befehle zu geben, die sie flüssig befolgte und ich dachte, ich hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Doch dann erinnere ich mich an Momente, in denen ich betrunken war, der Maschine unsinnige Befehle gab und ihre Verwunderung spürte, doch das habe ich dem Rausch zugeschrieben. Nein, sie war immer ein separates Wesen, das erkenne ich jetzt.

Nitro Zeus ist von den Informationen komplett verwirrt und schweigt, während er sie integriert.

Bald landen wir im Lager und Nitro setzt mich und Sparkling in der Nähe von Megatron ab. Sparkling huscht sofort davon und versteckt sich in einem Trümmerhaufen, unter dem verwunderten Blick von Megatron. Doch er stellt keine Fragen, vielmehr sehe ich kurz darauf Verstehen in seinen Optiken aufleuchten. Er hat mir den Spark damals eingepflanzt und weiß, was passiert ist, wenn auch nicht wie oder warum.

Doch ich, ich hätte beim Anblick der seltsamen Szene im Lager so viele Fragen. Megatron sitzt auf einem Thron aus rostigen Autowrack-Teilen. Vor ihm steht wohlbehalten und ungefesselt Optimus Prime. In der Nähe hält sich Lockdown auf, hält eine Fessel lose im Servo, wartet. Ich vermute, dass er auf Megatrons Befehl hin Optimus aufgespürt und hergebracht hat.

Der Anführer der Decepticons spricht mich an. "Ich bin Lord Megatron, zweiter meines Namens, Anführer der Decepticons, Kämpfer für Freiheit, Gleichheit und ein vereinigtes Cybertron unter Herrschaft der Decepticons, Vernichter der Autobots, Vater von Millionen und jeglicher Erdentechnologie, heiße dich willkommen zurück von deiner Mission."

Ich lache und es zieht sich schmerzhaft in mir zusammen. "Ich seh schon, wer dein Lieblingscharakter aus Game of Thrones ist."

Ich sehe nahezu, wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke sein Gesicht verfinstert. "Halt den Mund oder du schrubbst meinen Kommandoturm, und zwar die volle Höhe bis zum Kern hinunter."

Was bis zum Kern? Aber Cybertron ist gigantisch, ich war niemals ganz unten. Im freien Fall brauche ich gefühlt eine Minute, um den Abstand zwischen zwei Ebenen zu überbrücken und es gibt viele bis hinunter zum Kern. Der Turm muss tausende Kilometer hoch sein. Vermutlich würde es genauso lange dauern, den Turm zu schrubben wie meine Schulden auf dem Mars abzuarbeiten. Das ist es nicht wert. Ich schweige eingeschüchtert.

"Sara!", ruft Optimus überrascht aus. "Wie schön dich zu sehen."

Nitro in der Nähe horcht auf, als er den Namen hört, mit dem Optimus mich anspricht. Ja, such nur nach einer Verbindung zwischen mir und dem Namen, findest du nicht.

"Nenn mich nicht so", erwidere ich abweisend und wende mich von ihm ab. Nein, ich ertrage den Anblick dieser großen, blauen Optiken nicht, voller Hoffnung und Zuneigung und dem Wunsch, dass alles wieder wie früher wird und ich für die Sache der Autobots einstehe - nein, nichts davon wird geschehen.

"Megatron", spricht Optimus ihn an. "Lass mich alleine mit ihr reden."

"Conmutter", fährt Megatron ungerührt fort. "Sag Prime die Wahrheit. Sag ihm, was du von seinen Zielen hältst."

Ist das sein Ernst? Megatron weiß nicht, was ich Optimus sagen werde, was, wenn es ihm nicht gefällt. - Natürlich ist das nur meine theoretische Überlegung.

Was ich sage, als ich mich zumindest in Optimus' Richtung drehe und den Boden vor seinen Füßen anschaue, ist: "Optimus, ich denke, du machst einen Fehler."

Ich muss ihn nicht anschauen, um zu wissen, dass ihn die Aussage verwundert, ich höre es an seiner Stimme.

"Zwingt Megatron dich dazu, das zu sagen? Ich kann dich in Sicherheit bringen."

"Nein!", rufe ich aus und denke zurück daran, wie ich ihn im Serverraum gesehen habe, als Sklaven der Menschen. "Dein Weg ist falsch. Du solltest mit Megatron Frieden schließen, anstatt für eine Spezies zu kämpfen, die Deinesgleichen nur ausnutzt." Ich erwarte nicht, dass er das versteht.

"Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst. Megatron ist ein Verbrecher."

In dem Moment geht mir ein Licht auf. Ich weiß nicht genau, was Drift Megatron erzählt hat, doch dies ist der Grund, warum er mich am Leben gelassen hat: Um mich gegen Optimus auszuspielen. Was kann es Vernichtenderes geben als jemanden wie mich, der für ihre Sache gekämpft und dann die Seiten gewechselt hat? Natürlich war es mir in all meiner Verwunderung darüber, dass Megatron mich am Leben und frei herumlaufen ließ, nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich selbst der Grund dafür war. Ich bin der Beweis dafür, dass Megatron recht hat.

Ich wende mich wieder ab, als meine Aufgabe erfüllt ist. Dieser enttäuschte Blick aus blauen Optiken, der auf mir brennt, ist nicht zu ertragen.

"Sara, warte. Was auch immer ich getan habe, um deine Abneigung zu verdienen. Sprich mit mir darüber. Wenn ich dir Unrecht getan habe, bitte, gib mir die Chance, es wieder gut zu machen."

Doch ich will nicht, ich kann nicht. Innerlich breche ich fast zusammen unter den Gefühlen von Scham und Schuld, die auf mich einbrechen und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte in meinen Reisemodus, mein Silberei, transformieren und die Welt um mich herum ausblenden. "Nein, lass mich in Ruhe."

Oh Optimus, siehst du nicht, dass ich nicht mehr auf deiner Seite stehe? Nichts kann das Unrecht aus der Welt schaffen, das du herbeiführen wirst.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Megatron die Tragweite dieser Szene versteht, doch er betrachtet sie mit Genugtuung. "Lass sie in Ruhe, Prime. Ich sagte dir: Wer die Wahrheit erkennt, schließt sich mir an. Es spielt keine Rolle, welches Verhältnis sie zu dir hatten. Geh jetzt."

Optimus richtet noch ein letztes Wort an mich, bevor er geht: "Komm zu mir, wenn du bereit bist zu reden. Meine Tür steht dir immer offen."

Und das werde ich, das habe ich in der Zukunft getan. Hat Optimus, wird Optimus wissen, dass ich lüge, als ich sage, ich hätte den Allspark nicht mehr? Sein Plan sah vor, den Allspark zu zerstören. Vielleicht wollte er damit die Wogen glätten. Ich fühle mich schlecht.

Headache sagte, meine Anwesenheit hier hätte keinen Einfluss. Ist das alles vorherbestimmt gewesen? Dieses Universum ist kompliziert.

Als wir wieder alleine sind, hoffe ich, dass Megatron mich endlich entlässt. Er richtet das Wort an mich. "Ich hab mit Optimus abgemacht, dass er mit den Autobots auf der Erde auf dich mit dem Allspark wartet, während meine bedeutend zahlreicheren Truppen den Kuiper-Gürtel überwachen. Der Gang der Dinge wird für dein zukünftiges Ich seinen gewohnten Lauf nehmen."

"Ist Daenerys deswegen dein Lieblingscharakter? Weil sie der Dunkelheit verfällt?" Andererseits kann mich Megatron nicht gleichzeitig töten und zum Reinigen seines Kommandoturms verdonnern.

Megatron rollt seine Optiken. "Ich hab dir untersagt, mir jegliche Inhalte von Erdenproduktionen mitzuteilen."

Erbost rufe ich ihm zu: "Alle sterben am Ende und Ramsay besteigt den Thron!" Wenn das meine letzte Chance ist, ihn zu nerven, dann will ich sie nutzen. Megatron ist wütend viel impulsiver und plant seine Kampftaktiken nicht, das finde ich vorteilhaft für mich.

Megatron beugt sich vor, um mich zu packen, doch mit meinen neuen Alienreflexen weiche ich geschickt seinem Servo aus, der ins Leere schnappt. "Du ergibst keinen Sinn. Wenn alle sterben, dann stirbt Ramsay und kann nicht den Thron besteigen."

"Doch, er kehrt zurück als Weißer Wanderer."

Zornig ballt Megatron seine Faust. "Die Protoform hat sich von dir gelöst, dennoch bist du so kindisch wie vorher."

"Und? Wirst du mich jetzt töten, jetzt wo ich meine Aufgabe erledigt habe und wir nicht mehr verwandt sind?" Innerlich mache ich mich bereit zu kämpfen. Wenn ich es schaffe, ihn zu erreichen, wenn ich mein Säureblut gegen ihn einsetze ...

Itsy klammert sich fester an meinen Hals und sagt irgendwas, vermutlich "nein". Noch immer sieht sie mich als ihre Mutter an. Ich erinnere mich: Damals im Kerker lag meine Maschinenhälfte in der Zelle gegenüber, wenn auch ohne Spark. Itsy hat mir geholfen, obwohl ich ein Mensch war, im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern. Was für ein liebes Wesen.

"Nein", antwortet Megatron.

"Nein?", frage ich überrascht. "Warum nicht? Das hast du dir immer gewünscht."

"Ich hab eine bessere Idee."

Megatron schaut in einer epischen Bewegung zur Seite, gerade als Headache in der weiten Ebene landet.

"Ich mache all deine Verbrechen ungeschehen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist, dann läuft sie immer noch über Cybertron und reinigt Megatrons Kommandoturm. Ende.


	17. Bonusmaterial - Gelöschte Szenen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelöschte Szenen, alternative Szenen, Hintergundinformationen etc. von meiner Geschichte "Die Botmutter vs. Aliens vs. Predator". Für zusätzliche Einsichten und einen Blick hinter die Kulissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Die Forderung  
>  Eine andere Variante, bzw. Fortsetzung von Seldras Abmachung mit Primus und eine weitere Szene, in der ich Anspielungen auf Seldras Vergangenheit fallen lasse. Geschieht irgendwann auf der zukünftigen Erde, wenn sie noch nach einem anderen Ausweg sucht.
>   * Lockdown versucht, sich an Seldra zu rächen  
>  Das wollte ich als Rückblick einwerfen, wenn Seldra auf Lockdown trifft und bei seinem Anblick erstarrt. Die Szene spielt in der Zukunft, in der Lockdown irgendwie aus seinem Gefängnis im Mars entkommen ist und Seldra auf der Erde aufspürt. Er ist wirklich sauer, doch seine Rache nimmt eine unerwartete Wendung. **WARNUNG** Rape, Non-Con stark impliziert
>   * Zweites Treffen mit dem Nulagaka-Gott  
>  Lockdown hat Seldra beim Schöpfer abgeliefert. Während ich Ideen für die Fortsetzung sammle, merke ich, wie wichtig diese Szene ist, nur leider passt sie in keine Geschichte, also parke ich sie erstmal hier.
>   * Gespräch Optimus' Holoform  
>  Die Holoformen in Steelfeathers' Instability haben mich zu Szenen dieser Art inspiriert, doch ich hab mich dagegen entschieden dieses Feature zu meinem Universum hinzufügen. Bevor ich die Tribulation-Geschichte geschrieben habe, heißt das.
>   * Seldra erkennt einen Cybertronier  
>  Gelöscht, weil irrelevant.
>   * Seldra vs. Predator - Slam  
>  Gelöscht weil zu unrealistisch. Lies die Berechnungen in Kapitel "Bonusmaterial - Berechnungen" für Details.
>   * Seldra vs. Alien - Der Hive 2-1  
>  Nach der Slam-Szene wäre Seldra in den Hive gegangen, um die Seile mit dem Säureblut zu entfernen, aber abgesehen davon, dass die vorige Szene weggefallen ist, sind die Predator-Waffen säurefest.
>   * Seldra vs. Predator - Der Speer  
>  Das klingt vielleicht merkwürdig, aber mir war die Szene zu gewalttätig.
>   * Seldra wird von Lockdown überrascht  
>  Im Anschluss an die vorige Szene hätte Lockdown einen anderen Badass-Auftritt bekommen.
>   * Megatron will Seldras Smartphone sehen  
>  gelöscht, weil KSI Seldra ihr Handy abnehmen und Nitro bereits Seldras Handydaten an Megatron übermittelt.
>   * Chef bittet um Hilfe  
>  gelöscht, weil KSI Seldra ihr Handy abnehmen und der Chef sie nicht mehr erreicht.
>   * James Bond Moment  
>  Im Klischee fängt der Bösewicht an, seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, sobald er die Gelegenheit hat, den Helden zu töten, wodurch dieser die Chance hat, doch noch zu entkommen. Als Zuschauer denkt man sich: Was soll das Gequatsche, töte ihn doch gleich. Dann habe ich gelernt, dass es dem Bösewicht Genugtuung gibt. Nachdem er zwei Jahre lang an einer Intrige gesponnen hat, kann er den Helden nicht einfach töten, ohne ihm von all den tollen Sachen zu erzählen, die er dafür unternommen hat. Haha, das war alles Teil meines Plans, erinnerst du dich an damals ...? Dabei ergötzt er sich an der Verzweiflung des Helden, für den auf einmal alles Sinn ergibt. Jedenfalls wollte ich auch einen James Bond Moment schreiben, hab ihn aber rausgeworfen, weil ich das aktuelle Ende mit mehreren Parteien und mehr Interaktionen interessanter finde.
> 


### Die Forderung

"Tja", sagte ich wie zu mir selbst, die größer werdende Sonne auf dem Bildschirm betrachtend, "du lässt mir wohl keine Wahl."

Ich wünschte mir, jetzt symbolisch ganz entspannt eine Tasse Tee zu trinken, doch ich musste mich mit dem Gedanken zufrieden geben.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile und ich rechnete nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, doch als das Raumschiff meldete, dass wir bald zu nah waren, um der Gravitation der Sonne aus eigener Kraft zu entkommen, hörte ich die Stimme des Allsparks, Primus' Stimme. "Was machst du da?"

Ich antwortete: "Ich hab es satt von dir durch das Universum getrieben zu werden und wofür? Damit du mich einfach in Ruhe lässt? Das kann ich auch einfacher haben."

"Was willst du?"

In Gedanken nahm ich einen weiteren Schluck Tee und ließ mir Zeit mit der Antwort.

Das Raumschiff meldete wieder, dass wir kurz vor dem Umkehrpunkt waren und ich bestätigete: "vorwärts".

"Ich will wieder ein Mensch werden."

"Ich kann dich nicht wieder zu einem Menschen machen. Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht."

"Du verfügst über Zeitreisetechnologie. Bring mich zurück zu dem Punkt, an dem ich noch ein Mensch bin."

Nach einer Weile antwortete er schließlich: "Gut" und wir verließen den Ort.

Ich stand wieder am Fluss, damals an dem Punkt, an dem die Geschichte anfing, und beobachtete die Cybertronier, die in den Wolken über der Stadt um den Allspark kämpften.

Ich überlegte. Gleich würde einer der Autobots in den Fluss stürzen und mir den Allspark überreichen. Wenn ich ihn annähme, nähme die Geschichte wie damals ihren Lauf und der Allspark würde erst mit mir verschmelzen und schließlich würde ich zur Maschine werden, wenn die Decepticons versuchten, ihn aus mir herauszuholen und mich dabei töteten. Wenn ich den Allspark nicht annähme, würden die Decepticons ihn bekommen und die Erde zerstören.

"Was soll das werden?", fragte ich in die Luft. "Mein Schicksal ist besiegelt, egal wie ich mich entscheide. Kannst du mich nicht weiter zurückbringen?"

Wie aus der Ferne hörte ich die Stimme des Allsparks in mir wiederklingen. "Ich kann deine Energiesignatur an keinem früheren Zeitpunkt finden. Es ist, als hättest du hier erst angefangen zu existieren."

Hm, das war überraschend. Ich erinnerte mich genau daran, was ich vorher gemacht hatte. Anscheinend hatte ich einen Weg gefunden, selbst Götter zu täuschen. Das behielt ich lieber für mich.

"Okay", sagte ich. "Dann vergiss das. Nimm lieber mich und das Raumschiff in der Gegenwart, ich meine bevor wir in die Sonne fliegen, und bring uns in meine Zeit zur Erde. Es ist okay, du musst mich nicht zu einem Menschen machen. Ich kümmere mich selbst drum, sobald ich dich abgeliefert habe."

Doch er konnte mich nur dorthin zurückbringen, wo ich mich tatsächlich aufgehalten hatte und ich war gezwungen, das Raumschiff umzudrehen und nach einem anderen Weg nach Hause zu suchen.

### Lockdown versucht, sich an Seldra zu rächen

**Warnung: Rape, Non-Con**

Lockdown. Nach allem, was ich ihm angetan habe, war es nur zu verständlich. Als er mich in die Servos bekam, war ich - wie zu oft - unfähig, zu transformieren. Nicht, dass es mir viel genutzt hätte.

Er packte mich so fest am Hals, dass ich kaum Luft bekam und schleppte mich in sein Schiff.

"Ich ... ch ... hab nur ..." Ich wollte ihn belabern, doch mir fehlte der Atem.

"Zu schade, dass ich das Kopfgeld nur lebendig für dich bekomme."

Er starrte mich an, schien zu überlegen, wie er sich am besten an mir rächen konnte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was die endlosen Simulationen aufwiegen könnte, durch die ich ihn geschickt hatte, bevor ich ihn in seine Einzelteile zerlegt den Menschen auslieferte.

Doch er hatte eine Idee. Er begann mir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

"Was ..." Ich starrte verwundert auf sein Tun, soweit ich das in seinem Griff und um Atem ringend konnte. Er war ein Cybertronier. Es konnte nicht das sein, wonach es aussah, dazu fehlte ihm die Ausstattung.

Als ich nackt war, ließ mich die kalte Luft frösteln. Dann ließ er den Arm sinken und schleppte mich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste am Hals durch sein Schiff.

Vor einem großen Käfig blieb er stehen. Darin befanden sich drei seiner anderen Gefangenen - irgendwelche Alien-Kreaturen mit humanoiden, langen dünnen Körpern. Sie waren so ausgehungert, dass ich ihre Rippen zählen konnte.

Als sich Lockdown näherte, sammelten sie sich neugierig am Gitter, sich mit ihren langen, dürren Händen am Metall abstützend, mit ihren Nasenpartien, deren Öffnung die obere Hälfte des Kopfes einnahm, gierig schnuppernd.

"Nein."

Lockdown öffnete die Käfigtür. In respektvollem Abstand vor Lockdown, doch begierig darauf, mich zu empfangen, versammelten sich die drei im Kreis um den Eingang.

"Lockdown, nein."

"Genieße deine Strafe."

Er warf mich in den Käfig und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Ich rappelte mich auf, stürmte zur Tür, doch er hatte sie abgeschlossen, bevor ich sie erreichte.

"Lockdown, warte, ich hab dir niemals sowas angetan."

Er ging einfach davon. "Interessiert mich nicht."

Hinter mir streckten die Aliens ihre widerlichen, dürren Finger und ihre langen Zungen nach mir aus.

Doch als Lockdown eine halbe Stunde später zurückkehrte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, konnte er seinen optischen Sensoren nicht trauen und starrte nur auf die Szenerie.

Da waren die drei Aliens, die sich ängstlich in eine Ecke drängten und fast versuchen, aufeinander zu klettern, um möglichst weit weg von mir zu kommen.

Und da war ich, die neue Herrin im Käfig, die in der Mitte hockte und erwartungsvoll aufstand, als Lockdown sich näherte. Der Boden war zu kalt zum Liegen oder Sitzen.

Ich war voller blauer Flecken und Schrammen, doch weniger schlimm als die drei Aliens. Meine Hände waren mit Kot und Blut beschmiert.

Lockdown starrte für mehrere Sekunden und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. "Was ist hier passiert?"

Ich grinste schelmisch und gab eine meiner üblichen, schwammigen Antworten. "Ich hab gerade meinen ersten Kampf gewonnen. Bitte sage keinem, was ich gemacht habe."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er verstand, was ich getan hatte oder ob er es überhaupt verstehen wollte.

Ich fügte hinzu: "Du musst einer organischen Lebensform angehören, um das zu verstehen. Sorry."

### Zweites Treffen mit dem Nulagaka-Gott

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, sah ich nichts außer Dunkelheit. Nicht meine Augen, mein Geist brauchte seine Zeit, um diesen Ort wiederzuerkennen, den ich einst vor vielen Jahren besucht hatte.

Voller Erstaunen ließ ich meinen Blick über die dunklen Bänder von Hügelketten schweifen und kniete nieder, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es der gleiche kahle Boden aus dem mir unbekannten Material war wie damals.

Man, ich war so blöd. Ich hätte die Symbole auf dem Steckbrief wiedererkennen müssen, die aussahen wie die Wesen, die hier lebten.

Dann drehte ich mich voller Erwartung um, schaute hinauf zum roten Mond, der in Wahrheit ein Auge war.

"Se'eldra Sadr'khor", ertönte mein Name von überall her aus der Welt. Der dunkelrote Kreis im Mond schob sich vom oberen Rand in die Mitte, zu mir. "Gib mir den Allspark."

Konnte es die Möglichkeit sein? Anstatt über die Forderung nachzudenken, war das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kam: Er erkennt mich nicht wieder.

"Nein."

Vom oberen Ende schob sich eine Wolke über den Mond. Oder eine Augenbraue. Schwer zu sagen. "Mein Volk braucht die Energie des Allsparks, um zu gedeihen, sonst werden wir sterben. Wenn du dich weigerst, werden wir warten. Wir haben mehr Zeit als du."

Das war ein großer Fehler, doch sie wussten es noch nicht. Niemand sperrte mich ungestraft ein. "Okay, dann warte", erwiderte ich ungerührt und machte mich auf den Weg.

Er erkannte mich wirklich nicht wieder. Wenn ich transformieren würde, könnten sie in mein Metall eindringen und an den Allspark gelangen. In meiner menschlichen Gestalt hingegen würde ich bald verdursten und mein verrottendes Fleisch würde schließlich den Allspark freigeben. Er hielt mich für so dumm, dass er mir die Ausweglosigkeit meiner Situation erklärte und verstand nicht, wie ich mich weigern konnte, wenn er mir doch die Freiheit im Tausch für meine Kooperation versprach.

Meine Füße stießen an ein Bündel, genau dort, wo ich es erwartet hatte: Ein Haufen schwarzer Kleidung mit ein paar Messern in den Taschen, außerdem lag darin eine Armprothese, eine mechanische Hand mit kalter Metalloberfläche. Diese nahm ich mit und setzte den Weg fort.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte der rote Mond, doch ich antwortete nicht und ging nur stumm weiter.

Ich ging auf den Mond zu, mehrere Stunden lang. Der Mond senkte sich dem Horizont entgegen - nein, es gab hier keinen Horizont und von dem "Boden" zu sprechen oder irgendwas anderem würde nicht zutreffen. Allmählich kippte die Unterseite des Mondes nach vorne. Nun sah er nicht mehr wie eine Scheibe am Himmel aus, sondern wölbte sich langsam als Kuppel zum Firmament.

Das war der Grund, weswegen die Cybertronier ihn nie gefunden hatten, wieso sie an seinem Standort nichts fanden außer einem kahlen Planeten. Sie lebten in keiner Parallelwelt oder anderen Dimension, sondern auf der Innenseite ihres Schöpfers. Auf meinem Weg flogen einige kleine Nulagaka an mir vorbei. Wann immer sie mir zu nahe kamen, blieb ich reflexartig stocksteif stehen und wartete, bis sie sich zurückzogen.

Schließlich erreichte ich den Rand der roten Kuppel, deren glasartiges Material hoch über mir aufragte. Die dunkelrote Scheibe hatte sich direkt vor mich geschoben und beobachtete mein Kommen.

"Tschüss", sagte ich zur Scheibe. Ich nahm den Roboterarm, erweckte seine Schaltkreise mit der Macht des Allsparks zum Leben und warf ihn mit aller Kraft in die rote Masse. Das Gelee zerbrach auf seinem Weg, einige Meter weit grub er sich hinein. Dort transformierte der Arm in einen kleinen Con und setzte den Weg seiner Zerstörung aus eigener Kraft fort.

Der Gott schrie mit tiefer Stimme, sodass es die Welt erbeben ließ.

### Gespräch Optimus' Holoform

Mein menschlicher Körper befindet sich in Hibernation und ich hab keine Lust auf Simulationen. Um die Zeit totzuschlagen, fahre ich also meinen Maschinenkörper in den Ruhemodus herunter und die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug. Was anderes kann ich hier sowieso nicht tun.

Ich fahre aus meinem Ruhemodus hoch, als sich mir ein Mann nähert, ein Mitt-Dreißiger mit scharf geschnittenem Gesicht und schwarzen Haaren. Er trägt einen weißen Cowboyhut, ein rotes Hemd und blaue Jeans.

"Sei gegrüßt", sagt er freundlich. "Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

"Okay?" Ich kann mich des Bedürfnisses nicht erwehren, mal ein freundliches Gespräch zu führen. Wenn er anfängt mich zu nerven und sich in Reichweite meines Schwanzes befindet, hab ich wenigstens jemanden zum Spielen.

Der Mann lässt sich in meiner Nähe an der Wand nieder, ein Bein lässig aufgestellt. "Du scheinst nicht gut auf Autobots zu sprechen zu sein, daher haben sie mich geschickt, um mit dir zu reden."

"Hm." Was soll ich dazu sagen? Dass wir im Krieg miteinander stehen? Das weiß er sicher schon.

"Tut das nicht weh?" Er zeigt auf die Delle in meiner Seite. Aus Reflex konsultiere ich die Daten meiner Sensoren.

"Ein bisschen", spiele ich die Angaben herunter. Mein menschliches Fleisch sendet kontinuierlich Schmerzsignale, die von meinem Robotermodus unterdrückt werden.

"Wäre es so eine große Schande, ein wenig Barmherzigkeit von seinen Gegnern anzunehmen?"

"Ha!", entfährt es mir und ich unterdrücke ein gehässiges Lachen. "Weißt du, wie das ist, unter Decepticons zu leben? Es ist hart. Man überlebt Schwierigkeiten oder man geht unter. Ich brauche keine Barmherzigkeit." Ich nicke zu meiner Seite. "Gib dem ein, zwei Wochen Zeit, dann repariert es sich von selbst."

"Das klingt schrecklich", stellt der Mann mitleidig fest. "Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie das ist. Du sagst, da ist nie jemand, der dich in den Arm nimmt? Der dir zuhört, wenn du Probleme hast? Der für dich kämpft, wenn du am Boden liegst?"

"Ich kann auf dein Mitleid verzichten." Ich erhebe mich und drehe mich um die eigene Achse, damit der Mann meine Delle nicht mehr sieht. "Wir sind keine Kuscheltiere. Wir stellen uns unseren Problemen und kämpfen für uns selbst."

"Hast du niemals das Bedürfnis, dich mit jemandem auszutauschen, jemandem von dem zu erzählen, was du erlebt hast?"

Ich erinnere mich zurück an Cybertron. Einmal ließ Megatron mich zu sich rufen, um mit Optimus Prime per Telekommunikation zu sprechen, doch Megatron blieb im Raum. Wie sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht, Optimus alles zu erzählen, was ich seit meiner Entführung auf Cybertron erlebt hatte. Wie sie mich aufsägten und ich von den Toten als halbe Maschine wiederauferstand. Wie sie mich auslachten und mir Streiche spielten und mich bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren ließen, was sie von mir hielten. Wie die Maschine in mir um sich griff und meinen Körper veränderte auf eine Weise, die ich nicht verstand und die mich ängstigte. Doch ich hatte es in Megatrons Anwesenheit nicht gewagt und Optimus gesagt, es wäre alles in Ordnung und ich würde irgendwie klarkommen.

"Ich hab es dir doch gerade erzählt", antworte ich trocken. "Möchtest du noch was, Mensch?"

"Ich frag mich nur, ist euer Kriegszustand der Grund für dein Verhalten gegenüber den Autobots oder hast du persönliche Gründe? Einerseits bist du nicht gebrandet. Andererseits beschwören alle, dass sie dich noch nie gesehen haben. Also was ist der wahre Grund?"

Ich zögere mit der Antwort. Nein, ich muss es nicht erklären. Aber ich kann es ihn erleben lassen. "Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich es dir", biete ich an.

Er ist interessiert. "Was willst du mir zeigen? Wie willst du es mir zeigen? Kannst du auch Hologramme in die Umgebung projizieren?"

"Sowas Ähnliches." Ich erhebe mich in meinen Fesseln und halte meine Schwanzspitze vor mich, sodass er sie sehen kann. "Ich projiziere direkt in dein Gehirn, was ich erlebt habe, was Optimus Prime getan hat, warum ich nichts mehr mit Autobots zu tun haben will."

Er erhebt sich, tritt ein paar Schritte näher. "Das ist kein Trick, um mich umzubringen, oder? Du kannst es mir sagen, wenn ich dir mit der Frage zu nahe getreten bin."

"Nein, das ist kein Trick. Willst du nun oder nicht?"

Er tritt in meine Reichweite. "Gut, ich bin bereit."

Meine Schwanzspitze schnellt zu seinem Nacken. Ich mache mich bereit, Kontakt zu seinem Nervensystem aufzunehmen, doch da ist nichts. Erstaunt sehe ich zu, wie sich der Mann bei meiner Berührung in Luft auflöst.

### Seldra erkennt einen Cybertronier

Einmal auf dem Weg zur Arbeit fällt mir am Straßenrand ein blauer, geparkter Wagen auf. Ich kann es nicht erklären, doch irgendwas ist seltsam an ihm.

Eben noch sah ich ihn einparken, doch niemand steigt aus. Als ich mich nähere, sehe ich niemanden darin sitzen.

"Ich glaube, das ist ein Cybertronier, der Farbe nach zu urteilen ein Autobot", sage ich halblaut wie im Selbstgespräch, damit Itsy es hört.

Ich hole mein Smartphone heraus und mache ein Foto. Auf dem Foto sieht es wie ein gewöhnlicher Wagen aus. Das ist als Beweis nicht ausreichend.

Dann kommt mir eine Idee und ich grinse. "Geh ich doch mal rüber und sag hallo."

Wie ein gewöhnlicher Passant gehe ich den Bürgersteig entlang, bis ich den Wagen erreiche, dann drehe ich mich beiläufig um. "Was für eine hässliche Dreckskarre."

Beim Weitergehen stößt mein Fuß irgendwo gegen und ich falle der Länge nach hin. Verwundert schaue ich mich um, doch ich kann nicht erkennen, wo ich gegengestoßen bin.

Ich stehe auf und klopfte mir den Straßendreck von den Klamotten. Damit habe ich den Beweis erbracht und einen Weg gefunden, getarnte Cybertronier zu erkennen.

### Seldra vs. Predator - Slam

Ich trete hart auf die Bremse, als ein Lichtblitz vor dem Wagen in die Straße einschlägt. Da ist er wieder. Ich hab langsam die Nase voll.

"Itsy bleib hier", sage ich und ziehe meine Schuhe aus.

"Kommst du zurück?"

Ich beuge mich kurz rüber, um mein Versprechen zu erneuern, dann steige ich aus und schließe die Tür.

Doch bevor ich nach meinem Gegner sehen und mich in den Kampf stürzen kann, erscheint der Jäger-Alien wenige Meter vor mir.

Und ein weiterer rechts, und noch einer links von mir.

Mist, das ist nicht Teil meiner Berechnungen.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Jeder hält eine Schusswaffe.

Der erste feuert und ich reiße zum Schutz meinen linken Arm hoch - das Projektil schlägt durch und klappt seine Haken aus. An dem Metallstück hängt eine Stahlschnur, die mit der Waffe in der Hand des Aliens verbunden bleibt. Ich fahre mein Schmerzempfinden herunter.

Die anderen beiden schießen. Der rechte durchschlägt meine Schulter, der linke schießt mir durch den Bauch. Nun hänge ich an drei Schnüren. Oh, Mist.

Ich kämpfe. Ich will mich auf den rechten stürzen, doch der linke hält mich zurück. Ich will mich auf den vorderen stürzen, doch die anderen beiden halten mich auf. Ich fahre sogar meinen Schwanz aus, doch die Länge genügt nicht, um sie zu erreichen.

Mein armes, menschliches Fleisch. Blut tropft aus den drei Wunden auf den Boden und mit ihm läuft meine Zeit davon. Ich versuche, mich einzudrehen, um alle drei näher heranzuziehen, doch gemeinsam ziehen sie mich auseinander.

Was soll ich machen? Sie fahren bereits ihre Klingen aus, bereit mich niederzumetzeln.

Wenn es nicht zur Seite oder nach vorne geht, dann eben in eine andere Richtung.

Ich fahre meine Antriebe aus, nur die Antriebe, der Rest bleibt menschlich, um meine Energiesignatur abzuschirmen. Und ich starte.

Auch wenn ich sonst nichts kann, geradeaus fliegen kann ich. Ich fliege senkrecht nach oben, während die Aliens, die ihre Waffen nicht rechtzeitig losgelassen haben, an mir baumeln. Man, sind die schwer.

Mein Plan sieht vor, bis in den Weltraum mit ihnen zu fliegen, um sie erfrieren zu lassen und dann zurück zur Erde zu stürzen, um sie beim Wiedereintritt zu verbrennen - gegen die Kälte habe ich ein Mittel, gegen die Hitze müsste ich mir einen Schild suchen - doch sie fangen bereits an, sich an ihren Schnüren hochzuziehen, also wende ich mich dem Erdboden zu und beschleunige wieder.

Ich rase so schnell auf den Boden zu, dass ich die Aliens über mir an den Schnüren mitreiße - jetzt ist mir egal, ob sie noch loslassen oder nicht.

Kurz vor dem Boden greife ich nach meinen Antrieben, die über Kabel mit mir verbunden bleiben und ziehe sie vor mich - der Bogen, den ich fliege, verläuft so knapp über den Boden, dass die Aliens aufklatschen, doch nicht ich.

Ich bremse ab, und überschlage mich bei der Landung ein paar Mal, wobei ich mich in den Schnüren verheddere, doch schnell befreie ich mich und stelle sicher, dass die Aliens so tot sind, wie ich sie mir nur wünschen kann.

Endlich. Doch anstelle von Freude fühle ich nichts.

Erstmal muss ich diese Haken loswerden, doch das stellt sich als Problem heraus. Die Projektile haben ihre Widerhaken ausgeklappt, wo sie eingerastet sind und ich sehe nicht, wie sie sich lösen lassen. Die anderen Ende der Schnüre stecken in den Schusswaffen.

Ich nehme die Waffen an mich und mache das übliche Foto der Aliens, dann trage ich sie mit mir zum Wagen, wo ich mich reinsetze. Und nichts mache.

Itsy fragt: "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich seufze: "Ich weiß noch nicht."

Und zum Auto: "Spiele Samsas Traum - Schande."

Ich fummle an den Dingern herum. Der in meinem linken Arm hat meinen Laserpointer beschädigt. Ist mir eigentlich egal.

Den in meinen Bauch könnte ich vielleicht rausschneiden, aber was mache ich mit den anderen beiden? Mein armer Menschenkörper. Meine Muskeln wären danach nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Zum Arzt gehen kann ich selbstverständlich auch nicht.

Ich lehne mich zurück und lasse das Lied ausklingen. Mist, was soll ich nur machen.

Itsy fragt wieder: "Kann ich dir helfen?"

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht. "Ich weiß nicht. Lass mich nachdenken."

Doch mir fällt nichts ein außer Vorstellungen davon, wie ich in Zukunft meinen Alltag mit den Dingern meistere. Wie ich ins Büro komme, die drei Alienwaffen im Arm und die Kollegen grüße, als wäre nichts, während mein Blut auf den Boden tropft. Wie ich die Waffen neben mich auf den Schreibtisch lege und am Rechner arbeite und alle würden mir nachstarren, was für ein befremdlicher Anblick.

"Ich bin mal kurz a-f-k", sage ich schließlich und tauche in eine Simulation ab.

Das hab ich lange nicht mehr gemacht. Ich stehe am Strand meiner Haussimulation und schaue auf das Meer hinaus, lasse einen Sturm aufziehen und gehe ins Wasser.

Was mir stets in den dunkelsten Stunden meines Lebens geholfen hat, war dies: Ich ertränke mich selbst in der Simulation, im Sturm, der meinen mächtigsten Feind repräsentiert.

Ich schwimme hinaus. Der Regen klatscht mir ins Gesicht und nimmt mir den Atem. Die Wellen wachsen mir über den Kopf, reißen mich in die Tiefe. Ich kämpfe gegen das Meer, doch es ist aussichtslos, man kann denn Sturm nicht besiegen, man kann ihn nur überleben.

Der Sog reißt mich so tief ins Wasser, dass ich die Oberfläche zwischen den Wellen nicht mehr erreiche. Ich versuche, den Drang zu atmen so lange wie möglich zu unterdrücken und fühle mich verloren im Anblick der Finsternis des tiefen Wassers. Der Augenblick kommt, das Wasser füllt meine Lungen. Als mir die Sinne schwinden, werde ich aus der Simulation geworfen und sitze schwer keuchend im Wagen.

Itsy schaut mich besorgt an und ich winke ab, während ich wieder zu Atem komme. Die Probleme der Realität erscheinen mir unbedeutend und ich sehe wieder klar.

"Ich hab einen Plan", sage ich schließlich, ziehe meine Schuhe an und setze den Wagen in Bewegung.

### Seldra vs. Alien - Der Hive 2-1

Ich halte in einer verlassenen Gegend in der Nähe eines Gullideckels. Hier bin ich schon einmal gewesen und mir graut es davor, zurückzukehren. Doch ich bin stark, ich werde es schaffen.

"Ich hätte es lieber, wenn du hier bliebst", erkläre ich Itsy. "Es ist gefährlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe."

"Ich komme mit dir", sagt er fest entschlossen und legt sich als Kette um meinen Hals. Ich nehme ihn ab und packe ihn in meinen Hammerspace, außerdem stecke ich ein Messer und Verbandsmaterial ein.

"Tja, Mercedes, dann pass gut auf dich auf, hm? Lass dich nicht wieder klauen", sage ich als ich meine Schuhe ausziehe, die drei Waffen einsammle und aussteige. Vor dem Gulli atme ich noch einmal Mut ein, bevor ich den Deckel lüfte und hinabsteige.

Eigentlich will ich zur Ei-Kammer gelangen, mit dem Säureblut eines Exemplars die Schnüre durchtrennen und verschwinden, doch ich treffe auf einen ausgewachsenen, der mir im Gang entgegenkommt und ich schaffe es nicht rechtzeitig, mich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Es faucht mich an. Zum Schutz hebe ich meine Arme vor's Gesicht. Das kleine Maul schießt heraus, was ich nur höre, so nah, dass ich den Luftzug spüre und falle vor Schreck nach hinten. Das Alien steigt über mich und ich erwarte jeden Augenblick, dass eins seiner langen Beine mich aufspießt. Stattdessen schiebt sich sich von hinten unter meinen Kopf, immer noch fauchend, das kleine Maul vorschießen lassend, dass es mit den Zähnen meinen Nacken berührt.

Ich verstehe. Es will, dass ich aufstehe und vorwärts gehe.

Mein Herz klopft vor Angst. Was hat das Alien vor? Es scheucht mich vorwärts, den Weg, den ich sowieso langgehen wollte bis hin zur Ei-Kammer.

Eigentlich wollte ich hier transformieren, damit sich die Eier nicht öffnen und es mir erspart bleibt, einen Alien-Fortpflanzungsschlauch zu schlucken, doch ich will nicht wieder einen Säureangriff provozieren und lasse es bleiben.

Ein Ei vor mir öffnet sich. Oh Primus, gib mir Kraft, die nächsten Tage zu überstehen. Das Alien-Parasitenviech springt mich an und platziert sich wie zuvor in meinem Gesicht.

Ich lasse mich fallen und stelle mich tot, bis ich höre, wie der ausgewachsene Alien davongeht. Dann erhebe ich mich vorsichtig. Taste nach den Schnüren, platziere sie vor mir auf dem Boden. Greife nach meinem Messer. Blind beuge ich mich über die Schnüre und schneide ins Fleisch des Aliens. Ich höre, wie die Säure nach vorne spritzt und sich in den Boden frisst. Wahrscheinlich ist das Messer nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Nachdem das Zischen der Säure verstummt ist, ziehe ich endlich die Schnüre aus meinen Wunden und verbinde sie provisorisch.

Dann warte ich, bis der Parasit von mir abfällt und bereite mich gedanklich auf eine weitere OP vor.

### Seldra vs. Predator - Der Speer

Die Spitze durchstößt meinen Brustkorb, meinen Spark, nagelt mich an den Baum hinter mir. Der Schmerz ist ... anders. Schmerzen meines menschlichen Fleisches kann ich ausblenden. Das hier fühlt sich an als würde es mein Metall von der Verletzung ausgehend zersetzen. Der Alien schaut mich fest dabei an, sofern ich das durch seine Maske hindurch sagen kann. Mit ruhiger Hand fährt er die Klingen seines rechten Handgelenks aus, seine linke greift nach meinem Gesicht, fixiert meinen Kopf auf dem festen Untergrund. Er holt aus.

Da klettert Itsy aus dem Hammerspace auf den Speer, schleudert sich selbst wie einer dieser Parasiten dem Alien entgegen klammert sich an seinem Hals. Sein Kopf fällt zu Boden, dann folgt der Rest seines Körpers, aus dem sich ein Schwall grünen Blutes über den Speer und über den Boden ergießt.

Itsy landet auf dem Speer und dreht sich zu mir um. Mein Mutterspark platzt vor Stolz. Das ist mein Sohn, meine kleine Kampfmaschine. Mist, warum bin ich nicht auf den Trick gekommen?

"Wie geht es dir?", fragt Itsy panisch und beeilt sich, von dem Speer runter und auf meine Schulter zu klettern.

Ich schaue mir die Lage an und versuche etwas zu sagen. Scheiße. Die Sensoren melden ein Leck in meinem Spark. Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen, wenn ich noch erleben will, wie Itsy seine erste Kugel abfeuert.

Erstmal greife ich mir in die Tasche und tippe mit zittrigen Fingern eine Nachricht an Nitro, von der ich hoffe, dass sie Sinn ergibt. Dann versuche den Speer aus dem Baum zu ziehen, doch mit dem Schmerz könnte ich nicht mal einen Zahnstocher bewegen.

Der Wagen kommt angefahren. Ich meine, sowas wie Schrecken zu sehen, als er eine gute Sekunde lang nur schweigt. "Das ..." Ihm fehlen die Worte. Er transformiert einen Arm und zieht mit einem Ruck er den Speer aus dem Baum heraus, nur ein Stück, damit der Rest in mir stecken bleibt und die Wunden abdrückt. Ich spüre meine Beine nicht und falle auf die Knie, mitten in die grüne Blutlache.

"Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus fahren? Das sieht übel aus."

Ich schüttle stumm den Kopf und zeige auf seinen Kofferraum. Vorsichtig setzt er mich hinein.

Dort aktiviere ich mein Hibernationssystem. Stumm gebe ich Befehle mit Handzeichen oder indem ich sie in mein Telefon eintippe. Itsy, Verbandskasten. Itsy, Lötkolben und Adapter. Gut, danke. Itsy, nimm jetzt diese Rettungsdecken und hülle das Auto damit ein. Nitro kurbelt ein Fenster ein Stück weit runter, damit Itsy rausklettern kann. Falls ich scheitere, muss er mir wenigstens nicht beim Sterben zusehen.

Okay, Nitro, zieh den Speer heraus.

"Bist du sicher? Auf drei."

Ich schreie leise auf. Es fühlt sich an, als würde sich das Energon durch mein menschliches Fleisch ätzen.

"Du leckst Energon."

Ja, vielen Dank für die Info. Ich mache mich mit dem Lötkolben daran, meinen Spark zu flicken, indem ich einfach ein Stück Stahlplatte auf das Loch löte, doch es dringt weiterhin Energon durch die Ritzen, die ich schlecht abgedeckt habe. Außerdem kann ich mich so nur um die Vorderseite kümmern.

Energon ist Leben und ich hab keine Möglichkeit, es aufzuladen. Mit jedem Tropfen sickert Zeit unwiederbringlich aus mir heraus, die ich mit Itsy verbringen könnte.

"Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören. Aber Megatron könnte dir helfen. Du hast dich gut geschlagen. Es ist keine Schande, in deinem Zustand Hilfe anzunehmen."

Ich schüttle den Kopf und lehne mich nach vorne, um mich um die Verletzung meines menschlichen Fleisches zu kümmern, damit das Energon nur vorne, durch die kleineren Öffnungen, herauslaufen kann.

"Lass mich nicht mit deiner Protoform allein. Ich bin kein Kindermädchen."

Als Itsy seine Aufgabe beendet hat, lebe ich noch. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich lächle ihm gequält zu und tätschle ihn, dann lege ich mich auf dem Bauch zum Schlafen und halte sein Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge, auf dass es mir die Kraft gebe, ihn wiederzusehen.

### Seldra wird von Lockdown überrascht

Mitten in der Nacht klopft es ans Fenster. Ich schrecke auf und meine, ich hätte es mir in einem Traum eingebildet, doch dann klopft es erneut, energischer.

Was soll das um diese Zeit? Wie spät ist es überhaupt? Taschenlampen leuchten von draußen in mein Gesicht und blenden mich. Sie haben die Rettungsdecken heruntergerissen. Itsy ist in weiser Voraussicht bereits als meine Halskette in Deckung gegangen. Nitro spielt normales Auto, wie abgesprochen.

"Cemetary Wind. Wir haben den Wagen umstellt. Kommen Sie heraus und leisten Sie keinen Widerstand."

Verfluchte Drecksmenschen. Ich bin überrascht, dass ich es schaffe, mich in den Fahrersitz zu schleppen. Alles voll mit meinem Blut. Die Taschenlampen scheinen auf die leuchtend blauen Energonflecken im Wageninneren, das sich teilweise mit meinem roten Blut zu Decepticon-Lila vermischt hat.

Mit Mühe entriegle ich die Tür und der Agent reißt sie auf, eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet. "Los. Aufstehen."

Ich schwinge die Beine hinaus, will mich hochstemmen, doch mir wird bunt vor Augen und ich falle zu Boden. Dort bleibe ich liegen und lehne mich seufzend an den Wagen an.

Hinter dem Blech, gegen welches ich lehne, spüre ich ein Rattern als Zeichen, dass Nitro anfängt zu transformieren und gebe ihm einen Klaps, damit er aufhört. Du belaberst mich im Labor ewig, dass ich dir zur Flucht verhelfe und jetzt willst du dich wieder einsperren lassen? Wehe. Ich bring dich um, wenn du jetzt transformierst. Niemand zerkratzt deinen Lack außer mir.

Im Angesicht meiner Verletzungen geht es mir überraschend gut und da die Hälfte meiner Sensoren für Vitalwerte noch immer offline sind, fahre ich rasch ein paar Simulationen, in der ich Variationen der Verletzung durchrechne. Hm. Durch den Blutverlust hätte ich längst gezwungenermaßen in den Botmodus transformieren müssen. Meine Wunde liegt frei, sieht so aus als hätte das Energon den Verband verätzt. Wusste gar nicht, dass es auf diese Weise mit Stoff reagiert.

Die Agenten betrachten mich mit Abscheu. Ihr Anführer zieht einen Geigerzähler heraus, der sich vor Freude überschlägt, als er in meine Richtung gehalten wird. Sie haben den Übeltäter eindeutig identifiziert und kommen nicht auf die Idee, dass wir zu dritt sein könnten.

"Na, wohl einen Kampf gehabt, hm? Decepticon?"

Er weist auf den toten Alien vor dem Baum.

"Ich bin ein Mensch", erkläre ich gequält. Meine Stimme ist wieder da.

"Ach ja, und was ist das?" Der Agent beugt sich ins Wageninnere, um mit dem Finger eine Probe von einem Energonflecken zu nehmen.

"Nicht anfassen", warnt ein anderer.

"Ich bin halb Mensch, halb Cybertronier", erkläre ich, als hätte ich das die ganze Zeit gemeint. "Und ich bin kein Decepticon."

"Wie auch immer. Unsere Sensoren haben Alienaktivitäten in der Nähe wahrgenommen, also sind wir nachschauen gekommen. Du hast dich lange genug versteckt."

"Alienaktivitäten? Alienaktivitäten?" Die Wut lässt den Schmerz in den Hintergrund treten. "Ich hab ihnen jede Woche Alienaktivitäten gemeldet und es kam niemals eine Reaktion von Ihnen." Ich hole mein Smartphone aus der Tasche und rufe meinen Postausgang auf. "Hier, das hab ich Ihnen letzte Woche geschickt. Das die Woche davor. Das vor vier Wochen. Sie haben mich eingeladen, um von mir persönlich zu hören, was ich gesehen habe, aber alles, was von ihnen kommt, ist nur die Frage, ob sie transformieren. Aliens interessieren Sie doch nicht. Wenn ich irgendwelche Alienaktivitäten verursacht habe, dann zur zum Selbstschutz, weil ihr Typen eure Arbeit nicht macht."

Der Agent nimmt mir das Smartphone ab und wischt durch die Bilder. "Dafür sind wir nicht zuständig. Wir sind nur hinter euch her."

"Es gibt kein 'euch'. Ich hab mit den anderen nichts zu tun."

In diesem Moment kommt ein pechschwarzer Wagen angerast und bremst in einem Slide ab, sodass er in einem Bogen Erde fortschleudert, die über den Alien, den Agenten vor mir und mich regnet.

Die Türen des Wagens klappen auf, die Seitenfenster klappen nach vorne. Servos schieben sich links und rechts aus dem Gefährt, stemmen sich gegen den Boden, dann klappt die Frontscheibe nach vorne und die Motorhaube löst sich in ihre Einzelteile auf, bevor all die Veränderungen zu viel werden, als dass mein menschliches Gehirn sie verarbeiten könnte.

Lockdown erhebt sich. Schiebt eine Kanone, doch als er einen Blick auf mich jämmerliche Kreatur wirft, überlegt er es sich anders und ersetzt sie durch einen Haken.

### Megatron will Seldras Smartphone sehen

Ich bin noch am Schmollen, da ruft Megatron wieder nach mir. Schon wieder. Ich war doch gerade erst bei ihm.

"Bring mir dein Telefon", befiehlt Megatron.

Was? Mein Smartphone? Mit all den Fotos, die ich gemacht habe, mit den Videos, in denen mir die hässlichen Alienviecher den Hintern versohlen?

Ich drehe mich von ihm weg. Tue so, als würde ich mir das Smartphone in den Mund schieben, lasse es aber in die andere Hand gleiten und im Hammerspace verschwinden, dann drehe ich mich mit leeren Händen und unschuldigem Blick um.

Megatron richtet sich auf. Kommt mit langsamen Schritten näher, sodass ich seinen Unmut in den Vibrationen des Bodens spüre und mich zusammenreißen muss, um nicht zurückzuweichen. Ups, ich weiche einen Schritt zurück.

Megatron bleibt vor mir stehen, streckt den Servo aus. "Ich hab dir einen Befehl gegeben und erwarte, dass du ihn befolgst. Fängst du wieder mit deinem Kinderkram an?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du siehst, wie ich von den Aliens den Hintern versohlt bekomme."

Ich meine, eine Spur Amüsement in seiner Stimme zu hören. "Wir kennen dich nicht anders." Das ... ist in der Tat ein Punkt. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, meinen Ruf aufzubessern.

Sein Blick ist unerträglich, selbst wenn ich nicht hinsehe, drückt er mich hernieder. Ich greife in meinen Hammerspace und lege ihm mein Smartphone in den offenen Servo. "Behalt es für dich."

Er nickt zufrieden. Ein Lob kann ich nicht dafür erwarten, dass ich Befehle befolge. Mein Lob besteht darin, dass ich nicht bestraft werde.

Auf dem Bildschirm rauschen die Daten durch, als Megatron alles durchsucht. Bei einer Sounddatei hält er inne. "Das glaub ich ja nicht. Du hast Starscreams Antriebsgeräusche als Klingelton."

Genau genommen hab ich seine Antriebe als Weckruf und seine EMP-Kanone als Klingelton. Es gibt nichts, was meine Aufmerksamkeit schneller an sich reißt. Wenn ich nur den ersten Ton höre, springe ich im Dreieck. "Natürlich. So kann ich ihn so oft ausschalten, wie ich will."

"Und ein Bild von mir als Hintergrund."

Das Bild habe ich aus dem Archiv aus der Forschungseinrichtung. Zwar haben sie Megatron tiefgekühlt abgelichtet, doch die Schicht aus Eis lässt seine roten Optiken nur noch bedrohlicher leuchten. Es erinnert mich daran, die notwendigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Umgang mit Decepticons einzuhalten. Jeder weiß, was passiert, wenn man das versäumt. "Du passt auf mein Telefon auf."

"Du bist vollkommen verrückt." 

Ich schaue ihn beleidigt an. Keine Ahnung, was Megatron hat - das ist ein cooles Foto.

Jetzt wechselt er in rascher Folge die Bilder durch und die Videos spielen mit fünffacher Geschwindigkeit ab - vielleicht ist es zehnfach - als er die gesammelten Beweise meiner Abenteuer sichtet. Ich will mich gerade abwenden, da fährt er plötzlich auf: "Erkläre mir das hier." Er hält mir das Smartphone hin, sodass ich das Foto vom stark beschädigten Lockdown im Hive sehe.

Ich überlege, ob ich in irgendeinem Foto oder Video das Säureblut demonstriere, doch ich kann mich an keins erinnern. Was nichts heißen muss. "Diese Aliens haben Blut aus Säure, das unser Metall auflöst. Lockdown ist in ein Nest mit Eiern getreten, ein unglücklicher Unfall."

Megatron schweigt. Ich kann nicht sagen, was er davon hält.

Wenn Lockdown vorgegangen ist, wie ich gesagt habe, dann hat er erst die Menschen gerufen, die mit 90 Prozent Wahrscheinlichkeit an seiner Rettung gescheitert sind. Dann hat er seine eigenen Leute gerufen, die zu 70 Prozent gescheitert sind. Macht 63 Prozent, dass er noch immer im Hive liegt und lebt. Oh, Minus die Möglichkeit, dass er es auf eigene Faust versucht und die Aliens gegen sich aufgebracht hat, doch ich halte ihn für zu schlau dafür. Das behalte ich lieber für mich. Nicht, dass ich irgendeine Reaktion darauf erwarten würde, doch sicher ist sicher.

### Chef bittet um Hilfe

Gerade reicht mir Megatron das Telefon, um es mir zurückzugeben, da gibt es bummernde Geräusche von sich.

Hastig greife ich nach den Tasten, um es zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich hab eine Sprachnachricht von meinem Chef erhalten. Dem menschlichen, meine ich. Er klingt weinerlich, verzweifelt. "Seldra, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Die Aliens haben unser Haus umstellt. Einer ist durch den Vorgarten ins Wohnzimmer eingedrungen. Wir haben uns im Keller verschanzt. Bitte, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Wir haben ein Baby bei uns."

Meinen Namen habe ich nicht umsonst bekommen. Menschen habe ich schon viele sterben sehen, aber ein Baby? Ich ... fühle mich schlecht. Ich rufe zurück. Sobald jemand abhebt, bombadiere ich die Leitung mit Anweisungen. "Passen Sie auf, ich sage Ihnen, wie Sie rauskommen. Verhalten Sie sich ruhig und unterwürfig. Machen Sie alles, was die Aliens von ihnen verlangen. Wenn Sie die Gelegenheit haben, lassen Sie sich und Ihrer Frau von den Parasiten, die aus den Eiern springen, Eier einpflanzen, dann haben Sie mindestens zwei Stunden, in denen Sie sich frei bewegen können. Wenn Sie in Sicherheit sind, lassen Sie sich so schnell wie möglich die Parasiten entfernen. Wegen dem Baby ... Das wird es wohl nicht überleben. Viel Glück." Es besteht eine kleine Chance, dass das Baby lebend durchkommt, wenn sie es nah bei sich tragen und genau an meine Anweisungen halten, doch das sage ich ihnen nicht, um sie nicht zu enttäuschen.

"Seldra? Ich dachte, Sie sprechen niemals am Telefon."

"Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Sie haben mich gefunden."

"Wer sind sie? Werden Sie festgehalten? Lassen Sie mich mit ihnen reden."

Ich seufze. "Wissen Sie, dass ich ein halber Transformer bin? Und der Grund, weswegen ich hier nicht weg kann, heißt Megatron?"

Es ist kurz still als er nachdenkt. Dann wiederholt er: "Lassen Sie mich mit ihm reden. Ich verhandle mit ihm und im Gegenzug helfen Sie meiner Familie."

Keine Chance. Keine zehn Pferde bringen mich nochmal in die Drecksstadt. "Ich hab Ihnen alles gesagt, was Sie brauchen, um sich zu retten. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute." Dann lege ich auf.

"Das ist meine Aufgabe, über meine Verhandlungspartner zu entscheiden", kommentiert Megatron und wendet sich gleichgültig ab. "Dieses eine Mal lasse ich dir das durchgehen. Ich hätte dir ohnehin verboten, dich einzumischen."

### James Bond Moment

Nitro überhäuft mich mit Fragen: Wer ist das, warum verstehe ich kein Cybertronisch mehr, wieso hab ich auf seine Funksprüche nicht mehr geantwortet?

Ich sage nur: "Gleich. Gleich." Das werde ich nicht alles doppelt erklären.

Nitro Zeus setzt mich in Megatrons Camp ab, direkt vor die Füße des Kriegsherrn.

Sparkling schaut ihn einmal kurz an und verkriecht sich wieder hinter meinen Füßen.

Und Megatron stellt die gleiche Frage: "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Mein großer Moment ist gekommen. Ich koste meine letzten Augenblicke voll aus. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, mich zurückzuhalten.

"All die Jahre dachte ich, der Spark, der mich am Leben hält, würde vom Allspark kommen, wäre der Allspark, und du hast mich in dem Glauben gelassen. Aber in Wahrheit hast du einen Sparkling aus deinem Spark gezogen und mir in die Brust gesetzt, ist es nicht so?"

Ich kenne die Antwort. Er hat es bereits zugegeben. "Das war ein kluger Schachzug. Vielleicht wäre ich gestorben und der Allspark hätte sich in etwas Anderes transformiert. Aber so konntest du sicherstellen, dass der Allspark unter deiner Kontrolle bleibt, dass immer ein Decepticon in seiner Nähe ist."

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du uns diese immensen Probleme bereitest. Es war zu spät für einen Rückzieher."

"Ich hätte es früher sehen müssen: Du warst da, als ich das erste Mal auf Cybertron als Hybridwesen erwachte. Der Doktor sagte, du hättest alle rausgeschickt. Starscream beschwerte sich, dass du mir zu viel durchgehen lässt, außerdem nannte er mich immer Sparkling, vielleicht hat er es gewusst."

"Es war so typisch Megatron, alles selbst in den Servo zu nehmen, alles selbst zu kontrollieren", warf dieser ein.

"Doch die Erkenntnis kam erst langsam, als Optimus sagte, mein Spark wäre nicht der Allspark. All die Zeit war ich zwei Wesen in einem Körper, nicht ein Wesen mit zwei Hälften. Ich erinnere mich an meine ersten Tage auf Cybertron, als sich die Maschine wie was Fremdes anfühlte, bevor sich unsere Systeme miteinander verbanden."

Ich schaue auf das kleine Wesen, das in meinem Oberteil Schutz sucht. "Im Hive ist irgendwas mit mir passiert. Ich vermute, mein Geist ist zerbrochen - nein, der Geist der Maschine ist zerbrochen - und meine beiden Hälften haben sich getrennt. Nur noch das Nötigste zum Überleben ist vermutlich übrig. Sparkling hier hat meine Erinnerungen bekommen aus allen Malen, in denen ich transformiert bin, all die verlorenen Kämpfe, all die Stunden als ich bewusstlos im Hive lag und ein Parasit auf meinem Gesicht mir den Atem nahm. Ist es so, Sparkling?"

Das kleine Wesen an meiner Brust zittert.

"Erinnerst du dich an Cybertron?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Ich ziehe mein Smartphone raus und rufe eins der Videos auf, damit Sparkling den Ton hört, die Schreie in der Kanalisation im Hintergrund, während ich irgendwas zeige und erzähle.

"Mach das aus."

Oh, sie kann ja sprechen. Na wenn sie mich so lieb bittet, komme ich dem Wunsch nach.

"Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Ich rufe ein anderes Video auf, in dem ein Parasit unter Kreischen aus einem Brustkorb bricht.

Sparkling schnappt nach dem Smartphone, springt zu Boden und frisst es. Dann läuft sie zu einem Trümmerberg und versteckt sich darin.

Ich starre fassungslos abwechselnd auf meine leere Hand und die Stelle, an der sie mein Smartphone gefressen hat. Das ist doch nicht wahr.

Megatron nutzt die Gelegenheit: "Du bist ein ausgewachsener Mensch, sie ist eine Protoform. Alle auf Cybertron haben dich wie eine behandelt. Itsy ist klein und schwach geblieben, weil dein Spark nicht reif genug war, eigene Protoformen zu erzeugen."

"Welche Ironie", fahre ich schließlich fort. "Meine Stärke, falls man es so nennen kann, steckte in meiner Maschinenhälfte, aber konnte sich nicht voll entwickeln. Mein Kampfgeist kam stets aus der menschlichen."


	18. Bonusmaterial - Erklärungen zum Hintergrund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich soll ich die Hintergründe besser in der Geschichte dem Leser schlüssig darstellen, doch für den Fall, dass mir das nicht gelungen ist, hier nochmal zum Nachlesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Ehrenkodex der Yautja  
>  Meine Erklärungen zum Verhalten der Predatoren in der Geschichte.
>   * DNA-Reflex der Xenomorph  
>  Meine Erklärungen zu den Veränderungen, die Seldra durchläuft.
>   * Chicago oder Transformers vs. Aliens vs. Predator  
>  Die Hintergrundgeschichte, die nur bruchstückhaft angeschnitten wird.
> 


### Ehrenkodex der Yautja

Ich hab mich genau mit dem Ehrenkodex der Yautja beschäftigt.

Zuerst hatte ich eine andere Einführungszsene. Der Predator hält Seldra für ungefährlich und unwürdig, aber sie ist auf seiner Jagd nach dem Xenomorph im Weg, daher versucht er sie beiseite zu schieben.   
Erst reagiert Seldra über und schlägt zurück, dabei erkennt der Predator, dass sie sich zu wehren weiß, doch das fand ich zu übertrieben.  
In der nächsten Fassung lässt sie sich beiseite schieben, versteht den Wink und geht nach Hause. Zu wenig Action.  
In der aktuellen Fassung hält er sie auf die Entfernung zuerst für einen Xenomorph, als sie plötzlich transformiert.

Ihr Versteck in der Dunkelheit erscheint verwirrend. Ihr Metall hat die Temperatur vom Wasser angenommen, damit ist sie für das Wärmebild unsichtbar. Allerdings könnte man argumentieren, dass die Gänge und andere Hindernisse auch unsichtbar sein müssten. In den Videoausschnitten der Wärmebildkameras in den Filmen sieht man grobe Umrisse. Allerdings stellt sich mir die Frage, warum der Predator im ersten Film den schlammbedeckten Dutch nicht gesehen hat, wenn er doch Umrisse sehen kann?

Meine Idee ist, dass er nicht erwartet, dass Wesen auf einen Schlag ihre Körpertemperatur ändern. Er sieht also Seldras Umrisse, aber bringt sie nicht mit dem Wesen in Verbindung, das er gerade bekämpft hat, insbesondere wenn sie still steht.

Ein Gesprächspartner vertrat die Theorie, dass der Predator im Film seine Kamera ständig umschaltet: Zum Bewegen sieht er die Umrisse, beim Beobachten schaltet er auf das schemenhafte Wärmebild um. Aber ich finde meine Idee besser.

Im Raumschiff scannt der Predator erstmalig Seldras Skelett und bemerkt ihren Schädel aus Metall, damit hat sie einen neuen Wert als Trophäe. Seldra setzt ihren Laserpointer ein. Der Predator hält dies für die Zieleinrichtung der eigentlichen Waffe. Er nimmt an, dass Seldra über eine Schusswaffe verfügt, ab da ist es für ihn akzeptabel, sie aus der Ferne anzugreifen.

Die Predatoren nehmen Seldras Spur auf und beobachten sie in der Stadt. Die Angriffe nähern sich ihrer Wohnung, bis sie ihr dort auflauern. Sie beobachten sie auf dem Weg zur Arbeit und finden, dass das leere Labor nachts eine gute Gelegenheit für einen Angriff bietet.

Im Labor, als sie mit dem Besenstiel auf dem Stuhl steht, nimmt er dies als Herausforderung für den Nahkampf und lässt sich in die Falle locken, anstatt auf sie zu schießen.

Schließlich hat der Predator sie so weit in die Ecke gedrängt, dass er sie töten könnte, doch da entdeckt er Itsy in ihrem Körper. Beim letzten Scan im Raumschiff war Seldra alleine. Er ist vollkommen verwirrt von dem seltsam aussehenden Geschöpf: Ist das eine neue Art Parasit oder ist das ein Baby, ist sie schwanger? Darf er Seldra töten oder nicht?

In den Filmen gewinnt oft ein Mensch durch überragenden Einsatz im Kampf das Ansehen der Predatoren und wird verschont. Seldra kämpft dreckig und kann den Respekt der Yautja nicht mehr gewinnen.

### DNA-Reflex der Xenomorph

Ein anderer Punkt, über den ich nicht alle offiziellen Infos gefunden habe, die ich mir gewünscht hätte, ist der DNS-Reflex. Der Chestburster nimmt DNS von seinem Host auf, um sich der Umgebung anzupassen, während der Host DNS vom Chestburster enthält. Meistens hat Letzteres keine Konsequenzen, da der Host nach dem Ausbruch stirbt, doch dank ihrer hybriden Natur überlebt Seldra.

Wir haben Ripley 8, die als Klon von Ripley mit gemischter DNA entstanden ist. Internet listet eine Reihe von xenomorphen Eigenschaften auf:

  * die Auswüchse auf ihrem Rücken, die operativ entfernt wurden
  * Schnelle Reflexe, Körperkraft
  * Schwach potentes Säureblut
  * Harte, blau-grün verfärbte Fingernägel
  * Ausgeprägter Geruchssinn



Damit gibt es ein Problem: Ripley 8 wurde mit gemischter DNS geboren und die Eigenschaften hatten Zeit, sich auszubilden. In meiner Vorstellung können sich die Auswüchse nur beim Aufwachsen entwickeln und die verfärbten Fingernägel brauchen zumindest Zeit, herauszuwachsen. Also ist die Veränderung von Seldra nicht sofort bemerkbar.

Auf der anderen Seite haben wir Dr. Church, der mit einem toten Chestburster infiziert wurde, den er sich selbst rausoperierte. Er zeigte keine eindeutig xenomorphen, keins dieser körperlichen Merkmale. Daher meine Idee: Entweder der Chestburster muss lebendig sein, damit der DNS-Austausch stattfindet - aber Internet sagt auch, dass er als mutagene Flüssigkeit startet. Oder der Chestburster muss bis zum Ausbruch heranwachsen, damit sich der DNS-Austausch vollständig vollzieht.

Also hab ich entschieden, dass Seldra:

  * Keine Symptome zeigt, nachdem sie sich den Chestburster rausoperiert
  * Sich Reflexe, Körperkraft und Geruchssinn langsam herausbilden, nachdem der zweite Chestburster aus ihr rausbricht. Das ist nur undeutlich zu bemerken darin, dass ihre körperlichen Probleme abnehmen und verschafft ihr einen Vorteil im Kampf gegen die Predatoren.
  * Ich schätze, dass es zwei Wochen dauert von der beginnenden Umwandlung bis der neue, verfärbte Teil der Fingernägel rauswächst, daher bemerkt sie das etwa nach dem Zeitraum in der Geschichte.
  * Das Säureblut bemerkt sie lange nicht. Nitro ist dank ihres Getränks immun.



Das Verhalten der Xenomorph gegenüber Ripley 8 ist unterschiedlich. Sie wird von einem Facehugger angegriffen, aber die Königin vertraut ihr. Also nehme ich mir die Freiheit und behaupte, die Xenomorph haben kein Problem damit, weitere Chestburster in Seldra zu pflanzen.

Weitere Merkmale:

  * Schmerzresistenz - hat Seldra sowieso durch ihre ewigen Kämpfe und frei Haus durch das Hibernationssystem
  * Resistenz gegen Elektroschocks - wird mit ihrer Maschinenhälfte in Verbindung gebracht
  * Heilungsfähigkeit: Der Schlitz auf ihrer Brust schließt sich durch feinste magnetische Einschlüsse, die durch das Säureblut aufgelöst werden und die Narbe wieder öffnen. Als Sparkling ausbricht, heilt der Schlitz.
  * Gewalttätigkeit - es ist kein Unterschied zu ihrem normalen, moralisch fragwürdigem Verhalten und ihrem Kampfgeist zu bemerken.
  * Wahrnehmung der Anwesenheit anderer Xenomorph - das ist bei Seldra nicht klar, da nicht so weit entwickelt wie bei Ripley 8.



Ob Ripley 8s Haut gegen das Säureblut immun ist, ist nicht bekannt. Ich sage, Seldras menschliches Fleisch ist immun gegen des Säureblut, da es durch ihre Adern fließen muss, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Bei ihrem Metall sieht das anders aus. Das Säureblut verätzt die Sensoren die ihre Blutwerte messen, anschließend das Metall, das unmittelbar mit ihrem Fleisch in Berührung kommt, allerdings gehört dieses Metall zu ihren Knochen und Organen, daher bildet sich die schwarze, panzerartige Schicht auf der Oberfläche, die nach Sparklings Ausbruch ihren Körper stützt, außerdem wachsen im Anschluss ihre verlorenen Organe langsam in der Xenomorph-Version nach.

### Chicago oder Transformers vs. Aliens vs. Predator

In der Hauptgeschichte werden dem Leser ein paar Bruchstücke über die Ereignisse in Chicago hingeworfen und es tut mir beinahe leid, dass Seldra zu eingeschränkt in ihrer Wahrnehmung ist, um das Geheimnis zu ergründen.

In dieser Zeitlinie fand der erste Ausbruch der Xenomorphs in Chicago statt. Die Autobots sind herbeigeeilt, um den Menschen zu helfen, doch da sich die Aliens über die Kanalisation ausbreiten (und weil Transformers gegen Xenomorphs abstinken), konnten sie die Pest nicht aufhalten. Ein getarntes Schiff der Predatoren stieß hinzu, welches die Autobots nicht sehen konnten. Die Predatoren haben erfolgreich die Drecksarbeit gemacht und die gesamte Kanalisation von Chicago in die Luft gejagt.

Die Menschen haben lediglich die Transformer und die Explosion bemerkt und machen seitdem Jagd auf sie.

Leider wurden die Aliens nicht komplett ausgelöscht. Ein Lastwagen-Fahrer brachte einen Chestburster von Chicago mit in die Stadt, in der die Geschichte spielt und die Ausbreitung begann von vorne.

Wann immer Seldra Alienaktivitäten an die Regierung meldet, sehen sie nur die gleichen Spuren wie in Chicago und verstärken ihre Anstrengungen, die Transformer zu jagen. Seldras Verhalten trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, den Verdacht zu zerstreuen.

Die Aliens haben dazugelernt und reagieren auf ihre Dezimierung durch die Predatoren, bzw. getriggert durch Lockdowns Angriff, mit dem Verschließen der Eingänge nahe ihres Zentrums.

Megatron beschuldigt Optimus Prime zugelassen zu haben, dass die Menschen glauben, die Decepticons hätten Chicago zerstört. Was für ein lächerlicher Krieg.


	19. Bonusmaterial - Schreibprozess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn dir die Schreibstrategie für die Expanse-Geschichte schon kompliziert vorkam, dann mach dich auf was gefasst.

Ich hab mit Scriveners Möglichkeit, Ordner und Dateien hierarchisch zu ordnen experimentiert, um verschiedene Varianten der Geschichte darzustellen. Die Idee ist, wie zuvor Szenen als Dateien nacheinander zu ordnen, aber Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten in Ordnern unter den Dateien darzustellen, wenn ich mehrere Ideen habe, wie es weitergehen könnte. Manchmal führen mehrere Handlungslinien wieder zusammen, das kann ich mit Scriveners internen Links darstellen. Damit komme ich bereits durcheinander. Ich will Gedanken zu einer Szene ergänzen und klicke mich durch den Handlungsbaum, nur um festzustellen, dass ich irgendwo falsch abgebogen bin. Das Anlegen neuer Links in der tiefen Hierarchie wird dadurch mühselig. Außerdem kann die Mappe nicht seitlich gescrollt werden. Um die Ordner- und Dateinamen tief in der Hierarchie zu lesen, muss ich die Mappe seitlich größer ziehen.

Hinzu kommt, dass die Varianten immer komplizierter werden. Ganze Handlungsstränge verlaufen leicht anders abhängig von Ereignissen, die davor passiert oder nicht passiert sind. Teilweise stelle ich das mit Kommentaren dar, teilweise mit ähnlichen Szenen in unterschiedlichen Zweigen. Ich verliere den Überblick. Mir ist, als würde die Geschichte zu einem Schwarzen Loch kollabieren, wenn ich noch mehr Handlung hinzufüge.

Spannend wird es, wenn ich mich daran mache, die Story niederzuschreiben. Entweder ich suche mir die besten Handlungsstränge aus und entscheide mich für eine lineare, komplexe Geschichte, wobei ich möglichst viel in die lineare Handlung bringe, so wie ich das mit der Expansion der Botmutter gemacht habe. Oder ich erhalte die Baumstruktur und schreibe eine Geschichte, bei der der Leser entscheidet, wie es weitergehen soll, ähnlich wie in Fellswap Slave, nur vielfach verzweigter.

Ursprünglich sah die Idee vor, mit der Szene zu beginnen, bei der Seldra vom Haus auf das Autodach im Kampf mit dem Predator fällt. Wenn sich der Leser für den Decepticon-Ausbruch entscheidet, ist es die Geschichte 300 Jahre in der Zukunft. Wenn sie den Wagen stiehlt, ist es 2010 nach ihrer Zeitreise zurück mit Headache, ohne den Allspark, aber mit Zwischenfall auf Nosgoth, bei der sie Itsy bekommt. Wenn sie sich im Teich versteckt, dann hat der Zwischenfall auf Nosgoth nicht stattgefunden und sie hat noch den Segen von Primus, was später zur Separation von Sparkling führt. Ich würde erst hinterher von ihrer Arbeit bei der Softwarefirma und in der Forschungseinrichtung erzählen, da es sonst zu offensichtlich ist, dass Nitro der Wagen ist. Das Versteck im Teich ist lange ein offenes Ende geblieben, weil ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wo das ursprünglich hinführte und erst später hab ich entschieden, dass es zu dem Strang mit Sparkling passt.

Aber das macht nur Sinn vor meinem aktuellen Stand. Es kommen immer mehr Ideen hinzu, die in dieser Geschichte entweder keinen Platz finden oder ich schreibe bis zum Umfallen und werde nie fertig.

Abgesehen davon ist selbst die aktuelle Struktur zu simpel um die Möglichkeiten darzustellen, die ich im Kopf habe. Nehmen wir die Teilung von Sparkling. Es würde Sinn machen, dass Seldra Sparkling von Lockdown freikauft und sich dafür bei ihrem Chef verschuldet, der sie im Gegenzug zur Arbeit in die Forschungseinrichtung schickt. Als nettes Gimmick kann sie sich heimlich Erziehungstipps von Nitro holen. Allerdings hat sie dann ihre Botkräfte nicht mehr, was den Kampf gegen den Predator schwieriger macht. Sie kann die Bilder aus Nitros Kopf nicht mehr fälschen. Außerdem sollte die Teilung nach der Rettung von Lockdown passieren, was in der ursprünglichen Idee erst viel später passieren kann, nachdem Megatron sie ausschickt. Es sei denn sie rettet nun jemand anderen aus dem Hive. In einer anderen Variante ist es erst 2009 und Mirage stöbert Seldra auf, den sie in den Hive lockt, dann Optimus, als er nachfragt, dann befiehlt Megatron Optimus' Rettung - weil, wenn dieser stirbt, wird ein neuer Anführer gewählt, doch solange Optimus lebt und sie nicht anführen kann, herrscht Chaos unter den Autobots. Die eigentliche Geschichte ist weder ein Baum noch ein Graph, eher etwas Graphähnliches, wobei die Linie der Vorgänger, die man besucht hat, sich auf die Färbung nachfolgender Knoten auswirkt. Ich bin überwältigt von den Möglichkeiten.

Schließlich hab ich entschieden, dass es die Aufgabe des Autors ist, die Geschichte zu ihrer bestmöglichen Version zu führen und Unnötiges zu streichen. Eine Geschichte in Baumform wälzt die Verantwortung auf den Leser ab. Also hab ich den Baum zerschnitten und in eine lineare Geschichte mit meinen Lieblings-Momenten umgewandelt. Jetzt schreibe ich parallel an allen Kapiteln, damit Ereignisse sich in späteren Konsequenzen niederschlagen, wie es sein soll, und kein Leser merkt, was für ein Koloss die Geschichte in ihrer Entstehung war.


	20. Bonusmaterial - Berechnungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kann Seldra drei Predatoren tragen?  
> Ich rechne Seldras Gewicht, Antrieb, Höchstgeschwindigkeit etc. aus und beantworte die Frage, wie viel sie im Flug tragen kann.

Ich hab die Szene geschrieben, in der Seldra mit drei Predatoren senkrecht in die Luft fliegt, um sie danach auf den Boden zu stürzen. Dann hab ich mich gefragt: Ist das überhaupt möglich? Dazu hab ich ein paar Berechnungen angestellt.

**Frage** : Wie viel wiegt Seldra?  
 **Überlegung** : Wir kennen die Dichte von Transformium/Cybertronium nicht. Der Anteil von Seldras Körper, der sich in Metall umwandelt, ist ein anderer abhängig vom Zeitpunkt. Seldras Gewicht selbst ist unterschiedlich: Beispielsweise nimmt sie auf Cybertron mangels Nahrung ab. Die Transformation schreitet voran, manchmal verliert sie Teile etc. Zur groben Schätzung nehme ich also an, dass sie als Mensch 60kg wiegt. 12% des Gewichts gehen auf die Knochen. Anstatt der Dichte von Transformium nehme ich die Dichte von Eisen, 7874 kg/(m^3). Als Dichte des Körpers nehme ich die von Wasser, 1000 kg/(m^3)  
 **Antwort** : von 60kg sind 12 % Knochenmasse, macht 7.2 kg. Mal 7,874, um auf die Dichte von Eisen zu kommen = 56,6928 kg.  
Das addiere ich zu Seldras Gewicht ohne die Knochenmasse: 52,8 kg + 56,6928 kg = 109,4928 kg  
Also sagen wir, Seldra wiegt 110 kg.

**Frage** : Welche Beschleunigung hat Seldra?  
 **Überlegung** : Da ich die Kraft von Seldras Antrieb nicht kenne, schaue ich, was ein vergleichbarer Antrieb liefert. Der Bell Jet Flying Belt auf https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jet_pack ist mit 1,900 N angegeben. Nehme ich das einfach als Maximum. Kann ich immer noch nach unten korrigieren, wenn mir das zu viel ist.  
 **Antwort** : F = m*a, also hat Seldra eine Beschleunigung von 17,27m/(s^2)

**Frage** : Was ist Seldras Höchstgeschwindigkeit? Ich stelle mir lächerliche 130km/h vor, ist das realistisch?  
 **Überlegung** : Wenn die Beschleunigung endlos auf einen Körper angewandt wird, kann er im Idealfall unendlich schnell werden. Ich komme nicht drumherum, den Luftwiderstand einzubeziehen. Der wird entweder im Windkanal ermittelt - gibt es nicht für Seldra - oder mit Hilfe der Querschnittsfläche berechnet, die ich ebenfalls nicht kenne. Also greife ich wieder in die Trickkiste: Ich nehme für Seldra die gleiche Querschnittsfläche und damit den gleichen Luftwiderstand an wie für einen senkrecht fallenden Menschen. Wikipedia sagt, der Luftwiderstand steigt quadratisch mit der Geschwindigkeit. Wikipedia sagt außerdem, dass ein senkrecht fallender Mensch höchstens 500km/h schnell wird, = 138,9m/s, ab da ist die Bremswirkung durch den Luftwiderstand genauso groß wie die Erdbeschleunigung von 9,81m/(s^2). Damit hab ich alles, was ich brauche.  
 **Antwort** :  
Luftwiderstand (Bremsung) = X*v^2  
X ist hier mein Faktor, um eine sinnvolle Gleichung zu erhalten. Ich hab nicht gefunden, wie dieser Wert offiziell heißt. Er beträgt hier 0,0005084690417/m  
Jetzt stelle ich die Gleichung nach v um und setze Seldras maximale Beschleunigung ein. Genauso wie der Fallschirmspringer nicht schneller wird, wenn die Beschleunigung so groß ist wie die Bremsung durch den Luftwiderstand, genauso kann Seldra nicht weiter beschleunigen, wenn der Luftwiderstand ihre Beschleunigung ausgleicht.  
V_max = (17,27m/(s^2)/X)^(1/2) = 184,31 m/s oder 663,5 km/h (waagerecht), 436 km/h senkrecht nach oben. Beeindruckend! Weit entfernt von meiner Vorstellung und etwas zu viel für meinen Geschmack. Allerdings ist diese Höchtgeschwindigkeit rein theoretisch. Seldra wird schnell müde und erreicht diese Geschwindigkeit praktisch nicht, also lasse ich es erstmal so stehen.

**Frage** : Wie viel kann Seldra tragen?  
 **Überlegung** : Genauso wie sich ein Körper theoretisch unendlich im Vakuum beschleunigen lässt, genauso lässt sich die Beschleunigung auf ein beliebiges Gewicht anwenden, es dauert nur immer länger, es zu beschleunigen. Der Punkt ist, dass wenn Seldra senkrecht nach oben fliegt, sie stärker beschleunigen muss als die Erdanziehungskraft sie hinabzieht. D. h. wenn ihre Beschleunigung aufgrund ihres Gewichts kleiner oder gleich 9,81m/(s^2) beträgt, kommt sie nicht nach oben.  
 **Antwort** : Wir nehmen wieder F = m*a, aber diesmal wollen wir m haben, wenn a=9,81m/(s^2),  
m = 1900 N / 9,81m/(s^2) = 193,68 kg

Wie viel wiegt Lockdown? Als PKW mindestens eine Tonne. Halb zerstört im Hive vielleicht die Hälfte. Wie viel wiegen drei Predatoren? Sagen wir 100kg pro. Damit muss Seldra inklusive ihres eigenen Gewichts 610kg tragen, wenn sie Lockdown trägt oder 410kg, wenn sie drei Predatoren trägt. Allerdings kann sie nur 190kg insgesamt tragen, sonst unterschreitet ihre Beschleunigung die Erdanziehungskraft. Vielleicht kann sie Lockdown nach vorne ziehen, aber senkrecht mit drei Predatoren im Schlepptau loszufliegen ist vollkommen unrealistisch.

Also **Antwort** : Nein, Seldra kann keine drei Predatoren tragen. Die Szene fliegt raus, bzw. wird durch eine andere ersetzt.

**Frage** : Kann Seldra Lockdown ziehen?  
 **Überlegung** : Seldras Antriebskraft muss die Haftreibung überwinden. Die Haftreibung berechnet sich aus Gewichtskraft mal Haftreibungszahl. Da fangen die Probleme an, was ist die Haftreibungszahl von Stahl auf Stein? Internet sagt Stahl auf Stahl: 0,15. Stein auf Stein 0,60. Also nehmen wir den Durchschnitt.  
 **Antwort** : Haftreibung = 500kg*9,81m/(s^2)*0,375 = 1839,375 N. Das liegt knapp unter den 1900 N, die Seldra theoretisch aufbringen kann. Nein, Lockdown ist immer noch zu schwer. Seldra muss sich was Anderes einfallen lassen.

**Fun Fact** : Mit all diesem Herumgerechne kann ich nun Kraft und Beschleunigung von Starscream berechnen und sie betragen genau HOLY SHIT!


End file.
